The Hybrid
by SexyTurtle75
Summary: Kaitlyn Schaefer, an ordinary college goer, was sent to the world of Kuroshitsuji after being hit by a car and being sent into a comatose state. As she is stuck living out the series Kaitlyn is forced to risk her life countless times while unraveling the mystery of how to get home as well as who she is. SebastianXOC
1. A Flash of Red

**So anyways! As you no my last story The Hybrid I deleted! Why? Well i didn't like what I had written so last night when i was falling asleep I came up with a mega aswome idea! I am going to keep the plot from the last story but change some thigns! Liek the fact that my character was the master and that shit... so anyway i own nothing except my OC and such.**

It was like any other day for me. I was out heading to a coffee shop to meet up with some friends for my 20th birthday. What I didn't know is how wrong I was.

"Damn…" I grumbled as I stared at the clock. 10:38 it read, I was late by 18 minutes. My phone vibrated in my hand, I clicked the side button and dragged my hand across the screen bringing me to the source of it all.

The name Brittany was above the two keys allowing me to either answer or decline. I pressed down on the green phone and hurriedly dragged that across the screen. "Hello?" I said harsher than I meant to.

"Shesh calm your tits, we are all wondering where you are!" said the familiar voice of my ginger friend.

"My tits are calm! Sorry for snapping, my friend Marvin is visiting so I am not a ray of fucking sunshine." (**A/N: Marvin is referring to a period, thats what me and my friends call it.**)

"Ah Marvin… what a bitch."

"I know right?"

"Well anyway, we were just wondering since you were late, we are at Starbucks on Randall."

"'Kay, I am in the car for the record…"

"Don't need an update bro…"

I laughed, "Just wanted to keep you in the loop."

"Appreciate it, well bye."

"Bye." I clicked off my phone and tossed it onto the seat next to me as I turned right. I turned on the player smiled as the familiar Japanese of Vocaloid filled my ears. So what if I can't understand it, the beautiful tune of Servant of Evil is amazing. The first time I heard it the song brought tears to my eyes as I read the lyrics. My family thought I was crazy that camping trip. (**A/N: True story...**) "Although it has been sometime since something has made me cry…" I thought aloud.

It is incredibly hard for something to make me cry, you know how Dumbledore died? Brittany sat next to me in the theater crying while I just sat there. Wasn't even close to tears, a few movies have made me watery but nothing has given me a full break down like this song. "Even this song has lost its magic to make me shed tears, but I still love it." I finished my thought.

For the record I tend to talk more sophisticatedly than a normal person. Hey never said I was normal though right? Regret Message had just finished as I pulled into the parking lot of the Starbucks. "Hey guys!" I called waving as I got out. I trotted up to them as Brittany handed me a water bottle.

"'Sup Schaefer?" Morgan asked me form her seat sipping her coffee. I made a face, "Nothing much, wondering why you guys drink that shit."

"So the usual?" Maddy retorted casually.

"No, the usual is being sexy." Maddy nodded at this.

"ANYWAYS, we were all thinking about going to the mall across the shop to do some shopping and the sorts." Taryn intervened predicting the battle of stupidity. I nodded my agreement.

"I am not buying anything though…"

"Why not Schaefer? You never go shopping it's not normal!"

"When was I normal?"

"…Touché." I gave a sly smile at her comment.

"The great pimp daddy Kaitlyn has spoken then? We are going?" Morgan asked, bored as usual.(**AN/ Great Pimp Daddy Kaitlyn is an inside joke between me and a friend in case you're confused**)

"Yeah, but can I finish my water?" I whined to her in a childish voice. They all nodded and we sat and continued to talk about useless shit like we usually did.

"Hey… you know what I realized?" Taryn said looking thoughtful.

"What?" Maddy asked.

"Kaitlyn you have never had a boyfriend… that means you have never had a kiss!"

Ah… how blunt you can be Taryn, I hate this topic of conversation. I never found interest in a boyfriend I found the whole thing stupid. I always developed crushes on game characters, or anime characters. Hot, sexy, nonexistent men in general.

I lightly blushed and stuttered, "What? Psh… fucking lies! I h-have had boyfriends!"

"Name them." Morgan countered my bluff.

"Damn it, fine I haven't had a boyfriend. Nor have I had a first kiss and yes I am still a virgin." I commented looking distraught.

"We never asked if you had gotten laid…" Taryn laughed.

"I was answering all your unasked questions!"

"So who is the nonexistent man this time?"

"I am in a battle with Sebastian and Undertaker. Sebastian is hot, but Undertaker has bitchen eyes. Then there is the fact that Undertaker has awesome silver hair and Sebastian is hot. They are also both powerful as fuck but Sebastian is hot."

"What about the Claude guy?" Brittany asked.

"Sami Braun has dibs on him."

"Plus he isn't hot?" Morgan asked.

"No he is but Sami has dibs, and he doesn't have a sexy sounding English voice actor like Sebastian does."

"Notice how she doesn't bring up Undertaker?" Taryn commented.

"Fuck you peanut gallery! I never asked your opinion."

Taryn shrugged, "I quite like the peanut gallery and will give my opinion when I feel like it." I gave her a death glare but ended up laughing. See what I mean by battles of stupidity?

"Well we should leave soon cause people are starting to stare at us." Maddy said

"People are staring at your face!" Morgan retaliated. We all laughed again then continued on drinking our coffee and water.

After a few minutes we got up and threw out the empty cups. "Go on ahead I am going to get water!" I called to them as they headed for the crosswalk to the mall. They waved giving me the go ahead and I walked back inside.

After I paid for my drink I headed out and saw them waiting for me on the other side of the street. Waving to them across the street, not noticing the car speeding my way, I slowed to a walk ¼ of the way across the large street.

"Look out!" a woman's voice shrieked.

"What?" I said as I turned, seeing the car barreling towards me, showing no signs of slowing. You know how in movies scenes where somebody is about to die happens in slow motion? How when the gun is fired the hero magically avoids it and lives? That's what it was like right now. This car coming towards me slowed down, I couldn't think or move. I was a goddamn deer in headlights. A fucking sitting duck! The only thing that was running through my mind was these things: _Car. Scream._

The scream tore from my throat before I realized it. Bits and pieces of my life flashed before my eyes: my sister's wedding, cosplaying, my two dogs Bailey and Coconut, my brother's wedding, my mom, my dad, my niece Maggie running to hug me when she came over, my brother-in-law and sister-in-law coming over for one big family dinner.

The car collided with my body; I could feel the shattering of my legs from the force of the impact and metal. My ribs cracking as the top of the car smacked my torso, my head smashing onto the car. I heard the screech of the breaks as I flew a little ways through the air and landed a little ways in front of the car on the ground. My head smashing into the pavement, it felt it become wet, my blood was pooling up by my head.

"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!" Over and over, my friends screeched my name; my vision was failing me as I was losing blood. My body growing numb as the pain shook throughout my bones and nerves. I felt my tears slide down my face and across my ears._ I haven't cried in a while…_ I thought. I closed my eyes, the color red being the last thing I saw, I thought I saw a film real, but I must have been hallucinating.

_Am I going to die?_

**And that's it for now! Please Read and Review! and can you guess why she saw red? hmmm? *eyebrow wiggle* haha well anyways to explain the crazy camping trip in short a few years back i went camping with my family and decided to listen to Servent of Evil on ym Ipod and ended up crying from it and caused everyone to freak out. I will try to update tomorrow so yeah. That's it!**


	2. Whispers in the Bathroom

**Oh my gosh… I am freaking out… in one week 7 people have added this to their favorites and 5 have added it to their alerts. That's a life accomplishment for me! ONWARDS!**

"Somebody call 911!" Morgan shrieked standing next to the unconscious body of her friend Kaitlyn.

"Hello? 911? I need to report an accident! On Randall Road, a girl has been hit! I don't know if she is okay! I just heard a bunch of screaming and came out to see what happened! Please hurry she is bleeding very badly!" A woman hollered into her phone at the Starbucks.

All the while nobody even saw the red head with the chainsaw looking at what appeared to be a film reel. "What the hell?! Why can't I see her record!?" The man snarled, stomping his feet.

"Hehe~ That's the thing isn't it~? You can't look at her record because she is special this one." A man with long silver hair answered the infuriated ginger.

"Don't start with me Undertaker I am already pissed off because of this damn exchange program to America!"

"Why are you still upset about that~? It has been what… 100 years since the exchange has it not~? You should have cooled down by now~" Undertaker cackled

Sirens blared drowning out all the screams as well as the rest of the two men conversation. An ambulance came barreling down the street and screeching to a halt a few feet away from Kaitlyn. Two men dressed in white came out with a stretcher and lifted the limp body onto it.

"Is she going to be alright?" Maddy kept asking over and over. The people didn't answer but merely swept Kaitlyn into the ambulance and began the race to a hospital.

"Well… come on we have to follow them!" Brittany cried. They all slammed the doors of their cars and chased after the ambulance.

_T~T~T~T_

The hospital room was filled with silence, an occasional beep the only noise. Kaitlyn lay on the hospital bed, appearing to be asleep.

"W-will she b-be o-okay?" Brittany asked not looking at her best friend in such a sorrowful. The nurse gave an irritated sigh, glaring at the lot before her.

"She is stable for now like I have told you five times already! Other than that I don't know." the nurse snapped.

Morgan glared at the brunette nurse in front of her. "Oh shut up will you! Just because you are on your god damn period doesn't mean you can be a total bitch to us! Plus change your uniform it looks like your fat ass sat on a red velvet cupcake!" Morgan snarled.

The nurse blanched then gave a blush, scuttling out of the room. "Don't worry Britt, Schaefer is going to be A-Okay!" Taryn said encouragingly.

"I-it's hard t-t-to see h-her like th-this, she c-could always a-act so strong!" The ginger of the group stuttered.

"Yeah if by strong you mean a giant emotionless rock…" Maddy joked. They all gave a shaky laugh at the side comment but silence quickly swallowed them once more.

The beep of Kaitlyn's heart rate the only sign that she was still alive in there, allowing them to continue their illusion that she was in a deep slumber. That for her it would be over in the blink of an eye.

How wrong they all were on that thought.

_T~T~T~T_

A carriage came to an incredible halt. The force of it sending the person inside off of his seat and onto the floor, a girl lay unconscious in the middle of the road. "How strange… I could have sworn this lady wasn't here a second ago."

Stepping down from the driver's seat the man walked to the side, opening the door for the person, currently shouting, inside.

"Sebastian you imbecile what was the reason for the sudden stop!" The child bellowed.

Sebastian bowed with a hand over his heart, face stoic as ever. "Forgive me my lord but a young woman was in the middle of the road. I was forced to stop to prevent a fatal incident."

The child sighed and stepped out; he walked to the front and looked at the woman, "What on Earth." The lord muttered. The boy surveyed her, short blonde hair reaching her chin, white skin, paler than a ghost; freckles, nearly invisible, dotted her nose spreading to the very start of her checks.

She was tall as well, with long legs covered by the blue fabric. Overall this girl was nothing really special, average features with an average body.

People started to gather around in the middle of the street only irritating the lord further. "Such unusual attire… What strange trousers… How improper… I wonder what caused her to faint?" Such comments flittered to a through from the crowd.

The lord clenched his fists, "Sebastian, put this woman in the carriage, when she awakens we will try to contact her family once we find out who she is."

The servant bowed again, "Yes, my lord." The little lord irritably got back into his carriage as Sebastian placed the woman across from him. He had important things to do on this day and couldn't waste time on some stupid girl.

He was Earl Ciel Phantomhive! Sebastian slapped the reins and the horses started off at a brisk trot, the earl stewed in silence, glaring at the girl that had dared lay in the middle of the road.

_This will surely set back my plans, why of all days did this lady have to appear on this one! Why couldn't it have been last week when Lizzy was visiting! _Ciel brought a hand to his mouth as he continued his internal rant. _Blast it all, why did I have to find her? Why couldn't some common street urchin just find her and take her in. Hell, if she just fell in an alley then all would be well._

He sighed and rubbed his temples,_ It's just that damned man that has irritated you… if he thinks he can get away with this he is surely mistaken. Nobody insults the Phantomhive name and gets away with it. _He absent mindedly rubbed the ring with his thumb still glaring.

He blinked and jumped a little when the girl mumbled something. His expression fallingnwhen she rolled onto the floor and was unaffected by the sudden change in position. Ciel then banged his head against the carriage side when he heard the girl mutter something again, "Mother of fuck…"

_T~T~T~T_

My head was pounding despite the fact that I was on something extremely soft. Sitting up my hands grasped my head as the intense throbbing became far too much, I was barely able to make out words from somebody in the hallway."… and Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit after lunch" a deep voice said. Why did that line sound so familiar?

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of the production of stuffed animals in the factory in India?" Another voice, not as deep as the first one, it was almost childlike. It sounded bored as if he or she knew this was coming.

"Yes," The first one replied.

I heard the footsteps of the two people as they grew closer to the door. I curled up into a ball staring at the door; I didn't even know how I had gotten here. Suddenly the footsteps stopped outside of the door but the voices continued.

"I am told that he is Italian, we will of course offer him all the hospitality that this manor can provide my lord." The door knob turned. Stiffening I waited in silence. The door opened and I meet a pair of crimson orbs. _What the fuck? Red eyes? _I thought. "Ah, it appears as if our guest has awoken my Lord."

I sat there, stupidly might I add, staring at the man. "Guest…?" He nodded. Just then did I noticed the irritated child next to him.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, an hour ago my butler, Sebastian, found you unconscious in the middle of the crowded London streets." The kid named Ciel replied. Damn why does that kids name sound so familiar?

I blinked at him before I answered. "So I am not in America?" I looked around the room, "Um… what point in time is this?"

It was Ciel's turn to blink, "It is August 21st 1886…"

I fell off the bed in a heap of laughter. "Haha! You have got to be kidding me! Holy shit kid you almost had me there!" I paused. I had been hit by a car… but I was perfectly fine. I woke up in a strange room and these people are wearing strange clothing.

Hit by car, perfectly fine, strange place, strange clothing.

Holy fuck.

"August… 21st… 1886…"

Ciel shook his head. "I would like to ask what your name might be for you see you shall be working here for the time being."

"You expect me to work when I don't even know where I am?! I don't even know if I can trust you!"

Damn it, I was in Black Butler.

_T~T~T~T_

I stood fuming next to the stupid earl. I was in a maid's outfit and consented to wearing a corset because well Frick if I didn't agree at first I was going to end up in one anyway wasn't I? It's the Victorian Era, of course I was!

I recalled the rest of the conversation in my mind.

"_My butler is an able man Miss Kaitlyn, if for the time being in your stay you should need something you only need ask him and he shall fulfill it. Sebastian you shall tend to Kaitlyn and make sure she is content. You will fulfill her every request. That is an order."_

_Sebastian bowed, hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord." He stood back up and the Earl continued his speech. A smirk settled on his face, it made me shiver. He seemed supiscious._

"_Sebastian shall inform the others of your employment. A background story shall be provided since yours is…" He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. I knew mine was fucking insane._

"_For the time being part of it is you worked as a maid after your parents went missing and where assumed dead, the bodies where never found. One day while in town you were knocked unconscious when you awoke you told me of your predicament and I gave you the job."_

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I was very unhappy with having to work. The young master had a meeting today with that backstabbing Italian dude who sold the company in India and is now trying to scam my precious little Ciel.

I had claimed him as my unofficial adoptive brother because I refused to see the snot nosed brat as my boss and hey, I always wanted a little bro! What troubled me though is that I couldn't think of the rest of that episode but I knew something bad happened to the guy.

Anyway I was to work with everybody else, and seeing as how incompetent they all were I would have a lot more work. Except for Tanaka, damn he was just so adorable sitting there and drinking his tea all calm.

Walking out of the room and into the kitchen I sat next to the old man, "Hey Tanaka…" I started, staring at him, "Why is the sky blue?"

"Ho ho ho." Came the same trade mark reply.

I had been trying unsuccessfully for the past hour trying to get some response out of the man. When Sebastian startled me by saying, "My lady your attempts are useless at trying to get a response out of Tanaka." I know he is a demon but damn did he have to freak me out like that?

"Cut the 'my lady' crap!" I shouted at him standing and jabbing a finger into his chest. Sebastian was only about 2 inches taller than me since he was around six feet and I 5' 7. I glared into his crimson eyes hoping he could here all the insults in my mind.

However what ruined it all was the fact Miss-badass was blushing. Can you blame me though? He was pretty attractive as a human.

My hand dropped and fell to my side. Sebastian was unimpressed with my fit. "Anything else my lady?" He said as he pretending to brush dirt off his tail-coat.

"I have a few things actually! You are a bastard who I want to so desperately punch in that beautiful face of yours! You also deserve to have all your skin cut off and drenched in holy water and salt! THEN LET'S SEE HOW FUCKING YOU LAST!"

What can I say? He scared me.

His eyes narrowed at me as they began to glow a hellish red. "It is not proper to speak using such vulgarities…" He said walking closer to me, "It makes one less attractive…" Wait what? "… I am well aware that you know what I am and that you are actually not from here." Stalker… "I may be unable to do much but I can wash out that revolting mouth of yours." He said, his expression showing on of disgust.

Within the next five minutes my head was forced down to a sink as Sebastian viciously attacked my mouth with soap. When he had stopped that's when I heard it. My head whipped around, startling Sebastian.

It was so clear though, as if right by me. I heard somebody say

_Kaitlyn… please be okay._

**Mwahaha! I would like to say quickly thank you to the two of you who reviewed! Also thank you to those who added this to their favorites and alerts. Again… life accomplishment.**


	3. Voices of the Damned

**Thank you all for reviewing! It means so much to me! So since I am in a good mood I have decided to upload another chapter!**

**Side note: Sebastian didn't hear the 'Please be okay.' Thank you to bored411 for pointing that out! ^.^**

"What is it my lady?" Sebastian asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Sebastian didn't you hear something?" I asked looking at him. He blinked and shook his head. "But… somebody said…. Never mind." I grumbled, trudging out of the bathroom.

He followed, still concerned. "My lady are you sure it was nothing?"

"You don't have to call me 'My lady' Kaitlyn is just fine. For your other question, yes I am sure. I just thought I heard something…"

I don't understand. Sebastian was a demon, so… shouldn't his sense have been enhanced? So why couldn't he hear that voice… I refuse to believe I am crazy.

_She will be okay… I promise._

Turning I wasn't surprised to see Sebastian had left. "Hello?" I called, covering my mouth with my hands in the form of a cone. I shrugged when no reply came, pivoting and almost running into Meyrin.

"Kaitlyn…?"

"Oh… hey Meyrin!" I called stepping back to create some room. By her worried expression I could tell something seemed wrong, "What's wrong?"

"Kaitlyn we have a problem…" Mey-rin replied.

"What kind of problem?" This couldn't be good at all.

_T~T~T~T_

I dead panned at the sight before me, every single dish was broken, the entire yard dead, and all the food was scorched so badly you would have thought that a witch was burned. The sight of it all made me want to weep. "So… how did this happen?" I asked at each disaster sight.

"I was trying to reach the tea set that Sebastian has us use for the guests but the chair tipped-" Shocker… "- and the cabinet fell!" Mey-rin said to me._ How did the entire cabinet fall?_

"Clean it up quickly, but please don't hurt yourself. Get rid of it and don't tell Sebastian. After that's done go and see if we have a spare tea set somewhere" I ordered. She saluted and did as I asked.

"I thought I could make things go faster so I could help with other things so I used extra strength weed killer on the garden! Except the container was jammed so when I tried to fix it the whole containers contents spread everywhere!" Finny cried on the verge of a break down. I wanted to strangle him with a hug he was just so adorable when he cried.

"Finny, even I can't do anything to fix this tragedy. Just… pull up all the dead plants as quickly as possible. Don't let Sebastian see. If he asks tell him I accidently broke the container." I wouldn't let this little cutie get punished!

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked so I thought to save time I could use me flame thrower…" Bard said; I had to use all my will to not laugh at his hair. It… was in… an afro.

I had to think fast, I was running out of time. "Hide the flame thrower. If Sebastian asks tell him you slipped spilling oil all over the food and that I came and lighted a match for a candle and slipped and ignited the whole thing on fire."

I felt so awesome; everybody was doing as I said. Everything was going so smoothly I decided to explore the mansion I would be living in.

I came upon a large portrait in the grand foyer, there was a man who resembled Sebastian, woman with eyes like Ciel, and a small blue haired and blue eyed child.

_This must be Ciel's family…_ I thought. All the happiness from earlier was seeped out of me at the thought of what had happened to them and Ciel. _I wonder what it is like… to be all alone._

"_Miss Kaitlyn!" _I heard the three servant's voices echo. Bring it on Sebastian.

_T~T~T~T_

I waltzed into the hallway where Sebastian and the three stooges were. I smirked at the thought of the demon's bewilderment. Instead I saw Mey-rin and Finny crying and Bard looking like he didn't give a damn. I gave Afro-chief a questioning look.

Sebastian answered, "I don't appreciate liars Mey-rin, Finnian, Bradroy." I walked up and stood next to them and saw Sebastian with that close-eyed smirk/smile thing. I took a step to the side and then faced his profile. "So what really happened?"

Words can't describe how proud I was. The little screw ups stayed silent! My pride was quickly dampened when the butler turned on me, watching me with blood red eyes. "I know that you were behind this all Miss Kaitlyn…" He said, still smiling, as he cupped my chin. "So tell me… what happened?"

_Fuck… don't say something stupid! _"I have no idea what you are talking about Sebastian."

He glared at me and his grip tightened earning a squeak and several mute names that shouldn't be uttered. He let go and the stooges started blubbering the real story._ Damn traitors…_

Tanaka all the while sat sipping his tea and gave a hearty "Ho ho ho…" Part of the show came to me…

"Tanaka can I borrow your tea cup?" I whispered holding out my hand for the cup.

He gave another "Ho ho ho…" and passed it to me. I walked up to Sebastian and snapped my fingers in his ear causing him to give me a "The-fuck-you-want-bitch?" glare. I held the tea cup in his face. "Get the message?" I asked him as he took it away.

"I will make sure to wash your mouth again later," He said to nobody in general. "Calm down you three!" He said in his commanding voice. Dang it why did he have to sound so sexy? It made being pissed off at him only harder!

The three stopped and stared at him. "Everybody listen closely and do exactly as I say." _In your dreams Sebastian… _I thought only halfway paying attention, "We might save this night yet."

_T~T~T~T_

I stood next to Mey-rin and Bard as we waited for the carriage outside to stop and the guest to come out. I still couldn't remember this entire episode which really bugged me. It also made me slightly depressed because it really seemed important.

The man stepped out and blinked the scene before him, "Welcome sir," The four of us said in unison as we bowed.

_Kaitlyn… why couldn't it have been me?_

No no no! Not when the young master has a guest! Wait did I just really call him young master? OH NEVERMIND! The guest looked around and saw a Japanese stone garden surrounding him or at least I think that's what it's called.

"Oh, how Impressive!" He said.

"It is called a stone garden-" bingo, "-and is a traditional feature in Japan." Sebastian informed.

"Truly impressive! I would expect nothing less from the Phantomhives!" Our guest commented.

"We thought it would be appropriate to serve dinner outside this evening. Allow Kaitlyn to escort you inside until the meal is ready." Hey! I didn't sign up for that!

I stepped forward, "May I take your coat sir?" I asked as he began to take it off. Smiling he passed it to me; draping it over my arm along with his scarf, Mr. Damiano placed his hat on my head and it fell past my eyes. _Heh fat head… ha-ha I am a comedy genius…_ I noticed it smelled of cigars just before I took it off. _He better not smoke around me or Ciel…_

"I cannot wait to see what else is in store!"

_T~T~T~T_

Leading him to Ciel's study, I knocked on the oak door and got the okay to come in. My adoptive brother was sitting in front of a bored game, of which I was now watching the two of them play.

Ciel moved his game piece two spaces and saw it land on something that said Bewitched by but that was all I could make out since the rest was covered by the piece.

"The progress we've been having at the east India factory is quite astonishing!" Astonishing my ass. "We already have the makings of a top notch staff."

Ciel cut him off in an uninterested tone, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

"Poor luck my lord, it appears you lose a turn." I said keeping a dead face behind Ciel.

"Hmph… right now is the perfect time, we should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force-" Mr. Damiano began again.

"Go on it's your turn." Ciel said motioning to the bored. _Hm, seems my little lord doesn't wish to talk about such things, but he can't possibly be interested in that game. I have already played it with him multiple times._

"Oh… yes, I just spin this piece then." Mr. Damiano said reaching for the spinner. _This. Is. Painful. To. Watch._ "Okay, five spaces. Would you do the honors Miss Kaitlyn?" He asked me motioning to the bored, creep.

I moved the piece anyway. "Now," he said getting a bit more comfortable. "What I truly wanted to ask you about, perhaps you could contribute another twelve thousand pounds to support our expansion?" Ciel looked at him with his one blue eye. I remember the painting; I wondered what it was like to only be able to see with one eye.

"I believe it would be quite a profitable venture for you my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help the Funtom Company-"

Ciel saw through the lying bastard, "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest…" This made the guest look up, "-and it's your turn again."

"How is that?"

"My lord lost a turn remember?" I commented. Mr. Damiano smiled at me, "Yes, of course…" he replied.

He spun the dial, "Right, I move six…" he picked up the piece.

"No you don't move six spaces… you lost one leg remember?" I whispered snatching the piece from his hand and moving it three spaces. "Then by default the number of spaces is cut in half, there is no hope of getting it back so don't even try."

Ciel smirked, "That's right, once something is truly lost, as my maid so rightly put it; there is absolutely no hope what so ever of getting it back." He snatched the piece from the bored.

"I am sorry sir… but your body is burnt by raging flames…" I said as Mr. Damiano leaned back in his seat. I clucked my tongue, "How unfortunate, only true scum deserves to be burned. You are not scum are you sir?"

I didn't even realize I was frightening the man.

_T~T~T~T_

Ciel sent me away after that and I walked to the kitchen to see Bard shredding… err… slicing… actually I don't know what you would call it. Doing something to the charred meat anyways.

"How's it going?" I asked walking up behind him.

"I am doing it like Mister Sebastian said too…" I ruffled Finny's hair. Bard held up the meat and turned to look at Sebastian, "This really what you want?"

"Yes… it looks perfect." He said with that close-eyed smile.

"Sebastian! Found them!" Mey-rin's voice came from the hall. I peeked out the doorway to see her sprinting down the hall towards us with multiple boxes stacked in her arms.

"Mey-rin be careful! You might trip!" I said starting towards her. Too late, she tripped, along with running straight into me and causing us to both fall. Her on top of me, while the still standing Sebastian caught the boxes with ease.

"Really Mey-rin how many times have I told you not to run in the manor?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Oh I am sorry sir my glasses where cracked and I can't see a thing!"

Sebastian smiled, "These are the last things we need for dinner. Splendid work everyone! Leave the rest to me and Miss Kaitlyn seeing as how she failed to help with anything else."

I twitched, Well EXCUSE ME for having to show our guest to the young master and then getting stuck watching them play a stupid bored game!

"Why don't you all relax for a bit before dinner since I will need you all to do well, _very well,_ during dinner tonight." Sebastian said walking away.

"He said it twice…" Bard stated. Thank you captain obvious…

"Ooooh, that's serious!" Finny said. Damn he could be too adorable for his own good…

_T~T~T~T_

I had just finished placing down the tray for Ciel when I walked in and heard our guest mutter something along the lines of "Childish brat…" It took all of my power to not go off on that jerk of a guest.

"I would appreciate it sir if you didn't talk about my master that way." I commented off handedly as I walked past him going to grab a bottle of wine.

He jumped at my voice, "Oh I didn't mean childish in that sense. I mean childish as in sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important! It's a true gift, maybe that's what has made the Phantomhives dentations for most toymakers! It truly impresses me…" He said walking up to me a sliding a hand around my waist, the sly bastard…

_T~T~T~T_

"Tonight's dinner is a dish of finely sliced raw beef Donburi, curtsy of our Chef Bardroy." Both Ciel and Mr. Damiano deadpanned at the food as me and Sebastian took of the tops of the silver trays. Now let's sit back and watch him talk his way outta this one… _Bard just sliced and layered it! It's fucking BRILLIANT._ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"A… a pile of raw beef, so this is our dinner…?" Mr. Damiano asked.

Cue fancy explanation from Sebastian, "Yes, but surely you have heard of it sir? This, my good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy! A dish-" he brought his hand up in a fist. "-offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That-" I pictured the scene from the anime and had to pass of my laugh as a small coughing fit."- is the wonder of Donburi!"

Damn… that was impressive; I wish I could do that. Even my mouth was hanging slightly open. "This is a token from our master to show his thanks for all of your hard work on his company's behalf." I stated simply.

Mr. Damiano was falling out of his seat, the expression was priceless. "He wished for you to know that it is much appreciated from his point of view."

I heard whispers coming from the bush behind me followed by the infamous "Ho ho ho…" of Tanaka. The scent of his tea drifted softly to my nose, it smelled good.

"This is excellent my lord! What an inspired idea you have!" Mr. Damiano shouted from the other end of the table, his arms flared out. "The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action right before my eyes!"

"The vintage tonight was specially selected tonight by our new maid Kaitlyn to compliment the flavor of soy sauce." Can I pick wine or what? "Mey-rin…" Sebastian motioned to the smiling red head. Red… hmm, why does that color seem so familiar to me? "Now Mey-rin… why are you just standing there, pour our guest a glass of wine." He whispered to her.

"Y-yes sir!" Oh no…

"'ey…" Bard questioned from the bush,

"What?" Finny questioned.

"Is it just me or is Mey-rin actin a little strange…?" Oh damn it… Bard, thank you for saying that!

"Sebastian's watching me…" I heard her mumble as she stumbled drunkenly up to the table, her whole body shaking. "I can't take it, don't look at me that way!" I hurried forward earning a death glare from Sebastian.

"Meyrin, why don't I pour it? With your cracked glasses it must be extremely hard to see." I murmured cautiously taking it from her.

"No I have to impress Sebastian!" She angrily whispered back.

"Well you won't impress him if you spill it on the guest!" I retorted, picturing myself in chibi form and arms flailing.

This made her stop, "Oh, I suppose you are right, yes you are." She handed the bottle to me; she was shaking so much it slipped. A drop flew out of the bottle as it tilted in its fall, _ARE YOU SHITTING ME?_ My mind screeched.

My hand lunged forward catching the drop on my sleeve but knocking over Mr. Damiano's glass. Caught that too, I am a ninja, please hold the applause. I held the glass as I poured his wine, _Heh yeah! I am sooooo proud of myself! Life=0 me=9001._ I thought smugly as I sat the glass back down catching the guest's attention. He smiled at me which was kind of creepy.

"So tell me my lord, where did you find this American girl? I heard that they were hard to hire."

"Well you don't have many options when both your parents are dead, you get hit in the head, and saved by my lord with nothing to repay him with, now do you?" I asked nobody in general as I set the bottle of wine down. My face blank and emotionless as I played up my part of the story.

This caused him to frown, "No I suppose not, if only I had found you Miss Kaitlyn! Then a beauty such as you would not have to work!" This guy was sending up red flags.

I bowed, "I thank you for the compliment but I am quite content here and would not trade it for anything." I said smiling to him. The mood still seemed dark as I remembered something.

_Both of Ciel's parents are dead… for my story he made both of mine dead as well. I didn't have many options so I worked for him, he didn't have many options so he made a contract._ My background story was based off of Ciel's life, well in a sense.

"How unfortunate though, your life is much like the young earl's here, his parents are dead and so are yours…" Ciel stiffened at this statement.

"Let us get off this subject, it doesn't interest me." The mood only seemed to darken.

_T~T~T~T_

"That was a quite a magnificent dinner my lord," Mr. Damiano commented patting his stomach, as Ciel sat down in his chair in front of the board game. "Now about that contract for the factories expansion."

"First we must finish the game before you move onto more boring subjects," I interrupted making the guests eyebrow twitch.

"Ah, but you see I have a pressing appointment in a little bit, perhaps another time?"

"I'm afraid not. You see children can be quite demanding about their games," Ciel said looking at him with one blue eye. His eye narrowed as he smirked, "Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset?"

"No, of course not my lord… may I be allowed to use the telephone?"

Ciel made a small motion with his hand. I left as well, finding there to be nothing of importance for me to do. Mr. Damiano got up, running into Sebastian. I nodded to him but kept walking, I still couldn't think up the rest of this episode. It was beginning to bug me to an extreme degree.

_T~T~T~T (Third Person. P.O.V.)_

Somewhere else in the manor Mr. Damiano talked to somebody on the telephone.

"I am tired of a babysitting this childish brat. Yes, I have already sold of the factory, now all that is left is to pocket the extra cash and see how much we can squeeze out of the little Earl before he can find out." He continued his rant unaware that he was being watched.

"The employees? Ha! Who cares about them?" He laughed, in the doorway, a face as white as a ghost with sunken eyes, and no mouth loomed in the darkness. The man sensed the unwanted presence, causing him to turn.

Except… when he looked the face was already gone, "The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, I assure you it will be easy friend. Please, the brat is merely a child… he will never see it coming."

Mr. Damiano walked back up the front stairs of the foyer, but stopped as he looked at the vast painting of the Earl and his family. He looked into the face of Vincent Phantomhive, former head of the Phantomhives; again the white face appeared out of it. The head turned to peer at him.

Damiano rubbed his eyes, "Surely I am seeing things." He muttered when the face was gone once more.

"_Bewitched by the Eyes of the Dead."_

The name of the space seemed to echo throughout the hallway. It caused Damiano to stop and take a sharp intake of breath, "Hm, no… that is ridiculous." He said to himself as he continued walking.

He walked down a long hallway opening countless doors to try and find the Earls drawing room. "This manor is like a giant maze, you can't even find a simple room such as the Earl's drawing room."

"_Bewitched by the Eyes of the Dead." _The voice rang again.

Floorboards started to creak behind him, _somebody is following me,_ he thought,_ does that mean they heard my conversation?_ The white face appeared down the darkened hallway, this time accompanied by a body. "Ah! Stay back creature! Please stay away from me!"

_T~T~T~T_

All the while this was happening Kaitlyn lay on her bedroom floor in agony, clutching her head.

_She is unstable!_

_Kaitlyn stay with me!_

_Don't die! Please you can't die! You are too strong for that!_

The same things over and over again where screeched in her head. _These damn voices…_ The blonde thought._ Why won't they leave me alone!_ Her green eyes flashed open,_ Wait, when Ciel plays that bored game with Mr. Damiano, he starts seeing things like that one space, I played with Ciel earlier… _Her mind racing to think of the space she had landed on.

**Tortured by the Voices of the Damned.**

_Oh god is… am I going to be tortured by these voices? Are these things causing me so much pain and agony?_ Suddenly the pain stopped, and she was able to sit up, just as a pair of sunken eyes left her. One word rang though her head.

_Stable_

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V)_

My head was still pounding from the sudden attack. I don't even know what brought it on. It couldn't have been the game space, because then I would still be in pain right? Not to mention the fact that those voices sounded so familiar, I wouldn't recognize any voices of damned people… would I?

I walked into the foyer and saw Bard and Finny removing the family portrait, "Why are you taking that down?" I question, all thoughts from earlier pushed from my head.

"The young master doesn't want it up, he is the master of the household now, he said, or something along those lines." Bard asked.

"_Ah! Stay back Creature! Please stay away from me!"_ A voice shouted.

"That's odd, was that our guest we heard just now?" Finny asked.

"Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian 'ill start yellin again." Bard said, Finny nodded and they continued on their way.

Just then Meyrin walked in holding a bucket and a mop, she sighed and her face turned red. "I may have not been able to impress him, but at least I was able to get close to Sebastian yes I did!" She said happily.

"Hi Meyrin!" I called waving as I walked up to her. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no Miss Kaitlyn, I am fine, yes I am!" She said smiling.

"Oh, okay, do you mind if I just stay here then?" She shook her head and I sat on the steps.

We both turned our heads when we heard footsteps running.

"_You lose one turn."_ A voice rang.

_Oh damn not again…_ I thought holding my head, to my surprise though, the pain never came. Instead Mr. Damiano came sprinting from only god knows where and slipped on Meyrin's mop bucket causing him to fall down the stairs. A sickening _Crack_ filled the air as a bone in his leg snapped. "Sir!" I called.

"Oh, sir are you alright?" Meyrin asked as we ran over. My hands flew to my mouth to stop me from upchucking then and there. His right leg was twisted in a sick way, _oh that is so broken,_ I thought when I first saw it. "Ah! His leg is twisted all the way around!" Thank you Meyrin…

"'Ey what's wrong?" Bard asked as he and Finny came in still holding the painting.

"Our guest! Something has happened to Mr. Damiano you twat!" I shouted pointing at the broken man. I looked back at him and he was staring at the painting.

"_Now you lose one leg in the Enchanted Forest."_ The voice said again. I looked at the painting and saw nothing but Vincent Phantomhive's handsome face staring back. You know… Sebastian kind of resembles Vincent.

"Sir, Do you need help?" I asked him walking up to him.

"Back! Back!" He only said as he crawled away. Silently I followed unnoticed by the others as they continued to fight about what to do.

I took pity on him, I knew it was painful to have a broken bone, much less try to move it. You could only imagine the pain he was in. Plus I knew he didn't have a good end but I couldn't remember what. Damn it! The one time I need my brain it fails me!

He stopped when he met a pair of tall black-clad pants. He looked up and saw Sebastian there. _Okay! Sebastian you really need to stop with the 'appear out of nowhere!' _I mentally shouted at him.

"Surely you aren't leaving yet sir," I heard him say; "We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet." Asshole, "We still must serve you desert." I slipped into an empty room, it was dark and spooky. My heart was like a marathoner runner against my ribcage. I felt like I was being watched. Of course Sebastian had probably seen me; Mr. Damiano had turned and started crawling the other way before I had disappeared. Except, that wasn't it, I am not a big fan of the dark and even now with the slight hallway light I was ready to piss myself. Sebastian wasn't helping either.

"You have lost a leg remember, you can only move half the number of spaces now. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?" Sebastian passed by my door, shutting it in the process._ I WILL FUCKING MURDER THAT DEMON! MOTHER OF FUCK!_

I kept screaming in my head some choice words that should never be repeated. I couldn't leave the room just yet, not if I would be noticed. After a few minutes when I was sure the coast was clear I sprinted out of that room. The Olympic judges would have been proud.

I slowed to a jog and then a walk, careful to make my footfalls as silent as possible, as I caught up to them. A few feet behind Sebastian, I heard a door open, slowly the rest of the show started to come to me. I heard the door shut. Staying far enough out of Sebastian's vision I got a bit closer, still encased in the shadows.

Sebastian walked in leaving the door open, I pressed myself against the wall next to it listening. The ending hit me. I wanted to scream as I knew the poor bastards fate. I heard a metal door open and shut and I risked a peek inside.

Sebastian stood in front of the oven. "Damn, these are really tight quarters." I heard the doomed Italian say. A squish sound echoed from the oven, "What is this substance?" there was a small pause in which Sebastian bent down. "Smells like… sugar?" He flicked on the oven. I saw the demon butler kneel and slide open a grate.

"What an impatient guest we have here. You couldn't even restrain yourself long enough for desert to be finished so you decided to join it in the oven." He said faking sorrow.

"The… the oven!" Banging started, "Let me out! Please open the doors!" He sounded desperate, I didn't even notice I had walked into the kitchen until he called out to me. "Please! Miss Kaitlyn! Open the door! We are friends no?" He begged. Sebastian looked and glared at me, I knew I would have been dead if looks could kill. I felt my face heat up slightly, _What do I do? Should I just stand here or do I help him?! I mean I know he is a lying sack of shit but I mean COME ON._

I didn't say anything in reply to the man's plea. Sebastian stood bringing a hand to his forehead and closing one eye while his free arm slid around my waist pulling me closer. _DEMON IS ASKING FOR IT!_ I thought, I went along with it though, to stunned to do anything.

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs?" He smirked; bring a knuckle to his chin. "There is plum pudding, mince meat pie, there are many traditional deserts that people and I find quite tasty that have a need for meat." The Italians eyes flickered to mine; I reached for the handle of the oven. He may be trying to con my adoptive bro but nobody deserves this. Sebastian's gloved hand stopped mine and he brought it back.

"I must admit I am a little irritated that you would dare put your hands all over the new help, but nothing I can't forgive." He licked my cheek._ DO SOMETHINGS GREAT PIMP DADDY KAITLYN!_ I yelled at myself. I felt his arm leave and I slowly backed up. Sebastian slid the grate closed. I made a break for the door, sprinting out of there like a girl in a horror movie.

I remembered the last space Mr. Damiano had moved on.

"_Your body is burnt by raging flames."_ The same voice from before echoed.

I screamed but it was drowned out by the man's who was currently being cooked alive. This was sick. Like, cannibalism sick… no… worse than that because at least those people suffered and died. This man would live through the pain. I burst into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it and hurtling onto the bed. Everything came crashing down on me also, my brain remember something else.

The car crash, a flash of red, a siren, this couldn't be real. I get it now.

I was in a coma, in the hospital, back in America.

**Hm, pretty dark and sinister… I like it! I am mega proud of this chapter! So as you can see the reason she hears the voices still isn't explained but I will hopefully explain that next chapter! I am in my muse at the moment so hopefully I can get up another one or at least get a good portion of it done.**

**Also sorry with the whole talk on the phone with Damiano's friend, I was watching the episode and I was all "well fuck I can't skip that, it's a pretty big chunk of the show!" and I felt like I owed you guys a longer chapter. 12 pages on word! *fist pump* yeah! Also with the whole attack thing I felt that something should happen to Kaitlyn rather than her be like suddenly BOOM with Meyrin. Again thank you to those who already have! May you not fall into an oven, or be hit by a car!**

**Oh and sorry with the whole Sebastian cheek lick thing I was like meh. ._. let's throw it in for the heck of it, spice things up a bit.**


	4. An Explanation

**So this chapter is just kinda of a filler chapter in a sense. So it may not be that long or action filled as some may want.**

**I am uploading this now and getting a good portion done/possible completion because I am in my schools play so all of next week is tech week which means I get to stay at school until 7 pm!**

**I am not happy about this… so I won't really be able to type at all this week. So enjoy!**

**Kareso: All in good time!**

Me, Finny, and Meyrin sat on the cold would floor as Bard bent down to look at a chewed wire.

"So what's the damage?" I asked bored.

"Bloody 'ell this wires done for!" Bard's voice came from the floor.

We all sighed, "Oh don't tell me, not the rats again?" Meyrin sighed as Bard sat up.

"This is getting ridiculous." The chef grumbled scratching at the back of his head. "I heard they had been plaguing London lately but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city or at the manor." A mouse scuttled by, my eyes watched it lazily.

It registered for the other three, "Ah!"

They all jumped up and I scooted to the back of the wall. _You know, some popcorn would be good for what's about to happen._ I thought to myself as Finny grabbed a heavy statue. "Now I got you rat!" He howled chucking the statue.

"AH! WATCH OUT FINNY!" I shrieked as it landed right next to me. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" tackling Bard in a hug; I could still feel the house shaking.

"Looks like it got away…" Finny said sheepishly as he laughed.

Bard's chest vibrated, "What you laughen about, are you trying to kill us idiot!" I peeked out from Bard's chest and saw Tanaka and Meyrin out of harms way.

"Ho ho ho…" Need I say who said that line?

I let go of Bard and ran to hug Finny, "Hey be nice! He didn't mean it!" I began to pet his hair… it was pretty soft. Like a pillow! "I am alright aren't I?" I said motioning to myself.

"Look! Another one yes there is!" Meyrin shouted, pointing at the grey fur ball.

"After it! Catch it!" The stooges shouted as they went after it. I started to follow but realized I didn't care, my mind was plagued by other thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had last night.

_I looked around at the scene before me._

_I was in a hospital, except it was more like a third person view. I saw myself lying on a hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor and a few other machines. Taryn and Brittany were asleep in chairs, while Maddy and Morgan where nowhere to be seen. The occasional beep filling the air._

_The door to my room opened startling Taryn and Brittany. Hell, I would have been startled to with the loud creak it made. The thing needed to be oiled badly._

_Brittany took a step towards the nurse. "Is… I mean… what are the results of the test?"_

_The nurse either ignored her or didn't notice her by how engrossed she was in the papers she held._ Hey! Answer the question Miss-I-sat-on-a-red-velvet-cupcake!_ I thought angrily._

"_Hello! My friend asked a question!" Taryn yelled startling Miss-red-ass_

"_Oh, I am sorry, it's just these results from the MRI. I… I have never seen anything like this. It's truly fascinating."_

"_What do you mean?" Brittany asked._

"_When somebody has just experienced massive brain trauma like your friend," The nurse started motioning to my unconscious figure. "They go into a sleep like state or a coma. The brain is then reduced to its most basic level of activity. However, it's… it's just interesting…"_

"_Care to comprehend?!" Taryn shouted._

"_Your friend here, she has suffered a severe amount of brain trauma and damage. However her brain is still functioning as if nothing even happened to her. It is unharmed from the crash even though it took such heavy damage. Look at these," The nurse help up a side view of my brain and somebody else's brain. "Tell me what the difference is?"_

"_There isn't any." Brittany murmured._

"_Exactly, this brain," She moved the one in her left hand, "Is an adult's brain that has never been damaged, such as excessive alcoholic drinking, smoking, things of that sort. It is an average human mind. This one," She shook the right photo. "Is your friends' brain. Perfectly unharmed, and it the best condition I have ever seen. We did another test for brain activity." She put the photos away and walked out of the room motioning for them to follow."_

"_It is truly amazing… but… it is also impossible, we are still running tests." The nurse informed as they walked into a room with giant monitors on desk. She sat down at the nearest one and opened a file containing to results of brain activity_.

_"This one," She motioned to the one on the right, "is normal brain function for a patient in the coma state." Small portions of the human's brain where lit up by different colors. "See how little activity there is?" She moved the mouse over to the one on the left._

_"This is your friends; it is functioning like ours are right now. Unharmed, it's essentially say that your friend is wide awake and processing everything going on that room. She can pick up our voices and her brain activity increases as her mind process them. It's a miracle, we have never seen anything like it."_

"_You have already said that." Taryn said, shocked by this news._

"_Her mind is in a dream state, it's as if she isn't even in a coma for her, just a very long dream. She won't even know she is dreaming since it will seem so real because she is receiving this much activity." The nurse closed the files and turned to face them. "She is here, but she isn't." the nurse stated simply._

Wait, so this is all a dream? Sebastian, Ciel, the stooges? It all seems so real. Is this why I am hearing voices?_ It clicked for me,_ It is! They seemed so familiar during the attack because it was my friends! I must have been trying to wake up! _I thought excitedly in the dream_

That was when I had woken up, it had still been dark out. My mind reeling over the new information, "I am here but I am not… does that even make sense?" I hadn't even noticed the door open or the fact that I had walked right into Sebastian.

"Ah, there you are. My master requests to see you." I was only half paying attention but I walked in, and noticed the amount of people there. One woman dressed all in red._ Madam Red, _my mind labeled her.

Next my eyes locked onto the Chinese man with a sitting on him like a child would a parent. _Lau, and there is scar-face with some weird Italian name that I can't think of at the moment._ My eyes continued to wander to the other men that I couldn't name.

"It appears you have a rat problem," A husky man with a Hitler-looking mustache-well it looked like that to me! - said, "It makes me wonder just when you will get rid of the pests…"

"In good time friend, somebody will." Lau said in a dreamy way.

"Indeed," Madam Red agreed. I knew immediately that this was familiar but I couldn't place it, was that nurse sure I hadn't suffered brain damage? My memory has been failing me lately. "He prefers to settle things with one blow," She turned to look at the little lord smirking in his chair. "Will you pass on this turn Lord Phantomhive?" She questioned Ciel.

He closed his eye, resting his head on his hand. "I will pass," He looked at me to finish.

"It is my lords' policy not to shoot when he knows that he shall miss." I continued, not entirely focused._ I am here but I am not._

"That's all very well but when WILL you handle the problem?" A man with graying hair, glasses and a mustache asked.

"Anytime you like, the rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the store house." He stated. Scar-face smacked the cue ball, giving the moment an eerie feel to it as the words sunk in.

"Even so, locating the vermin's nest and eliminating the problem proves to be a tedious task, I would concentrate on preparing a suitable reward." Ciel finished.

"You are a vulture…" Randall! That's the old guys name! I mentally snapped my fingers.

"Sir Randall… I would be careful at how you smear the Phantomhive family name." I whispered. "What is your next move my lord?"

"It is time to put an end to this worthless game don't you think Kaitlyn?" He stood and walked past Randall. They held a short, hushed conversation and Ciel passed me the pool stick.

_Okay he is really fucking with me; he knows I am terrible at pool!_ I thought taking the stick and sitting on the pool table aiming for the simple shot. "I will send a carriage for you later then." He added clearly implying something none of us knew, well at least me. I leaned down and aimed for the white ball, as Sebastian continued Ciel's thought.

"We can even prepare some light entertainment for you," He said almost threateningly.

The husky sandwich eater stood up, "You pass your turn twice and now you let your maid, an amateur no doubt-" Bring on the insults fat man! I hope you choke on that damn sandwich! "- go after them all at once!"

"Naturally," Ciel said calmly.

I wasn't listening, I kept thinking of the dream, I was sure my expressionless face was adding to the mysterious and dark mood. I smacked the ball hitting the red one, which went into the black one and angled off. The red one pocketed along with the black one went in as well. The cue ball banked on the edge and stopped.

That's out it's done.

_T~T~T~T_

"For today's tea we have a special Darjeely from Fortnum & Mason."

"Smells lovely, tea can be excellent when made well, can't it Ranmao?" Lau asked his female companion, she nodded before she took a sip.

"Grell," Madam Red called, damn, why does that name ring a bell. Well he was in the show, but I mean there is something important about him that I should know. Was he a demon? No… gah screw this.

"Yes my lady?" Grell answered timidly. Hey, wasn't Grell a ginger?

"You should try and learn something from Sebastian…" She replied Grell seemed to be disappointed by her words. "Just look at him, I mean his physique!" She started a smile gracing her features as she rubbed Sebastian's ass._ That's sexual harassment. He can take you to court for that._ I thought, eyes widening in shock. "You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!"

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat. "Madam Red." I stated.

"Oh! Sorry, I couldn't help it; it looked like he needed a physical!" Psh, liar! "Just a doctor's habit~" She stated in a sing-song voice. I deadpanned; a tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead.

_You know you're gonna get worry lines if you keep that up kid._ I thought rocking back and forth slightly. I tuned them out but snapped back to reality when I saw Madam Red literally spit fire at Lau and held Ciel like a rag doll.

Funniest. Thing. All. Damn. Day.

"Watch it! You better keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" She seethed. Snakes got a bite.

"You wound me madam." Lau said faking hurt. "I would never paw him in his own home dear madam." That is a poor way to word a sentence. Is it just me or could Lau be a pedophile?

"Are you saying you would if we were anywhere else? Careful! You're on thin ice now sir!" She dropped Ciel and continued to breathe fire at Lau like a dragon.

Ciel sighed and motioned for me to follow him as we walked out of the room. "Master…" We heard Sebastian call. Ciel turned to face him; I kept staring down the hallway. The jerk is getting the silent treatment from me for licking me. Even for a demon that is just creepy!

"Today's desert, it's a deep dish by prepared with fresh apples and raisins it will be ready soon." I deadpanned, he stopped us to tell us about desert. Granted his deserts where like a gift from god which is ironic considering he is a demon. But really, A PIE? "Would you like to eat with your guests?" he questioned.

"Bring it to my study, I am done here. Once you serve them return to the study, the three of us have something to talk about."

Sebastian bowed a hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

_T~T~T~T_

Ciel took a bite of the pie in front of him, he swallowed before speaking, "Kaitlyn, I have summoned you to my study because I am aware of what you have seen and ask you to not tell anybody."

"Well of course I wouldn't. How many people do you know that would believe that you have a demon butler?"

He choked on a bite of his pie, "You, you know?"

"Yeah,"

His eye narrowed, "So, it is true then, you are from a different point in time and aren't human."

It was my turn to choke, on air of course, "What? Okay, let me get this straight here! I am from a different point in time or world in general but-"

"Quite frankly Kaitlyn at the moment I do not care if you are human or not. I only care to know if you are a threat, so what are you?"

"'Ey, let me finish! Granted I am from a different point in time like Sebastian has oh so likely told you, but I am Grade A 100% Guaranteed HUMAN!" I shouted.

Sebastian brought a knuckled to his chin and refused to look at me, cocky bastard. "We shall see my lady."

"Shut it demon asshole! I am not finished!" I turned to Ciel and taking a deep breath, I told him everything. The voices, the dream, the crash, the flash of read. Everything I could think of that he needed to know.

"Then in the end of it all, when your soul is taken, that is the point where I either wake up… or pass on."

**Meh, not my best work, but I wanted to get this up cause it's either go two weeks without an update or at least have something up! So it's better than nothing. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorite, and alerted me or this story. It was the reason I was able to get, what is it, three(?) chapters up!**

**Sorry for the dream explanation, I am not very good at explaining some things that I think of. You know what I mean? Anyway rant's done.**

**Man, now that I think about it this one is kinda boring because Kaitlyn is like dead, so sorry about that! I will try to make the next one much better! I am writing this for you guys too! Not just myself here!**


	5. Hospital Visit

**Not much to say, so enjoy!**

I left Ciel's study as he finished his pie, _Okay something serious happens today but I can't remember what. Damn faulty memory. Why didn't that come with me instead of what color shoes Brittany was wearing!_ I wondered. I didn't even realize Sebastian had said my name until he grabbed my wrist.

I spun on my heel in surprise and smacked him across the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed, ripping my hand out of his grip. Immediately I was silenced as Sebastian's eyes melted into the fires of hell, his expression resembling one of hatred. "It was self-defense?"

He brought a hand to his reddening cheek, "Are you trying to defend yourself or are you asking a question." He asked, venom dripping in his voice.

"Hey! You deserved it for licking my on the cheek when that Italian guy, Mr. Damiano, Was cooked alive, no thanks to you! Granted you may be a demon but that is just plain fucking creepy!" I yelled, flailing my arms.

At that moment Meyrin, (who had mouse traps on her hand) Finny, (who was dressed as a… giant… uh… mouse?) and Bard, (who wielded two soup ladles) came sprinting down the hall chasing -you guessed it! - Mice.

Sebastian's expression changed to a frown at the silliness of the servants. With speed only he could have he snatched the mouse off of the ground and dropped it in a net that Finny had been holding.

He brushed off his hands,_ you didn't even get them DIRTY._ "Now enough of that stop playing and get back to work." While Sebastian was distracted with scolding the servants I took my chance and snuck away with stealth only the great pimp daddy has, while the three screw ups deflated.

I walked a ways down the hall still in stealth mode, with grace I leaped passed the table, with even more grace I knocked into it and a vase dropped to the floor.

_VASE! YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU!_ I mentally wept as I felt the tall, dark, and sexy presence of the one and only Sebastian Michealis. I turned and wave, "Hey! Sebastian ol' buddy ol' pal!" I playfully punched his shoulder, "Heh, so how's it going…?" A big cheesy grin was across my face.

"Miss Kaitlyn," He sighed, "It appears you have broken a family vase, please go tend to the young master while I clean up your mess." _Bitch… I can clean it._ Nodding I walked off to 'tend to Ciel'. Ha! Yeah right, in his dreams!

Wait… can demons even dream? After all they don't sleep… oh never mind I am getting off track!

_T~T~T~T_

I strolled down the hall to Ciel's study pausing as I spotted a strange man standing in front of Ciel's office door, "Uh, excuse me sir bu-" I stopped there as it dawned on me. I took a big inhale of breath predicting what would happen next. Just as I finished my breath a clothed hand clamped down over my mouth.

"Oh no you don't go calling for 'elp!" A man said as I was forced to hold my breath; the bastards won't get me! He-he, score one for Schaefer!

I started flailing in the man's arms but the man's grip only tightened,_ I didn't think this through! I'm running out of air! _I felt my chest tightened with the lack of oxygen.

I had two options either A) Suffocate myself and hopefully not die as I fall unconscious, or B) Breathe in the chlorophom and join Ciel on his little adventure!

_Well I don't wanna die, but I don't wanna go to Scar-face's house, either way I am kinda screwed. One option has to be better than the other! _My mind kept up the internal rant/argument. I heard a voice, so warm and comforting, my vision start flickering.

**Don't breathe, come into my arms filthy one,** It coaxed me.

I became scared (keep in mind this is all happening within a few seconds) something was telling me that this voice wasn't helping me; it was not to be trusted. My body decided to act of its own accord. I heard a voice shout, I couldn't place it but it was familiar. It pushed me to take a choice.

_Breathe Kaitlyn!_

I exhaled in one big gush, the cloth heating up from my breath, and then took a much needed and grateful breath. The chemical hit me like a rock, I was out within seconds. Literally. I had just enough time to see them drag out a limp Ciel.

My world blackened around me, a soft beep filling my ears.

_The hospital?_

_T~T~T~T_

"Breathe Kaitlyn!" I heard somebody say. I saw only black nothingness, unable to move, unable to do anything.

"Her heart rate! It's going down!" Taryn's voice was full of panic. Who was the first voice?

"Why isn't she breathing? Damn it Kaitlyn you can't die on me, not yet!" There was the first voice.

"Hanna calm down you aren't helping!" Ah, there was Maddy's commanding voice.

Hanna… she was here? I hadn't heard from her in ages, well actually weeks, but we were so close it felt like ages.

"Back! Back!" I heard a male's gruff voice shout. I heard to things smack together followed by the sound of rubbing. "CLEAR!" Something was slammed down on my chest, and electric current circuiting through my body.

Damn, it hurt, think of the most painful thing to have happened and times it by ten. That's what it felt like to me.

I felt my body arch in the blackness, a screaming tearing from my throat as I twisted in agony, hoping for it to end. How could I be feeling it though? I was technically unconscious, both in my mind and in the hospital.

This was happening in my subconscious, the movements. When it finally stopped my body relaxed, and I saw a light up ahead. The beeps of a machine and the voices of my friends grew distant from my ears, I know they say don't go into the light but this was my only option. I didn't want to stay in the dark. I heard heavily accented voices up ahead. One question rang throughout the void.

_Another attack?_

_T~T~T~T_

"The policemen of England's Underworld," An Italian's voice said. "One of the nobles who has done the royal families dirty work for generations and more to come," My eyes were so heavy, I was so exhausted from that shock in the void.

I didn't want to move, or think; quite frankly I didn't want to do anything. I sat in something quite soft and plush, but was bound to it by my entire torso, my legs tied to some sort of pole, was I in a chair? Pretty damn comfy chair.

The room smelled heavily of cigars, "The queen's guard dog," The voice continued, _Damn it shut the fuck up asshole…_ I thought. "Does the disposing of anyone who disagrees with her,"

I heard something being moved or picked up, then something thick being sliced, if I remember correctly it was the cigar. "Just how many nicknames do you have? How many families have been crushed and tossed aside because of you? Ciel Phantomhive."

I opened my eyes at this, Ciel? He was here? Dang, this guy has no tact if he leaves me in the same room as him! Out of the coner of my eye there was movement and turned my head, I saw Ciel sitting, bound by a leather belt, against a wall. He was scowling at the man.

"I thought it would be you, you shame your family Azzurro Vanel." I snapped my head to the left, Scar-face! I must make a mental note of his name! Azzuro light himself a cigar; I made a face at it, which he saw no thanks to my stealth.

"Is there something wrong girl?" He addressed me, taking a drawn out puff on is cigar right after.

"Two things actually, one, my name isn't girl you bastard, it is Kaitlyn!" Smooth I know, insulting my capture is a sure fire way to stay alive and unharmed. "Second, I don't like the smell of cigarettes or cigars, much less the people who smoke them." This earned me a slap across the face, I held my glare.

"Cagna! _**(bitch) **_How dare you talk to me that way!"

"How dare you treat a lady that way!" I retorted this made him pause for a moment. Didn't stop him from slapping me again though; however it did keep him from replying. He leaned against a small table.

"Come now, little lord Phantomhive, do you know how hard it is for the entire mafia here? You English men have nothing but tea on the brain." He walked forward and took another puff- if you could call it that- on the cigar, it made the end burn a bright red.

Red, red, red, why is that color so damn familiar?

Vanel knelt down, "It makes it difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we are forced to think outside the box to make money-" He scratched his forehead, "-so we found the drug trade."

You know, I wonder what kind of drugs they had back in this point in time. Dang it! Stop getting off track!

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 made Opium-" I have one down, I am gonna make a game of this, list the drugs! "-a restricted substance. That, is the queens decree, and I have made it my sworn duty to eliminate those drugs and the vermin who see fit to distribute them." Wait, wait, wait, you were hired to get rid of drugs Ciel? LIAR!

Vanel sighed irritably, "This is why I hate all you gli uomini inglesi _**(English men)**_, the queen this, the queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother!" He grabbed Ciel's chin, forcing him to look up.

_HEY ITALIAN JERK! HARM HIM AND I WILL SEE YOUR ASS IN COURT FOR CHILD ABUSE! EVEN IF THAT ISN'T A CRIME YET!_ I fumed in my mind, my face in a nasty snarl. "You're lining your pockets while pretending the whole time you are better than the rest of us. In the end though we are no different from each other!"

"Ciel is better than you! He isn't a filthy rat who uses violence to get his way!" I shouted from my chair leaning as far forward as my restraints would allow. "He is loyal to his queen where as I am sure you would backstab anybody the chance you were at risk!"

His glared turned to me, _Motherfucker shut your mouth!_ I begged myself. He stood and walked over, grabbing my face and holding it tightly, it hurt. "Cagna learn your place, you may find that where you end up is shittier then where you started.

The word: RAPE comes to mind, am I the only one? He released my jaw and turned back to Ciel, squatting down to his height.

Ciel's expression remained bored, "I have left orders about your key, and if I don't come back my servants will know and make sure the authorities get it." Go Ciel! That's my fake brother for you!

What the child Earl said wiped the smirk on Vanel's face and placed it upon Ciel's. "I am sorry; I have no interest in getting along with somebody like you." Ciel, I love you. Vanel stood and pointed a gun at his head.

I gasped, "You brat don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Now, where is the key? Spit it out soon and you can save your servants from going out one by one."

Ciel cocked his head to the side, the smirk growing to a sort of smile I guess. "Oh I think they will be alright, but you had better hope your man dogs know how to fetch properly." The air was still for a few moments, and then the sound of flesh on flesh filled the air. Ciel grunted and I saw him fall.

"CIEL!" I cried, the cigar dropped to the floor, Vanel's boot smashed it into the carpet. _That will never come out,_ was my only thought, I felt tears welling up. Why did I have to be so emotional sometimes? I can be a giant rock 99.9% of the time! I didn't want to cry in front of this douche.

"Did you all hear that?" Vanel looked a little deranged as he shouted into the phone, "The time for talk is over now." He slammed the phone down.

**Okay, I seriously need to stop writing; I have spent my entire weekend writing. But I had to since I am never in the mood to write! This one's a bit short but I decided to stretch it out a bit instead of just making one giant one! Mwahaha, also I may be holding a poll for a certain curry arc (it is my least favorite). So check out the main page for my account which the word escapes me at the moment.**

**Okay, rant is over, tell me what you think while I attempt to break away from the computer! *has no life***


	6. Giving Chase

**I am back! Mwahahaha!**

**It feels so good to be back at the keyboard with no life! *forever alone* sorry, anyways I will try to be in my muse this weekend so I can get a few chapters typed, I may go to a weekly update but it may be a "what-ever-I-feel-like" update. Tell me what you think would be better, if it was a weekly it my only be one or two if it was a whenever I may do multiple. You never know though.**

**Thank you to everybody you reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story, whenever I came back from school and I got on my computer I had like 10 emails a day from it! Thank you so much! Now anyways, to la story!**

**Also Happy St. Patty's day!**

With those few words and the slamming of the phone, I felt that I was going to die.

Fun day isn't it?

_T~T~T~T_

"Sebastian!" The ginger maid called as she ran down the hall towards the demon, a letter in her hand. "I just found a letter yes I did!"

"Addressed to whom?"

"To the servants, of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" she called breathless. Sebastian turned slightly and glanced out the window, his eyes narrowing as he saw the sniper sitting in the trees.

_Pathetic human…_ The demon thought.

The sniper panicked and lowered the scope from his eye for the shortest of moments. Just then the clumsy Meyrin tripped on her shoelace, as the man to raise the gun to eye level again. The maid flew through the air and smashed against Sebastian sending them both backwards.

The sniper fired the gun seconds too late, it shattered a vase resting on the table where Sebastian's head was just a few moments ago. A fresh pie fell safely back onto its platter.

"The letter please," Sebastian said in a monotone.

Meyrin looked up, her face red like like a ripe strawberry with such a deep blush. "Letter?" she questioned staring at the envelope in her hands. "Oh! Yes!"

Sebastian held the same dead expression as he read the letter aloud. "If you ever wish to see the little earl safely returned-" Smaller writing was crammed above as if edited, "-along with that blonde maid, then come to Nova Garden, Bethenal Green as soon as possible." The maid stood behind him fantasizing about god knows what.

"Goodness what a dreadful letter, just look at all the cross out and hastily scribbled words in the corner. Clearly Kaitlyn wasn't meant to come along." He mentally smirked at the thought of how she had gone.

"Sebastian," Finny called, "What 'appened 'ere?"

"What the devil is going on here?" Madam Red interrogated.

"Sorry for the noise my lady, nothing is wrong I assure you." He bowed, "Now if you will excuse me." He handed the pie he was holding to Bard, "If you wouldn't mind cleaning this up." He continued his way down the hall.

"So… when you say clean it up, you mean eat it right?" Bard looked around for the butler, "Sebastian?"

_T~T~T~T (Dirt Path)_

A car raced down a dirt path away from the Phantomhive Manor. "Sorry I missed!"

"What do you mean you missed!" An Italian man by the name of Azzuro Vanel screeched over the phone. "You are complete idioti _**(idiots)**_! Never should have hired you British scum! Just get back here!"

The one who had been on the phone turned to see if they were being followed, a dark figure gave chase to them, "Uh sir, something is off! Somebody or something is following us!" The dark figure loomed closer.

_(Vanel's Hideout)_

Over the static of the phone Vanel heard their terrified voices, he did not care though. They had failed him. "What is that?" One voice said.

"Ah what is wrong?" Vanel sneered, "Did you little girls see a bear in the woods?" the man beside Vanel gave a chuckle.

A yell came from the other end, wiping the expression from his face leaving him with a questioning look.

"What is it did somebody find you? Talk to me?"

A gruff voice answered him, but with a reply that left his questions unanswered, "Hurry it up!"

_(Dirt Path)_

The car made a screeching turn on its side, a foot slammed down on the pedals. The two men continued their frantic run down another pass, the figure still behind them. "It's… it's coming!" the one on the left stuttered. "It's closer than ever!"

He could see the smile on the follower's face, it was sinister and sadistic.

_(Vanel's Hideout)_

"That's it I have had enough of these stupid games already! Answer me or you are next to die!" Through the static Vanel was able to make out their terrified shouts.

"No good! It's here! AAAAAAAAAH!" The doomed souls of the drivers screamed in unison.

A crash reached Vanel's ears. Static followed, "What…. Hello? What happened?"

The blue haired boy on the ground smirked, the woman in the chair stared at the Italian, frightened as she imagined the gruesome fates of the two men. Tear leaked down her face, the ropes that bound her had made her legs and wrists red with her struggles. "W-what happened t-to them?" She whispered.

"Heheheh, that is too bad." Ciel chuckled, the girl looked at him.

"Ciel, you're okay."

The boy continued on, ignoring the worried blonde. "Sounds like your little game of fetch is over."

Vanel was sweating, his eyes widened. What had happened to the two men? What could have possibly done that? Vanel continued his assault on the boy with his built up tension. Blood spluttering out from him as he was kicked repeatedly in the stomach and his face beaten, "Just shut up! Shut your mouth you damn brat!"

"CIEL!" The girl cried, "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SHOW SOME MERCY TO HIM! CIEL!" She leaned even farther forward, ripping the ropes slightly.

"Kaitlyn, shut. Up." Ciel commanded silencing her.

Vanel picked up the phone, "You listen here! If one of you doesn't answer right now I swear your life will be like hell!"

As if on cue a dark, male voice replied. "Hello."

**Well, that is all I am going to write for now! So happy that I am back! So please leave a review, means a lot to me!**

**Also don't forget that poll on the front page or whatever it's called that I can't think of its name. Mwahaha. Sorry that this wasn't in Kaitlyn's view so you couldn't her thoughts. It would most likely have had a lot of cursing in it. Also sorry that it switched views a lot, from Vanel's house to the car.**

**So anyway! Just review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Demonic Phone Call

**Hello again! I have been sick all day but I am taking this random moment of health as an opportunity to write! Also, I just want to add a majority of the time the story will take place in Kaitlyn's POV. There will be times where it is in Third Person POV however. So keep that in mind!**

I swear to god when I heard Sebastian's voice over the phone I had a heart attack. "Hello…" How could that bastard act so calm when he had just killed two men! Or was he still teetering on the edge of the cliff with them in the car…?

"Who is this?" Vanel asked bordering on insane.

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive Household. I was merely wondering if my master might be available."

"Sure forget about the maid! FUCK YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!" I shouted at the phone.

Oh yeah. I skipped crazy and went straight to phsyco~

"Ah Kaitlyn, it appears you are unharmed." Wow, that phone was loud. They need a silencer, you know like they have for guns? But or a phone. BOOM! Million dollar idea right there ladies and gentlemen.

Vanel's whole body was shaking from fear and disbelief. "Hello?" Sebastian's voice came with a questioning tone. "Are you there? Hello?"

"Well answer him!" I called, earning me a glare and if he wasn't so far away and frightened I would have probably been smacked as well. I leaned forward more. Huh, when were the ropes so loose?

"Woof." The bark came from Ciel, his entire body lay on the floor, staring at the wall and shielding his face from view.

"Very good young master, I will come to get you both momentarily. Please hold on."

"Jerk you better hurry. I have lost all feeling in my feet!" I called, oh yeah. Let's play Insult the Demon! The phone clicked off.

I pictured Sebastian interrogating the two hit men, their life teetering on the edge of a cliff. Shaking under the demon's glare. Damn it why do these ropes have to hurt so much? I thought I heard a soft explosion but quickly dismissed it.

_They have to be miles and miles away! There isn't any possible way I would be able to hear that car explode from the fall. _I told myself.

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage, I was shaking from anticipation. I looked over at Vanel, he looked as if somebody just told him that he was pregnant and he was slowly dying. So a mix between total shock and fear.

"Mr. Vanel?" I whispered, that snapped him back to reality. He yelled to the men behind him.

"Listen up! The Phantomhive boy has help on the way! Secure the gate! Be ready to kill anything on sight! DO NOT LET ANYTHING GET THROUGH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

_T~T~T~T_

Gun fire and screams of dying men filled my ears. Oh god, what the hell was Sebastian doing to them?

"MY ARM! HE SHATTERED THE BONE!" One man shrieked.

I smirked, "Looks like your last hope for protection has failed you Azzuro Vanel!" Laughing at his fear he decided to turn his wrath on me. A punch that should have surely shattered my jaw caused my face to look at the wall. I felt a coppery taste in my mouth; I had bitten a part of my tongue.

"Shut up cagna! You think you are so much better than me don't you puttana? **(Whore)** Well why don't you just shut your mouth!" Can we get a strait jacket on this guy? I mean seriously, this can't be classified as normal!

He stopped when more gunfire started; a sound of clanging metal also came. Vanel smiled wide, "Looks like it's the end of the line for your savior Little Lord!" the desperate Italian sneered. His smirk faded as the gunfire slowly died, and sound of shattering plates filled our ears along with screams of pain.

I briefly wondered if Sebastian had his silverware with him. I always found it hilarious that he killed people with butter knives.

Vanel really started to panic when no more guns could be heard. He stood facing the door, a shiny pistol trembling in his hand. Sebastian pushed both doors open, his "Don't-fuck-with-me" face plastered on. He bowed, "I have come to retrieve my master and maid." _We have names you know! Rude. _I scowled mentally.

"Is this a joke?" Azzuro asked in disbelief. "I was expecting some giant and instead I get a scrawny dandy in a tailcoat." What is it with people not thinking before they speak? Is it that hard? Honestly! "Who are you anyway? The possibility that you are just a butler is far out of the question!"

"No sir," Sebastian replied calmly. Damn, he has some awesome self-control. I respect that. "You see I am simply one hell of a butler." I had to suppress my shits and giggles at that line by looking at Ciel. I see why my sister hated this show that line was SOOOOO out of place in the end.

"Heh, sure, it doesn't matter anyway. I have no intention of fighting. Not yet at least." His eyes narrowed and his smile grew, he gripped Ciel by the top of his head.

"Hey! Let him go!" I called glaring. Some blood dribbled out of my mouth.

"Miss Kaitlyn it appears you are bleeding…"

"Thank you captain obvious! I am in no mode to deal with your stupidity at the moment Sebastian." I was going to be a TOTAL BITCH to him. I deserved it for not saying our names. This remark earned me a glare. Our attention brought back to Ciel when Vanel pointed a gun at his head.

He was kneeling against a wall… clearly it was his last attempt to get his way. "You better have what I ask for!"

I heard Sebastian say, "It is right here," I was too busy glaring at Mr. Child Killer who was currently holding Ciel. However my head snapped back to Sebastian when a gun fired, a copper scent filled my nose.

I wanted to vomit.

I saw the blood coming from Sebastian's head. _Oh god, oh god, oh sweet damn catchy phrase! He can't be dead! That did not just happen! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK LOOK AT THE BLOOD!_ On the inside I was having a panic attack on the outside my face was unresponsive only my eyes had widened. Even Ciel showed more emotion then me.

He gasped and looked at his butler. More bullets pierced Sebastian's body as he fell backwards. That's when the tears spilled over and the scream filled the room. "SEBASTIAN!" I called to him, this wasn't real right?

No, this was all some freaky nightmare and I was back at the manor waiting for Sebastian to wake me up. Except the sting of my skin rubbed raw by the ropes told me this was no dream. The sickening need to hurl kept me from believing what I wanted to.

What had me though was why was I even reacting this way? I knew that he couldn't die from a bullet to the head. Or, could he? I was shaking violently, still screaming out his name. Every second the pool of blood got bigger. He couldn't be dead from the gunshot, but the thought of him dying of blood loss had me terrified to my very core.

"DAMN IT SEBASTIAN YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!"

"Kaitlyn shut up!" Ciel commanded.

"HECK NO CIEL! I WILL FREAK OUT IF I WISH TO!" I snapped at him, attempting to regain at least some sort of control of myself.

I glared at Vanel when he started laughing. "Ha! Hahahaha! Sorry dandy! I really am, but this round is mine…" Men stepped out of a torn painting, I started spouting curses at them but they ignored me.

The bastards.

"I knew I was going up against Earl Phantomhive. However I wouldn't be going up against Lord of the Games without a trump card hidden up my sleeve." He pointed the gun at the front of Ciel's head, holding him up by his hair. "I damaged the goods a little bit but that is okay. I am sure you will still fetch a pretty price even in this condition."

His eyes flickered to me, "Don't worry though beautiful, I will take care of you." He said. What? Was it rape the great pimp daddy week or something? He brought his attention back to Ciel and with the point of the gun took of Ciel's eye patch.

He tapped the end of the pistol under the bored looking Ciel's face, "Don't worry, you have so many ends I doubt you will be alive for that much longer!" He laughed.

"Alright…" Ciel finally spoke up, "I am tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead!"

The deep and ever comforting voice of Sebastian came from the motionless body on the floor. "Not long," His hand twitched._ Okay, you are trying to give me a heart attack aren't you Sebastian? AREN'T YOU?_

"How! How are you still alive after all those bullet wounds? You just-!" The men who had come out of the painting started to back away as the once presumed dead Sebastian started to move. He stood up in the creepiest way possible. His back was arched; it was like he was possessed.

The demon butler seemed to be floating as he tilted up. His back was still arching as he continued talking, it looked like something from an exorcist movie where the demon makes the person twist in weird ways then walk up the stairs as if they are doing the yoga pose called the bridge or whatever.

"The fire arms of today are so much more efficient than they used to be." He started; his body seemed to be twitching ever so slightly as his head was still bent back. "They can shot so many more bullets now." He hunched forward coughing up the blood and bullets into his hand. Staining his snow colored glove crimson, like a rose.

He tilted his hand towards Vanel showing him the bullets. "Perhaps you would like these back…"

Vanel flipped his shit in a sense. "What are you doing? Kill him now Idioti!" The men pointed their guns at Sebastian. _Too late… _Sebastian flung the small objects back at the owners, each one piercing them in a fatal blow. Oh dear god, what is going on!

"Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat…" he sighed.

"Really Sebastian?! That's what you focus on, out of all things?" My voice was higher than normal.

"You could have avoided that." Ciel stated, glaring at me, silently telling me to can it.

"Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you…". He walked towards the young lord.

"No! Stay back!" Vanel threatened.

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that." Sebastian mused, "But I guess that is appropriate."

"If you come any closer I will shoot him and the girl!"

"Can we move this along?" Ciel said clearly bored. Vanel's grip on him tightened.

"Why does his breath smell awful?" I said dumbfounded. "Plus if he comes any closer the lunatic might shoot you!"

My blonde moments sure know how to make themselves known don't they?

"What the hell is going on!" Vanel shrieked in a state of panic.

Sebastian brought a finger to his face, his hair covering one eye. Okay dang he looked really attractive that way. FOCUS. "Master, you know what you have to do…" He tilted his head. "Now just say the words…"

Ciel looked at the demon butler and opened his left eye. "This is an order." I was taken back by the faded pentagram in his eye, how it had turned the beautiful ocean blue into a stunning shade violet. They eye in person had a sense of beauty to it, it was almost haunting. "SAVE ME NOW!" The pentagram began to glow.

"NO IT'S OVER!" Vanel shouted. A gun fired, a scream filled the air. My scream.

Smoke came from the gun; it was still pointed at Ciel's head. The child turned and glared at the Italian. "What? How? That's impossible for you to still be alive!"

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian stood behind them holding the bullet in between his gloved fingers. "Let me give it back to you then." He dropped it into Vanel's front jacket pocket.

A pained cry suddenly came from the Italians lips. His arm was twisted in a sickly manner. "I think I may vomit…" I murmured looking away from the scene as it was permanently burned into my eyes. Sebastian picked up Ciel as if he was a doll.

"I must say, the game was not as fun this time Sebastian." Game… game… GAME! THIS WAS ALL SOME FUCKING GAME TO HIM?

Vanel crawled forward. "Wait, come back! Work for me!" I actually pitied the broken man before me. I hated him of course but… it just wasn't right. "Be my body guard and I will pay you ten times what he does!" Sebastian didn't seem to be listening as he set Ciel down on a plush chair. "Alright twenty times!"

I am tempted to take that offer if I do say so myself.

"You can have all the liquor-" ha! Sebastian doesn't drink! Or… does he? "-and women you want too!" Women… pig. Sebastian ripped the belt as if it was a piece of grass.

"I am sorry Mr. Vanel, it is an attractive offer-" Says the man who doesn't give a rats ass. "-but I have no interest in materialistic things…" He dropped the belt.

"You who was just throwing a fit over a COAT." Best comeback ever am I right? I got a glare from the butler himself. God it can be fun pissing him off.

He ignored my remarks, which was kind of depressing. "You see… I am simply, one hell of a butler." His eyes glowed a demonic pink. His pupils reduced to cat like slits.

Wait, wait, wait, let me get something straight. He was going to beat the crap out of Azzuro… BEFORE SAVING ME? I mean I know I am not the most fun person to save, granted. However that doesn't give him the right to force me to watch him slaughter the man before my eyes!

Feathers as black as night started to fall around us, shadowing Sebastian from view.

My heart felt a twang of sympathy as the man's fate grew nearer. "As long as my master holds the contract I am his loyal servant." You know… that can have a really perverted meaning if you think about it… honestly. Ciel can order Sebastian to do whatever he wants. Just think about that for a moment.

Sebastian removed his gloved right hand with his teeth, damn him for being sexy. "A wish, a sacrifice, and this." He held up the Faustian Contract which was embedded on his hand. "All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul."

God, that just sounds so creepy in person. I looked away, already feeling my stomach start to churn.

"Unfortunately for you, this game is over." After a few moments I spared a glance, I had a heart attack though; Sebastian was right in front of me. Still in demon mode.

"Mother of fuck Sebastian! That is creepy!" I scolded him.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you." He tugged on the rope and much to his surprise it came off with a small **snap**. "The rope was nearly broken, how strange." He commented to nobody in particular. He knelt down and ripped off the ropes holding my legs with ease. Ciel had walked out of the room. What the hell was he planning?

He helped me up, and apparently life likes to mess with me because the blood came rushing back to my feet as I tried to take a stepped and I toppled into Sebastian's chest. I am sure my face was a tomato.

I looked up at his face and saw him smirking. "Sorry," I mumbled and tried to step away but he caught my wrist.

"It appears you are still bleeding Kaitlyn."

"So?"

"I will have to fix that…"

Oh screw you life. Screw you to the deepest and worst parts of hell for doing this to me.

The demon of the hour leaned down, my heart racing at a mile a second. I could feel my face growing hotter. His tongue touched the base of my chin and went up the small trail of blood up to the corner of my mouth. He enjoys making me squirm doesn't he? He leaned back out and I felt myself tilting backwards. "Fuck you…" I managed to get out before the world around me went black.

_T~T~T~T_

Everything was fuzzy as I found myself back in the limbo, I couldn't remember a thing. My whole mind was fogged over. I heard a voice, it was so familiar. It was deep and almost seductive; I couldn't quite make out what it was saying though.

Damn I hated limbo.

I heard muffled cries and beeps of machines. I knew I was right on the edge of returning to the hospital, on the edge of waking up. Just like last time. However it still wasn't time to return. Actually it sounded like no time had passed in the real world.

I heard my friends come back in to the room.

"It's as if she is here but she isn't here." I was too lazy to pick out which one had said that. Then once again everything started to fade as I approached the light I heard the three stooges voices becoming clearer.

This is going to be fun isn't it?

_T~T~T~T_

"Master Ciel! You're injured!" Finny said worried.

"I just tripped and fell nothing serious." My eyes fluttered open and landed and the back of the blue haired boys head. "What? You don't believe what your master tells you?"

"Oh no, we do!" Meyrin said. I felt the urge to punch her in the face with the expression she was making. I withheld though.

_My name is Doctor…_

There was that voice again, the same one from Limbo. That deep male voice. I pushed the thought aside and tried to focus on what was happening, keeping myself from falling back asleep.

The two servants eyes went to me.

"Ah! Miss Kaitlyn! You look so cute, being held like a baby." I blushed at Finny's comment.

I didn't say anything though; hell I couldn't feel my legs! So I just stared wide eyed at the blonde gardener. I couldn't be mad at him though, he was still so adorable, and it was sweet of him to call me cute.

They both continued to stare at me adoringly. It was actually kind of creepy

"Master," I felt Sebastian's chest rumble and I looked at him. My eyes must have been wide as saucers, I felt like a deer in head lights as I stared at him. "I am so terribly sorry; I have committed a blunder unfit for a Phantomhive servant. How could I ever atone? I hang my head in shame, for I have failed to prepare supper."

I dead panned, "I don't think anybody cares Sebastian…" I said looking at him. However my façade was ruined as my stomach grumbled in protest earning a laughing fit from the servants, a dead pan from Ciel, and a smirk from Sebastian.

**Woooot! Finally finished! Score! I also still feel fantastic! Again with the Sebastian licking Kaitlyn I had another meh. ._. Let us throw it in and see what happens moment. Just to shake things up a little. I don't really know.**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! Please take the poll on my bio!**

**Next is Jack the Ripper arc if I am correct. Which is my gosh darn FAVORITE ARC! So it will be depressing when I finish it.**

**Well, yup. That is about it… until next time my dear readers~**

**EDIT: I am so upset with how this turned out after the edit. It's still just as bad.**


	8. Cuteness Overload

**So I am back again! Still sick! With the flu! :D Can I just say… as I was watching this episode… it made me realize how AWSOME black butler's music is… so you should watch the episode and the music at the end… just picture that playing for the end of this… It makes it a lot more dramatic in my opinion.**

**So anyways not much to say… hmm… onwards and forwards I guess.**

"AH!"

"Grell! Slow down!" I called after the brunette as he sped away on a tea cart. A pain had developed on the right side of my ribcage from chasing after him.

"I can't! Ah!"

"Well run into a wall or something! That should work!" I actually felt sorry for the guy; he was such a screw up. I was the only one who even cared enough to help him. I saw him break through a door followed by a crash. Running into the room I saw he had rammed into the one and only Finny. Poor kid.

I leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch my breath, my legs were tingling. I hadn't run that hard since mile Monday at Lundahl. I felt like jello as I sank to the floor.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" The gardener chanted as he pulled at his shirt.

"Finny! You okay?" I asked as I used the wall to help me up.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Grell whimpered, "I will wipe it off!" Grell reached for a napkin but instead he ended up grabbing the table cloth pulling Ciel's meal to a cold floor.

"Grell no!" I lunged but it was too late. The basket of bread clattered to the floor. Ciel sighed and brought a hand to his forehead. "Ah! No! The food! Why cruel world! WHY!" I am sure that if I was around anybody else I would have gotten some pretty strange stares, but with the short time I had been here the servants had become used to my obsessive love of food. Hey can you blame me?

"Master…" I heard Bard whisper, "Why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?"

"Hey!" I snapped, "Grell is not useless!" I pulled the useless butler into my arms as he cried; I began to stroke his hair. "He is just inexperienced that's all… plus I could say the same for you! You're the chef but Sebastian cooks all the food!" I scowled at him. "Shh, it's okay Grell; the mean chef won't hurt you." I whispered to him.

Ciel sighed, "Oh shut up all of you… it didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time."

We all recalled the conversation.

"_Ciel darling, I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent." I had started yelling at this point and Sebastian had to shove cake in my mouth._

_"Could you do me a teeny tiny favor and have Sebastian train him as a butler? Can't refuse your favorite aunt now can you? Mwah!" She had blown us a kiss right before slamming the door close in our faces._

_We hadn't even given our answer._

I wanted to punch Madam Red right in her perky little face. She can't just manipulate my adoptive brother like that! Even if he is her nephew!

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced, I never predicted that I would be affected by it."

"THAT IS A LIE!" I accused, which startled everybody and most likely made Grell deaf as I dropped him. "I've been the one watching him and preventing him from killing himself! That's right! None of you have been doing anything! LAIRS!" Everybody backed up.

You know… now that I think about it I think I am forgetting something important… and it has to do with the color red. Damn, that color is really starting to haunt me. I can't get it out of my mind lately. I am pretty sure it has to do with Grell… he was a ginger right?

Sorry getting off track.

"Ho, ho, ho…" Came Tanaka's famous line. I am 100% sure he was saying _Touché Kaitlyn Touché_.

Grell seemed to be shrinking, "I am so sorry for causing all this trouble… I simply don't know how I can apologize enough. Wait that's it! The only thing I can do now is die!" Oh here we go again.

You may not be aware but ever since Grell had begun his training at Phantomhive Manor he constantly threatened to kill himself at the slightest mistake. He would yell some bull about how it would help 'atone for his crimes' or something.

After a while it honestly became rather annoying to deal with.

He pulled out a knife, wait, where the hell was he keeping that? "I shall atone with my death!" He pointed it at his throat. He really has a thing for death doesn't he? Hehe… that is extremely funny for some reason.

"No Grell you are too awesome to die!" I cried lunging at him.

I face planted, which is not fun if I do say so myself. Don't do it. Ever. "There is no need for that," I heard Sebastian say, I looked up and saw he had on that fake closed-eye smile. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make."

Wow, you sure know how to cheer people up Bassy… hehe… Bassy.

"It would take hours to clean up all the blood." I looked over at Grell and saw him looking as though the heavens had just granted him with the ability to not be a shit butler. In short, he looked like a child at Christmas morning.

"Oh thank you Sebastian, you are so very kind." HOLD ON HERE! I have been helping him for god knows how long… stopping him from killing himself… showing him around… even cleaning up after him! And Sebastian gets the look of pure adoration for stopping him one time!?

"Now what I want to know is how you could ever think it acceptable to serve the master such weak tea." Sure, don't worry about the girl with carpet burn on her face. Oh no, I am fine. Fan-fucking-tastic. "Listen closely Grell," He pulled out a new teapot and box of tea, "A spoonful for each person and one more for the pot, then add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until done."

Well he should write a book, he can call it How to Make Tea because I am Sebastian Therefore do it My Way and Mine Alone. Great title right? A bit long though. I looked around and saw the three stooges writing down notes for future reference and Grell looking as though he had seen the light.

I stood up as Sebastian placed the cup down in front of Ciel, he then pulled out a pocket watch, "Master, are you ready it is almost time." He closed the watch. _How would you know what time it is… YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK! _"The carriage is waiting for you in the front drive now." Ciel just nodded.

"As for the rest of you I want this place absolutely spotless do you understand? Grell perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble. Oh and if you do seek eternal rest please see to it outside and try not to make too big of a mess." Now that is just cold.

"Well aren't you just oh so generous today Sebastian." I commented, brushing off invisible dirt on my skirt. He glared which brought my total murderous glares of the day to about 15.

_T~T~T~T_

"Extra, extra! Read all about it! Prostitute found mysteriously murdered!" I heard a boy call as I sat in the carriage. I had gotten drug along with Sebastian and Ciel when I smashed into a china cabinet breaking everything in it.

Yes it had pissed off Sebastian, but it wasn't fun sitting in the carriage with nothing to do what so ever. Out of the corner of my eye the door leading into the shop opened as Ciel and Sebastian walked out.

Finny had broken Ciel's last walking stick forcing us to order a new one. Opening the door in anticipation and for something to do I noticed Ciel was disgruntled. See? Being so bored will actually make me nice to them.

_T~T~T~T_

I wasn't really paying attention as we walked up the stone steps to the front door; my mind was still reeling over the newspaper. How a prostitute had been found brutally murdered. I only snapped back into reality when I saw all the decorations that reminded me of a three year old girl's dream.

Oh… it's that episode.

"My mansion!" Ciel cried, grabbing at his hair in fury.

"What happened to this place?" Sebastian asked dumbfounded. I on the other hand had busted into laughter at their expressions. Of course I was doomed but why not enjoy my fun while I can?

I was on the floor holding my sides, my feet kicking the air. "Hahaha! You're faces! If only… if only you could see your, your, ahahaha!" The three stooges came running out at the sound of my fit of laughter.

Clearly they had faced the cuteness that was Lizzy seeing how Bard had a bonnet on and Finny had bunny ears and fake paws on his head and hands.

"Sebastain! She is crazy!" Bard said in a strangled whisper. His panic only sent me into another round of painful laughter.

"Bard! Ahahahaha! What, what happened to you two?!" It was becoming quite hard to breathe.

Ciel walked over to another room while Sebastian helped me up seeing as I couldn't breathe. He practically dragged me over to Ciel. However when I saw Grell, Sebastian's attempts had been futile has I collapsed into another laughing seizure almost pulling him with me, "Grell! Stop it please! Haha! I can't take anymore! Oh my god!"

Grell had been wrapped in a bright orange bow and ribbon as he hung from the ceiling, clearly being strangled. Slowly he swung back and forth as if in a vain attempt to break loose from his suffocation.

"Grell what are you doing?" Ciel asked irritated.

"It appears I am in the process of dying Master Ciel…" Came Grell's breathy whisper.

"Get him down NOW Sebastian…"

Before Sebastian could get the currently dying Grell down however there came a cry of "CIEL~!" An orange mass suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had Ciel in a crushing hug. "CIEL~! Oh you're back I missed you so much!" The high pitched voice of Elizabeth Midford squealed.

"Elizabeth what a surprise!" Ciel said, holding her at arm's length, trying to regain his dignity and composure.

"Oh please call me Lizzy!" She began to snuggle Ciel in a sense, "Oh you really are just the cutest thing ever aren't you darling boy! I could just eat you up!" I would pay to see that.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said walking over as he held the pathetic Grell.

"Oh hello Sebastian! How are you?" Lizzy asked, curtsying before noticing the suicidal butler he was currently holding. "Aw you took him down…"

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room." Beauty? Psh, beauty my foot. The room looked like fucking Barbie took over.

"But… I had made such a lovely decoration out of him… he really brought it all together too." I dead panned.

"A… decoration?" I questioned.

"Yes," She motioned to the whole room. "Isn't the salon so cute now? Oh, hello who are you?" She asked me.

"Oh, I am Kaitlyn Schaefer, the newest maid at the Phantomhive Manor." I stood and curtsied. "You have a…err… keen eye for decoration my lady. Especially the color pink." I smiled.

"Why thank you! Only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor! Right Antoinette?" We all turned and looked at Tanaka as he sat as happy as a new born babe in that curly yellow wig. I… let's just say I had to leave the room for a few minutes. When I walked back in however I had to bite my sleeve.

Sebastian was in a pink. Bonnet. No joke, it was so hilarious.

"Well, Sebastian… pink really does suite you… it's nice to see you in a different color besides black." I teased my voice cracking, knowing full well that if Lizzy wasn't around I would be dead.

"I agree Kaitlyn! He looks so much cuter now!" Her voice is so ANNOYING after a while.

I walked over to Sebastian and Grell, "So who is this chick anyway Sebastian?" I asked studying his bonnet before deciding to pull it off for him.

"She is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotten. She is the Young Master's betrothed." Sebastian informed as I paused, letting it register.

"His Fiancé of course," Grell stated then it hit him.

"FIANCE?" We all shouted.

"But of course, Lady Elizabeth is born into nobility, nobles marry other nobles. That is how it has been." Sebastian stated as if it was as simple as 2+2.

"I have an idea!" Lizzy stated, "Since the manor is decorated so prettily why don't we have a ball to night?" Because I don't do balls bitch that's why. She grabbed Ciel's wrist and spun him around. "You can be my escort and we can dance all night long isn't that a wonderful idea?"

No.

"A ball? No!"

"You will wear the clothes I picked out for you right?" Oh dear god, "Pretty please they would be so cute on you! Of course I will be dressed for the night as well! You two come with me! I will make you cuter than you already are!" She grabbed the rope around Grell's neck and my wrist and drug us out of the room. I felt sorry for Grell however, he was being effectively choked.

_T~T~T~T_

I felt like a doll with the amount of ribbons and frills that covered me. The deep green dress that went down to my calves had more frills and bows and poof than there was an actual dress.

My hair had been curled and sprayed with so many chemicals that I swear they could have been weapons if used in correctly. The rouge that had been placed on my cheeks in giant circles only added to my embarrassment as Lizzy decided to use a bright red lipstick and smoother my lips with it.

To top it all of a bright purple eye shadow went all over my eye lids, covering my eyes brows, effectively staining them purple for what would seem like eternity. Lizzy could put as many bows and Mary Jane shoes as she wanted on me but it wouldn't help the train wreck that was my face.

Like I said I was a doll! A god damn doll!

_T~T~T~T_

It was only by luck Sebastian had entered the room and saved me, allowing me to change back into my maid's uniform and help me take off the obsessive amount of make-up. I won't deny thought that I did add eyeliner and mascara though… I liked the way the dark make up looked on my eyes.

With that I left the room leaving it empty as Sebastian had left after taking off the make-up. Entering the main room again I walked down the stairs. Actually, more like fell. When I had laid eyes on Bard, Finny and Tanaka I lost it. I had laughed so hard I slipped and fell down the last few steps. Bard was in an orange wig and pink Sailors outfit, it was a tight fit and you could tell he was extremely unhappy.

Tanaka was in a Japanese princess outfit, a black wig and crown replacing his yellow curled one. Well then again by the style he could have been a priestess… I wasn't too sure honestly. Then there was Finny…

Finny… oh my god… he was in a black neko nurse outfit. Yes, neko nurse. Those are the only words I can use to describe it. I snapped back to reality when Grell went all dramatic on our asses.

"If I had to pick a dress it would have been in a sexy shade of red and a waist line that would flatter my figure." Grell… I… I really love you sometimes.

"Really! That's your problem wif it?" Bard said.

Grell looked at all of us. "I can't live with a shade as bad as this!" He ran over and opened a window. I didn't stop him though; I honestly gave up on him and his suicidal tendencies. Plus I knew he wouldn't do it anyway.

I know I know, I am terrible… He looked back at all of us, "You aren't going to try and stop me this time?" We all dead panned. However Meyrin earned our attention as Lizzy began her assault on the poor maid.

We all looked over when Meyrin started to flip out, "I am really far sighted my lady! Can't see a thing without my glasses!" Girl you can't see period!

"Well you don't need to see at a ball to have fun!" With that Lizzy continued her assault to get the glasses.

"Leave her alone." Ciel commanded.

"Ciel! You look adorable!" She tackle hugged him. I had to admit, the kid did look cute in the clothes. However the air seemed to darken when she saw the ring on his thumb, "Ciel… why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you. It matches your outfit perfectly now where did it go?"

Damn she can be scary.

"The ring my lord has on already goes with it my lady." I stated, Lizzy turned on me and flipped out.

"NO! I WENT TO SO MUCH TROUBLE AND THAT RING ISN'T CUTE AT ALL! WHY WON'T YOU WEAR THE RING I PICKED OUT FOR YOU! I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECT YOU ARE SO CRUEL!" Wow, she is over reacting… it's a flipping ring! Honestly she is acting like it's the end of the world.

"Lizzy that isn't it, this ring-"

"Ha! Fooled you!" She lunged at Ciel and took the ring off of his thumb. _Oh crap… this isn't good. _"It's mine now!" She held it up triumphantly, spinning in joy at her triumph.

"Lizzy…" Ciel said in a "Bitch-you-asking-for-it" tone.

She held the ring up to her eye. Staring at Ciel on the other side. "This one is far too big for you! The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on-"

"GIVE IT BACK." Lizzy flinched. Ciel held out his hand, all emotion gone. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he would do to get the piece of jewelry back. "Give me that ring now Elizabeth."

"Why are you so angry at me?" Ciel's eye narrowed, "I just wanted to make everything look adorable that's all…" She was on the verge of tears, as much as I found her annoying I just wanted to hug her at this point. "Why are you so angry at me? I hate this stupid ring! Take it!" She brought it up and flung it towards the ground. A shattering sound filled the room.

Ciel stiffened, pure hatred in his eyes, he ran forward and brought his hand up. "NO CIEL!" I cried running forward and pulling Lizzy into a protective embrace. "DON'T DO IT!" However the sound of flesh hitting flesh never came. I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian had caught Ciel's wrist.

"Master," Sebastian said calmly, "You forgot the walking stick that we went through so much trouble to get." Lizzy was shaking against me. Sebastian walked forward and placed a hand over his heart, "Forgive my master Lady Elizabeth but that ring was something important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to each head of the Phantomhive Family. He has grown attached to it; it's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand as to why this upset him."

Smooth Sebastian, smooth.

"It, it was that important to him? I destroyed it?"

"Please don't blame yourself Lady Elizabeth…" I said softly, "You wouldn't have known…" I bent down and picked up the ring placing it in the pocket on my apron. "Over time it would have broken anyway, as all things do eventually."

"Even without it, I am still head of the Phantomhives. Some silly ring won't change that." Ciel stated I smiled sadly; he could act so strong if it meant fooling people into believing something. On the inside however he was just a child. He walked over to Lizzy, "How long are you going to cry?"

He pulled out a handkerchief, "Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady." Awe Ciel you sure know how to make somebody feel like shit don't cha? "How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and poufy eyes to dance?" Yup, real charmer you are. Somehow thought it worked.

Everybody's ears were then captured by the beautiful sounds a violin could produce if played by a master, or in this case demonic butler. Turning as one we looked to the source of it all and found the one and only Sebastian Michaelis playing the captivating music. "He's incredible." Meyrin whispered to no one in general.

I smirked, "Well it isn't that surprising. Honestly what have you seen him not do? On second thought don't answer that…" Grell suddenly had a moment of inspiration and ran over and started to sing along with the magical strings.

We all stared at him in surprise, "What the bloody 'ell? 'e can actually sing!" Bard yelled.

"So are we agreed? We shall forget our troubles and dance the night away?" Lizzy took the hand Ciel offered and they spun into a waltz.

Hours later we were all outside the manor as Lizzy lay asleep in the carriage. "Don't worry," Grell said confidently. "I will make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me."

"I believe in you Grell!" I said with a smile.

"Of course! For I am more deadly efficient than I appear," He walked over and took Sebastian's hands, honestly it was kind of funny. Grell was so full of emotion and Sebastian looked like he needed to punch somebody. "Thank you so much Sebastian, I am in your debt. You have taught me a lot about what it means to be a butler. They say before a person dies his life flashes before him." Really? Back on the whole death subject are we? "I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening will be the one to appear in my dying vision."

"Huh, interesting that you would say that…" Sebastian stated I am sensing a double meaning there. Anybody else?

"That's true; he hasn't been very good at dying so far has he?" Meyrin commented.

Tanaka of course said the same thing as he always does, a hearty "Ho, ho, ho…"

I waved as the carriage went off into the distance, I heard Ciel give a weary sigh and say, "It's finally over… What a horrible day it has been."

_T~T~T~T_

I walked into Ciel's bedroom as he lay in bed, "Well aren't you just Sally Sunshine?" He stared at me blinking. "It's an expression…"

"Don't be so foolish Kaitlyn…" He brought a hand to his thumb but was startled to find that the ring was missing.

"Is she the fool here?" Sebastian asked from the window as he shut the curtains.

"Lady Elizabeth smashed it remember Ciel?" I bent down and took his hand, "We all know the importance of this ring." I slid the blue gem onto his thumb. "However you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth…" I brought my hand away.

Ciel stared at it in shock. "If Sebastian couldn't do that much… well what kind of demon butler would he be?" I whispered smiling. "However you should take care of it… this ring is very precious. It has seen so much that one can only wonder what secrets it holds."

"That's true… it is always there… it has seen the death of many masters. My grandfather, my father, and eventually it will witness my own death." I took of his eye patch and placed it on the night stand next to him.

"It has heard the dying screams of many for generation upon generation. I close my eyes and I hear them too…" He held is head, grabbing at his hair. He looked so weak and pathetic like this. I couldn't stand it. "Voices echoing in my head…."

_I miss her so much…_

_I know Hanna… we do to…_

_There hasn't even been a change…_

"If I throw the ring away I won't have to listen to the screaming anymore. At least that is what I believed." I picked up the candelabra as he continued, "Hmph, ridiculous yes."

"My, look how high the moon has raised… you must get some rest sir…" Sebastian said as he tucked Ciel in. "You wouldn't want to make yourself ill do you?" Turning to leave Ciel stopped us with an unusual request.

"Sebastian… Kaitlyn… stay by my side… until I fall asleep."

"Goodness young master. Are you displaying weakness in front of us now?"

He shifted under the covers. Clearly unhappy by what Sebastian just said, "It is just a simple order…"

I heard a small laugh escape Sebastian's lips. He walked over a knelt down. "I will stay here; I am by your side forever master."

Finally when Ciel had fallen asleep I blew out the candles. I set them on the table then I left to return to my private quarters. I leaned against a wall and brought a hand to my head. What Ciel had said kept ringing in my own mine.

"_Voices echoing in my head…"_

It was a bit funny, Ciel and I are quiet similar. More than I would like to admit actually…

I closed my eyes, conversations always going on in my mind. I can't even block them out. They are the only thread I have to the real world.

My world.

However every day the thread seems to be getting thinner and thinner, and I wonder…

How much longer until it breaks…?

**Okay, so I lied, not jack the ripper arc yet. That will be next chapter! Wow, I really liked writing this… I don't know why. I really liked the ending to… it's so dramatic… you even see how weak Kaitlyn really is… sort of…**

**Well that's it! Please Review! It means a lot to me! So yeah until next time~**


	9. Merely a Child

**First in advanced as I have been noticing this when I go and reread my chapters on I see I have a lot of spelling mistakes, so I would like to apologize for that, lately my computer has been fucking with me, (ex. Sometimes the screen likes to play a nice little game of freeze tag… well not really freeze tag it just doesn't like to register that I am typing a full sentence…) so yeah that's out of the way and such. I am finally getting over the flu. Accomplishment!**

**Another point I wish to bring up is it seems that the third (?(the one where Damiano gets cooked))chapter of this is longer than the eighth chapter which kind of pisses me off... why? Well let's see the third (?) is only part of an episode whereas the eighth is a full episode… I need to fix this.**

**This may be because I type it up in one night then don't edit it…. Psh. Naaaah. (note my sarcasm…) so I will actually be taking my time no when writing these and such… possibly… most likely not…**

**THIRDLY. To those of you who thought Sebastian was gonna dance with Kaitlyn in the last chapter I have this to say… where is the fun in predictable chapters? :D I like to mix things up… however it did cross my mind but then I realize Kaitlyn has no dancing ability what so ever… and most likely wouldn't no how to waltz… and then Grell would also just be left there awkwardly. However it would have been hilarious if it had happened…**

**Now onwards! *rainbows***

"Miss Kaitlyn wake up…" a voice said softly shaking me. I slapped the hand away weakly in my half dead state. I pulled the covers back up and under my chin.

"Five more minutes bro…" I grumbled into the side of my pillow. The person shook me again. "Go awaaaay…" I rolled over to face the window. Again I was shaken. "Let me sleep damn it…" When the figure shook me again I did something I shall not soon forget.

I mentally smirked as I made my move. I stretched and brought a hand up to my mouth feigning a yawn. I then struck my hand up so suddenly I felt it connect with something… most likely a face. Bonus points. I then rolled to face the other wall and took a big mouthful of delicious sheet soup as I face planted in a sense on the bed. Oh, yeah it was brilliant if I do say so myself. However Mr. Rooster did not, which what brings me to my next point.

To show his disappointment he decided to do something very cruel to the Great Queen of Sleep. The person, who you can most likely guess is Sebastian seeing as how they didn't yell when I smacked them, decided it would be funny to rip the two shields of heat away from my body letting the chilly air touch me. Bitch. I snatched one back but that was not my brightest plan.

He then decided it would be funny to rip it from me sideways sending me toppling face first onto the floor. Which is how I now lay spread eagle, well more like spread starfish, on the floor.

"…"

"…"

"Fine, see how I handle it on the floor!" I said.

A heavy sigh escaped the standing demon. "Ms. Kaitlyn I have been ordered by the Young Master to awaken you and if need be dress you for the day…" He let the last words sink in.

…

"Wait what!?" I jumped up. "OUT." I pointed towards the door. "I AM FLATTERED THAT YOU CARE TO SEE ME IN THAT WAY-" Sebastian dead panned, and I think I saw him pale a little, "-HOWEVER MY GOOD PAL I DO HAVE STANDARDS SO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM." He blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Bitch did I stutter?" I know it's so over used but come on… it was right there! His eye twitched. However my irritated attitude did nothing to help me seeing as how the mood was already so dark a microscopic thing of some sort could choke on it. "Oh crap…"

_Smart move dumbass…_

Sebastian smirked sensing my extreme discomfort. "Is something wrong?" He questioned taking a step forward.

"Nope, not at all buddy." I said side-stepping. Weren't expecting that now were you? "Now before you kill me I am going to excuse myself to get changed." I put on a big cheesy grin. Silence followed. If you listen closely you may be able to hear crickets.

I backed up, never allowing my gaze to wander from Sebastian but my idea betrayed me seeing as how walked back into a wall and fell face first into the carpet. Somebody is fucking with me… I know it.

That my friend is how an extremely screwed up day started.

_T~T~T~T_

I sat across from Ciel in the carriage, studying is face like the creeper I could be as he glared at a letter. Well I think he was glaring because his face was half hidden by his hat. Big ben chimed in the distance accompanied by the sound of clacking horse hooves.

"You know Ciel…" I started breaking the awkward silence, "the letter isn't going to open if you just stare at it…" I said slowly, his head tilted up and his eye narrowed.

"I am aware…"

I put my hands up in defense, "Just making sure…" I felt the carriage turn and go into an arc like shape. _Must be here…_ I thought as I pushed back the curtain slightly from the door. Unsurprised, okay that's actually a lie, to see the giant building in front of me where the three of us, me, Ciel, and Sebastian, would be staying at for some time. The door opened and Sebastian helped Ciel out then me next, I jumped the last step however and smashed into his foot with a triumphant smile.

He deserved it for sending me to the floor this morning, it hurt very much when I landed on my arms.

"If you can stop messing around Kaitlyn we have important work to do." Ciel said walking forwards.

"What the heck Ciel? You have eyes in the back of your head or something?" I walked away but not before Sebastian was able to smack me upside the head.

"I hate it here; there are too many people around…" I heard Ciel grumble.

"Ah~ but Ciel if you become Anti-social you will grow old and buy 50 bajillion cats! Then you shall become a crazy old cat man!" I cackled.

"I am allergic to cats…" Heh, however I am sure Sebastian is just surrounded in sparkles at the thought of all those cats…

"Well fine, 50 bajillion birds and you can become a crazy old bird man!" I said slinging an arm over his shoulder and fanning my hand out in front of us as if advertising a name. "Besides if you are always stuck up in that manor you are sure to go crazy before you hit old age!"

"Kaitlyn is right my lord, it is tradition for nobility to travel between town and country between seasons my lord."

"See! Even HE agrees with the Great Pimp Daddy!" I said pointing at my chest.

"Heh, it's a waste of time if you ask me…" Ciel murmured as we walked up one of the many staircases I was sure this place had.

"Look on the bright side, a nice break away from the three stooges will be a great change of pace for all of us." I commented. "We can enjoy some peace and quiet!"

"That does sound nice…"

"Ha! I am getting to you." We walked up to the front of a door and Sebastian opened it. I beamed at the sight. The other two dead panned. Everything was turned over, all the books scattered, sheets rumpled and scattered. Cushions on chairs upturned and stacked on the floor. Vases one their sides, one lamp even had its shade on upside down! There stood Madam Red at a book cabinet throwing its contents behind her in a great frenzy.

"Goodness where do they keep the tea in here?" I heard her say. I turned and focused on Lau who sat on the floor looking into a vase, I wondered how long he had been staring into that piece.

"I cannot seem to find it either…" The foreign man sighed.

"Don't be silly of course it isn't in there!" She said clearly frustrated. Ciel was about to say something when I spotted him. Searching through a cabinet on the floor was the one and only…

"GRELL!" I charged forward vaulting over the couch and crushing the brunette into a hug, "Oh, Hello Madam Red and Lau!" I said waving as I continued to strangle hug Grell. I hadn't seen him for quiet sometime after he left with Lizzy. I really missed him, "May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"Oh, you three are early." I heard Madam Red whisper. _Ah but dear Madam Red you are even earlier seeing as how you fucking BROKE. IN._ I thought,

"Your sudden appearance in town must mean-" Lau hummed. You know, Lau reminds me of somebody who could always be high… he just kind of had that feel.

"-the queens guard dog has a new sent to follow." Madam Red finished. Can I just say Madam… I see what you did there.

I spared a glance at Ciel and saw that he wasn't amused by her comment as he stared at her with a neutral expression. Or it could have been their unannounced presence, and knowing Ciel it was most likely the latter. After we all got situated and I was stuck behind Ciel's chair leaning against the wall in the greatest discomfort ever. "So why are you here…?" Madam Red asked.

I dunno Madam, maybe because it's. His. HOME? The scandal.

"He has struck again… another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in White Chapel." I swallowed hard at my little bro's statement. I tend to have an overactive imagination whenever I am bored, things can wonder to stupidly funny to disturbingly perverted to insanely gruesome. Currently I was on insanely gruesome due to my extremely bored state.

I won't go into details but it has to do with human remains, a lot of blood, a chainsaw and pie. If you're confused about the pie just try and put two and two together for me. If you can't well lucky you. "These killings are far from normal…" Ciel continued, "The level of violence we are seeing is unprecedented."

I shifted my position trying to become more comfortable but it was highly unlikely. Sebastian started talking, "The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Anne Nickels."

"It also seems that a special type of blade was used on her…" I added not wanting to look incompetent, or let my thoughts wander further. "She was torn up beyond recognition I hear." I was staring at the floor with a sort of strange smile on my face, I could feel it.

The lights were on for me but I wasn't home. "This murderers distinct killing style has earned him a unique nickname." Funny, I didn't think there were special ways to kill a person much less a way to earn a nickname. Dropping the smile my eyes flicked up as I stated the name, "Jack the Ripper." I was sure I gave the room an eerie feel.

"A frightening name eh?" Lau asked, well of course it is dumbass! No they decided to name him Ronald the Cherry Picker so people think he is friendly and want to be his friend. Idiot.

"Yes, that is why we are here earlier than expected. I wanted to look at the situation for myself." Ciel stated in his same monotone voice.

Lau set down his cup and smirked, you know, I'm getting an extremely creepy feeling from him. "Are you sure that you will be able to stomach the scene when the time arises little lord?"

"What do you mean Lau…?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific." My stomach started to churn as my mind started picturing things again. If I tried hard enough I could have sworn I smelled the coppery scent of a person's blood. "Then one can only imagine the stench," Lau said as he stood and walked over to Ciel. _Back off child pedophile…_ I growled subconsciously. "Blood and gore, everywhere. Are you feeling a bit queasy miss maid?" I shook my head, Lau was not helping.

Taking slow and deep breaths fear started to settle in my stomach, whatever the body looked like I was not going to be able to hold myself together. I was very weak stomached when it came to things like this. "As I was saying, there is more than enough to drive even the bravest of men mad, are you prepared to see what awaits us?"

Lau bent down and pinched Ciel's cheek, my feet were wobbly, and I didn't know how much longer I could stand. I felt myself starting to slip, my skirt gathering up in the back against the wall. However Sebastian decided to take pity on me and helped me back up, holding me too him as I tried to stay sane, as well as hold down my lunch. Blood seeping into the cracks of a cobble stone street. Intestines thrown any which way, organs laying out for all to see. The smell of decaying flesh, body eating insects devouring at some unrecognizable person filled my mind. I could hear the women screaming in my own head, or was that me? I didn't want to focus on that, not wanting those things to fill my head my eyes darted around the room. They landed on Grell.

_Oh, Grell, good. He can keep my mind distracted, I can think of plenty of things he has done to screw up. This will be easy, why even now I remember that one time I had walked into the kitchen and he…_ memories of Grell's screw ups pushed earlier thoughts from my mind.

Not for very long though because something was off about Grell, was he… glaring at me? What the hell Grell? I thought we were friends! Well fuck this shit two can play this game. So to piss him off I set I smile to my face, and had a stare down with Grell.

I didn't realize Ciel and Lau had continued talking, what I did notice however was how silent Madam Red had been, didn't she have something to do with this. Think, think, think! AGH! I know she has a big part but what?

_T~T~T~T_

Me, Sebastian and Ciel walked up to Abberline, the one character whose name I actually remembered. Woo. Sebastian was still holding me seeing as how when he had let go I had crumpled to the floor and acted like nothing had happened, it had been quite funny actually. Here is how it happened:

_Sebastian had just let go off me, I fell to the floor my skirt in a giant circle around me. Everybody stared at me and I just smiled back._Why are they staring at me? I am still standing aren't I? _I had thought._

"_Uh, Kaitlyn… are you sure you are alright?" Ciel asked me with a questioning look._

"_Never better Ciel! Why?" I looked around the room, hey when did everybody get so tall?_

"_Well, it is just the fact that you crumpled to the floor three seconds ago." Grell said._

_Bitch you were just glaring at me. Why are you being nice now? "No I didn't." I snapped. "I am still standing!" I huffed._

"_Miss Kaitlyn do you feel anything on your leg?" Sebastian asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing at all?"_

"_No stupid, if I did I would have told you!" Wow, I thought he was supposed to be the almighty demon. Now he is acting as if I just told him that 1+1=2 and not 1. What? I thought it did when I was little, shut up._

"_Kaitlyn I am stepping on your calf…" Sebastian stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Psh, bitch you are lying!" I said looking away._

"_I never lie Kaitlyn, look for yourself." So I did, and by god he was standing on my leg, You could also tell quiet a bit of pressure was being put on it too by the fact that my skin had become a ghostly pale around his foot._

"_GET OFF MY LEG JERK!" I screeched thrashing around. "What the hell? What makes you think it is okay to step on a lady!"_

"_Kaitlyn you didn't know you had fallen I think he had full right to test for feeling." Ciel yelled._

"_Stay out of it Ciel!" I snarled poking him in the chest which caused him to step back a little bit. Fuck. You could feel the sudden hostility in the room, hell forbid I touch Sebastian's precious. Heck, hell forbid that I get out of it alive._

_Ciel's stare turned cold and he pretend to dust off some dirt. Jerk. "Come everybody…" He said walking out of the room, everybody in tow except for Sebastian. I turned to look at him._

"_Hey… how's it going… now I know you're mad at me. However I would like to say that I was angry and that he provoked me. I cannot be blamed for my actions Sebastian." I said innocently. His expressionless glare did not waver. "You wouldn't harm a lady would you?" I whimpered leaning away._

"_Lady? What lady? I see no lady here, merely a child. No, a toddler who cannot even stand on their own two feet, not to mention the fact that they are throwing a tantrum."_

Needless to say I sprinted the heck out of there, however I tripped and fell down the stars which is why I know find myself glued to Sebastian, it wasn't very fun, he had an extremely hard grip on me which I was sure was punishment for running out on him.

"Sorry my boy, I am afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child." Abberline said to the Earl. Well can you say stupid? He turned back to the papers he was holding. "Now why don't you just run along home?"

"We are here to see the body sir." I stated.

"The body? Surely you're kidding me!" He said taken aback at what I had just said.

"Abberline!" A voice called Sir Randall right? Fuck it I will find out soon enough. "Well if it isn't Lord Phantomhive, what are you doing here?"

"You know this child sir?"

"I am here to help Sir Arthur," Insert mental finger snap here. "It seems the investigation is dragging as of late." I held up the Queens letter along with our orders. "You know who it was sent from of course." They gasped at the seal and were startled slightly when Ciel ripped the papers form Abberline's hands. "It seems that you haven't found any major clues yet."

Sir Arthur snatched the papers back, "We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case I assure you. There is no need for you to interfere."

"Well clearly you don't because otherwise you would be farther along. We then wouldn't have been called in to help pick up the pace of this investigation." I said yawning. I saw Sir Arthur's hand clench tightly at wanting to slap me for my remark. However with people around he couldn't do just that.

Ciel, on the other hand, smirked, "Splendid, let's go you two."

"Yes sir," Sebastian said his first words in going on an hour.

"Now what dear?" Madam Red asked, Lau and Grell in tow.

"Now we find somebody who actually may be of use to me." Oh, sweetness. This day is about to get a whole lot better!

This remark however shocked Lau to his very core, or at least that is my guess based on his reaction. "My lord! You don't mean!"

"Yes, indeed."

_T~T~T~T_

A little while later we found ourselves in front of a large shop. It gave off a feeling of death. Then again dead people came here so it only seems fitting. "So…" Lau began. "Where are we?"

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!" Madam Red shouted. Well he is Lau, smart person; he most likely did it because he is who he is. Really now, it isn't that hard.

"It is a funeral parlor run by a friend of my lord." Sebastian stated.

"Why here though?" I asked.

"If we are looking for answers this is the place." Ciel said as we walked in. It was pitch black in there but you could make out a few things such as coffins littered about the place. Yes, coffins. They were ever where, some completed, others incomplete, some stood up straight against walls as if a vampire was going to come out.

In the back I could make out a skeleton's figure. An old candle chandelier hung from the ceiling. This place just spelled HAUNTED. It gave me the spooks. I wanted to run out of there as soon as I could. However with Sebastian holding me I knew that would be impossible.

An extremely familiar voice rang out in the darkness making me jump from the sudden appearance of it. "Hehehe~" The voice cackled, "Welcome, I thought I would be seeing you before long." A coffin started to shake and the lid slid away slightly. I clung more tightly to Sebastian. I knew this guy meant no harm but damn, he can be extremely creepy when faced in real life. Take a note, do NOT ever and I mean EVER go into the world of Black Butler, it's an "I-have-seen-some-shit" experience in this fucked up place.

A hand with extremely long black painted nails crept out and latched onto the coffin lid, pushing it away more to reveal the person hidden inside. Do I even need to describe him? His face made an appearance, "My lord it is so lovely to see you… and it seems you have a new creature here."

I had the sudden desire to run up and hug him.

**That is where I leave it for now. Yes! Finally! Jack the Ripper is in motion and Undertaker makes an appearance. That is an accomplishment. Not really a lot to say… However I do have to ask who else would run up and hug Undertaker? I think that's a first for something… Don't forget to do the poll on my bio.**

**Oh I forgot, lately Fanfiction has been weird with me so when i upload a new chapter it doesn't always works so i then have to upload it a second time. I apologize for this if the second emails annoy you.**

**Until next time~ *Golden horse***


	10. Coffins and Biscuits

**Why hello my readers…I don't know why I am trying to be mysterious... but okay then. Well anyway I am back, I will try to make this one longer, but it depends on if I get to a part and decide if it is a good place to stop and such. Now, on wards to hug the Undertaker~**

"My lord it is a pleasure to see you…" The coffin lid slid away completely revealing the crazy gray haired man. "Do I have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today~"

_T~T~T~T_

After beating down my inner fan girl and suppressed the urge to strangle hug Undertaker, I think I effectively cut the circulation in Sebastian's arm with how hard I was holding him. Well I had to latch on to something to stop from killing one of my favorite characters didn't I? Either way I can tell you he wasn't very happy but I didn't give a damn.

I was in the presence of UNDERTAKER! This guy is the bomb in my book! He is so awesome, and his voice. Oh god, HIS VOICE. Now it isn't deep and sexy like Sebastian's but it just has that tone to it that really adds to the crazy person he acts like.

"Actually sir that isn't why we are here," I said my voice and strangled whisper as I tried to keep it from a high pitched shriek. His hands came together; you know his long black fingernails are pretty creepy. It just isn't natural, they add to the creepiness of it all.

"Oh I know, you see creature-" Undertaker began

"Why does he call her creature…?" I heard Lau mumble.

"-My last few customers have been a biiiiit unusual, I helped however, I made them look beautiful once more~" He had brought his hands up to his face as if in a dreamlike state, you know how in a class room when you are so bored your head is in your hands? Sort of like that, but… not… like that.

"Oh I see," Lau began, "The funeral parlor is only your cover business, and how much is it for information."

What happened next however would have you believing Undertaker was the FLASH. Suddenly he was in front of Lau and talking like a mad man… well then again he kind of was.

"I have no need for the queen's coin! There is only one thing I want from you~!" He turned to Ciel, I pulled him to me with great haste. As much as I love this crack pot he just goes a little overboard. This didn't faze the gray haired man however, "Please my lord," he begged, "Give it to me and I shall tell you anything you desire!" Dude that just sounds wrong! "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter!" Undertaker's arms had been spread out wide when he suddenly wrapped himself in an effective hug.

That settles it, this man has drugs somewhere. "Fucking psycho…" I mumbled as the gray haired man stood there squirming about in his self-embrace.

"Allow me my lord," Lau started causing us all to look at him, "It is a classic." He took a dramatic pose as I took out a flash light and shined the light on him. All our expressions showing one's of great boredom. "On which side does the tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!"

Oh I see what you did there Lau, and may I add. Failure. "Boo…" I started when Sebastian clapped a hand over my mouth cutting me off. I licked his hand to see if I could get a reaction, I immediately regretted it when I tasted the material on which his glove was made of. I never think these things through.

"My turn…" Madam read stated walking forward, "I_ live _for gossip. So that means this story will make you laugh so hard you will simply curl up and die." Oh fuck no. Before she began her dreadful tale I slapped my hands over Ciel's ears which may or may not have startled him and caused a ringing in his ears. "So Alice's boo gave her the most extraordinary *** for her birthday, it was a *** white and so *** *** with thick veins running *** don't you see *** you could use-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted surprising Sebastian himself. A few minutes later Madam Red and Lau stood to the sidelines with a surgeons mask over their mouth covered by a giant red X. I stood next to them glaring.

"Now my lord it looks as though you are the only one left," Undertaker stated his hands folded neatly. "I gave you a special discount this time but I am not going to do it again~" Ciel sighed angrily as I continued my death stare contest thing.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Sebastian sighed as he walked forward, I stared at him dumbstruck. Wait, wait, wait, did he have something this entire time? WE DIDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO MADAM RED THEN. Bitch is going to get it… "Everyone please wait outside." He said adjusting his gloves, "No matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this." He glared back at all of this.

"But I don't want to…" I stated looking at him with big childish eyes. "You can't make me leave either," We stared at each other for a few moments before I was suddenly being strangled. Turning my head slightly I caught the glare of glasses and the swish of brown hair. Grell.

Moments later we stood outside with my ear pressed up against the door. Let me tell you… what I heard… oh dear god. Words cannot describe it, and for the safety of some people it should not be repeated. The joke-if you could even call it that… dear god…- did its job. A booming laughter came from inside at which I am sure my counterparts where sweat dropping as where I had let out a silent shriek and had gone flailing back into Lau when the sign started to break. Sebastian opened the door with that closed eyed smile that I really wanted to punch off his face at the moment. "Please do come back in now, I believe he will tell us everything we need." A good torching could do the trick… note to self: ask Bard for flame thrower.

We walked back in and there was Undertaker… twitching on a coffin, still giggling. I looked at Sebastian and I backed away, ever so casually. Which is code for I almost fell over like 5 fucking coffins.

_T~T~T~T_

Once we had all gotten situated with beakers full of some dark and unknown substance along with cozy coffins to sit on Undertaker began to tell us all he knew. "An interesting pattern I have seen these last few days…" He started, "I often get customers who are incomplete."

"… How so?" I asked looking at the man before me. He sat there hugging an autonomy doll or whatever the fuck those things are called. I half expected him to lose all his hair and start petting it and whispering 'My precious' right then and there.

"Yes, the uterus is missing, which is quite odd." I stiffened, and suddenly felt dead inside, "The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised." He said cleaning the dolls face, how could he act like he was stating the weather! _Oh wait… this is Undertaker… be calm Kaitlyn._

"He did it on a road that was public though, high trafficked as well. Wouldn't an amateur have difficulty doing the job quickly enough?" Sebastian asked as Undertaker put the doll down.

"You're a clever one… butler. That is exactly what I was thinking…" He walked over to me and made me stand, "Come now creature…" He said, he spun me and I stopped directly in front of him, facing them all. They all slightly backed away, I wonder why. "You see he slits her throat with a sharp weapon." He dragged his nails across my throat; his hand was kind of cold. "Then," His other hand lowered to my stomach area. "He rips her right here, and takes her precious womanly parts.

He poked my cheek with his nail. He led me back to me seat and I sat down, he began to stroke my head. _That is just plain creepy! Even if you are insane!_ "There will be more slain I am certain. Sadistic killers like him don't stop until somebody makes him. Can you stop him? Will you sniff him out? Like a good little guard dog…" Undertaker cackled.

"My lord is bound by the honor of his family, he is to eliminate any threat the queen asks him to," I looked at them all with a small smile, continuing to speak, "by any means he finds necessary. With all of us that shouldn't be too hard."

_T~T~T~T_

"With this new information it narrows down our suspects, first we must look at those with the necessary skills, and crossing out anybody with an alibi of the night in question. With the particular organ being taken it suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. This means we should concentrate our investigation on people dealing with secret societies." I stated the one line I actually memorized. Honestly how do I get dragged into this shit?

"As if that narrows the field Kaitlyn?" Madam Red yelled, "Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this!"

"Well that just makes you one of our suspects now doesn't it?" I said as if explaining a simply problem to a five year old.

She ignored me, only after giving me an irritated glance, "Besides… the season is ending soon, any doctor that follows the nobles to the cities will be returning to the country soon then what?"

I was about to shout at her when Sebastian butted in, "Then we will have to conclude this investigation quickly. I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise what kind of butler would I be?" A normal one, maybe? Just a thought.

Madam Red and Lau stared dumbstruck and Ciel just smirked. "Let me guess. You are going to make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them immediately?" I said with fake enthusiasm earning me another glare.

He opened the carriage door, "Now if you will excuse me…" And with that the demon butler was gone. I had to bite my hand however when I saw the others faces.

"HE KNOWS THAT WE'RE MOVING RIGHT?" Madam Red practically yelled in my ear.

"Well of course he does madam, but this is Sebastian we are talking about. If he didn't do something to prove how great he was at least once a day then where would we be?" I said smiling.

"Sebastian can take care of it; we can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Ciel said ignoring me again.

"You know when you ignore me it's rather hurtful! Okay?!" I yelled while flailing my arms, the bastard only smirked.

_T~T~T~T_

Walking up the front stairs of the town home I opened the front door unsurprised to find Mr. Tall, dark, and sexy standing there waiting for us. "Welcome back everyone, I have awaited your return. The tea is ready for you in the drawing room." He said taking Ciel's hat.

"Have enough time to clean Sebastian?" I teased him getting me another glare. What was that 18? Personal best if I do say so myself. It clicked for Madam Red.

"Hold on! How are you here?!"

"I finished that little errand so I made my way home."

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well, yes I made a list of names based on the things we had discussed-"More like what I listed,"-and contacted them all to ask the relevant questions." He stated motioning to the three scrolls he held.

"Come now Sebastian, that's impossible even for you."

"Here we go…" I hummed as a knife sliced the ribbon of the first scroll and he began to list off names and alibis. I however couldn't give a fuck and tuned it all out._ You know I am kinda hungry,_ I thought, _Some chicken would be nice… or even a burger, hell I could go for one of those weirdo biscuits Undertaker always has on him. Damn why didn't I get one of those to go? I always wanted to try one._

I looked around at all their faces; Lau's was of… well Lau. Madam Red's was of complete shock, her hat was falling off her head. I let out a small chuckle at this. Grell however was by far the best… it was pure adoration. You would have thought her had been kissed by god himself. I swear I saw a heart next to his head.

Wait… was he… was that bastard… BLUSHING? Oh dear god this is to funny! Sebastian dropped the last scroll onto the floor. "From this information I have narrowed down our lists to one possible suspect."

"Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" Madam Red asked, oh come now Madam Red. That is just foolish; next you will be saying that he is a demon and that your butler has a weird fetish for death. Hmm…. That is strangely funny. Just you wait this is all gonna come back to me at the worst possible time EVER.

"See, my lady. I am simply one hell of a butler."

_T~T~T~T_

Oh god, this is just too funny, seriously shoot me! The amount of fun I am having can't be legal. "Stop touching me Kaitlyn." Ciel snarled.

"Oh seriously Ciel this is just too damn funny…" I said with a devious smile on.

"The Viscount Druitt…" Sebastian said pulling us all back to reality, I stared at him and had the sudden urge to punch him in his face to hear the satisfying crunch of his glasses breaking under my fist as he adjusted them for no reason. But sweet damn he did look fine with them on. "Also known as Aleister Chambers, he graduated from Medical School but has never gone into practice."

"Lately, he has thrown several parties at his home; behind the scenes of these things are secret gatherings that only intimates maintain." I finished.

"I heard he is into black magic and those occult sort of things." Madam Red added.

"So your suspicion is that he is holding these parties to preform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau asked.

"Tonight is the last party of the season," Ciel said stepping out; I had to clamp my mouth shut at the sight of him as the light hit him and lit up his whole apperance. "Which means this was our last chance." Oh Ciel, why couldn't you have been born a girl? That dress and pigtail extensions look so nice on you. Oh, I guess I should fill you in.

That's right… Ciel is in the legendary pink dress.

**And that's where I shall end it now. I am debating on finishing up the episode or not but I will try to make it longer for you people. Not much to say except please review! Thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, my computer was being really weird when I was writing this so this may or may not have gotten fucked up. That's about it. Oh and don't forget to take the poll on my bio!**


	11. A Ropes Breaking

**So spring break is over sadly… but hey that means it's getting closer to summer! That's when my posting schedule will most likely go kitty ass wampus on you guys. So much fun, well anyway. Onwards to the story. Oh and Happy Easter!**

"Ciel shall be my niece visiting from the country! Sebastian shall be Ciel's tutor." Madam Red stated. Sweet, I get to be a wallflower!

"Why do I have to act like your niece? What about Kaitlyn? Is she just going to stand and watch?" Ciel argued. Dammit Ciel, you are ruining my wallflower plans.

"Because Ciel I always wanted a girl!" Harsh, "As for Kaitlyn, well she can be Sebastian's lover."

I dead panned at this statement. "YOU ARE KIDDING ME." I said a little bit too loud.

"Miss Kaitlyn, I am hurt." Sebastian said feigning sorrow.

"Cut the crap."

"Oh hush dearie, it was the only thing I could think of! Plus, Ciel you don't want them knowing you are a Phantomhive now do you?" Madam Red whispered, Ciel's eyes widened at this statement. "Besides, I hear the Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt." Oh fuck no, ain't anybody putting their pedo hands on my Ciel! "We do want to catch his eye right?" I went into mama bear mode and pulled Ciel into a backwards hug.

The evergreen colored fabric of my skirt swallowing him and his bright pink and black accented dress.

Sebastian merely smirked at the action, "By any means necessary right my lord?"

"No, nobody is putting their hands on my precious Ciel." I said as I began to stroke his head, he was too adorable for his own safety. "The Pimp Daddy forbids it…" I whispered.

"Let go Kaitlyn." Cile ordered.

"No Ciel! Don't you understand?!" I spun him around and stared into his eyes. "I am going to hug you dammit and never let you go." I whispered to him. With that I pulled him into another crushing hug. I looked around at everybody, their expressions where pretty much the same.

Bewilderment.

"I am the youngest in my family don't judge me." Suddenly I felt a pressure applied to my arm. I looked over and saw that Sebastian had a death grip on me. "Let go Sebastian, can't you see I am trying to share a tender moment with my adoptive brother before he is sent to his doom?" Actually mine and Ciel's position was extremely funny in my opinion. His face was crushed to my stomach while I held him to me my arms forming an X across his back.

The pain eventually became too much as Sebastian continually applied pressure and I released him from my embrace. To say the least, Ciel's face was a tomato. I would have died had we been at the manor, but alas, we were not. "Fine, let's go~" I said with fake enthusiasm, lifting the heavy cloth that made up my skirt so I wouldn't trip. Hopefully.

"First things first, we must locate this murderous Viscount." Sebastian stated, his arm around my waist dragging me along.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here; I wouldn't want her seeing me like this." Ciel mumbled. Oh poor Ciel, how wrong you are.

Suddenly a very annoying and high pitched voice said, "Oh that dress is so adorable!" Ciel paled, as he turned and saw, you guessed it, Lizzy! "I adore all the dress here! Every single one is absolutely lovely!"

Ciel began to stutter and shake, "Se-s-se-se-"

"Sir- I mean mistress- please calm down. Let's move quickly." Sebastian whispered to the panicking child. Sadly our escape was too slow for the Queen of Adorable spotted us.

"Oh! You in the pink your dress is just beautiful!" Dammit Ciel! Why did your dress have to be beautiful! WHY!

Spotting a table with a large cake on it I pulled Sebastian's arm. He turned and glared at me, "This way," I murmured pointing to the delicious cake. However Ciel was still in panic mode making the escape even slower seeing as how he couldn't stop shaking.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Lizzy wondered aloud, walking right past us as we dived for cover. Dang, this cake smells delicious. If I just reach- FUCK! SEBASTAIN WHY? The damn butler was holding my wrist in a death grip as he and Ciel peeked around the table.

"This isn't good, I wasn't expecting her here."

"Well no shit Sherlock otherwise we wouldn't be hiding behind cake." I hissed, getting ANOTHER glare. "Now let go of my wrist I can't feel my fingers." I said wiggling them to try and keep the circulation up, but to no avail.

"If somebody was to see the head of the Phantomhive's dressed this way…"

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations."

"Ciel, you really need to stop giving a fuck about your position in times of crisis." I grumbled, the death grip tightened. Well there goes the feeling in my whole hand. Ain't that just fucking grand? Note my sarcasm… "Now why don't we go find Madam Red?" I suggested. They both nodded in agreement. We stood and looked around, my eyes landing on Madam Red, I dead panned.

"Aha-ha-ha! You are such a dear!" Madam Red cooed to one of the men surrounding her. As Grell fanned her from his position from behind her seat.

"Well, isn't she having a grand ole time…" Ciel said looking dumbstruck.

"THERE!" Lizzy exclaimed.

Ciel stiffened, "Damn…" he began to run.

Sebastian grabbed her-oops, I mean his, Ciel you look too much like a girl in that dress. - wrist. "This way my young mistress," Sebastian said calmly dragging Ciel away with me leading the way. My eyes scanned the crowd and landed on a waiter.

"Sir! That young lady over there requires a drink!" I said to him, pointing at the frantic girl dressed in red.

"Yes ma'am." He said bowing and made his way over to Lizzy. I looked behind me as I followed after the two and saw him bend down to offer her some of that really, reeaally, delicious looking lemonade. Shit, why didn't I grab some? I chased after Sebastian and Ciel, seeing them duck behind a wall out into the night. I followed quickly in pursuit.

As I rounded the corner I leaned against the wall panting. I held a hand up before Sebastian could insult me about how unlady like I was being, "I don't do exercise bitch. Don't criticize me." I took a deep breath and straightened up. "Ciel why does this always happen to you?" I said placing a hand under my right rib cage, great, now I have a cramp.

This corset was not helping considering how tight Sebastian had made it so I could fit into this equally tight dress. This stupid green off shoulder dress with sleeves to my elbows that suffocated me. Yeah, it was pretty and green maybe my color but that doesn't mean I enjoy dying.

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight! His hair shines like the sun…" A woman said dreamily. Wow, talk about obsessive much? I looked around the corner and immediately spotted the man; damn… he looks kind of hot. _Focus Kaitlyn, he is a potential creeper. Remember that._ He was dressed all in white, it was funny actually. Seeing him, a possible murderer and pedophile no less, but he actually seemed nice and friendly. Then you look at Sebastian, dressed in all black, and seeming scary with that damned closed-eyed smile.

"That's the Viscount Druitt." Ciel stated. You don't say Ciel? Well thanks for pointing that out, you know I would have been totally lost without you. "Let's go." We both nodded and stepped out from behind the wall as music started to play. "Damn…" Bad Ciel, don't swear. "I will never get close to him."

"Well if you can't walk your way over, then dance your way." I said, motioning them forward.

Ciel replied hastily, "You expect me to dance in public? And with you?" He said as Sebastian whisked him away, me waving from the sidelines. I didn't like dancing, so I didn't mind standing on the sidelines in the shadow of a pillar.

_T~T~T~T_

I deadpanned as I stared at the panting boy on the floor before me. "How could you become exhausted so easily Ciel?" Sebastian helped him up as somebody started to clap. Oh shit did they hear me? Did I just ruin this whole thing? Does this mean we can go home?

"Your dancing is exquisite like a lovely little robin, my sweet lady." Viscount Druitt complimented. "However you my little dove, I did not spot on the dance floor…" He said kissing my hand.

"Well, you see sir; I am not very good at dancing…" I said. I looked at the others nervously, the jerks didn't even care. Bastards.

"My lady, allow me to get you something to drink." Sebastian said bowing.

"Good evening my Lord Druitt…" Ciel said curtsying.

"I do hope you are enjoying the party," He said kissing Ciel's hand. "Dear robin."

"Yes certainly, it's a wonderful party, but, my Lord, I have been waiting to speak with you all evening." Ciel said, rubbing is hand on the skirt behind his back. Smooth. "I am bored to death of dancing and eating."

The Viscount smirked, stepping forward he wrapped his hand around mine and Ciel's waist. Wait a minute… HOW DID I GET DRAGGED INTO THIS? I WAS SUPPOSED TO SIT OUT! Damn you Sebastian… be prepared for revenge.

"My what a spoiled little princess you are robin. Looking for something more… entertaining?" His hand scurried down my waist. Move it farther down bitch… I fucking DARE YOU. _Be calm Kaitlyn, it's for the good of the investigation. His ass will be beaten down later, just stay calm! You can do this._ I thought to myself. For the good of the mission I stayed calm on the outside, in my mind, this guy was dead four times already.

"You know of other forms of entertainment?" Ciel said, staring up at the Viscount innocently.

"Of course, I would be happy to show them to you robin. You as well dove, sweet little things…" Ciel sweat dropped. He must be breaking down on the inside, slowly going insane from this.

"Oh really? Like what?" I asked, seeing as Ciel was on the verge of strangling somebody. Ciel looked around and his eyes widened, hmm I wonder what he saw?

"You want to know?"

"Yes I am simply dying to my lord." I asked never breaking eye contact. I even went as far as to push myself closer to him hoping to speed things along.

"You may be old enough, but my little robin here may be a little young yet."

"Now don't tease us my lord." Ciel said. "I am a lady not a little girl." The music stopped and I looked at the crowd. Oh, now I see why Ciel is flipping his shit. Here comes Lizzy. Joy.

"What has you so distracted my lovely butterfly?" The Viscount said holding Ciel's chin.

"It's nothing my lord." Lizzy was almost here, abort mission! ABORT MISSION. If she reached us all this is over, and I felt so pretty… damn. Suddenly a large cabinet came slamming down. A figure crouched down beside it.

The figure stood, "Ladies and gentleman, if you would all please gather around, this evenings' magic show shall begin." Sebastian turned to Lau who was fanning Madam Red. "Pardon me sir, would you kindly assist me?"

"Assist you, certainly." Lau said walking over.

"Interesting, I don't recall scheduling any parlor tricks this evening." Viscount Druitt said aloud. I sweat dropped.

"Well, I am sure it was one of the very first things you scheduled so of course you don't remember it my lord." I lied hastily hopping he would believe me. But most likely he won't because that is a terrible lie, even for me.

"Hmm, I suppose you are right my dove." He said smiling at me… hold on. He believed me? Sweet, Score one for Schaefer.

"My lord," Ciel interrupted, "I have seen more than enough parlor tricks, may we go… please?" He asked pulling out a puppy dog expression.

"Yes, anything for you my sweet." He replied a hand to his head. The Viscount led us to a dark hallway, sending up red flags immediately. Why was this one hidden behind curtains while no other ones were? This is really bad isn't it? Farther down the hallway was another curtain concealed opening. What's with all the curtains? It's like I am in some secret club! Ciel stopped in front of the opening. I looked back behind me and saw Sebastian starting.

"A normal cabinet, once I have climbed inside shut it tight and bound it with these chains-" He began. I looked forward again, Ciel braced himself and walked forward, I did the same. The curtain fell behind me and all light was cut from my vision.

Down one more hallway we came to a door, Druitt opened it. "We are going somewhere I am sure you will find quite amusing my dove and robin. I know for a fact that I do." He said motioning us inside. As I walked in I was immediately hit by a very pungent smell. _What the hell is that smell? _I thought bringing a hand to over my nose and mouth. _It's so strong that it's suffocating._

I took a deep breath, the smell of my glove keeping out the odor. I saw Ciel fall. I stepped back against the wall, my eyes wide in panic. I met the door. I turned and tried the door knob finding it locked. _Damn him… damn it all._ "See, aren't you enjoying yourself little robin?" I turned back around in panic, the scent seeping through my glove, it started to take effect. Looking down next to me I saw Ciel had already fainted.

The Viscount stepped towards me and took the glove away from my hand. I blacked out next.

_I was back at the manor, walking down the stairs and the corset extremely tight thanks to Madam Red and Sebastian. I could only take a few steps at a time without becoming winded. It was a pain to have to go this slow, how did women survive? Madam Red had told me it was always this tight, for it was "proper" as she put it. 'I should be used to it by now,' she had said to me. Well no, I wasn't, whenever Meyrin tied mine it was lose enough for me to function normally but tight enough to not fall. It felt like I was wearing a goddamn boa constrictor._

_When I had finally made it to the bottom I walked down the hallway, trying to find Ciel's study. When I came across it however I stopped. A deep blush rose to my cheeks, or at least I think it did. The noises coming from the study… oh god… the noises. I knew what was really happening but it did NOT sound like it in any way shape or form._

"_Uh… u-uh ah! Se-Sebastian!" Ciel panted. I leaned against the wall, why me? Just, why me? Why god, why?_

"_Please hold on a little longer sir… you can do it." Sebastian replied. I lightly banged my head against the wall. My eye twitching as I stared at the floor._

"_Ah! Ah! Uh… UH!" Ciel cried. "That's it you're going to kill me!" Ciel said as the door opened as I pounded my fist on it._

"_I doubt any woman has been killed by a corset alone sir." Sebastian said. He pulled the strings tighter clearly strangling Ciel._

"_Okay then you put on a corset and see how you survive!" I yelled charging forward and taking over the strings myself._

_That's when it ended, and my eyes opened._

I couldn't see anything; I felt a cloth of some sort press down onto my face. My hands tied behind my back, bound together tightly. My shoulders blades had pain shooting through them from how they had been brought together so awkwardly. It was really uncomfortable in all. "Ciel?" I whispered squinting in hopes of seeing through the cloth, but to no avail. No reply came either.

"Quiet!" Somebody snarled at me and hit me, causing me to fall over onto the cold, hard floor. Landing right on my arm and sending a sharp pain shooting up it to joining the sensation in my shoulder blades.

I heard the Viscount speak, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, what you have all been waiting for. Tonight's crowned jewel! I am sure she would make a lovely decoration, or a sweet little pet." Ciel! He was out there! Right now on the stage! Being sold as a sex slave! I'M COMING CIEL! SISSY KAITLYN IS COMING! I adjusted my position so I was on my stomach, and I started to inch my way to the voice of the Viscount.

_So far so good..._ I thought proudly, _Nobody has noticed me… you know… I kind of feel like a bug right now. Like a caterpillar or something. Inching my way to a leaf… yeah. Caterpillar Kaitlyn, no… Katerpiller! Yes, it is brilliant._ My thoughts were cut short by what Druitt said next. "You can keep her whole and healthy, or sell her for parts if you so wish it." Oh shit… I got to get there now. With new found speed I started to inch twice as fast towards Ciel.

"Hold up girl… where you goin?" A voice said, grabbing me by my hair and yanking me up to my feet. "Answa me girly." He breathed in my face, it smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Your breath… it smells terrible." I spat. I got thrown to the floor. Well, against a wall anyway. _Well, I can see the Viscount pays to make sure his stock is treated with care…_I thought bitterly. _Wait, did I just refer to myself as stock? What the fuck…_

The Viscount continued, "Her eyes are two different colors, but that just adds to her unique attraction for the discerning collector. Bidding shall begin momentarily!"

"It's a black market auction…" I whispered to myself, "So that's what he is doing, but what does this have to do with Jack the Ripper? The victims were found brutally murdered with their uterus missing, however I feel perfectly fine and am still alive. Ciel was wrong… the Viscount isn't the killer."

"We shall start at one thousand Guinness!" The Viscount decided; heels clacked as an assistant stepped forward to do something, "Two thousand! Three thousand!" People began shouting prices, I struggled against the rope holding my arms behind my back, if I could just loosen them, then I could remove this damn blind fold and save Ciel. I continued my useless struggle and my wrists began to burn in irritation, this wasn't doing anything to help me. I was just rubbing my wrists raw, and then what good would I be?

"Thirty-five hundred!" One man shouted, dammit, he was going to be sold soon and I can't do anything! I hate being so useless. I clenched my hands and tensed my jaw. I hate it, I hate being so useless, I don't even get why Ciel keeps me around! I am just some, weak, pathetic, human girl! I stretched my hands as far as they could go against the rope.

I'm sorry Ciel but I can't do this. I can't save you… and you're going to be sold and then we are all fucked. I didn't realize that my hands had been released until I curled up my knees and hugged myself. "Five thousand!" Another man shouted.

"Huh?" I whispered, "The rope… what happened to it?" I pulled off the blind fold and grabbed the rope that sat on the floor behind me.

I had barely enough time to look at it, when Ciel said, "Sebastian, come get me now." That's when all the lights went out. But what I saw on the rope made me gasp, the rope and been snapped in half.

"What's this?" I heard somebody call, then numerous thuds. _Thud, thud, thud,_ one right after another. I heard gasps and shouts of surprise; I stood and made my way along the wall. My goal to find Ciel, or hopefully find Ciel.

With a finally thud the lights came back on. "Ciel!" I said running forward to the cage he was in, and squatting down. "Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" He said eyeing my reddening wrists.

"As fine as I can be." I smiled, "I was really worried about you…" I murmured.

"Really sir…" I heard somebody say making me jump; I looked behind me finding only Sebastian, along with a bunch of unconscious people. Heh, kinda looks like they all fainted from his presence. "Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad…"

"Asshole…"

"As long as the contract is in place you will follow me everywhere whether I ask you to or not, won't you?" Ciel asked. Sebastian walked forward; he was silent for a moment, giving the whole room a haunted feeling.

"This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey,"

"You don't say," I huffed, reaching through the bars trying to loosen the ropes around Ciel,

Sebastian ignored me, "The more noticeable the mark, the more bound the demon and prey are to each other. The demon serves…"

Ciel finished for him, "And in return the prey can never escape." Sebastian offered me a hand and lifted me up; he then bent down and easily pried apart the bars. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until I felt a tear fall off my chin and splatter onto my hand. I guess the thought of Ciel dying… takes more effect on me than I would have thought.

"Yes," Sebastian said placing a hand over his heart, "I will be with you everywhere…" He reached for the ropes that bound Ciel, "Until the very end. I shall be at your side no matter what, and should I perish in this world I will still be there. This is how I differ from humans, I don't not lie." He paused for a moment, staring at the ropes.

"What is it?" Ciel questioned.

"The ropes are already partially broken… but by whom is the question." Sebastian moved one finger and the ropes fell apart.

"Good… you will never lie to me…" Ciel said continuing the conversation. I wasn't paying attention. "Understood?"

"Yes, my young lord." Sebastian answered bowing.

"I guess this solves the Jack the Ripper case…" Ciel said, staring at the unconscious form of the Viscount Druitt on the floor. Oh Ciel, you couldn't be farther from the truth. How could he have not figured it out? Druitt wasn't the killer, it was somebody else, and it had to do with that damned color red. And I know one person behind it; at least that part of my memory has come back. The other, is still a blur to me. But I can't focus on that now… not with what I was currently thinking about. "It was easier than I expected,"

"I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer Ciel…" I said, "We should leave, unless we wish to be caught here." Sebastian walked forward and picked Ciel up on one shoulder, taking off his glasses.

"I believe you wanted to break these Miss Kaitlyn?" Sebastian said passing them to me, "Something about 'how stupid and pointless they were' if I remember correctly."

"You remember correct." I said dropping them to the floor. I lifted up my skirt and felt a rush of joy when I heard the satisfying _crunch_ when they snapped under my heel. Sebastian then lifted me onto his shoulder with ease as if I weighed next to nothing. He started off into a sprinted then jumped, making his way through a window perfectly. Landing on a roof, right behind Lizzy, she turned, but by then we had disappeared, into the night, making our way back to the town house.

One thing I couldn't get off my mind however was the fact… that I had started to break Ceil's ropes.

_T~T~T~T_

"Ow! That hurt Sebastian stop it!" I hissed at the raven haired butler, I pulled away from his grip.

He just snatched it back and shoved my hand back into the boiling water, "The Young Master has instructed me to inspect your wrists, he noted how red they seemed in the candle light of the Black Market."

"Well duh! Candles can give off an orange glow which may have made my wrists appear worse than they were!"

"Kaitlyn…" Sebastian sighed, "You had struggled so much against the ropes that when you took off your dress and stretched they started to bleed." He continued has he watched the blood run down the sink. It's true; I had rubbed my wrists so raw that I am surprised they didn't start bleeding when the rope fell. Now here I was, in the bathroom with the Demon butler in nothing but the corset and underwear. "If we don't take care of this they will get infected."

"Geez Sebastian I didn't know you cared." I said sarcastically.

"I don't."

"Bitch."

"Baby."

"Stop it!" I whined.

"If you cooperate this will be over quickly," He said as he shoved my wrists back under the water when I had gotten free once more.

"Well I don't want to cooperate because I fucking hate you!" I shouted. The moon was high into the sky by now and I was extremely tired and didn't feel like being nice. He placed a hand to his temple in irritation. I took the advantage of his loosened grip and broke free, making a sprint for the door. God was not on my side today. The door slammed closed and there was Sebastian glaring at me.

"Kaitlyn," He growled, "I am not afraid to use other methods."

"And I am not afraid to scream bloody murder." I retaliated. I smirked when his scowl grew bigger. Suddenly I found myself against the wall.

"Look," He snarled his eyes glowing pink, "I know it was you who broke the Young Masters ropes, no matter how much you deny it Miss Kaitlyn you are not human. I would know, the scent coming from your blood is rather enticing and I am trying my hardest not to hurt you."

"Well maybe you are wrong Sebastian, and for the record you ARE hurting me." I snapped back. I let out a squeak when his hand slammed against my head. Damn me and my mouth. I wanted to fucking die from the way he glared at me. I felt so violated, like he could read my mind. Like he is staring into my god damn soul, I think he is plotting my death this moment. "Stop it Sebastian… you're scaring me." I whimpered. I flinched when his hand beside my head moved. I felt something placed on my cheek. I opened my eyes, my vision was blurring. Shit, was I crying again? Fucking emotions.

"If you would cooperate I wouldn't have to use these methods against you." He whispered to me. Wait… did he sound… caring? We are supposed to be mortal enemies! I was planning my costume for our fight to the death and how I would die! THERE WAS A PLAN! This was all pushed aside however when his head moved closer.

"Don't…" I whimpered. He didn't do what I expected him to, he just rested his forehead against mine. "What… what are you?"

"Shh…" He silenced me, "It bothers me that I don't know what you are…" He confessed after a while.

"I told you… I am human."

He looked at me and chuckled, "If that is what you believe." He replied, bringing my wrist to his mouth, he placed his open mouth kiss over the broken skin, my eyes widened when I felt his tongue lapping over the cut.

"Dude… that isn't hygienic." I said, dead panning. He removed his mouth from my wrist, thank god, and smirked at me.

"Forgive me, my lady, but the call of your blood was too much and I couldn't resist a taste." I didn't listen; the moonlight had hit Sebastian from the side. He looked like a god. His eyes were swirling that enchanting pink.

"I don't mind." I whispered. "Sebastian…" I said to him, he arched an eyebrow at me. "You look… really, really attractive right now." I said surprised that I had even thought it. I blame it on blood loss, A LOT of blood had gone down the sink, plus I was feeling a little woozy.

He smirked, "But of course, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Fat head." I mumbled as he started to wrap my wrists. That's all I remember of it. Must have zoned out.

_T~T~T~T_

"Jack the Ripper strikes again?" Lau questioned reading the headline of the newspaper Ciel had been reading.

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all." Madam Read stated. Ciel stood, fists slammed on the table, his whole body tense as he stared, glaring at the paper before him.

"You know too?" I whispered to Sebastian, I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye as I adjusted the gauze. Well, let's see how long it takes Ciel to figure this out then shall we?

**That is where I shall end it! At the end of the episode, brilliant idea isn't it? Sorry this is late, I was going to update it last weekend but then decided not two, then it would have been updated yesterday but I was too lazy to right! Laziness, got to love it right**? **Please Review and thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! Take the poll on my bio. If you have any questions just ask! It all means a lot to me, you guys are the reason I write this! Even the ghost readers! Till next time~**


	12. Fires Wrath

**Okay, so I have a question. I mean honestly, why do so many people love this story? It's just following the plot of the first season with a third character thrown in to fuck shit up. HOW DOES THAT MAKE THIS STORY SO APPEALING? I just… I can't… I don't… Anyway quick update on my life for those of you who read the Author's Note, so I was on my facebook and looked back to when I very first got the account back… it was… oh god. Here I will post a little example, but oh dear god be prepared**

**has had the inspiration to wirte a book! comment if u want to be in it and wat u want ur character to be like  
>some of ppl r already in it (such as*CENSORED NAME*,*CEONSROED NAME*, *CENSORED NAME*) there r others for sure that will be in it (1 of them is*CENSORED NAME*) but for now that is it!<strong>

**Just, holy fuck take a moment and read that bro's. Oh, here is another lovely post!**

**pwerpuff girls just came on... it better be the dang xmas special... or a lot of ppl will get hurt... o good i heard the music for the xmas special ima ok now! :) :D ahh powerpuff girls such good childhood memories! shut up i like that show!**

**Crap on a cracker, THAT IS COPIED EXACTLY FROM THE THING. COPY AND PASTE THE WHOLE SHEBANG. Dear god… please somebody just finish me off… I can't live on this planet anymore… just dear god why? Why didn't somebody kill me, WHY THE FUCK DID PEOPLE PUT UP WITH ME?**

**Well anyway~ **

**HOLY SHIT I JUST FOUND SOME OF THE OLD STORIES I WOULD WRITE. SWEET JESUS.**

Music played in the background of the dark room, opera music. The singer belted the notes out to an audience that refused to listen as she sat struggling in a chair, gagged, and tears glistening in her eyes. Her bound hands fought against the ropes but to no avail.

She whimpered against the lavender rag in her mouth, frightened to her very core. A dark figure dressed in black walked over to the woman. She flinched, thinking some form of torture would reign down on her. The person only reached behind her and untied the rag gagging her. Tears leaked out, as she took ragged breaths.

Her purple tinted lids opened to stare at the person, her mouth raw from the rags tight hold. "Shhh," The figure warned her. She only sat in her chair trembling.

The final victim of Jack the Ripper.

_T~T~T~T_

I stood, bored as one could ever possibly be, behind Ciel's chair as he held a game of chess with his aunt, Madam Red, I had a large amount of distrust for her, I remembered something important about this case. However I kept it from Ciel, I wanted to watch him squirm as he raced to find the killer.

Bitch deserved it, I had told Ciel that Sebastian was being a total molester to me and the bastard only smirked. "Is this really the time for a game of chess?" He asked Madam Red.

"Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case." Madam Red stated, "Why not just leave it all to Sebastian and Kaitlyn sweet heart?" Fuck no. I am not going anywhere with Sebastian without somebody else in the same vicinity.

"Because they are simply my chess pieces." He replied moving a black piece across the board. "I am the one giving the orders which allow them to move, however they are no ordinary chess pieces, they can move as many squares as they need to… like that." He finished knocking over Madam Red's king.

Thunder cackled in the distance, I walked over to the window, closing the curtains. I normally like storms, they are fun to fall asleep to, but however, this one seemed more threatening than a normal storm.

Madam Red gasped, "That was against the rules you know!" She erected her king, allowing it to stand next to its queen once more, dominating the other pieces of chess.

"Indeed, it would be if this was such a game, but rules such as that hold no such meaning in the real world." Ciel answered. He folded his hands and leaned forward, his chin resting upon them. "However there are always knights that break the rules, and pawns that betray." He picked up a black knight, moving it through the air. "If you let your guard down, it's checkmate." He placed the night upon its proper place on the board, on a black square, ending the game.

Lightening flashed through the edge curtains, thunder soon following.

"Looks like this game is almost over…" I breathed.

_T~T~T~T (Third person p.o.v)_

The prostitute still sat trembling her chair, the man walking forward with a golden container, a rose pictured on the container's top. He swirled a brush around in the red paste, oh things where just beginning.

Smearing off the excess lipstick he brought the brush down on the woman's trembling lips. Applying pressure he brought the brush across the skin with a steady hand, even when thunder crashed and lightening appeared his hand never shook. Only the lady jumped, causing the haunting color to smear slightly.

"Psh…" the man grumbled, his sharp teeth glinting from the candle light. One would be reminded of a shark if they were seen. He frowned and grabbed the prostitutes chin roughly, causing her trembling to become even worse.

Lightening flashed twice in the sky, lighting up half of the man's face. The tools that sat behind them in a box glinted cruelly.

"Stop. Moving." Her growled.

Jack the Ripper would strike again, after all he was already in the process of murder right now.

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn P.O.V)_

"You must have had other options in life besides policing England's underworld. I am sure my sister… your mother… would have wanted something else for you. After their deaths however you returned to the position your father held, the queen's guard dog. Is all this because you are trying to avenge your parent's murders?" Madam Red asked the blue haired brat in the chair before me. He took a long sip of tea before answering.

When he set the cup down I poured more of the disgusting brown liquid into the fragile cup. We exchanged glances and I took a breath. "The need for revenge is a funny thing my lady." I started, setting down the large silver tea pot, on the tray before me. "It will not bring back the dead, nor will it bring one happiness." I picked up the glittering tray and walked over to the cart. Was all this shit necessary?

Just think about this for a moment, if the cart was right next to them I wouldn't have to walk the three steps to the cart. Saving A LOT of time there. "To answer your question he didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for his parents." I set the tray upon the cart a little more forcefully then I meant to. The cups rattled and sugar cubes fell out of the bowl. My hair draped across my face, shadowing my expression from view.

"He did it for himself, he wants to find the people responsible, and he wants to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that he suffered."

"I still remember when you were born," Madam Red whispered softly. "Though it seemed so long ago…" I heard feet hit the floor and assumed one of them had stood. A strange sensation had sprouted on my shoulder. "You were so tiny and fragile… I remember thinking 'no matter what I have to protect him'" I heard feet moving across the carpet.

I rolled my shoulder to try and dispel the sensation. "You know, I was never able to have children of my own, but there was always you, and I have come to think of you as my own son." Oh yeah? Well I thought of him as my brother first! "It's the reason why I wish you would quit this whole thing."

"This is a task I freely chose," Ciel said, "It is still my choice to bear, and no one else's. I do not regret this decision Madam Red, and I refuse to be coddled, not by anybody."

_T~T~T~T_

We stood outside of the front door; Sebastian helped Madam Red into her coat, that weird feeling in my shoulder was becoming even more annoying every second. However it had become slightly painful, but nothing I couldn't handle. "Thank you, I can handle it." She said adjusting the coat. She looked at both of us, "Promise me you two, that you shall never leave Ciel's side, the Underworld is a dangerous place for the boy. Make sure he doesn't lose his way…"

"I promise Madam Red," I said to her smiling. Sebastian nodded then bowed, suck up.

"Fear not, we both shall stay by his side until the very end." Sebastian straightened and opened the door for her. Grell stood outside with an umbrella, he seemed a little different than the last time I saw him.

"I am here to escort you back home my lady." Grell said. Thunder roared above us causing me to jump.

_T~T~T~T_

I sat in my room, examining my right shoulder in the mirror. It seemed alright but that feeling was even worse now but, I could still stand it. I had broken bones before and that was worse than this by far. The dress lay around my feet, a tripping hazard for sure, but I didn't care.

I craned my neck as best I could to look at the shoulder blade and rest of my back._ Maybe it's a spider bite or rash…_ There was nothing there either. "This is really weird." I mumbled, my hand trailing my back and the length of my arm. "My arm burns but I can't see anything wrong with it… hmm… maybe if I sleep on it. Yes, sleep, it is brilliant."

I trudge back over to my bed, still in my underwear, but I decided to pull on a night shirt instead of certain suffocation in the corset. It was still early; Ciel was still in the study, reading, playing cards. Sebastian… well for all I fucking know he could be molesting cats. Who knows what the hell he does.

I literally threw back the covers, climbed in, and threw them back over me. The sheets settled slowly on my skin which tickled. Pulling on pillow to my chest I curled up into a ball and rested my arms outside of the blanket.

The next thing I remember is fire. Hot, burning coals, raging flames of hell, a stoves flames, a flickering candle. That's what my shoulder and entire arm felt like, angry, vicious, murdering flames. "Oh shit…" I gasped as I essentially fell out of the bed with a large thump. I held my arm close to me, messaging it hoping that would dispel the hungry heat.

I looked around, I couldn't think, but when I found the clock I found I had only been sleeping for half an hour before this fire consumed me. The fire trickled into my back, all the way to my shoulder blade. "Water…" I decided finally, "Water…" I chanted the same thing over and over.

Maybe that would quench this flames thirst. I stood and stumbled blindly to the bathroom that was connected to my room. My vision was going white, my left hand was held forward seeing as my right one was rendered utterly useless. "Water… water…" I chanted.

My hand felt the wall, the pain was growing… I wanted to scream out but I didn't want anybody near me… I didn't even know what was going on myself. How the hell would I explain this to anybody else?

I fucking couldn't. That is how.

Finding the handle I forced the door to open, falling to the cool tile, I rolled onto my right and sighed when the pain faltered and died. _Well... at least that is over._ I thought, but it wasn't. The flames came back, and with a vengeance.

It was as if they were determined to burn me alive or something. I stood using the wall, and fumbled around, falling once in the process. Finally managing to find the sink, I turned it once, welcoming the sudden sound of rushing water.

I placed a hand under it, to find god damn Morador waiting for me. "Agh!" I shouted, forcing the handle the other way, relief washed over me as I was greeted by the artic, losing feeling in my left hand.

I tugged at the night shirt, finding the strings at the top of it and pulling it loose, the shirt; thank god it was big on me, slumped down my shoulders. Bard, I love you man. Thank you for being a giant compared to me in the torso.

Yanking the shirt off my right arm I plunged my arm into the artic depths of the running water. The flames didn't waver. However I did get my vision back. _Well, it is an improvement. _I growled mentally as I scowled.

Lifting the little plug the sink started to fill, within a few minutes the gushing water had filled the sink to the brim and I shut it off. My entire arm submerged into the basin, well almost entire arm. It was really uncomfortable if you ask me.

Still the flames didn't die down. "Damn it all!" I shouted grabbing a rag and sinking it into the water. I began to viciously attack my arm with the freezing cloth. Up the entire length of the arm, along my back. I squeezed the cloth, having the water fall upon the burning flesh. Tears had started to leak, "Stop! Stop burning damn it!"

Suddenly the flames died out just as fast as it had come. It left me exhausted and I collapsed upon the floor, the void swallowing me once more.

_T~T~T~T (Hospital, Third Person P.O.V)_

The steady beep was the only noise in the middle of the night; Kaitlyn still lay in her bed. It had been 3 months since the car hit her; still there had been no change. Flowers constantly came to her, cards, stuffed animals, and visitors as well. Her sister and brother visited weekly, her niece Maggie however couldn't come to the hospital anymore. She would burst into tears just at the sight of her aunt, thinking her dead.

"It's been three months and there hasn't been change!" Morgan had yelled at a nurse one evening. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"We are trying our hardest miss, but even still her state is a mysterious. Her brain is still fully active, why she is like this is completely baffling. But believe me we are trying our best to help her."

"Well clearly you aren't trying hard enough!" After that Morgan couldn't talk for the rest of the day as she broke down in tears.

Kaitlyn watched from her dream like state. _I don't understand it, why does the void bring me here? Huh? Who is that? _The blonde thought, a doctor walked in at that moment.

"Doctor-"

Kaitlyn was pulled out of the void before she saw what the man looked like, or even caught his name.

_T~T~T~T_

I woke up from my little 'dream', if you could call it that. Lately the voices in my head hadn't been bothering me, but now they are stronger than ever.

_Morgan calm down!_

_No! They need to try harder! I won't allow this!_

_Calm down damn it! Kaitlyn is strong so she will get through this!_

_Yeah, Britt is right! If there hasn't been a change that means she hasn't gotten any worse._

_But it means that she hasn't gotten better._

_Let's just try to stay positive okay?_

The conversation continues on but is drowned out by another one,

_When is she going to wake up? It's annoying having to wait._

_I don't know, nothing has changed about her. She is a mysterious case if I ever have seen one._

_She is here but she isn't. Do you think she can hear us?_

Another conversation.

_Mommy? What's wrong with Auntie Kaitlyn? Is she dead?_

_No sweetie, Kaitlyn isn't dead… she is just… sleeping!_

_Mommy… why is that machine beeping! It's just one long annoying note!_

_Please ma'am we need you and your daughter to leave._

_Wait! What's wrong with auntie? Where are you taking her! Whaaa!_

I rested my head back hitting the sink's cabinet, trying to tune them out. I pulled the sleeve back up onto my shoulders and retied the string. At least the burning is gone. Will these voices ever leave me? They haunt me every waking hour, along with that stupid color red.

Except I think the color is becoming less and less important. It doesn't seem as aggravating anymore. If I think about it hard enough I can almost come up with an answer. It never comes through though. Hey. I am getting somewhere. Progress.

I walked back to my bedroom and crawled back into bed, except after the event that occurred a few moments ago I couldn't fall asleep. Let me point out that I noticed this after a few fucking hours. Damn it all.

I sat up and the blankets fell to my waist. "I wonder what Ciel is doing…" I got out of bed and made my way to the door, intent on finding somebody to talk to. Hell even talking to Sebastian would be fricken lovely after what happened. Except I didn't want to talk to him, if Ciel was asleep he would be my next option. But I would annoy him.

Bastard deserves it and anything else coming his way.

_T~T~T~T_

I walked down the gloomy hallway, my senses on high alert, I never liked the dark. When I was little I had been scarred for life by Left 4 Dead, Zombieland, and other such horror things. I needed light or sound to feel safe, to block out the noises of my house. I often slept with the TV in my room on.

Whenever I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night and had to walk back to my room it was a full on sprint down the hallway to the light switch. When that was turned off it was a 1 second sprint to my room where I slammed the door closed and would leap into bed like a fucking ballerina.

Me gusta am I right? Being in a giant mansion during the middle of a storm wasn't helping either. I was biting down on the sleeve of my night shirt for no reason. I felt like a little kid. Don't judge me.

"Sebastian?" I asked as I walked down the hallway, squinting in the darkness.

"Miss Kaitlyn, it's a surprise finding you still up." The dark haired butler replied to me.

"I couldn't sleep after my a-…. Nightmare." I lied. I don't think it worked.

"Oh? What was this nightmare about?" Scratch that maybe it did.

"Just normal nightmarish things. Undead creatures, running for my life, bugs that want to kill me. One time I had this dream about a weirdo church. Whenever I walked into it I would get 'sacrificed' in a sense. The church was this giant circle room with a big hole in the middle, a big monster would come up and grab me out of the crowd and eat me. The dream would always repeat itself. It may have gone differently but I always ended up dead."

I looked at him, oh god his expression. He looked like… how can I describe this…. You know that look your friends get when you do something really weird? Yeah, it's that look. "Sebastian… you have the funniest damn expression right now…" I squeaked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that!" He cocked his head to the side.

"Like what?"

"Like I just told you I was a man or something! It's too funny! Well now you just look like a lost puppy that I want to hug really badly." I mumbled the last part.

He shook his head after giving me another look; he turned back to the door and knocked on it. Opening I heard Ciel say on the other side, "Well then?" I had to contain my squeal of adorableness. Ciel look so fucking cute it wasn't even funny.

He was laying in his bed curled up in a ball, looking all innocent and shit. I just… it just…. I can't… fuck this shit. "Ciel you look so god damn adorable." I said walking in to stand next to Sebastian. "Thought you should know."

Sebastian closed the door and shuffled through the papers. "No matter how I look at it the result is still the same."

"Yesterday's murder… the Viscount didn't do it." I said to Ciel. He gave me a No-Shit-Sherlock look.

"Exactly, none of the people in his mansion could have done it either." Sebastian added. Ciel sat up on the bed, looking ahead of him at the wall. Why yes Ciel that is a rather lovely wall.

"No person could move that fast." Ciel said. "Any way, tomorrow we shall start back at square one."

"Do you think the killer is human Ciel…" I said looking at the floor, damn, Meyrin's boots really go well with these shorts.

Ciels' eyes widened at my statement. He looked over at us and in turn I looked at Sebastian. A big creepy grin was spread across his face. "Sebastian… you did it." I dead panned.

"Dumbass." I grumbled.

"Of course I didn't my lord, I told you I never lie."

"Or Kaitlyn… it could have been you!"

"What?" I said, "Dude I can barely cut bread with a butter knife!" I placed my hands on my hips, "Also do you really think I would be able to stomach killing people?"

"No I suppose not…" Ciel stated thoughtfully.

"Now, let's go over the list again Ciel and think very, very carefully." I stated holding up a finger, "Involved in medicine, ties to secret societies or black magic." I held up another finger, "lacking alibis for the nights the bodies were found." I held up a third finger.

"The only human who fits this list is the Viscount Druitt." Sebastian said.

"You both know more than you are letting on don't you?" Ciel said angrily, gripping his bed sheets. I let a smirk show on my face.

"I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "I only carry out those orders my master has given me." Ciel gritted his teeth. Sebastian threw the papers he was holding behind him.

Swirling down gently but gave a haunting feel to it all. "You need only say the words my lord, and we either become your pawn or your knight. Now… Master… move us into check."

"And let this game be complete." I finished.

**Derp, :P.**

**So how is everybody? I don't know if I have said this already but the voices are constantly in Kaitlyn's head but she tends to tune them out hence why we don't always hear them. Also the conversations are never important enough to write out. Also thank you to everybody who reviewed and favorite/alerted this story. Please take the poll on my bio, it would help greatly.**

**To bored411: How I wish I could answer your question but alas I cannot! So you will just have to wait and see.**

**This was actually kinda fun to write, also the burning of Kaitlyn's arm does have importance but it will not come into play for a few chapters. I know I have said this already but it must be said again!**

**I love each and every one of my readers! You guys are the reason I write! Don't be afraid to criticize me at all! I welcome it! Tell me what you want to see also! I know it must be boring just reading the first season's story line! I LOVE YOU ALL! DO NOT FORGET THAT. *points at random reader* DO. NOT. FORGET IT.**

**Had to be done, oh and if I offended some dancers with the 'fucking ballerina' line, I didn't mean too I swear! (this is if I actually did) I used to take ballet so please don't be offended**

**Well anyway that is all folks. Until next cliff hanger~ (or update of another story)**


	13. Tackling the Ripper

**Why hello my dear readers! I don't really know what's going to happen in this chapter but you can be sure Kaitlyn is gonna fuck shit up! Fantastic!**

**Bored411: ooh that's serious! (I just had to… XD)**

The three of us, that is me, Sebastian, and Ciel, stood in a dark alley of some street in London in the pouring rain. Ciel had to down grade his normally 'earl-like' clothes to a brown vest, cap, white shirt, black shorts, and knee length socks and shoes. A bandaged covered his contracted eye.

Sebastian of course stayed in the same clothes as he always did plus a coat; you know… does Sebastian own any other clothes? Just think about this for a moment here… you never see him really wear anything else unless it's god damn necessary.

Then there was me, when I found out what I was where it was like Christmas. I was able to wear tight black pants (I wasn't happy finding out that they were tight…) and a simple white shirt, along with a corset. Fabulous.

A single lantern was our only light in the middle of the night, I rubbed my eyes feeling myself turned into the hysterical sleep deprived person I am known to be. "He will show if we stake out this place right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian replied.

"How do we know he isn't already in there?" I said leaning back against the wall, hands behind my head. I gazed up at the stars and tried to make out constellations. It was rather boring. I was ignored by the two.

"You know, I realized the murdered prostitutes had more in common besides their profession." Ciel started, I felt something brush against my leg. Looking down at what I saw I smiled, sliding down the wall to hold it in my lap.

"The most beautiful glossy black hair…" Sebastian said, clearly distracted.

"But what still confuses me is why he had to kill them all," Ciel continued.

Sebastian bent down next to me as I stroked the sleek black creature's back. It arched into my touch. "So very lovable that it must be a sin." Sebastian added to his previous statement.

"What's more is I-" Ciel was cut off.

"It's so soft!" I cooed holding up the protesting cat.

"Listen when I am talking to you both!" Ciel yelled. The looks we gave to Ciel showed the amount of fucks we gave… none.

"I apologize sir but she is so beautiful, and soft." Sebastian said.

I stood, the cat still in my arms, "Sheesh Ciel, no need to get your pants in a twist. It's just a cat."

"I am allergic to them," Ciel said,

"So was my sister, your point?" I said, my facing holding know emotion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A high pitched scream of bloody murder rang through the air, causing the cat to jump out of my arms.

"Hey come back!" I shouted reaching towards it. I turned back to the others n disbelief, "How could somebody have gotten past us? We've been here this entire time!"

"Let's go." Ciel said running towards the door at the other end.

I remembered something; I remembered what was behind the door. "CIEL WAIT!" I shouted trying to stop him. I was too late, Ciel threw open the door and froze, seeing what lay before him. I threw my arms around him, turning the boy to pull him into a tight hug. "Don't look." I said, crushing him to me. I could feel him shaking, or was that me?

It could have been us both for what I saw.

Blood, everywhere, and a destroyed body. The once beautiful woman lay slaughtered like a pig on the floor, her hair matted with blood and sticking to her face in great clumps. Her mouth stuck open with her final scream for mercy. Those eyes like glassy mirrors, forever unseeing. Her dress in shreds, with a giant gash across her torso.

"Come away from here Ciel…" I said walking backwards, my eyes glued to the woman. I felt Ciel's hands tighten around my arms as we walked backwards. His heavy breathing making my stomach warm. His cap had fallen off when I grabbed him; I started stroking his head, whatever as going to happen next, I swear to god I will protect him.

I heard footsteps and my head snapped up, glaring at the doorway. "You have made quite a bloody mess of things in there." Sebastian called from his spot next to me. "Jack the Ripper…" The figure stepped out of the door way, his glasses, gloves, his whole outfit covered in that red liquid from the slaughtered prostitute. "Or rather Grell Sutcliff."

My eyes widened, he reached towards us and I tightened my grip around Ciel, "No, no you're wrong. I heard the scream and rushed to help, but-" Blood dripped from his coat.

"You can drop the innocent act Grell, it's over." It was silent for a moment. Then I screamed at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Grell! What do you gain from this? This isn't right! It's sick and you know it!" I pulled Ciel behind me, tears falling down my face, I felt sick to my stomach.

I know there is something important I am supposed to remember but what? Dammit what? It has to do with red, Grell, and something else. Fuck it all! "You know this is actually the first time I have meet somebody like you in the human world." Sebastian said smirking.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? "You played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled."

A drop of blood rolled down Grells face making it appear as if he was crying. "You… you think so?" Grell looked back up at us, I took another step back. He was smiling… but… it wasn't a normal smile. His teeth… They looked like a shark's teeth; his smile looked crazed and really fucking creepy. His green eyes were wide, adding to the lunatic look. "How kind.

He pulled out the ribbon holding his brown hair back, "After all, I am an actress." He took off his glasses and pulled out a comb. "And quite a good one at that!"

As the comb swept through the chocolate locks they turned a stunning shade of crimson. My breath caught in my throat, a flash of red. That color… Grell pulled on a black glove, "Of course, you aren't really Sebastian are you?"

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am." Sebastian said smiling the entire time as if there wasn't a deranged killer right in front of us.

Something deep in my brain clicked. Grell put on glasses and pushed them up the bridge of his nose, "Ah so you're playing the role of faithful dog, well your handsome enough to get away with it. Now here we are Sebastian, no… I will call you Bassy."

Grell brushed a red clump of hair over his shoulder. "The butler Grell Sutcliff, what do you say we get along?" He blew a kiss to Sebastian.

A flash of red… "You… you were there when I got hit by that car!" I shrieked pointing at the ginger, "When I was put in that coma! HOLY FUCK." Grell gave me a questioning look.

"My sweet girl I have no idea what you are talking about, I hadn't seen you before we met at Phantomhive Manor. I must say Bassy, it must be driving you insane not knowing what she is."

"Dammit Grell stop talking like I am not here! I thought we were friends but I guess that I was wrong to trust a death god!"

"Honestly, I am surprised, I do believe I have never seen a demon playing a butler." Grell commented ignoring me. Bitch.

"I could say the same for you, I never thought I would see one of your kind playing a butler either." Grell tapped his chin as Sebastian continued, "You are supposed to be an intermediary between man and god, a grim reaper."

Thanks captain obvious I totally didn't just say that. "Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?"

"Why indeed, for now let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Grell stated. I felt Ciel tense behind me.

"Love? Love? That's some pretty sick, twisted, and fucked up love you have there." I yelled at him. "Then who is this woman Grell?"

"You don't really need to ask do you?" I gasped and my eyes widened, damn I really am blonde. My grip loosened and Ciel walked out from behind me. Before he could get very far I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him back to me.

"Madam…" I said.

"Hmph, I hadn't counted on this, I didn't think anybody would be able to tell who Grell truly was, but I guess the same could be said for that creature by your side Sebastian. Grell told me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian said with that closed-eyed smile. Madam Red frowned.

"Naturally you were on the suspects list from the beginning. Your entire alibi seemed flawless." Ciel said to her.

"You actually suspected your own aunt?" Madam Red asked, laughing through her nose slightly.

"We were looking for a murderer. Degree of relation to me did not matter. None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders, however, if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, well… that would change everything." Ciel said.

"It had to be somebody who could leave and enter a room without being noticed." I said, "Somebody who could travel from the Viscount's home to the East end instantaneously. In the end, only you two could have been Jack the Ripper." I pointed at each one, "You both, Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff."

"I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. They had all undergone a specific surgery at the hospital where you worked; we made a list of all the patients." More like Kaitlyn made a list while I sat on my ass drinking tea. Ciel took out a folded piece of paper from the inside of his vest, "One, and only one was still alive. Mary Kelly,"

"We knew that if we waited long enough you would come for her eventually." I said, glaring at them both. "However… we were… far too late." My voice faded to a whisper.

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be. If you had let it all go we could have played chess again," She clenched her fists. "but now… YOU'VE TAKE EVERYTHING!" She bellowed.

The sound of a chainsaw filled our ears. "CIEL LOOK OUT!" I shouted pulling him easily up and into my arms and turning around as the chainsaw came down. I waited for impact, but it never came. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Sebastian had easily caught the blade between his hands.

With ease Sebastian pushed the blade downwards and sending Grell flying into the air. "What is that?" Ciel said awed.

"Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls, that is his reaper scythe," Sebastian stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say for Grell flipped his shit.

"Don't you dare call it that! This is so much better! I worked very hard to customize it!" Grell held up the chainsaw, "This is a special Death Scythe of my own design, it can hack anyone or anything to pieces. I have been far too well behaved, I am out. Of. Shape." I dead panned, "I would love to exercise my skills. So! Shall. We. Play?"

No. No we shall not. "Perhaps you could be bit more respectful of our positions Grell, we are on duty after all." Sebastian said irritably.

"Oh what a stoic man you are." Grell cried, wait a minute… do I see… HEARTS? AROUND GRELLS HEAD? Oh good grief! My memory came back a little too strong, "It makes you far too irresistible."

Grell stepped forward, "Red is my favorite color," Yeah? Well because of you it is my least favorite at the moment. "It is perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick… so I painted all those women with pretty… pretty red blood." Grell lifted the Scythe again,

"So Bassy, I will make you even better looking than you are. I will tear you up from the inside, and trust me I will make you like it." Grell winked. Hold up, did anybody else find something sexual or creepy about that? "I will make you as lovely as scattered rose petals."

Sebastian turned around, clearly not impressed, "You are a grim reaper, and your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying." Oh-ho snap! Sebastian pulled off his coat and draped it over Ciel. "And as a butler your job is to follow your master like a shadow."

Sebastian turned back around to face him, "You have failed both of these expectations, and quite frankly I find it sickening." Secretly you love it don't you Sebastian… nah I'm just fucking with you.

Grell smiled that creepy sadistic smile, "Bassy, you wound me. You know I am more deadly efficient than I seem!" He did is signature pose, his tongue sticking out and his ring and middle finger bent down.

Ciel reached up towards the bandage covering his eye, "In my name and that of the Queen's I order you Sebastian," he lifted up the bandage, revealing his discolored eye. "Put an end to them!"

"Indeed, my young lord." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing pink, as he removed his glove with his mouth.

_T~T~T~T_

"Oh! Yes! Please run away, we can play tag Bassy!" Grell shouted, slashing at Sebastian who kept dodging the spinning blades. Grell lashed out, hoping to strike seeing as Sebastian was trapped against the wall, he back flipped at the last moment and slid a few feet.

"SEBASTIAN BEHIND YOU!" I shouted as Grell appeared behind him, scythe at the ready. Bringing it down it became lodged between Sebastian's hands once more. Which if you think about it for a moment really isn't bright on his part since he just essentially fucking trapped himself.

"See what happens when you aren't fast enough? You get cut! It's more fun when it hurts a little bit though isn't it?" Grell growled manically. Ok, Grell is fucking crazy, I have now come to terms with that.

"You're still the Queen's guard dog…" Madam Red said making me turn around. "Which means know I am your prey," She reached into her sleeve, "Well if it's hunt or be hunted, THEN THERE IS ONLY ONE THING I CAN DO!" She shouted charging us with a silver knife.

Shoving me into a wall Madam Red slashed at Ciel making him jump out of the way, but not before the knife ripped his shirt and sliced his skin like butter. The cloth around the opening was stained red. "CIEL!"

"You're a doctor!" Ciel yelled at his aunt, "How could you do it?"

"You wouldn't understand, if I told you!" She said turning to face him. "YOU'RE JUST A CHILD!" Lashing out her hand she gripped Ciel's throat, choking him and slamming him against a wall. "You… you brat…" She growled out, I managed to stand, using the wall for support.

Her grip on the knife tightened, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she hesitated, "Sister!" She gasped.

"Ciel!" I screamed charging forward and tackling Madam Red to the ground. Knocking the knife out of her hand I attempted to pin her to the ground. "Ciel! Run!" I shouted at the immobile boy. I felt a hand grab my throat, I felt it squeeze as my supply of oxygen was cut off. "No…" I croaked.

I wrapped my hands around her own throat, applying more pressure than her. "I won't… let you… hurt him…" I managed to breathe out. I started to see spots in my vision, the world around me started to grow silent, but I wouldn't go back to the void.

I won't go back to that black emptiness; I can't go back now… NOT WHEN CIEL NEEDS ME! I suddenly felt her grip on me loosen and I was able to breathe again, causing me to loosen my grip. That was all she needed to throw me off.

How could I have been so stupid? I hit the pavement, jarring my arm and knocking the air out of my lungs. Madam Red grabbed the knife and charged Ciel again. But right before she was about to stab him she hesitated again.

"MASTER!" I heard Sebastian shout. I looked at Madam Red and saw she had her face hidden in her hands. I heard the sound of flesh ripping and saw a sudden dark figure behind Madam Red.

"Stop Sebastian!" A hand reached out to harm Madam Red, "Don't kill her!" The hand hesitated.

Madam Red stepped back, letting the knife clatter to the cobble stone ground. I stood leaning against the wall. I walked over to Sebastian and leaned on him, "Sebastian… your hurt." I breathed placing my hand over the wound. His hand covered mine.

"Your arm." I heard Ciel say.

Grell turned to face us, blood on the end of his chainsaw, "Oh, how sweet you are Bassy. Really what a prince. Sacrificing your own poor limb."

"Grell…" I seethed, "YOU BASTARD!" I charged the reaper only to be thrown against the wall.

"Pathetic…" Grell said staring at me.

"Shut up…" I grumbled.

"You, also Madam, are a disappointment. Come now… hurry up and kill the brat already." I looked at Madam Red, she was crying.

I ran at Grell from behind and threw myself on him. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Grell stumbled but once again threw me off onto the ground. This time I stayed down, watching everything. To weak, to pathetic, to do anything.

Madam red looked up out of her hands and at Ciel. "I loved my sister… I loved her husband… I loved their child. I can't… I can't kill him." She said hugging herself. "I can't kill their beloved son… my nephew… Ciel."

"Really you're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden, after all those deaths? If you don't end him he will end you." Grell said. _No he won't…_ I thought sitting up.

"Madam…" Ciel said. I pushed myself up, but hunched over when the wave of pain hit me like a rock.

"But… this dear boy… this child is my-"

"MADAM LOOK OUT!" I said stepping forward. It was too late, Grell's scythe pierced straight through her chest, a darker stain of red blossoming around the cut.

"Too late for that, how disappointing. What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?" Grell shouted, tossing Madam Red back as blood shot out like a rocket.

Suddenly, something else shot out from the cut as well. Something glowing, and long, flittering by faster than one could blink. It was a film real.

**It was really fun writing this chapter… I'm just like… so proud of it. I can't even put into words how much I love this chapter. The whole burning of Kaitlyn's arm will come up in the next few chapters so yup.**

**So tell me what you think and see you all next week~**


	14. Records Records Everywhere

**So last night when I was typing the chapter at 2 in the morning I had the sudden desire to right a shit ton. So that is what I am going to do.**

**For those of you who love these scenes, there will either be a KatXSeb scene in this chapter or the next one. Either way, look forward to it.**

_Italics__**- Cinematic Record for this chapter**_

_**Bold Italics- Madam Red's voice.**_

"What the hell is going on?" I said looking around me, pictures fluttering past my eyes. Brief flashes of a girl that looked like Madam Red.

"Is that a…" Sebastian said amazed.

"Part of the reapers job is to play and examine the memories of the person on the To Die list, from that we determine what kind of person they were. It allows us to see from their own perspective what kind of life they had lived, and we decided whether they should live or die."

"So… that's why people say… their lives flash before their eyes right before they die." I said looking at Grell, _That's why I saw my life…_

"Oh please that's such a pedestrian term." Grell said raising the chainsaw once more. "It is so much more than that… this is the reapers true power. This is the-"

"Cinematic Record." I finished.

_A red haired girl looks up from her book, the image fades out and replaced by another._

"_Rachel, Angelina, please say hello to our guest Lord Phantomhive." An elderly man said gesturing to a blue haired man sitting on a plush couch._

_**I had hated the red hair I had inherited from my father.**_

"_Your hair is very beautiful Ann." Lord Phantomhive commented smiling. "The color of Spider Lilies, red suits you!"_

_The image changed, showing Angelina and Vincent Phantomhive looking out onto a field of flowers._

_**But I came to love it after all… I came to love the color red… I came to love him.**_

"_Ann I have wonderful news!" Rachel cheered happily to her sister, the image changing back to the study. Angelina's sister sat arm in arm with Vincent._

_**My sister… once more I hated the color red. I could never bring myself to hate them however.**_

_Scenes of a wedding flashed by, Angelina stuck out though. The only color shown was the red of her dress._

_**Eventually, I too met a man and got married.**_

_Madam Red sat in a chair, a man kneeling on the floor in front of her, his head on her stomach. "What do you think? A boy or maybe a girl?"_

_She laughed, "Men are so impatient. How would I know that yet darling?"_

_**It had not happened at all in the way I wanted it to, but still, I thought I had found happiness at last.**_

"_The carriage hit somebody! Call a doctor quick!" A man cried a carriage lay toppled over in the streets, horses flailing on the ground as the attempt to escape their confinements and run._

_**Then it all slipped away, all the happiness fell from my grasp.**_

_A hospital came into view; Angelina sat in a bed, her head and arm wrapped tightly in bandages. "Your husband died instantly," a doctor informed. "And to save your life, we were forced to remove your uterus, and the unborn child within you." The doctor looked up at Madam Red, she didn't even seem to be aware of anything. The words she just heard had left her dead inside._

"_I am sorry my dear, but there was no other option."_

_**Everything… everything slipped away from me. I lost the man I had learned to love.**_

_Angelina rode alone in a carriage up to the Phantomhive Manor._

_**And that child I loved so dearly before it was even born.**_

_The carriage came to a halting stop; in the distance a raging fire consumed the home of her sister. The fire had quickly spread to the whole house and fields around it. Choking and burning all life within its grasp._

_**The stains of red… it covered everything! That color I so hated… that haunting color red!**_

_Madam Red stood in a graveyard surrounded by other people as the Phantomhive's where buried, swallowed up by the Earth. Taking them away for eternity, taking the two people Angelina loved dearly._

_**My sister had been buried with the man she loved, if only… if only my heart could have been buried in the ground along with them. If only…**_

_A woman flicked her hair behind her head, clearly agitated. "Honestly a child would only be in the way! I don't know who the father of the child is and my customers wouldn't like one hanging around. It is as simple as that."_

_Madam Red looked up from the papers in her hands; the glasses she wore reflected the light, hiding her expression from the prostitute._

_**I had lost everything in my life… those women had what I wanted most… what I would never be given the chance to have again…. And she threw it away without a second thought. As if it was mere trash.**_

_Angelina washed her bloodied hands in a sink, the swirling red color defusing and flowing down into the drain. Looking up at her own expression she saw her eyes, and how dead they looked. The glass cracked as if it couldn't with stand the intensity of her gaze._

_**I wanted to stain her as well.**_

_In a dark street of London Madam Red walked toward the woman she had operated on. She went unnoticed as the prostitute waved to a man walking away then turning to enter her home. "Hello… aren't you that doctor… what… what are you doing? Please no!"_

_Red… red blood splattered the pavements and walls._

_**I decided to stain the whole wide world red. With my own hands.**_

_Angelina sat over her recent victim, finishing the job. "My, my!" A cheery voice called, "That was quite a little show you put on Madam." Looking behind her she scanned up a building, up to the tallest point. A figure stood silhouetted in front of the full, red moon._

_**That's when I met my blood red grim reaper. A few months later… my missing nephew suddenly reappered.**_

_Madam Red busted into a room, "Oh Ciel!" She cried, stopping when she saw the small boy sitting on a chair. A bandage over his eye, and a black clothed butler behind him._

_**With him he brought a butler dressed in black.**_

"_You're… you're really safe?" She cried, tears in her eyes. She walked forward and knelt down, crushing the boy into a hug._

_**I was happy to at least get one thing back.**_

"_Thank goodness, at least we still have you Ciel." She said to the child. Pulling back she held is face in her hands, "Let me take a look at your darling face…"_

_**The child of the man I loved and my sister, if this child could come back. Then why couldn't my beloved? Why wasn't I the one he chose to marry?**_

_Once more Madam Red kneeled in front of her recent victim, blood staining her face and the blade in her hand, but this time a butler stood behind her._

_**Finally, I choose to right all the wrongs I had been dealt.**_

"_YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!" She yelled at Ciel._

The film ended and Madam Red collapsed lifelessly on the ground. A single tear slipping from her eye. "Madam Red…" I whisper reaching forward.

"How beautiful you were died crimson, covered in your victims' blood. I loved you so." Grell threw off his black cloak letting it fall onto the sopping wet ground behind him. Ciel gazed at his dead aunt in front of him. Grell walked forward. "How sad it was you turned out to be a disappointment in the end.

"You don't have what it takes to wear red." Grell spat at her lifeless body, taking the red coat that adorned her body. "This cheap little melodrama ends now; it's over Madam Red… good-bye." He said to her slipping on the crimson jacket and walking away.

Madam Red stared emptily at the stars above her, those beautiful eyes never to see again. I kneeled down next to her and Ciel… closing them for the final time.

"Well, what are you just standing around for?" Ciel said, "I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper."

"It isn't over yet Sebastian…" I said, "Not while Grell still stands…" I turned and glared at the red haired reaper. He paused.

"Oh-ho… I was going to let you live, professional courtesy and all. However… if you insist on dying…" Grell turned rapidly lashing out his scythe at Sebastian who easily dodged. "I will just send the three of you to heaven all at once!"

"Heaven? You must be joking…" Sebastian laughed leaping into the air. He suddenly appeared behind Grell, "I know nothing of Heaven." Striking his foot down the demon came smashing down on the reaper who narrowly avoided a foot to the face by back bending.

"Hmph! You would kick a lady in the face? Where are your manners sir!" Grell screeched. Lady? Psh, yeah right…

"Kaitlyn… go help Sebastian in any way you can." CIel told me.

I nodded, "With pleasure Ciel…"

"So sorry…" Sebastian said, "But you see I am simply, one _hell_ of a butler."

"Ha! You think a mere demon like you can beat a demon like me?" Grell mocked him.

"Certianly…" Sebastian turned to face us, "You see; if my master tells me to win… then I shall win."

"You care a lot about the puny little brat don't you?" Grell huffed placing his hands on his hips. "I am certainly jealous. Demon or not, you will still be destroyed when I reap you with my Death Scythe. Are you not frightened?"

Slowly, I inched closer to Grell. Sebastian placed his hand over his heart, "I belong to my master… my soul and my body," If you think about that… that can have a double meaning. What! You were thinking it too! "Down to the last hair, I am his, the contract remains. So I shall follow his every order that's what it means to be a butler after all."

Grell lashed out causing Sebastian to go into a back flip and leap into the air. "Here we are! Demon, and reaper, I suppose we shall never resolve this!" Grell shouted jumping into the air after Sebastian had landed. Sebastian quickly followed.

Shit, I'll never be able to help.

"These feelings that we have are forbidden. Oh my! It's just like Romeo and Juliet!" Grell cried. I looked back at Ciel as I saw movement in his direction, he draped Sebastian's coat over his aunt's dead body.

"Oh Bassy! Where far out thou my dear sweet Bassy!" Grell swooned, Sebastian –clearly irritated- swung his leg up, smashing it into Grell's face. "If you deny thy master and refuse thy name I know that we can be happy together." Grell said as if he just hadn't been kicked in the face.

"The moment my master uttered my name the word became our sacred contract. I was re-baptized as his and his alone." Again with the creepiness? Really? I looked up at their figures on the roofs. "From that day I have been Sebastian, on the moon I swear it,"

"Too swear on something inconstant as the moon, how can I believe your words?" The red head sighed. "Though in your eyes I see in them what your lips and hands long to do." Dammit! Not you too Grell! "You caress me softly with your unworthy, devilish gaze!" Okay… no comment. "Oh it's too much! I would bear your children if only you let me!" What… the… fuckedy… FUCK?

Grell leaned against the chimney wall holding his torso. "Please stop that Grell… it's really fucking creepy!" I shouted up at the two.

"Oh… you treat me so coldly…" Grell started up his scythe again. "Beautiful tyrant!" Grell charged forward, slashing at Sebastian's legs, which he promptly avoided by doing a splits in the air. Show off. "My dove feathered raven!"

Sebastian grabbed the reaper's throat holding him into the air; this didn't stop his disturbing poem or whatever the it was. "Oh Bassy! Bassy my love, if only cruel morning would never come." Bringing his scythe down to chop up Sebastian's foot it ended up being lodged in the roof. Sebastian held it down with the foot Grell had tried to mutilate.

You know… I wonder what people inside their houses are thinking right at this point in time. "Then you and I could do this forever, our love permanently lit by the moon's enchanting glow." The red head leaned up to Sebastian's face, "However, our adventure end's here."

"SEBASTIAN WATCH OUT!" I shouted.

Too late, Grell effectively head butted Sebastian into his forehead, "Ha-ha! Should we part with a passionate kiss? Then good night my love! A thousand times good night!" Ripping the chainsaw out of the roof Grell raised it above his head preparing to strike the demon down.

The blade cut right down his torso, blood spluttering out everywhere. "There now, your record should be far more interesting than any humans!" Faster than I could blink Sebastian's record burst forth out of him, it started to play in front of my eyes.

Tanaka suddenly appeared, he was holding his tea cup as I asked him for it.

I looked back over at Grell, his face was stuck in that same crazed smile. "Huh?" I heard come from this. Needless to say I collapsed trying to hold in my fit of laughter.

"No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Grell said in disbelief. "Who are these people, what the hell is this?"

Sebastian breathed heavily, "That is what my life has been like these past few years," I raced over to him. My eyes scanning over the large cut across his torso.

"NO! I am not interested in your daily chores! I know all that! Come on show me the good stuff damn it!" Grell screeched flailing about.

"So sorry," Sebastian said, suddenly we were behind Grell. Wait a minute… WE? OH FUCK. I started to release myself from his grip only to have it tighten around me. Asshole is going to get it! "I am afraid I pay for the juicy bits."

"Skin flint!" Grell taunted landing back on the roof, Sebastian set me down next to it but I clung to him seeing as how my life currently fucking depended on it.

Sebastian sighed, "Look at this, my clothes are ruined again."

I dead panned. Shoving him away I flailed my arms, "THAT'S what you worry about? The state your clothes are in is what you currently are worried about and not the fact that there is a big god damn cut across your torso!?"

Sebastian pulled of his tail coat, "You must be pretty confident to worry about your clothes at a time like this."Grell said, "But of course, you know I always appreciate a sharp looking man. Well done Bassy."

Suddenly the mood around Sebastian gotten even darker, if that was possible anyways. "There was one technic I did not want to use. Sadly I have no other choice." Sebastian said looking at Grell without interest.

Grell lifted his scythe, preparing himself for whatever Sebastian had planned. "So now you finally are going to fight me seriously?" Grell started up his scythe once more, Sebatian pulled me to him. Honestly, I can say I am pretty damn scared; I had no memory of what was going to happen and knowing Sebastian… I probably wouldn't like it.

"Well, let us send the curtain down on this performance with the next blow shall we? I will miss you terribly Bassy, but perhaps we shall meet again, and do bring that pathetic girl you have currently attached yourself to!" He said charging forward.

"FAREWELL!" he yelled to Sebastian as both men leapt into the air, I clenched my hand by my face as I felt watched, unsure if I should get out of the way. I closed my eyes.

"JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" I cried, my eyes flew open when I heard the sound of ripping fabric and the chainsaw dying down. Looking up I saw that Sebastian had thrust his own tailcoat into the scythe. "THAT WAS YOUR TACTIC?" I yelled at the demon as he landed next to me.

I looked back at Grell when he face planted. He slid a little ways before stopping, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yelled at us both. Well clearly it was his technic dumbass.

"That was my finest tail coat; it was made of the highest quality Yorkshire wool. Wool is a very tricky fabric, once it has become caught in something it becomes exceedingly difficult to remove." Sebastian explained as Grelll uselessly tugged at the fabric. Failing to get it out.

"Oh how could you do this to meeee!" The red head cried.

Sebastian brought a hand to his forehead, sighing he said, "I acquired that coat at the manor and didn't want to use it for something like this, but, you had already ruined it after all."

Sebastian walked forwards cracking his knuckles which caused Grell to look back at him, "So then… fisticuffs yes? It suits me quite well." Sebastian grinned that creepy close-eyed smile.

"No please don't! Just one request! Not the face!" Needless to say that is where Sebastian beat the reaper senseless, in his face. "I said not the face!" With one finally hit Sebastian sent Grell flying off the roof and down to the streets below.

Jumping down I looked over the edge and saw Sebastian deliver a finishing kick to Grell's face as well making him slide a few feet. "I am sorry, I seemed to have misjudged the distance my lord." Squatting down I sat on the edge of the roof.

_Why am I doing this?_ I thought, _this has to be my dumbest idea ever and I have a lot of dumb ideas!_ Turning myself so the roof dug into my knees I gently placed myself over the ledge so I was hanging on for dear life. Oh yes, there is no way I am not dying this way! I took a deep breath. "Kaitlyn… you are a dumbass… why did I even think this was a good idea? More importantly why did I even go through with this."

I felt my hands slip and suddenly was plummeting to my death. "AAAH!" Curling into a ball I clenched my eyes shut and waited for impact. It never came, looking around I found myself in the arms of Sebastian… it was quite awkward considering… well it just was.

"You both look pretty awful…" Ciel stated. WELL GEE, YOU DON'T SAY? I TOTTALLY DIDN'T JUST FALL 150,000,000 FEET. Bastard. I should hit you for that…

"He caused me quite a bit of trouble actually." Sebastian answered.

"I… will show you… someday!" I heard Grell splutter.

"Oh dear…" Sebastian mocked setting me down. "I suppose one can't kill a reaper with bare fists alone…" Walking over to the discarded scythe he easily pulled it out of the ground and ripped out the ruined coat.

"Well then, I will just try this! His very special Reaper Scythe…" He walked towards Grell with that smile on his face, "Now it should cut things easily."

"No! Please don't!" Grell pleaded trying to crawl away, Sebastian smashed his face to the ground.

"I must say this is much nicer, I prefer kicking to being kicked. Master… he is revolting but still a divine being, are you prepared to suffer the consequences of killing him?"

"Must I repeat myself Sebastian?" Ciel said as I sat next to him.

"No…" I will admit… I did feel bad for the reaper; I mean… he was still my friend after all… "Finally we have found something you are good at Grell… screaming. Very well done…" Sebastian lifted the chainsaw above his head as Grell's screams got louder. "Now as a reward I will kill you with this cherished little toy of yours…"

"No! No please stop! Don't kill me!"

"So sorry…"

"I CAN TELL YOU WHO KILLED THE KIDS PARENTS!" I gasped, Ciel's eyes widened.

Too late.

Sebastian brought the scythe down. It was stopped though… by a pair of hedge clippers.

**Okay, that's where I shall stop… no… I must continue writing! Nah, maybe another chapter… yeah… dear god I have no life.**

**So I really don't know what to say for this, I really wanted Kaitlyn to fight more but seeing as how she can't jump incredible heights she just got stuck watching… which fucking sucks. So yup that's about it. Review if you want another chapter today! (I actually may just post another one for the hell of it… my muse is with me…)**


	15. Orders: Cleaning Up

**I came to the realization that a person traveling back in time/ getting stuck in the anime is way overused… BUT WHO CARES! I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE BEING ORIGINAL FOR THAT PART SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!**

**Ok that is all  
>RedestBlood: Honestly I don't know why she swears so much either, I guess it's just kinda how the character developed, I guess it kinda adds to the humor when a couple of swears are thrown in, I don't know really. It just kinda fits that somebody would swear a lot in this situation to me.<strong>

All our eyes followed the length of the hedge clippers to see who had stopped Grell's execution. When we finally saw who the person was the figure was blacked out in the front from the light of the full moon behind him. I tapped my chin deep in thought. "Wait I minute… that guy… I think I know who he is…" I said, yes I know. That is the dumbest thing I could have said considering I had seen the show.

"I apologize for interrupting." The man said retracting his weapon, "If I may introduce myself, I am William T. Spears," That's it! "and I am an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association." Using the tip of his scythe Will adjusted his glasses, "I have come to retrieve that reaper there."

We all looked at Grell, his face was elated and in his eyes it looked like he had just met Jesus. "William! Oh, William!" Grell called from the stone path blood flowing from his mouth and nose heavily. Will jumped down from the roof, straight as a pencil, "Did you come to save me?" and foot in the face! Will had decided that Grell's face would be the best landing place from his jump.

Grell's face then became immediate friends with the cobble street below him, his face breaking the path. I winced.

Will opened a book and began to read from it, "Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff. You have violated several regulations. First, you killed people not on the to die list. Second you modified a death scythe without authorization. Third and finally, you offered someone strictly confidential information about the identity of his relative's murder." Closing the book Will somehow managed to smash Grell's face further into the Earth.

A muffled, "OW!" Came from the ginger reaper.

Jumping off of Grell's head, while smashing it EVEN FURTHER into the planet, Will bowed to Sebastian, "I apologize for all of the trouble IT caused." I looked back at Grell and fell backwards as I saw his butt wiggling in the air as he tried to pull out his head. Oh god was it funny. When I sat back up, I was still shaking trying to contain my laughter mind you and Ciel wasn't helping with the looks he kept giving me, I saw Will had a card placed in his Scythe.

"Please except my card…" He said bitterly. Sebastian took it without another word. "Honestly, I never thought I ever find myself bowing my head to demon scum like you." Oh-ho snap. That was a burn if I ever did see one! Somebody call the fire brigade because shit just got so serious a fire was started!

Why isn't anybody stopping me? I am having way too much fun with this.

"This is a disgrace to all Grim Reapers…"

"Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions…" Sebastian replied throwing the card away. "So then they won't trouble us, humans are so easily tempter you know. They will do anything in the grip of utter despair." My eyes flickered to Ciel for a brief moment. "They will grasp at any thread that will save them from unhappiness… no matter the consequences."

Will straightened, "You should know that…" Sebastian added.

Will's eyes narrowed slightly, "That's a charming piece of hypocrisy, and you demons capitalize on the quality more often than we do." He adjusted his glasses again.

Sebastian smirked, "That I cannot deny…"

"Well you seem to be a tamed dog as of the moment. That makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free. Now, come with me Grell… we are leaving." Bending down Will grabbed the red headed reaper by his hair and dragged him away. Can I just say… damn that can NOT be comfortable. "Already we are shorthanded and here you have gone and landed me with even more over time."

Well you don't sound all to upset about that… "The board is not going to be pleased with this."

"AH! LOOK OUT!" I shrieked as Sebastian launched the chainsaw at the back of the man's head.

I felt really silly though when Will caught it between two fingers. Cocking his head to the side Sebastian did his stupid closed-eyed smile. "I assume you will want that, yes?"

"Yes… thank you." The chainsaw slipped and fell onto Grell's stomach. Poor dude, he can't catch a break today can he? He adjusted his glasses then added, "Does she know?"

"No…" Sebastian said. Nodding Will grabbed Grell's hair again and continued to drag him down the alley. Turning back to us Sebastian sighed loudly, "I am sorry my lord… I have failed your orders and allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape."

"It's alright…" Ciel replied weakly. I stood and brushed of my pants for no reason.

"Sebastian… what did Will mean by 'does she know'?" I asked the butler crossing my arms behind my back.

Smiling at me he said, "Nothing to concern yourself with." Well now I really have to know bitch! So tell me!

I looked back at Ciel then and placed a hand on his cheek, "Ciel!" I exclaimed, "Your freezing cold!"

"When we get back to the mansion I shall make you some hot tea to warm you up." Sebastian said smiling again.

"Screw tea! The boy needs milk! I mean honestly do you not see how short he is!" I said, hands on my hips. I looked back at Ciel hoping to get some sort of reaction, but saw nothing. My face fell. "Ciel…"

Ciel stood, "I don't care…" He mumbled, when he was fully on his feet the child wobbled and fell to his side into Sebastian.

"Sir!" Sebastian said. Lunging for him I stopped when I heard a smack ring through the air, as Ciel glared at his butler.

"No. Stay back. I can stand on my own!" Ciel yelled at us. "I am fine… just a little tired."

I smiled sadly at Ciel as he began to walk away. "Ciel…" I whispered as I pulled him back into a hug. He struggled against my embrace, kicking my shins and pounding on my back. I didn't even acknowledge the pain. I just wanted to keep holding the boy in my arms forever until the world died out.

I kneeled down and brushed the hair from his eyes, he glared at me. "Ciel… it's over. You don't have to act tough or brave right now… you can let your emotions out. I wouldn't hold it against you if you cried right this very moment." I said to him, hand on his cheek. His glared didn't waver.

"I don't need to cry, and I don't need you to be there for me!" he yelled yanking my hand away and stepping back. "Why do you even care anyway Kaitlyn? You hardly know me!"

I stood and all was silent and still for a moment. Placing my hand on his head I looked down into his face as he continued to glare at me. His hand wrapped around my arm. "I care Ciel… because I can…"

The boys eyes widened at my statement, his hand loosening as well. Taking a chance I pulled him up into my arms with ease.

After what I said he looked so fragile and weak, I was afraid that I would lose the boy I cared about so much in those few moments. I didn't want to let him out of my arms. I couldn't take the risk of him shattering a disappearing. Leaving me alone in this madness forever.

So I didn't.

_T~T~T~T_

I knocked on the door to Ciel's office. The muffled, "Come in…" came. I walked in and drummed my hands on my thighs.

"You wanted to see me Ciel?" I asked looking around. He turned around in his chair, a mischievous smirk on his face; taking a giant step back I gave him a strange look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His smirk grew at my discomfort. "Stop it das creepy."

"Seeing as how you 'care' so much," Ciel started using air quotes, "I have a favor to ask."

"Does it involve work?"

"Yes…"

"Then no."

"Well then it is an order," Ciel sighed irritably, the smirk fading for mere seconds before it returned. I swear to god was this kid the son of the Joker or something? Put some red lipstick on him at that is who you have! Well minus the hair and face of course. "As you know Sebastian was terribly wounded from his fight with Grell." OH FUCK NO. "I would hate for his wounds to get infected… so I need you to… clean him up a bit." Ciel finished with a flourish of his hand.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!" I screamed at him. "He's a demon shouldn't he have some god damn magical healing powers or something?" I continued to rant while I stomped around the room. "I can't believe you would ask me to do this Ciel! I love you like a brother but there is no way in hell I am doing that! Ha! No way in hell! OH MOTHER OF GOD CIEL WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING ME?" I said grabbing the boys' shoulders and shaking him.

It then hit me like a rock, "This is because I said I cared and hugged you isn't it?"

The smirk grew EVEN FUCKING BIGGER. "I have no idea what you mean Kaitlyn. Now, an order is an order so you must complete this as I have asked of you. No excuses now just go and do it. I even got the things ready for you." He said motioning to a bowl filled with rags and additional shit.

"Your just lucky Sebastian is really hot!" Ciel paled slightly and looked away. "Otherwise I would be opening a can of whoop ass on you right now!" I wiggled my finger in front of his face. "This is a onetime thing got that?"

Ciel's eyes widened, "Are you telling me… that you actually… CARE for Sebastian?" He laughed loudly, I felt me face heat. "You were just ranting a few minutes ago about how he could heal himself and how you shouldn't have to do it! Now you are WILLING to do it?" The little bastard laughed again, holding his sides this time.

Marching over to the bowl, my hands in fists, I snatched the things Ciel had gotten for me. Oh… the little fucker is going to pay for this. BIG TIME. I walked out of the room leaving the asshole laughing himself into a coma.

I hope he gets hit by a truck.

_T~T~T~T_

I stood outside Sebastian's room, bracing myself for what was to come. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, I can't do this! I just can't!_ I thought to myself.

_You know what Schaefer? Just suck it up._

_Oh don't tell me to suck it up bitch! You suck it up!_

_I already have seeing as how I am completely calm while you give yourself a heart attack._

…_. Shut the fuck up asswipe._

Wow, did I just talk to myself mentally? This isn't good, I need some help. After a few more moments I decided to grow up and get this over with. Using my head, I knocked on his door. It really hurt actually... Don't answer that. The door opened to my head banging revealing to me a still shirt-covered, Thank GOD, and bloodied Sebastian.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Kaitlyn? What could you possibly need at this hour?" I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. I really didn't want to do this, it would be too awkward.

"Just shut it and let me talk okay? I really am not comfortable with this. Ciel asked-no correction- ordered me to 'clean you up' as he so nicely put it. DON'T INTERRUPT!" I yelled placing a hand over the demon's mouth. "Yes, yes, I know that I don't have to, I even pointed it out. However the little brat started laughing at me, which now if I think about it was probably just to get me to do it… and to prove the little fucker wrong that I could do it and not care I left with everything and such."

I removed my hand, "You may speak."

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Kaitlyn…" he grabbed my chin harshly and forced me to look up at him, "I would be quite happy if you didn't refer to my master as a brat… or as you so kindly put it 'little fucker.'"

"Well it is true." I mumbled out, making the pressure on my jaw increase.

"Now follow me." Sebastian said releasing my chin and leading me to his bathroom. I looked around Sebastian's room, it was actually rather simple, nothing like I expected. There was a bed, four walls, a window, a wardrobe –and I can take a guess as to what's in there thank you very much- and a desk as well as some other things.

"Hmm…" I said.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked me opening the door.

"Your room… it's not what I expected."

"And what did you expect."

"I don't know really, something satanic I guess." I shrugged. "A few pentagrams here and there, some busts of Satan… vacation pictures."

He chuckled. "Pictures?"

"Well I don't know!" I huffed crossing my arms as I walked into the bathroom. I heard the door close and this was when my face started to heat up. Oh god why did I have to be such an awkward child? This just has to be some sick joke. I turned back to face him and stared.

"What is it?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't know..." I answered staring at him still. "This whole thing is just… awkward for me okay?" He chuckled again. "Don't laugh at me I am serious!" I growled at him.

He walked forward and leaned down so he was right in my face, "Awkward? How so? I find nothing awkward about the situation at this particular moment."

"Yes but you also aren't normal."

"Touché…"

I turned back around and crossed my arms, walking to the sink. "Just hurry up and strip 'kay? I don't want this to last any longer than it has to!" Truth be told I was extremely embarrassed, I know nothing was going to happen but growing up I hated subjects like this. The whole relationship thing and how the body works. 'When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much' that whole thing.

It always made me uncomfortable, so whenever it was brought up I acted like a child. Plus Sebastian wasn't helping by being so damn hot and such. I would never live this down. "Eager are we Miss Schaefer?" He asked.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

I slumped down on the sink, my face hidden in my arms so that bastard couldn't see how red my face was. Not to mention the fact that I could see him in the mirror. I WASN'T ABOUT TO LET MY EYES BE TAINTED JUST YET THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I felt his hand touch my shoulder. "Kaitlyn." He said.

I straightened back up and looked at him, my eyes widening and my face becoming the lovely shadow of a tomato… or something really, really, red. "Damn." I said my eyes scanning over his muscular torso.

He smirked and lifted my chin, "Enjoying the view?" That bastard…

"Why yes I am… because that is a very lovely wall behind you Sebastian, you know the right shade of purple or green and it would be even better." I said. Smooth, am I not? The smirk fell from his face as he sighed. "Now, if you would please leave the space that is my personal bubble and sit your ass down I would be very grateful." I said focusing on the wall behind him.

Needless to say he did as such. It was rather depressing actually; I had some pretty decent insults for him. Maybe I should write them down so I don't forget huh? Turning around I pulled the plug for the sink and started to fill it up, running my hand under the stream I made it warm, I wanted it to be motherfucking Moridor but alas, my hand would not survive.

After a few minutes the sink was full so I shut off the sink. Grabbing one of the many rags and plunged it into the sink. It hurt; the water was still pretty warm just not HOLY SHIZNIT warm. Wringing it so water wasn't dripping from it I walked over to Sebastian. I started to wipe up the blood from the cut across his torso.

It was very awkward to cut things short.

"Damn it Sebastian, shouldn't these have started to heal already? I mean Jesus fucking Christ this is just ridiculous." He gave no reply so it remained silent while I continued to mop up the crimson liquid.

After a while I gave up on the first rag as it had become saturated with blood rendering it utterly useless until it was properly washed. I repeated the same process with another rag; considering I hadn't ever gotten half way done with the first cut I could tell it was going to be a long night.

I was one the 6th rag when I got to the final run down of the first cut. Wiping it down I pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and held the rag against the mouth of the white cloth I dumped a generous amount of it onto the cloth. "Sorry if this hurts." I mumbled as I went right at the wound.

The damn demon didn't even flinch!

I glared up at him for his lack of reaction. His face was as stoic as ever as he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I straightened and huffed, placing my hands on my hips.

I continued to glare at him for a few more minutes then moved onto his shoulder. But seeing as how he wouldn't be affected what so ever I decided to take the whole bottle and dump it straight on the cut, smirking when a hiss came from the demon.

"That's what you get bastard." I stated simply placing the empty bottle on the sink. The mood of the room suddenly got very violent and threatening as I drained the water from the basin. A shiver went down my spine. "Sebastian…?" I questioned turning around. I was immediately greeted by a pair of red orbs glaring at me, freezing me to my spot. His mouth was pulled into a frown and his bangs fell across his face, framing it perfectly. I couldn't move from under his gaze, I couldn't do anything. It was like he was staring straight into my soul.

In all honesty, Sebastian was scaring the hell out of me right now.

"Sebastian…" I whimpered.

"If I weren't so intrigued with you I would have killed you for that." I winced at the word kill. "However…" His voice became soft causing me to look straight at him. "I find it much more enjoyable to play with you…"

"Wh-what? What the hell do you mean play?" I demanded.

"Teasing you… making you fear me… making you want me." A smirk formed on his face.

"Want you? What makes you think I could want you?" I am stating this here and now! What happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom. Got that?

"I see it in your eyes Kaitlyn." He whispered to me, leaning in. "All your hidden desires and wants… I can give them to you… in exchange…"

My breath caught in my throat at his offer… my mind immediately hit the gutter. Sebastian at my command… anything I wanted. Well then. There was something I never even pictured before.

Oh shit… I WILL NEVER TELL YOU! So don't even try to ask about what I imagined!

"No thanks you sick bastard." Wait a minute… how did I get on the sink? Well this plan back fired on me big time. An even better question at this point would be what plan? I never had a god damn plan! Sebastian got even closer. "If you don't back away know I am going to scream! And I am a screamer Sebastian!" I warned him.

"I don't think you will." He challenged me.

Damn this bastard… and all his sexy charms. Sebastian grabbed my chin, even closer than I was comfortable with. "Sebastian… please… don't." I begged him.

Just before our lips connected he pulled back. I was strangely disappointed. He helped me off the sink silently and he pulled on his still blood stained shirt. When I was outside his door I felt him whisper in my ear. "You should beg more often… it suits you."

Fucking bastard.

_T~T~T~T_

The carriage traveled along the gravel road, the church bells rang in the distance. I looked out the window and saw children running around happily chasing one another in what looked like to be a game of tag.

"Big brother!" I heard one call through the window. My eyes traveled along the fence and came to rest at a little boy who was looking curiously through the iron fence at the chapel. I didn't pay much attention after that as we rolled to a stop in front of the magnificent building.

My hands stroked the red fabric in my lap as I waited for Ciel to get out. Red… that damn color. I turned my head as I heard the boys' feet hit the Earth below.

I wonder what he is thinking right now.

I stepped out, still holding the beautiful red dress in my arms. Glancing back at the fence I saw the child had been joined by the other two is aw just a little earlier. I wonder what they are thinking too.

"A lot of people are gathered here…" I heard one point out. I smiled sadly, ah the innocence of youth. I turned back to the church and followed it all the way to the top. It was so giant, I felt miniscule compared to it. Maybe this is what Alice felt like in Wonderland. "Here Ciel…" I said passing him the fragile cloth. He took it a trudge up the path to the great doors of the church. I followed.

Ciel walked all the way up the front steps but stopped just before he opened the door. His hand paused just by the handle. "I can walk in with you Ciel… if you would like." I offered. He shook his head and pushed open the door, leaving me there to watch.

"That's… the Phantomhive Earl?" a man asked. I watched Ciel, following his small frame, the red dress was draped over his shoulder, his hair brushed back behind his ear to reveal his beautiful eye to the world. A red rose tucked into his jackets pocket. Red… will that color ever leave me? At least I have solved it's mystery as to why it haunts me.

It was Grell who had been that flash of red. It was my cinematic record I had seen flash before my eyes, but mine hadn't been clear like Madam Red's. Madam Red… I hope you are at peace now.

"Is that a scarlet dress he is carrying? How improper for the lad! But Madam Red loved the color…" Many comments such as these rang out around the chapel. I don't think Ciel was listening to any of them. He had given himself a job to do, no matter how stupid it seemed, and he would see to it till the very end.

Behind me Sebastian stood watching as well, eyes trained on his young master who he must protect at all costs. If only I could punch him in his pretty little face… last night was still clear in my mind. The fucker would pay for it.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Ciel jumped up to sit on the coffin, allowing the red dress to fall over Angelina who was cold and lifeless, surrounded and dressed in white. It didn't seem fighting for her, all that white, the color red had haunted her as it did me. She learned to accept and embrace it though, she learned to love it. So shouldn't she be buried in the color she adored so much?

"These white flowers and plain dresses do not suit you at all." Ciel said to his aunt, taking the flower from his jacket as he spoke, "What you need is to be dressed in a stunning red, the color of passion… and spider lilies." He placed the red rose gently in her hair. "Spider lilies that blaze in the fields under the red setting sun. Aunt An…" Ciel said to Angelina, his face by hers.

Suddenly, in a gust of wind, red flower petals floated gracefully past me and into the building, the final touch for a final farewell. I felt tears fall down my face as I watched.

However I was just as quickly consumed by a song that filled my thoughts, "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~ London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~" I looked around for the source of the singing child but found nobody. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~ London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~" Instead I found Sebastian and Undertaker behind me, next to them was a carriage filled with red rose petals.

So they had done it…

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~ London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~" I thought of my family, it had been so long since I had seen them, I wonder how long it had been for them. Was Maggie still crying over my 'sleeping' body? Maggie, my little niece, she would always beg me for piggy back rides on family picnics.

"_Auntie Kaitlyn! Pleeeaase give me a piggy back ride!" Maggie whined. I looked around me, I was back at the field we had found a few years ago. It looked so beautiful in the spring so every year we always planned a few picnics out here. It was a mile or two into the forest but the path in wasn't dangerous, actually the forest owners cleared a path for us to get to this little field. They always came with us once or twice because of that._

_I laughed loudly at the little girl standing in front of me, "I just gave you one five minutes ago sweetie! Why don't we just sit and enjoy ourselves for a little bit 'kay?" The little red head crossed her arms and stomped her foot._

"_Aunt Kaitlyn!" She whined._

"_Maggie!" my sister, Alison, called to her daughter, "Don't bother your aunt so much!" Looking for the sound of the voice I found my sister, a small bouquet of flowers that me and Maggie had picked was in her hands._

"_I won't mommy!" The 6 year old called back. She looked back at me, worried. "I'm not bothering you am I Aunt Kaitlyn?" She asked._

_I shook my head and laughed, "No, you could never bother me sweetie." I promised her. I sat on my knees and took her hands, looking straight into the deep brown eyes. "I will make you a deal," She perked up and smiled at me at the sound of my words, "If you eat a sandwich, some grapes and let me eat my food then I will give you another piggy back ride, and maybe we can even get your mother to join in with us on some other games okay?" Her face broke into a grin as she threw her arms around me in a hug._

"_Aunt Kaitlyn you are the best ever!" She giggled as I pulled her into my arms._

_Later that day I walked around the fields with the child on my back as I pretended to be a horse and she the princess of a great land. "Mommy look!" She called waving her arms._

_Alison walked over and took her off of my back, "Can we play London Bridge?" She asked her mother and me. Looking at each other we smiled, and took each other's hands raising them above our heads._

_We started the song, "London Bridge is falling down… falling down… falling down!" She giggled and raced around are legs in fear of getting caught. After a few moments we brought our arms down upon the child and captured her between us. She squealed in delight._

_The next morning I found out their house had been robbed, I went right over. Terrified that they might have been taken form me forever._

That's all I really remember after that day… I was so terrified that I tuned out everything else after I found out they were okay.

_T~T~T~T_

The church bell rung loudly three times in the distance, Sebastian, Ciel, and I stood in a hallway talking to Lau. The large windows we were in front of also made me feel small and tiny.

"So… you're not going to report Jack the Ripper to the Queen?" Lau asked us, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and looking up at the ceiling. Err… at least pretending to anyway.

"There is no need to… her wish was that we end the incidents and we have done just that." Ciel replied.

"It wouldn't matter anyway… the only person we really could turn in at this point is dead." I added staring out the window.

"And thus you will keep on sinking into the quagmire won't you…" Lau asked again turning his head towards us. "Even if you set foot somewhere you can't return from. I know you would never let somebody see you screaming and crying for help like a pathetic little baby…" Lau taunted. "No, definitely not the Queen's Guard Dog!" Lau let his arms fall to his sides, "I will keep it in mind not to make myself a target in your eyes Little Lord."

Ciel looked at Lau seriously, "You never know Lau… I do believe Opium Dens are becoming a problem lately." Ciel threatened, "If you wish to get out… I suggest you do it quickly, now is the perfect time."

"Ah but you see, I then would have to think of another business to run!" Lau said to us.

"Well… you could always go back to your home country Lau…" I suggested as Ciel put his top hat on.

He shook his head, "Nah, I haven't finished my interest in this lovely country yet!" He said walking past us. "Or in you three…" We watched him wave as he walked down the hall, "I do expect you to put on many more interesting shows for my entertainment!"

Ciel turned and walked in the opposite direction, "Come you two, we have somewhere to be…"

_T~T~T~T_

After about an half an hour or so we found ourselves in front of a grave stone, the words upon it's smooth, cold surface read,

Mary Jane Kelly.

1863-1888

"So this is…" I started.

"My final customer from Jack the Ripper…" Undertaker finished. I looked at him, he hadn't changed at all. Not that I expected him to anyway, in his hands he held a bouquet of white flowers. "Apparently an immigrant." He added.

"They couldn't find anybody to claim her body…" Ciel said.

"So our kindhearted earl here had me hired to make her beautiful once more, as well as have this grave stone created for her." Undertaker informed poking Ciel's cheek.

"If I had made her life my first priority that night… there would have been plenty of opportunities to save her… but I didn't. I made my life and the Queen's orders first on the list… I am not kindhearted in anyway."

"Ciel don't say that…" I said.

"I knew that she wouldn't be saved… I knew this and let her die… my own flesh and blood."

"Having regrets?" Undertaker asked.

"No… not at all. The case has been solved and her Majesty's anxieties are over."

"Victoria eh? I don't like her… she forces all the misery onto you while she just sits back and watches."

"That is my family's lot in life Undertaker… it has been passed down for generations along with this ring." Ciel said motioning to the blue gem resting on his thumb.

"That ring Ciel… it's like a dog collar." I said bitterly. "It connects you to the Queen by these supposed chains of 'fate'"

When Undertaker got a little too close for comfort Ciel tried to elbow him in the stomach. "I choose this!" He yelled.

Undertaker easily back away from the Young Earl's hit and retaliated by snatching his tie, pulling him up off of his feet. "I pray that you never get hung by that collar then Ciel." He said, letting go of the tie and sending Ciel into Sebastian. "That would be far too boring!" Undertaker handed the flowers to Ciel, obviously intent on leaving. "Do come by the shop if you are ever in need of something." He waved as he walked away, "Your butler and that creature are welcome as well! Hehehe~"

"Was it just me or did he seem creepier than usual…" I said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It doesn't matter…" Ciel said brushing my comment off as he tossed the flowers onto the grave.

"You are kindhearted…" Sebastian said placing the coat around Ciel.

Ciel turned to look at the butler, "Do not make me repeat myself Sebastian. I am not kind-"

Sebastian cut him off, "Yes you are kindhearted. If not then perhaps you are weak." A smirk made its way to his face.

"Why you!" Ciel yelled.

"Ciel, why didn't you shoot?" I asked stepping forward. He looked at me in surprise, blinking a few times. "Your exact words were, 'I let my flesh and blood die.' Were they not? I don't really appreciate it when people lie to me." I got down on one knee and looked at him straight in the eyes, like I would with Maggie. "If you had needed to shoot her in self-defense you could have. But you hesitated when doing so, even when urged to draw the gun you had hidden… you still refused to." I looked back at me in shock, unable to find words.

"Why Ciel? Were you too afraid to kill Madam Red yourself? Are you saying that you can kill a complete stranger but when it comes to somebody else, your kin, you cannot find the ability within you to pull a trigger?"

Everything was silent for a moment, and then Ciel spoke. "I thought you two would protect me at the cost of your own life, which is why I didn't shot." He turned back to the grave, leaving me kneeling on the ground, my eyes wife in shock. "Sebastian, our contract demands that you protect me and do not destroy me until my goal is achieved. I imagine a demon has no 'principles' or 'loyalty'… all you have is aesthetics. Kaitlyn, I don't even know what you are but I trust that you would care enough about me to do the same."

"Why did you stop me then?" Sebastian asked cocking his head to the side.

"I saw the hesitation in her eyes as she moved to kill me with that knife. She wouldn't be able to kill me… her own kin… her sister's son."

"That's what your basing this on Ciel?" I cried standing up and facing him. "What you saw in her eyes? Just a simple little hunch! She could have killed you Ciel! She could have been faking that hesitation! That's why I moved to protect you damn it!"

Ciel turned and glared at me, "One wrong move costs a person their life, just like chess." Oh so now your comparing us to a game? "You merely did what you thought best, but it couldn't have ended you as well." The boy closed his eyes, "She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all there is to it Kaitlyn."

He started to walk away, "So I shall not hesitate during my move." Ciel called to us.

"That's what I like to hear…" Sebastian said to nobody. "Always skillfully manipulate your chess pieces and survive. Use me, Kaitlyn, Madam Red and any pieces within your reach. Even if the bodies of your pawns begin to pile up at the bottom of your throne… because if the king falls… well then this game is over isn't it?"

"I will not stop moving, and I won't regret the steps I have to take. So this is an order to both of you!" Ciel turned to face us, "Neither of you are to be the ones to betray me! Never leave my side. Ever."

I thought about the promise I made to Madam Red.

_She looked at both of us, "Promise me you two, that you shall never leave Ciel's side, the Underworld is a dangerous place for the boy. Make sure he doesn't lose his way…"_

I thought about what I told Ciel…

"_I care Ciel… because I can…"_

I brought my hand up to my heart,

I will always protect you Ciel… I will never let you go nor will I leave your side. For I fear if I do that you and Sebastian will disappear from me, leaving me in that void.

I realize there are two threads that I hold onto.

You, you Ciel, you and Sebastian make up the thread that keeps me grounded in this world. Then my sister, brother, my friends, Maggie… they create the other thread that keeps me aware of my true world.

I will protect you until the end Ciel, because I won't let you hold onto your thread alone. I will be there beside you always, because I care.

"Yes, my lord."

**So I absolutely mother effing LOVED writing this one, not because the bathroom scene (I was going to try and make it serious then was just like: SCREW IT I CAN'T DO THIS!) But because of the ending, it was just… so awesome to write.**

**Thus I end Jack the Ripper, but I am happy because I ended it on what I think is an excellent chapter. (and can you say long as heck? This is my longest chapter yet, 15 pages on word and over 6,000 words! Woohoo!) I have no idea what comes next but I think it is the Houndsworth Arc, which will be fabulous.**

**I am also happy to say that I think I have found which scenes I am best at writing. Dramatic ones. I just become so focused on them and then the end result I could just marry!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	16. The Mark

**So… yeah.**

It was early, way too early for my liking, but I couldn't sleep. I had woken up a few minutes ago and saw the sun was just barely brushing the horizon, I loved it when I could see the morning this early.

Everything was peaceful and calm. But that was then, and then was five minutes ago, this was now, and now I was standing in front of a mirror looking at my arm, shoulder, and back. Ever since that burning sensation that engulfed my arm I never got a proper look at it since after that it was Jack the Ripper insanity.

Wanna know what I saw in the mirror? I bet you do!

Nothing, not a thing that was what I saw on my arm. Nothing had happened to it which if you ask me isn't normal once somebody has their arm "burned off" in a sense. There should have been at least something on there, right? I mean come on; somebody's arm just doesn't burning for no reason!

I ran my hands across the smooth pale skin; nothing was out of the ordinary. Turning so my back was facing the mirror I started to inspect the rest of it, still there was nothing.

I don't understand it, why isn't anything showing up? The shirt I was wearing was hanging of my elbows exposing most of my back, so I had a pretty good view of it, I wasn't blind. I wasn't crazy either!

I was so involved with searching my body for any sign of a mark didn't even notice the three knocks on the oak door that lead out into the hall way.

Jesus why am I doing this? Clearly it must have been a dream… a very… very real dream. Okay I am not convincing myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened.

"Ms. Kaitlyn it is…" Sebastian started as he walked into my room. However he was silenced when he saw my extremely exposed torso.

Registering in 3…2…1…

"SEBASTIAN GET THE HELL OUT!" I shrieked throwing the closest thing, which happened to be a hand mirror form the vanity, at the door. Slamming the door shut the mirror smashed into the back of it shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

Pulling my shirt back onto my shoulders and tying the string in the front I walked forwards, I was saddened by the mirror breaking, however I did ask for it given the fact I threw it. It was rather beautiful… it had a gold handle and back that held the reflective glass in place, the handle and back were now in two pieces while the glass was beyond repair.

Picking up the back I turned it over and let my hand trace the silver inlaid design. Vines and flowers twisted around on the back, coming across the front giving it the two colors a twig like look, the sliver then came down onto the handle and blossomed into a silver flower at the very bottom of the handle. In the middle of the flower a single ruby was set in the object.

I regret throwing it…

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V)_

Sebastian slammed the door closed as his eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth, leaning against the door he was in total shock, which rarely ever happened to him, one hell of a butler mind you.

But it was what he had seen on Kaitlyn that made his skin crawl, those beautiful black designs woven into her pale, creamy skin, it was The Mark. He had heard rumors but he never even thought them to be true, after all what he had heard had come from a lower demon, one much lower and less trusty worthy than others.

Sebastian had known Kaitlyn was strange, she didn't smell exactly human, the scent was there of course, but something else lingered on her skin and in her blood when had taken a sample of it.

Oh… her blood, how it made his mouth water at the thought of the small taste he had taken all those days ago. It was divine, wondrous, dare he say it, heavenly. Words could not simply describe the taste of that woman's blood, it could not capture the growing hunger and longing for more that it left behind when one finished their tasting and swallowed.

And he wanted it all.

No, words couldn't capture the hints of spiciness which could be compared to curry, the subtle tang like tropical fruits. Nor could it describe the strong bitterness like a sour candy, or the overpowering sweetness like that of a triple chocolate cake. Words wouldn't even come close.

Of course it couldn't top his current master's soul… but it was a close second. Close enough that he would protect it from any other that dare try and harm her.

As Sebastian stood, still deep in thought a voice broke through the mess his mind was in, barely a whisper but he caught it.

_**Hungry…**_

_T~T~T~T_

Dear god, why do you torture me so? That was the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me ever! I can't even get revenge for that! Damn it!

I continued my mental rant as I struggled to tie the maid's apron behind me, it was so fucking hard. After a few more minutes I managed to succeed with a big lose and loopy bow. I was rather proud. Shut up.

Opening the door I stepped over the glass, _I'll clean that up later…_ I thought tiredly, it was still pretty early. I walked to Ciel's study, coming across the door I wanted I knocked three times.

"Come in." Came the reply I needed. As I walked in Ciel looked up from his desk, "Get packed, we are leaving."

"What?"'

_T~T~T~T_

"Holiday! Holiday! We're goin on a holiday! Holiday! Holiday! We're goin on a holiday!" The three stooges chanted in the back of the wagon. I sat hunched over, chin in my hand, and elbow on my knee as I listened to them.

_Fucked over. Fucked over. We're gonna get fucked over. _I mentally sang along. I glared at the back of Sebastian's head as I sat next to Ciel.

We had been riding in this wagon, carriage, THING for about the entire day. Well okay, not the entire day… I guess it's about noon. To put it short I wasn't happy. "This is so exciting!" I heard Finny call, "I can't believe it!"

"Spectacular! He is actually bringin us!" Meyrin cried. "We actually get to go on holiday at the queens very own resort!"

"It seems that the young mastah can be quite generous when the spirit moves 'im eh?" Bard said casually.

"Do you hear how happy they are?" Sebastian asked Ciel. _Fuck yooouuu~ _I thought internally. "They're very grateful to you… such a kind young master." Sebastian teased. _Yo, butler, shut it. The pimp daddy so commands it… fricken pervert._ Oh yes, I am just in such a cheery mood am I not?

"Well I couldn't exactly leave them there alone now could I? I might return home and find the manor in shambles." Ciel snapped back.

"Indeed." All was silent for a few moments until the carriage came to a stop in front of an old worn down sign.

_Welcome to Houndsworth. _It read in what must have once been beautifully carved cursive, resting atop the old boards sat a black crow… or was it a raven?

Whatever.

The bird occasionally bent down to peck at the rotting wood as if searching for a worm or a twig to build with… or something.

Looking at the right side of the board you would see a black spiked dog collar and metal chain. A breeze picked up and the metal softly rattled in the wind. I was amazed the sign was still standing.

"It seems we have arrived at the village everyone."

I turned to look at Ciel, boredom easily read on my face. "You have got to be shitting me Ciel…" I said to him. Behind me I heard the three idiots scream causing me to wipe my head around and have a tingling sensation run up my neck. "What is it?" I asked, and then I saw it. I wanted to face palm from my obliviousness.

Across from us stood a great old oak tree, it was clearly dead since no leaves graced its mighty branches. The villagers must have decided that instead of chopping it down they would hang even more of those metal dog collars from the branches. With another gust of wind they all clanked in unison, the sound was eerily beautiful, it gave me chills.

Looking down at the base of the tree I saw the only thing that could have caused the three to scream. Animal skulls. I could only guess that they were dog skulls given the name of the town, but what the fuck did I know? They could have bloody well been horse or cow skulls. Maybe even a rhino…

What? It's possible!

"Ah, yes, I forgot to mention something…" Ciel said smirking. "The resort has yet to be built." I looked back at all of them and saw their expressions sadden, their disappointment evident.

_T~T~T~T (Flashback to earlier conversation since I have no idea how to scene shift to it.)_

"What?" I questioned.

"You heard me, go and pack; we are leaving for a holiday."

"Why the hell are we going on a holiday?" I said, "Especially in this season!" I said motioning to the window.

"Yes. Tell me you two…" Ciel said looking up from his cup of tea, I placed my hands on my hips, irritated, and leaned on my right foot. "Have you ever heard of the past time called bear-baiting?"

"Ciel… I am from the fucking future… how the hell should I know what the fuck that is?"

Sebastian shook his head, "It does sound entertaining." I turned and stared at him, my eyes the size of saucers. What the hell is wrong with this guy? "But I am afraid I have never heard of it… care to indulge?"

"A bear is chained to a fence," Ciel started taking a bite from the cake Sebastian had placed in front of him, "From there, it is surrounded by vicious dogs that are trained to only bite and kill it."

"That sounds… like something only a human would dream up." Oh sure blame it on the humans. You know sir that demons have done some pretty fucked up things as well!

"However it was banned back in 1835 when the Cruelty to Animals Act was passed. People then found a loophole; the attack dogs used were not banned… so a new sport was made."

"So they used dogs to attack dogs… let's see…"

"Dog-baiting?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why yes Kaitlyn. There is a village in which it is quite popular. This village has been come to be known as Houndsworth, since it has been long known for raising fierce hunting dogs. They take it further though." I gasped thinking of all the things that could be worse. "It breaks her majesty's heart so she has made it my job to secure the land for a royal estate. A simple pretext to end the atrocities."

"Well of course it breaks her heart dumbass!" I shouted stepping forward. "You would have to be heartless not to care! Or Sebastian!" I said point at the man himself.

"Calm down Kaitlyn." Ciel sighed.

"hmm… a village full of dogs?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ciel said looking at him.

"Please forgive me master, but this seems a rather insignificant for one of your authority to take on."

"Sebastian… you should know by now that I have my reasons. This is indeed a task fit for the Phantomhives. Now go."

With that the two of us were dismissed.

_T~T~T~T (On the road to Houndsworht)_

"Look!" Finny shouted, "Somebody actually lives here!" Well, you don't say Finny! Cause you know… this totally isn't a town. Looking up ahead I saw what he meant, along the side of the road stood an old woman with what appeared to be a baby's carriage.

"Tanaka stop please!" Both carriages came slowly to a stop in front of the woman. "Here ma'am let me help you." Finny jumped out and slid down the small hill were the old woman was.

"Wait Finny!" Meyrin shouted, "If you aren't careful you may hurt the baby!"

"What did you say Meyrin?" Finny said looking over his shoulder as he lifted the carriage upside down and above his head.

"FINNY!" I shrieked leaping out.

Realization hit his face, "Oh! I am so sorry!"

Running over to him I said, "Is the baby okay?" Leaning slightly over the cart I looked inside, but what I saw made me scream. Inside the carriage sat another skull nestled inside baby blue blankets. "Wh-what the hell!" I yelled clinging to the gardener in fear.

"There is no baby…" The old woman said.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled at her. She didn't seem to hear me.

"There is no baby anymore… the child was eaten by it…" Taking the carriage the woman walked away, all the time chanting, "The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good."

"Eaten?" Bard said shocked.

The woman continued her strange chant. "The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone."

"That's why we're here…" Ciel said making me turn around, "Apparently a lot of the villagers have been brutally murdered or have disappeared. The population of the town has gone down 1/3 of its size in the last 10 years. Part of the task is to find out why, and then put an end to the issue."

Climbing back into the carriage with Ciel I said, "Look can we just hurry up and get to the god damn village, after that weird lady I just want to get this whole thing done with!"

After about another hour a giant lake came into view, settled to the right of the giant mass of water sat a little town of which I can only guess was Houndsworth. "'Ey! This is startin to look like a place worth stayin!" I heard Bard say.

_T~T~T~T_

As we rolled into the grey town a church bell tolled somewhere nearby. Passing by a house we say a boy training his dog. "Sit… lie down." The red head commanded of his friend. Following the instructions of his master the dog did just that, needless to say it was adorable! "Who's a good boy? My good boy!" He praised the animal as it jumped upon the man, tail wagging behind it as it's back and ear's where scratched and stroked.

"Oh my…" I heard Meyrin sigh, "I'd let him pet me! Yes, I would!" Okay… mind outta the gutter Meyrin.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments…" Sebastian observed. "He commands the mutts obedience but… the animal isn't brainless either." We passed several more houses where men loitered outside, sitting on boxes or leaning against walls. "It fawns over the human… and welcomes the chain around its neck… I will never understand it."

"If you're trying to say something spit it out already." Ciel said to the butler.

"No, it's nothing of importance my lord. Simply while that… I love cats I am not especially fond of dogs, to be quite frank I have a deep loathing for the creatures." He said as he looked back at us and smiled.

I leaned back against the chair and sighed, "Well then Sebastian… I know what I am getting you for Christmas. Hey Ciel? Wouldn't mind a dog in the manor would you?"

To show his agreement Ciel went, "Woof." With a smirk plaster upon his face. I pulled the kid into a hug which then he attempt to pry himself lose from my deadly hold.

The butlers smile turned quickly into a deadly glare.

After a few more minutes we came to a stop in front of a large grey mansion. The roof was lined with dark green, but in all… that was really the only color to it. A maid came out of the front door, Angela the… well you know already don't you?

"I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive?" She asked innocently, fucking bitch. The mood around Sebastian and the maid too immediately became threatening and violent.

"You presume correct…"

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle…" She said with a curtsy. "My master awaits your arrival."

"Ah! She is lovely, yes she is!" Somebody from behind me cooed, I wasn't paying attention because I was too afraid of Sebastian suddenly going all out on this bitch.

When we walked inside the building we were immediately swallowed by the brown color of wood, hanging upon the walls were numerous weapons consisting mostly of axes from what I saw, along with that were multiple shields and banners.

Opening another door we walked into a much smaller room which was carpeted in a rich purple color, with a blue couch pushed off to the side against the wall. Above us there hung a candle chandelier; along these walls were stuffed heads of multiple animals. Apparently Barrymore likes to hunt.

A crack of a whip brought us from our gazing. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS CHIHUAHUA?" A man shouted, "I TOLD YOU TO BIRNG ME THE QUEEN'S GUARD DOG WHEN HE ARRIVED!" Looking over we saw Lord Barrymore swing a whip through the air repeatedly bringing it down upon the maid cowering before him.

"Ch…Chihuahua?" I choked trying not to release a burst of laughter.

"CAN'T YOU DO… ANYTHING?" He screamed at the white haired maid.

"Move Sebastian…" Ciel ordered.

"HEY STOP IT!" I shouted at the man stepping forward to take the next blow. Before I could do anything however Sebastian in a sudden blur had caught the man's wrist. I got down on my knees and placed my arms around Angela in comfort. I knew what she was but… this still wasn't right.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY DOBERMAN! SOMEBODY SHOULD HAVE TRAINED YOU BETTER!" He barked at Sebastian.

"He is acting on my orders…" Ciel said taking a seat.

"Who are you?" Barrymore demanded.

"From the sound of it I see you have already received my letter. My name is Ciel. The Earl of Phantomhive."

Having his wrist released Barrymore continued to shout… or is that how he normally sounds? "You mean to tell me a toy poodle like you is the Queens Emissary?"

I stood bringing Angela up with me. "What's the matter? Have a problem with small breeds Lord Henry?" I spat, "Now… that's hardly even fair."

**And done.**

**Not a lot to say. So yeah.**

**Curry is spicy right? It was the only food I could think of that might be spicy… oh and if you want to know what the mark on Kaitlyn would look like go to google images type in: Swirl and the third picture is kinda what I picture.**

**Well okay byeee~**


	17. Amnesia

**Oh hello there, long time no see am I right? Well anyways yeah, sorry for the long absence, but last weekend I was way too lazy to write and then this weekend a ton of stuff was going on so I really didn't have a chance until now.**

**Heterochromia Eyes: This just has to be said here and now… you have like the best reviews ever. I am not kidding. Yeah, creepy I know. But I really didn't know how to play it out and I didn't really mean for it to be creepy so yay for a reaction I guess. And Yes, Kaitlyn does know what Angela is.**

**bored411: Yup.**

I stood looking out a window as the three below unloaded all the shit Ciel brought with him, well two actually… Finny was fangirling… err, fanboying over Angela, it isn't that hard to guess who he was thinking of, I saw the anime.

"Finny! Quit starin into space would ya!" Bard yelled at the day dreaming gardener. "'Urry up and 'elp carry in some luggage!" I smiled at the enraged chef, it was hilarious. I turned back around when I heard the rattle of the tea cups, Angela was shakily lifting up a cup and saucer, bruises clear on her hands.

Walking back over I heard Sebastian whisper "Let me take care of this." Standing next to Sebastian Lord Henry looked over some papers, Ciel sitting patiently on the other side of the table. After a moment the man slammed the papers down upon the table, clearly unhappy. "There is no point in discussing these things, no matter what I cannot sell this place."

"Your reason?" Ciel asked,

"The curse," Henry stated seriously, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

I crossed my arms and huffed, "Curse?" I asked in disbelief.

Lord Henry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as well, bitch don't copy me. "This village has always lived alongside its dogs for as long as anybody in this village can remember. Those who would dare interfere with this tradition are cursed." Sit down kids, its story time! "Even Her Majesty cannot change the fearsome scourge that plaques this town!" He stood and slammed his hands on the table. He placed a hand over his heart, "Great calamities befall any person who dares to go against the Barrymore Family!"

"Interesting," Ciel said Barrymore widened his eyes in shock. Ciel folded his hands together and rested his elbows against the arm rests of his chair. "Allow us to take a nice, close look at this so called "calamity."" I looked over at Barrymore, his mouth was pulled into a snarl and his upper lip was twitching along with his right eye. Guess he wasn't expecting this then.

_T~T~T~T_

"Wait a minute 'ere…" Bard said as he scratched his chin, "Are you tellin us that you are the only maid at this manah?" Angela nodded as I leaned back on the stool forcing it to balance precariously on its back legs. There is defiantly no way I am falling off it.

"That's amazing, yes it is! You impress me Angela!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"I am flattered… but it is nonsense, I am completely unsatisfactory," Angela argued.

"Well just let us know if there is anythin' we can 'elp you with." Bard offered. Psh, yeah. I will get right on that… "We servants gotta get along! Right, Finny?" Finny nodded in agreement, smiling the entire time.

Angela looks down, "You are all far to kind…" Just then a bell started ringing catching me off guard and causing me to fall to the floor as I jumped from the stool.

"Oof! What was that?" I yelled, standing as I rubbed the soreness from my bottom. I looked around trying to find the source of the annoying metallic clang.

Finally I spotted a board from which dozens of bells hung, one of which was ringing vigorously. "Oh!" Angela gasped standing up. "Please excuse me friends, for my master is calling." She curtsied then dashed out the door.

Bitch.

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

To quickly the day had turned into night at the town of Houndsworth, the night was eerily quiet, it was as if the land knew something was bound to happen. Lights filtered through the curtains and windows of the Barrymore Manor, and provided little light for the young gardener making his way around the massive structure. "She said I was kind…" the gardener thought aloud to himself.

Suddenly a noise caught his attention, startling him slightly. The noise sounded as if a pebble or rock had fallen loose from all the rubble and had cascaded down the mound creating such a noise. But what could have caused it?

"'Ey! Finny! What are you lookin at? 'Urry up!" Bard called from somewhere up ahead.

"Sorry!" Finny called and raced ahead, unaware that he was being watched by a man hidden in the shadows of the rubble. The mysterious man then turned his attention to a window high above where Barrymore and Angela where hidden from view.

"Angela… my Angela… the Queen wishes to have my land." Barrymore told the maid as he caressed her bare legs. She glowered down at the man, internally disgusted by his actions. "You understand though… my Angela… I shall protect this village…" Barrymore whispered against her skin as his face was pressed against Angela's, smooth, pale legs. "Angela… Angela…. My angel… Angela." He said over and over.

In the crack of the doorway a large pair of glasses flashed in the firelight as Meyrin sat, watching the exchange take place. "The maid saw!" She whispered to herself, blood slowly making its way from her nose down to the bottom of her face. "She saw what should have never been seen, yes she did!"

Outside once more a large beast bounded up a hillside.

_T~T~T~ T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V.)_

A knock sounded on the door causing the three of us -Sebastian, Ciel and I that is- to turn and face the oak door. I walked over and opened it, my mood immediately dampening when I saw who stood on the other side.

"Angela… come in…" I said, side stepping to allow her entrance to the room.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour… it's just…" She started.

"Our young master was just about to retire for the night," Sebastian informed her.

"So what do you want?" I snapped at her.

"Kaitlyn." Ciel warned. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, infuriated.

"I have a request. Please… for your own safety… you must leave this village!" She said to us, "You mustn't be here…"

"Why not…" Ciel asked, his gaze never leaving the book he was reading.

"I can't-" But before she could finish a howl pierced the young night, dread pierced my body.

"What the hell was that?" I said racing over to the window and opening the window to get a better look of the outside world.

"Oh no… the demon hound… it's here!" She shrieked.

"Demon hound?" I heard Ciel question. I squinted my eyes to see a bit better in the darkness but still I saw nothing. The moon was providing very little light to search by.

Angela suddenly screamed, "AAH!" I jumped from it and slammed my head against the window frame.

"OW! SHIT!" I shouted pulling my head back in and clutching it in between my hands. "WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?" I roared at her. She merely pointed at the other window. I turned; upon the bright red fabric was the shadow of a massive beast. It looked like a dog but I wasn't too sure. "How did I…" I whispered to myself, completely confused as to how I missed such a giant creature.

"Sebastian." Ciel commanded, the butler ran forward and threw back the curtains, on the other side only the moon could be seen in the window.

I ran to the window to stand next to Sebastian as Ciel joined us. Still rubbing my head I look out onto the dark, colorless night. "This isn't making sense." I said. "What the hell was that… that… that thing!" I demanded.

"Look." Sebastian said pointing into the distance. Following his gaze I saw something glowing in the distance as it ran down the gravel road. The glowing thing was leaving behind a trail as well.

"Well come on, we can't let this so called 'demon hound' to get away now can we?" I said running towards the open hallway door.

As we reached the front door and finally got outside, it could be clearly seen that the whole village was awake given the fact that all the once dark windows were now lit, that and the fact you could hear people shouting in the distance things like "The great demon dog! The demon hound is here! Who was the bad dog? Who?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ciel bend down, I turned and looked his way taking a few steps closer as well. On the ground rested a patch of some glowing substance, Ciel was currently running his finger through that substance. "Hmm…" he sighed, rubbing the particles of whatever the fuck he touched between his fingers.

He stood just as Meyrin and Finny came running out in their night clothes, Meyrin was shouting, "Young master!" Will Finny was screaming, "Angela!" Bard followed closely behind, a pillow hugged to his chest.

"What's tha fuss all about?" He asked.

"The demon hound has appeared…" Angela told them.

"Demon Hound?" The said in unison… I had the strangest desire to face palm.

"I get it now…" I said turning once more to face Angela, "This supposed 'Demon Hound' is this terrible 'calamity' that plaques your town, isn't it?"

She nodded, "Those who defy Lord Barrymore are punished by the creature. That is the law of this village."

I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my chest and shifting all my weight onto one foot.

"Angela…" A man called walking up to the manor, a torch in hand; he was followed by a multitude of other villagers, "Please inform Lord Barrymore that the Demon Hound has come."

"Hold on a minute here…" I said before anybody could go on. "I am having a really hard time believing this 'Demon Hound' you people keep talking about. If it really was a demon hound born from the flames of Hell and Satan and all that lovely stuff, then why was it leaving behind this glowing trail?" I said motioning to the patches on the ground, "Plus I think it would be doing a lot more damage than just 'punishing people.' It's a demon for Christ's sake so I think it should be burning down the whole village!" My arms dropped to my sides, but it was all for nothing because it seemed that only Angela, who was now glaring at me and Sebastian had been listening.

"Oh fuck you all." I huffed.

Angela turned to the crowd, done listening to my nonsense. "Who was punished?"

_T~T~T~T_

Brutal. Horrendous. Monstrous. Those were the only words I could think of that described the murdered man before me. Bite marks covered his entire body, his shirt sleeves and the bottom of his pants where torn, one suspender was still connected to his trousers, a lonesome brown shoe was casted off to the side and a red scarf lay near the man's head. Blood coated his entire body. It was seeping through all the fabric on his body and was slowly leaking out of the openings on his skin.

I clutched onto Sebastian's arm, too afraid to move, and freighted that I might fall from what I saw. "This is terrible… who would do such a thing?" I said to nobody in general. Ciel was kneeling next to the victim of the attack.

"Don't touch him!" A man yelled from way in the back of the crowd. Clearing a path for the person we were able to identify the voice as Lord Barrymore. Hate immediately erupted within me and I tensed, trying to keep myself from screaming out at him. "So… it was James then… he was the bad dog."

"Yes…" An elderly man answered him. "Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth."

"So it was inevitable then…"

"How can you say that?" Bard yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted stepping forward, only to have Sebastian pull me back. "Don't touch me!" I shouted at Sebastian shaking lose from his grip. "So what? He kept a sixth dog did he! So he deserves to die because of that! This is your entire fault Barrymore!" I shouted pointing at the man. "He didn't have to die! It doesn't matter if he kept a sixth dog! He didn't have to die because of that, he could have just given it away!"

"You all sicken me!" I screamed scanning my eyes across the crowd, some shrank back in fear. "Where is your courage? You raise hunting dogs for crying out loud! If he had one more dog wouldn't that just help you in the end! I hope the demon hound comes after every single one of you and kills you slowly and as painfully as it can! IT'S WHAT YOU ALL GOD DAMN DESERVE YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!" I shrieked as Finny and Bard restrained me.

"Watch your tongue girl!" Barrymore snapped at me, I glared back at him with all the hate I could muster, "This village has laws that I decreed! Whoever breaks them is punished! That is the way it has been and that is the way it shall be! Be careful with who you accuse and lash out at! You might just end up next!

"You power hungry freak!" I spat.

Then suddenly, as one, the entire crowd started to chant its haunting and eerie melody:

_Lullaby, Lullaby_

_The white dog is a good dog_

_A very sweet good dog._

_The black dog is a bad dog._

_A disobedient bad dog,_

_Lullaby, the sun sets_

_Lullaby and good night._

They lifted James onto a stretcher and carried him away. Never to be seen again. But not once did the village waver with their hypnotic singing. "I was sure the outsiders would be its prey." Barrymore muttered. "You have had a narrow escape." With that he and Angela walked away.

"Young Master." Sebastian said.

On the way back to the manor something struck me, and it frightened me. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and stopped him as the others continued on, following the crowd at a distance as it slowly broke off and they went back to their respective houses.

"Sebastian…" I whispered, shaking as I held his hand.

"Yes? What is it Kailtyn?" He asked looking at me with what I thought was concern, but through my tears it was hard to tell.

"Sebastian… I… I can't remember anything."


	18. Bizarre Dolls in a Lake

**WHY HELLO THERE. I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY LAZY LATELY. READ THE BOTTOM FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.**

I couldn't remember anything, absolutely nothing! Everything that's going to happen in the show, what every character is, it's all gone!

I remember everything that has happened up to this point, like Grell being a reaper, getting kidnapped, the Viscount, but everything else is a mystery. I know there is something about Angela I should remember but it just won't come to me!

Damn it!

"This has got to be the worst holiday ever…" Bard sighed, snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking around I saw the other three in dismay of the events from the other night.

"The worst, yes it is." Meyrin agreed with a nod of her head.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked as he walked up to us. "You were so excited on the way here."

"Yeah well, that was before…" Bard said as his head fell to the side and onto his arm.

"No need to look so gloomy," Sebastian said. Easy for you to say bitch. "You're on holiday after all." We all looked at him, in his hands he held up a basket packed with no doubt his delicious food, and in the other where bathing suits.

The three stooges cheered up instantly.

_T~T~T~T_

"YEAH!" I heard, and whom I am assuming is Bard, yell from outside the changing hut.

Looked at myself and then at Meyrin. "I am not going out there." I said seriously.

"'Ey! Aren't you two comin in here?" Bard called.

Meyrin stuck her head out, "No! We can't go out there, it's far too embarrassing!" She called to them.

"Come on now!" Bard called back, "You don't get a chance to do this every day!" That may be true…

"The water is great you two!" Finny shouted. Don't give into temptation… don't do it.

…

WHO AM I KIDDING? LET'S GO~ "Come on Meyrin!" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the hut. "Their right! Let's enjoy the moment and go!" Stumbling behind me I raced to the water dragging her all the way.

"This is so embarassin!" She said behind me. I stopped and looked at her, "I can't believe I did this!" I wanted to facepalm so badly.

Sighing I looked at Meyrin and put my hands on my hips, "No worries Meyrin you look lovely." Finny said as the two walked up to us. I nodded.

"You mean it? You aren't just sayin that?" She asked looking between the three of us.

"I bet you would look even better without the glasses." Bard said as he came after her.

"No! I can't! The master gave them to me!" Meyrin cried as she ran to escape Bard's clutches. I looked at Finny and he looked at me.

"WE'RE COMING MEYRIN!" We shouted as the two of us ran after them. Standing next to Meyrin we both smiled evilly.

"Typhoon!" I shouted as the two of us splashed them with water. "You will never survive!" I cackled as I used the full force of my arm's creating a miniature wave.

"'Ey!" The two men laughed, "That ain't fair!"

"In what way?" Meyrin asked as we ran from them into deeper waters. The water came up to my waist and goose bumps rose onto my arm from the chill. The back of the bathing suit floated up around me forcing me to shove it down. "What are you doing Kaitlyn?" Meyrin asked.

"The back won't stay down!" I whined. All three of them laughed, "What? I know it's supposed to go up but it bothers me!" I shouted. Looking back at them I saw Bard lean down and whisper something to Finny, my eyes narrowed.

"I don't trust you Bard!" I shouted as I backed up, the three stooges all gained wicked grins that made me shiver. "Don't look at me that way!" I shrieked turning and running, well slushing because the soaked clothing and back caused me to slow down, the other direction.

Suddenly I was lifted into the air, "Ah! Lemme go!" I shouted, flailing to escape my captor. No use, their grip is to strong. In the blink of an eye I was sailing through the air and just as quickly came crashing down into the water in a belly flop that would make even the most pain resistant wince.

Opening my eyes I looked around, the underwater world was much clearer and deeper than I originally thought, plant life swayed back and forth in a hypnotic dance that captivated me, I could have gazed at it for hours on end, but a school of fish swam by me and captured my sight then.

The silvery flash of their scales against the sunlight as it shined through the water was truly a wondrous sight, kicking my legs I propelled myself through the water, the liquid seemed to be unaffected by my movements.

Something caught my attention, making me stop and suspend myself in the watery world, a patch of seaweed so out of place. What was so strange about it was its movements, there was none. It didn't move it didn't sway, the little voice inside my head is screaming at me to turn around.

I should probably listen to it.

But fuck it, this shit is interesting.

Directing my body towards it I swam to the plant, my curiosity rising with each kick of my legs and breath I took.

As I neared it something stirred with in the darkened area, "Hello?" I called, only to have bubbles crawl out instead. I froze as a creature emerged from the depths of the vegetation. "Sebastian?" More bubbles. God damn it, being underwater sucks.

Then I got a better look at the demon… insert whistle here please. I… I am in the Victorian era right? Because with what I am seeing we are in 2012… Sebastian was in black swim trunks, you know those cargo shorts that are swim suits? Yeah those…

Wait a minute.

I looked down, finding myself in the same swim suit, a blush rose to my cheeks, I swear the water evaporated from the heat. A hand came into my view as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, kissing me beneath the water.

This would have been romantic if I wasn't freaking the fuck out. How did he get here? Why is he here? WHY IS HE KISSING ME? What time period am I in now? Did he get clunked on the head with a brick? Must be it… but still! Oh sorry? Did you want to hear about the kiss? Pardon me for caring about other important things at the moment!

Jerk…

It started out slowly, gently, softly. My hand moved unwillingly to capture his hair, fisting it his head was forced to stay in place. Next my head tilted of its own accord so we wouldn't bonk noses, his hand draped against my thigh and roughly pulled my leg up, and forcing our body's to become closer.

Now, normally I would have been a puddle of joy and exploding happiness like any normal fangirl, but I was extremely uncomfortable. It didn't feel right to be kissing him, to even be with him in such a way. I wanted this man away from me, the voice from earlier was screaming bloody murder at this point for me to get away.

Put my body wouldn't move. It's as if the water had shut me down.

The kiss became rougher and greedier, he forced my mouth open and I won't go into details. I responded in a way that could only cause the moment to escalate.

Then before anything could escalate, the feeling of Sebastian was gone, and I opened my eyes to see the water around me. No closer to the seaweed than before.

"Okay…?" More. Fricken. Bubbles.

Swimming forward AGAIN I reached the plants pushing them aside I entered the forest-like place, my vision immediately darkening.

Something swam to my right, making me jerk my head. Then to my left, something was circling me. To put distance between myself and the entrance I kicked as hard as I could to create a path through the sudden sludge-like water.

More movements on either side, their size caused the seaweed to become closer to me, claustrophobia took over. Strange, I didn't even know I was. Something grazed my skin forcing me to shriek and claw at my surroundings.

It was just seaweed.

Then I saw it, an opening in this dense forest of plant life, freedom. Breaking through the greenish wall I found myself in a wide space. Odd, I don't remember seeing this.

**Come my filthy child, come to me, so you can be cleansed.**

Who was that? I turn rapidly, seeing nothing.

**Do not be afraid of me, I shall save you from that horrible creature.**

Question mark! Helloooooooo?

**My filthy child… I can save you.**

I'm good thank you, currently not drowning.

"Aunt Kaitlyn…"

THE FUCK WAS THAT? I whip my head back and forth repeatedly. Then I see it, err, her.

"Maggie?" I say to the child as she swims to me. As she grows closer my blood runs cold. That is not Maggie.

Her skin is pale, her mouth ajar, her head limp and to the side. Stitches cover her body where random limbs have been attached to create this being. Only wisps of hair cover her head, blood trails from her multiple limbs, where the stitches where. No teeth where found in her mouth, her eyes where blank and completely white, as if they had rolled back in her head. Suddenly more emerged from the seaweed and swam toward me.

I screamed.

"Why did you leave me Aunt Kaitlyn?" They said as one, the first one latched onto my arm, biting into me I screamed again, only bubbles came out of my gapping mouth.

"I loved you Auntie… and you left me." They cried to me. As more of them reached me they latched on as well, and blood gushed from my wounds, a sudden harsh tug dragged me down several fee, forcing air from my lungs. For the first time I feel the tightness in my chest as I lose precious oxygen, how long had I been down here?

I kicked and pushed and punched with all my might, but it was no use. I continued to be dragged down and feasted upon by these undead puppets.

"Please come home… I love you." Another bite, another scream.

Something covers my vision, seaweed. The planet wraps around me and the murderous bodies attached to me, crushing us in their grip, my eyes won't close. The grip of the planet and children become tighter, I can't breathe. Somebody! Help me please!

The children's heads are crushed easily as if as fragile as ceramics, dolls. Not humans, dolls. It's so bizarre, why is this happening?

The seaweed wraps around my arms and legs, crawling up my limbs and wrapping around my torso. In no time I am a mummified girl, but my screams do not stop, and soon the slimy feel of the plant is crawling into my mouth. It hurts. Oh god it hurts.

I feel it crawling down my throat, suffocating me, it takes hold of something, and an immense pain hits the area if my heart.

It's squeezing my heart…

**Breath my child… inhale the suffocating water into your lungs.**

**Drown so you may be cleansed, close your eyes my child.**

**Sleep an eternal rest in the Lords' arms. Sleep.**

**This pain you feel is God's cleansing hand.**

**Sleep.**

Please, I just want to go home… somebody… anybody… make it stop.

I don't want to die.

**AND SCENE.**

**Okay, first can I say I am soooooooooooo sorry for this really overdue update. I was being extremely lazy and not wanting to write, and then I would open up word and suddenly lost the feeling to write and then I would write like a sentence and save then close it then not touch it for weeks. Again, sorry! Sorry! Sorry! But thank you for being patient!**

**I made it short so I could get it up faster, and plus there is something I wanna reserve for the next chapter and this was the perfect place to stop.**

**Did you like it? I did, it was fun to write. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to happen and then suddenly it was like BOOM.**

**LET'S HAVE HER END UP UNDERWATER AND SEE SEAWEED AND SEE MAGGIE AND BE KILLED BY MAGGIE. OH WAIT LET'S ADD SEBASTIAN HERE AS FANSERVICE FOR NOT UPDATING AND FORESHADOWING A LATER SCENE. SHIT HOW AM I GONNA TRANSITION SEBASTIAN TO MAGGIE? OH I KNOW LET'S HAVE HIM DISAPPEAR AND THEN SHE MEETS MAGGIE. OH HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF JUST MAGGIE IT'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF MAGGIES THAT DRAG HER DOWN! HOW ABOUT WE HAVE HER WRAPPED IN A SEAWEED COCOON? WAIT, GOTTA ADD THE SEAWEED GOING DOWN HER THROAT AND KILLING HER.**

**It was a beautiful experience.**

**Now for the announcement!:**

**I am proud to announce that there will be a sequel for this! I have finally come up with a plot and it is all thanks to Heteriochromia Eyes for the idea! Whether they realized it or not! So thanks bro! :D I had been worrying about this for weeks because I really wanted to do one but I didn't have a plot, but now I do! So thank you thank you thank you!**

**But now I have a question, for the sequel I wanted to know if I should do something special for the fans. That special thing would be:**

**Have a fan create an OC for me to use, (Warning: If I do there may be personality changing throughout the story and possibly OCXCielness because it affects what I have planned.) in the sequel.**

**Just create my own and forget you people.**

**Have a contest of somesort, (IDK what it would be, if you have ideas put down the suggestions in the reviews!) and the winner gets either an OC in the sequel or I can write them a short story.**

**I will create a poll for this and close the old poll seeing as how I believe I have my answer for that one! It will be up for 4 chapters so vote while you can! Now go click that review button to let me know how much you hate/love this chapter and how much you hate me for making you wait! :D**

**MWAAAH *air kiss***


	19. In The Void

**Oh hey ;) How's it going? I have just made things awkward. Why? Because I can.**

**And YAAY! People say Kaitlyn isn't a Mary-sue! :D Makes me happy.**

_T~T~T~T (Third Person POV)_

Finny lifted Kaitlyn up into the air as she flailed in an attempt to escape his grip. Laughing joyfully he flung her into the air and watched her splash down into the water, the size of the wave washed over the three, causing them to forget about the girl as they regained their sanity from their fit of laughter.

"Nice one Finny!" Bard said as he clapped the boy on the back. "It'll take her a while to get her bearings! Now for Meyrin and her glasses!" Bard said evilly as he turned to the maid.

"No! You can't! The Young Master gave me these glasses! Kya~!" She shouted running away. "I won't let you take them!"

"That's what you think!" Bard said chasing her.

On the shore Ciel sat in a chair away from the water as he occupied himself with a book and cup of tea. "Do you not wish to bathe Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he stood next to the boy at the ready for anything Ciel could possibly ask of him.

The blue haired boy merely turned a page in response, "Oh I see, is that the problem?" Sebastian asked looking forward. "The Master cannot-"

"I don't see as to why they are making such a fuse about a little pond, just because you are able to bathe does not make the area a resort." Ciel said bitterly.

"So your intent is to turn this place into a resort still?" Sebastian asked.

"Naturally."

"What about this supposed 'great demon hound?'"

"Surely you know as well as I by now Sebastian, this demon hound is hardly any dog." He looked over at his butler, "Shall we discuss the matter further?"

Finny waved to Angela who sat upon a blanket at the shore, watching the three servants play and frolic in the water, "Hi Angela!" He called, smiling at the white haired maid.

"'Ey wait a minute…" Bard said looking around, Finny's shout seemed to jog his memory of someone. "Where is Kaitlyn?" He asked searching among the deeper waters for a sign of the blonde girl.

"I don't believe she ever came back up after Finny threw her, yes I do." Meyrin said concern now blooming in them. "I thought she just stayed underwater to look around but it has been quite a while, I don't believe I ever saw her come back up." She added.

"WHAT?" Bard shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS SOONER? SHE COULD BE DEAD!"

"I DIDN'T THINK IT TO BE IMPORTANT NO I DIDN'T!" Meyrin cried.

Finny was already at the shore, "Young Master!"

"What is it Finny?" Ciel said, clearly uninterested.

"It's Ms. Kaitlyn! She hasn't come back up from underwater!" He shouted, placing his palms on his knees and hunching over in an attempt to catch his breath. Lugging yourself through deep water was hard work.

"What?" Ciel said, blinking at the news.

"We can't find her anywhere!" Finny wailed to the Young Lord.

"Sebastian!" Ciel said, as if in panic. "Find Kaitlyn!" He ordered his butler. Sebastian shrugged off his coat and waded into the water.

"Everyone." Sebastian said clapping his hands together to gain attention, "Calm down, otherwise this shall never work. Bard and I shall search in the deeper parts while Meyrin and Finny search near the shore." He said.

The three nodded, "Now go." Meyrin and Finny walked to the shore and began to search the length of the beach, going a bit further into the water, as Sebastian and Bard walked into the water until they were about waist deep. Sebastian dived, as did Bard and began their search.

'This is damned impossible!' Bard thought, 'I can't see a thing!'

To nobody's knowledge Kaitlyn floated near the surface, face down, water slowly filling her lungs as she hung, suspended, her expression peaceful as she drowned.

_~~~~In the Void (Kaitlyn POV)~~~~_

_I can't breathe… the seaweed and bizarre dolls, as I have taken the liberty of naming those creatures, are long gone. My body hangs limp, suspended by nothing, as I float through this black abyss._

"Aunt Kaitlyn… please wake up…" _Maggie sobbed even though I could not see her. I wanted to call out to her, let her know I was alright, but whenever I tried bubbles came out and the tightness in my chest grew._

"Please wake up… maybe… maybe if I find your prince charming you will wake up!"

"Maggie!"_ Another voice called sharply, _"Please come over here, your Aunt just had another relapse, you shouldn't be in here." _Alison…_

_So a relapse huh? Is that what they are calling it these days? I thought it was called, I am being drowned by fucking dolls and seaweed._

_Whatever._

_But… it explains the pain… I guess whenever I go into a spasm or hallucination of some sort in here it comes out as a seizure or something there… must have happened a lot. Maybe it's me trying to wake up?_

_I'm rambling._

"But… mommy! She won't wake up and she promised that she would wake up if I ever need her!"

"Well, this is a bit more serious than that, just let her sleep darling."

"No! You can't take me away! Auntie! Auntie wake up! Please! PLEASE!"

_All noise stopped, it was completely silent… is this what space sounds like? Must be… it's kind of nice actually…_

_I'm so tired, I just don't want to stay awake anymore…_

_**Sleep my child.**_

_It's that voice again…_

_**Breath the sweet liquid that will be your end into your lungs.**_

_Okay…_

_**Soon it will all be over, you won't have to live this unclean life anymore…**_

_But… I don't want it to be over… there is so much I have to do… like… get Sebastian a dog for Christmas! I promised him I would…_

_**Forget that demon… his is only trouble, your beautiful soul is slowly being tainted and I am offering you a chance to escape.**_

_I don't want to escape though… I'm perfectly happy the way I am._

_My body felt suddenly very warm and a great pressure rested on my chest._

I opened my eyes.

_~~~~Underwater (Third Person POV)~~~~_

Sebastian propelled himself through the water, fish swimming away from him as they felt his demonic presence. Looking around he came upon the indent of the water's floor, where plant like and animal's alike thrived. There was no sign of Kaitlyn.

So he continued on.

'This is quiet strange…' Sebastian thought as he looked around. 'I was quiet sure she would be safe under my watch, but it appears she has slipped through my grasp.'

Kaitlyn slowly descended in the water, dragged down by an unseen force in an attempt to conceal her from the world for eternity.

She still had a chance to escape the demon's clutches after all, and if she was found then those attempts would be futile. The girl must be kept safe, she is has no idea of her potential and if that demon helps her realize it… well, then she must be cleansed.

So innocent, yet so tainted and disgusting.

Kaitlyn remains unconscious through it all, unaware of the world around her.

Sebastian continues his search, becoming angrier every moment. 'She is mine!' He hissed mentally, 'How dare someone take her!'

A shadow grew over him causing him to stop and look up, and there she was, slowly drifting down to die. Never to be heard of again. 'My, my, what have you gotten yourself into this time Kaitlyn.' Sebastian thought as he scoped her up in his arms.

They floated there, Kaitlyn unconscious and Sebastian thinking. 'She would surely kill me…' He thought, but quickly dispelled that thought as a patch of the underwater grass reached up and trapped her leg pulling her down harshly. 'I see… and illusion.'

With ease Sebastian held Kaitlyn in front of him, letting her float there in peace. Grabbing the side of her face with a gloved hand he connected their lips and forced air into her lungs, expelling the water in them and forcing her chest to expand rapidly.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes to see Sebastian there, forcing him away she swam to the surface, embarrassed of the recent events. Sebastian followed, and with ease gained on her and caught her in his arm's once more and broke the surface.

Coughed to eject the water still in her lungs Kaitlyn clung to Sebastian for dear life, as she hacked behind his back and shaking like a leaf.

"Thank you…" She said after a moment.

Within a few minutes the two were back at shore. Blanket's thrown over their shoulders.

_~~~(Kaitlyn POV)~~~_

"Kaitlyn we were so worried!" Meyrin and Finny blubbered as Sebastian wrapped a blanket around me.

I breathed out in exasperation, "I'm okay guys… I promise!" I assured them.

"It's all my fault!" Finny wailed as he hugged me.

"Finny, I'm okay! I swear!" I said.

"Sebastian." Ciel said in a commanding tone, the presence next to me disappeared. Nobody noticed.

"Guys! I'm OKAY!" I said loudly, "Now, I'm hungry! So let's eat!"

_T~T~T~T_

I must have been sparkling with how much food there was.

Sparkle. Sparkle.

"Ah! It all looks delicious!" I cried. There was everything you could imagine, sandwiches, cakes, biscuits, jams, possibly alcohol. I really mean anything! The only thing that was missing was the excessive amount and the dinner party! This was such a beautiful day to drown… but minus the drowning part.

I grabbed a sandwich and began to chow down, and by chow down I mean take really decadent bites like everybody else so I don't look like a pig. It was very hard to do mind you. "Please help yourself Angela." Finny said motioning to the food.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing your lunch with me?" She said softly.

"Not at all!" I said, smiling at her. "Sebastian makes the best lunches ever! You really should try some! You are our friend after all!" I said cheerfully, reaching for another sandwich. Her hand lashed out, grabbing my right arm. Holding it up she examined it with narrow eyes. Nobody else seemed to notice. "Uh… Angela… I kinda need my arm to eat." I said, very freaked out. Angela's eyes flicked to me for a moment, as if glaring, and then she released my arm causing it to drop carelessly at my side. I… I just wanted another sandwich! Sad face.

Biting into my sandwich the shouts started, "We caught him! The bad dog's been caught! We got him! James's dog has been caught! Hurry punishment is about to begin!" They shouted running across the cobbled road.

"Punishment?" We all said as one, cocking our head to the side.

Ciel closed his book and stood, catching our attention. "Come, let us see this 'punishment' they speak of." Ciel said walking away.

_T~T~T~T_

The bell tower rang out loudly as all of us raced up the side of the hill to a hollowed out spot in the Earth. "They all sure seem to be in a rush." I said as people sprinted past us. As we reached the top a huge crowd stood before us, cheering and raising their pitch forks in joy at whatever the hell was going on. The barking of dogs could be heard from within the massive crowd.

"I can't see anythin'" Bard said as he tried to look over the crowd.

"Well then we have to force our way through!" I said as I gently pushed people out of my way. "Excuse me sir." I said squeezing in between a couple.

"The mutt's got something in its mouth! Take it from it!" A man shouted, the bark's grew louder as we ghosted through the crowd, I could only assume that meant we were near the front. "Bad dog! Spit it out! Give it to me!" Another shouted at the creature, the sudden sound of a beating could be heard.

"We've got to hurry!" Meyrin said as our speed increased, if only slightly.

"Such a bad dog… it deserves punishment." Lord Barrymore said as I broke through the front, only to find I was alone. "RELEASE THE HOUNDS!" He shouted and in a sudden rush four large beasts ran past me. These animal's where no longer dogs, they were monsters. The jumped the creature chained to the wall and immediately began their attack, biting and clawing at the poor thing. Image's flashed before my mind of the bizarre doll in the lake, biting into my flesh and slowly dragging me down.

They went at its neck and face; they attacked its legs and stomach. Slowly, ever so slowly, killing the innocent animal, and the people in the crowd encouraged them! "Get it! Such a bad dog! Kill it! End it! Tear it to pieces! End it! Bad dog! Bad! Kill it! Kill it! It doesn't deserve to live!" Over and over these things where repeated. The dog went down on one leg, standing 0on the other three. Not once did the monsters let up on their assault.

Somebody… please… stop it… STOP IT!

"JUST LET THE POOR THING GO!" I and someone else screamed at the villagers. Turning to find the other voice I saw Finny sprint to a pole stuck in the ground and lift it out with ease.

"Finny be careful!" I shouted stepping towards him.

"STOP IT NOOOOW!" He shrieked running forward and beating the others away with one swift motion. Somebody in the crowd fainted.

"Finny!" We all shouted as we ran to him, I kneeled down beside him and took the dog in my arms. "Finny, you're so brave." I said hugging the maimed creature. I let go of the hurt animal and pulled the boy into a hug. "Thank you for doing something I couldn't." I said to him, holding on tightly.

Are moment was short lived as the villagers stepped closer behind us, forming an angry mob. "They stopped the punishment! They must be punished! Punish them! Do it now!" They shouted at as.

_T~T~T~T_

Ciel and I were chained to the wall, why I was there and not tied to a pole with the others, I had no idea actually. Let's just see how this play's out, most likely ending with my eminent death. "Master please! I beg of you! Show mercy this one time!" Angela begged Barrymore. You go girl! Plea for our freedom! And let it work! "These people don't deserve the punishment!" She cried.

"You have a point Angela, this little Pomeranian, is the Queen's Guard Dog." Barrymore informed. "If he can be made to see reason the perhaps I shall spare them the punishment."

I looked at Ciel, "Ciel, I hate this guy as much as you but just accept his demands and we can get out of this alive!" I whispered to him.

"Quite." He ordered.

"Leave this village! And advise her Majesty never to send her minions her again!" Barrymore demanded.

"You're so pathetic." Ciel smirked, "You rely on meager tricks to retain your small amount of power." The kid mocked.

Shit, we're dead.

"If there is a stubborn dog here-" Oh and he continues! How fucking lovely! "-I'd say I'm looking at him!" He sneered.

Barrymore scowled, unhappy with Ciel's answer to his requests. "Fine, if that is your final choice Earl Phantomhive-" I do not like where this is going, "-Then you can learn what happens to a dog when it dares challenge me! GET THEM!" He screamed pointing at us. Well, I lived a good life… got kissed by Sebastian, that was something I never really saw coming… well I guess the whole car crash/being put in a coma/ ending up in Black butler was a surprise as well.

The dog's started their charge forward.

**HIIIII! :D And two within the same week! I am on a role! I'm so happy. Just a reminder about the poll now on my Bio, it will be up for three more chapters, when those get up I have no idea!**

**On a quick note, there was significance to Angela looking at Kaitlyn's arm, can you guess why?**

**Well that's all; don't forget to review/favorite/alert/and take the poll!**

**I love you all and thank you!**

**Bye~**


	20. Case Closed?

**I'm just a bit late. I know it says chapter 21 but it's actually chapter 20. So think of it as 21/20 when it's just one chapter.**

**In celebration of the Black Out (I have no idea if it was successful or not.) I decided to update! (I spent the entire day writing because the call to fanfiction was so strong…) Enjoy~**

The dog's charged.

There was a yelp and the farthest dog on the right, a brown colored one, went flying backwards. With a black blur all the other dogs tumbled back as well and Sebastian was left at our feet. "You cut that close." Ciel said from behind me.

"It won't happen again. Trust me." Sebastian assured, adjusting his glove. I was quietly taking my time still processing the whole thing.

"Se…bas…tian?" I said slowly. "Oh my gosh it is you!"

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT THE PUNISHMENT DOG?" Barrymore hollered from the other side. "WELL!" Barrymore looked at the dogs around him, "What are you mangy mutts waiting for? Kill them now!" He ordered giving the commanding motion of slicing his wrist through the air.

"Shameful… what course noisy growls these animals have… one of the reasons I despise these creatures…" Sebastian said as if he wasn't facing blood thirsty dogs. The dogs all flinched as one and lay on their stomachs to avoid the demon's wrath.

"Dude what did you do?" I said in awe. The crowd seemed impressed as well.

"Your pitiful farce is at an end Barrymore!" Ciel called, "Listen! All of you! There is no demon hound! It was merely a clever trick devised to keep you all frightened! It is just an old man, obsessed with power, determined to keep it at any price!"

"What?" Barrymore shouted, "What evidence do you have?" He demanded.

"This." Sebastian said walking over to one of the dogs. _Well this is interesting,_ I thought,_ How are you going to- OH GOSH._ I mentally shut down as Sebastian pulled a skull from a chocolate brown dog's mouth with ease.

Please tell me it's just a dog shaped… poor thing…

"It was found at your manor, I took the liberty of seeing if the bite marks on James and the skull match."

"They did." I cut in, we get that Barrymore did it Sebastian, no need to draw it out. The crowd gasp, some turning to look at their so called 'leader' in shock, others in disgust. Looking up a dog's blacked out profile was visible against the clouds. "Do you see?" I said motioning with my head, "The demon hound was merely an illusion all these years!"

All the villagers followed my gazed and looked, stunned by what they saw. "The silhouette you have been seeing against your windows was merely a project by this contraption; it was used to fool you into thinking the demon hound was right outside your very house."

"Thank you Ms. Kaitlyn, I shall take it from here." Sebastian said, my mind was busy racing ahead. No… this isn't right… something is wrong here…

"The glowing animal you all saw was merely a dog coated in phosphorescent dust." The butler continued, pulling out a tube and easily uncorked it, pouring the very substance to the ground.

"The demon hound is merely an illusion, a story fabricated by a cruel and evil man!" Ciel explained, "That same man is the one you let rule your village. Lord Henry Barrymore." As one the villagers turned and looked at Barrymore, a menacing aura hanging over them.

"Wha- No! This is nonsense! You can't fool them!" You've been doing it for years… "Where is your evidence!" Were you not listening? "Uh…" He trailed off as Sebastian walked over to the sixth dog, bloodied and still chained.

Placing a hand on its head Sebastian muttered something to the creature and its jaw relaxed, letting go for the final time, as it dropped a small cloth into Sebastian's hand. You could practically see the life fading from it as it gave a small whimper.

"What a fine material, I wonder why the dog was so eager to hold onto it until the very end. How strange, do you not agree?" Sebastian said, turning and revealing a piece of Barrymore's trousers to the crowd.

Barrymore was in disbelief, "Wh-what the hell?" He took a small step back.

"Yours." Was all Sebastian said, as if that was enough of an answer, in fact, it actually was. However he continued for the others, "A scrape of cloth from your pants, torn from when you were murdering James. You recognize it, yes?"

Barrymore's eyes widened, as he seemed to growl his frustration at being caught. Turning to escape he came face to face with the angry villagers, now currently forming a mob as more surrounded from the rear, trapping him. "How could you kill James? Punish him. Punish him. He tricked us!" Such words rang through the hoard of villagers.

With a rattle of chains Ciel spoke, "Give up Barrymore! It's all over now." As one they lifted Barrymore up into the air, a pant leg pulled up, revealing the bite mark for all to see. Walking away the chanted, "Punish James's killah!" As Barrymore flailed to escape their hold.

_T~T~T~T_

A few moments later and a few clunks of chains to the ground me and Ciel along with the stooges were freed from our bindings. "You did it Sebastian! Oh, and Ciel." I said as I hugged the butler, "Nobody ever has to be killed in this village again!" I said smiling at him.

"A butler who cannot solve a simple murder isn't worth his salt." He said simply. Before sudden realization hit me and I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." I sniffed, dusting off my skirt. "I still haven't forgiven you for kissing me."

"If I had not done it you would have drowned."

"Psh, and then I would be away from you." I stuck out my tongue, earning me a chuckle. That's a first. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"Me too, yes I am!" Meyrin agreed as Bard gave a laugh. Except the world seemed to grow silent as Finny walked over to the deceased dog, placing a hand on its snout and stroking its side.

"You were one amazing pup…" Finny began as I walked over to him, "Loyal and defending his master until the very end." Tears formed in my eyes as my heart essentially shattered into little murderous pieces. Like the shrapnel killing Tony Stark… Finny hesitated, and after a moment lifted the animal and hugged it, as if it were a brother. "You were a good boy."

I fell to my knees next to him, "Oh Finny…" I wept, pulling him and the dog close, encasing them both in a hug. This village is full of monsters… they can't see how alive an animal is, how much of a family member one is.

"It's okay… he's in a better place now…" As Finny cried I smoothed out his hair, I'm not going to put in some dumb joke about how I wept manly tears or some stupid bull crap. See? I did even swear… that's how emotional this moment is.

"This is yet another reason I hate dogs."

Turning back I glared at him with all the hatred and anger I could muster, and then as if saddened as well, the skies opened up and cried with us. "Shut up Sebastian."

_T~T~T~T_

Back at Barrymore Manor as the rain continued its raging down pour Ciel had been standing at the window for going on half an hour as Sebastian made the bed and I searched for his night shirt. "Yet another case closed it seems." The little Earl said after a moment.

"And we will leave when?" I asked.

"When the rain let's up, obviously." He retorted. Sebastian remained silent. After a few moments I turned to Sebastian, arms crossed over my chest and tapping my foot.

"What? No snarky comment about my stupidity from the demon butler? You've been extremely quiet you know. It's freaking me out." Ciel chose to tune us out as he grabbed a book and sat down, arrogant brat. You can't tune me out!

"I merely do not have anything to comment about Ms. Kaitlyn. Besides, I am simply happy at the thought of leaving this town full of mangy mutts and return to the manor. Would you not agree?"

"Shut up…" I could practically feel him turn and glare at me.

"What was that?"

"I said shut up." My hands balled into fists at my side as I kept my back to him. As he walked behind me and began to make another comment I turned and smacked him, my finger nails breaking his skin and drawing blood. "Just because you hate dogs doesn't mean others do!" I shouted, running out of the room.

I think I cracked the wood in the door.

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

Angela stood in a darkened hallway, the glow of a single candle provided little light, nonetheless its glow reached her back, showing she was there. Around the corner Finny watched his crush. Worried ever so deeply as she seemed to be in some sort of trance.

_What's wrong with Angela?_ He wondered to himself. A frown gracing his features.

With a flash of lightening the storm provided Angela's front have was lit up revealing to anybody close by to see the small smirk that rested. Finny rubbed his eyes at this, perhaps it was a trick of the light. After all, she must be distraught about her master's true nature.

However, it would have only been aware to someone if they had been looking out the same window that Angela was not just smirking absent mindedly at something, but at some**one**. A naked man sat outside in the storm, long and ragged gray hair framed his face, his muscles flexing as he rocked back onto his heels.

Down in the basement of the Castle, Barrymore clung to the bars as if his very life depended on it. "Let me out!" He screamed, "Oh please! It's coming for me! It's coming! The demon hound is coming to get me! I know it is!" His voice growing horse as his screams echoed around the cell.

"Oh shut up." Kaitlyn said as she walked through the door. "You're a filthy dog killer and deserve what's fucking coming to you." She paused for a moment, looking at the man from the doorway. "So… so let the demon hound come for all I care! I freaking deserve it…" She trailed off, racing back up stairs.

A sense of unease resting over her.

Barrymore stared after her for a moment, before continue his begs for release, "Please! Please let me go!" He cried.

With a sudden flash of light, a the shadow of a massive beast shrouded Barrymore in shadows.

**And done. Mwahahaha. That was fun.**

**Hey, quick question. Have any of you ever wanted to go back through certain chapters and just rewrite certain parts?**

**Because I do.**

**There are so many parts in this story where I just want to go back and rewrite things so it's just so much BETTER, but I can't because I'm lazy and don't wanna put forth the effort.**

**Also there is a chance of me getting/having Carpal Tunnel, but I'm not really sure.**

**A few days ago my wrist just started hurting really badly, I hadn't even done anything to it. I told this to my mom a few days later and we wrapped it in elastic bandages in case I had wacked it on something.**

**Then I was sitting in my parent's bedroom with my older sister as some lady came and talked to my mother and my sister asked about them, she joked about saying I had Carpal Tunnel, then I pointed to the area I was experiencing pain and said it again.**

**After the lady left I told that to my mom and my mom said it was a possibility.**

**I have no idea how.**

**Aaisdfgoiosdghifkahsdf.**

**Anyways, I'm going to go on a major writing rampage today so that way I can just update whenever.**

**It's 1:39... last time I looked at the clock it was 11… well okay.**

**Don't forget to take the poll! It'll be up for... 3(?) more chapters? Yeah. 3.**


	21. Looking Back: Midnight

**Writing spree take one. Prepare for possible fluff.**

A knock came on the kitchen door, "Do you really got to knock? It's the kitchen for pete's sake!" I yelled as the door opened and a certain red haired maid came in. "Oh… hey Meyrin." I said through a mouth full of cheese.

"What are you doing Ms. Kaitlyn?" She asked me as I took another bite out of the cheese wedge. Damn this stuff is good… Lord Barrymore had a good taste in food.

"Eating my feelings out…" I mumble, breaking off another hunk of the soft substance and tossing it into my mouth. "It's actually not as helpful as I thought it would be though… still pretty upset."

"Well you must be, you shouted at Mr. Sebastian." Meyrin said walking over to me.

"'How so?"

"Well it's very obvious that you fancy him, if you don't mind me saying." She said, snatching the hunk of cheese from my hands.

"H-hey! Give me that!" I said reaching for it as I stuttered, "I do not fancy Sebastian!" I argued, "Nor do I like him in whatever ways you may be thinking!"

"Ms. Kaitlyn, we all see the way you look at him. We are surprised that the Young Master hasn't noticed though…" She said, trailing off as she grabbed a tray.

"I do NOT '_look_' at him. If anything I glare." I retorted, snatching the cheese back and stuffing it in my mouth.

She didn't seem to be paying attention however because she sighed and said in a dreamy voice, "I wonder what it's like to be in love…"

"I am not in love!" Meyrin giggled, I deadpanned, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… but what where you so sad about?"

"Well… it was the whole dog incident in general… can I just make it short and say it involves a dog named Midnight her death and guns? I would rather not relive it thank you very much. I have to go know… I have sulking in my room to do." I said exiting.

_T~T~T~T_

Walking down the hallway I locked my arms behind my back. "Now which one was mine again?" I muttered looking at the identical doors. "Damn, they really need signs in this place." I added, looking at the floor and and staring at my shoes.

Great a shoe lace is lose.

Ah screw it. I'll be taking them o- "Oof!" I said as I stumbled into something, looking up I discovered it was more like a someone. "Go away I don't want to talk to you." I said pushing Sebastian aside.

"If you don't talk to somebody about it this will only get worse."

"What makes you think I want to talk about it? Even if I did the last person I would talk to would be you."

Suddenly said demon was in front of me. "Ah, but we are conversing are we not?"

"… You know you should give fair warning before you do that." Sebastian sighed at my comment. "Do not pull the 'you can't keep your feelings bottled up forever' crap because I will find a way!" I said pointing at him. "Now excuse me." I said brushing past him AGAIN.

What he said next made me freeze, "I wasn't going to say that… I was merely going to point out that you will indeed crack at some point, the pressure of holding to consciousness's will be far to great and you will snap. Who will you have to talk to then Kaitlyn? Surely not the chief or gardener or maid, they wouldn't understand a thing." A sudden cold gripped me.

"Nor the Young Master who would be far too busy, Tanaka is out of the question, who knows how long he may be around. That leaves the butler, but even then you won't talk to him about your troubles, so you would be left alone to wallow in your own confusion and hysteria." Something that felt like a hand went down my back, causing an unwanted shiver to run through me.

"Do you honestly think you are the first of your cases Ms. Kaitlyn?" My vision became blurry. I shook my head, shivering again and turned to look at the man, the candle light casting monstrous shadows on the wall and giving his appearance a sinister look, however that didn't frighten me, in fact it was… never mind.

My chest felt heavy as I took shallow breaths, taking a shaky gulp of air I spoke, "I'll tell you… what was bothering me…"

"Wonderful." He said smirking.

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's guest bedroom.)_

I sat on the bed, Sebastian in front of me in a chair. My skirt sprawled outwards as my legs remained crossed underneath. Hands shaking in my lap I pressed them down into the mattress as I straightened and look at Sebastian. Most likely eager to find out something about me. Or did he already know everything?

Hell if I know.

"When I was in middle school our family dog, Nova a Border Collie, died from natural causes. So essentially old age if you can't process that."

"I understand what natural causes mean Kaitlyn."

"Shush, I am providing extra information."

"Then please, continue."

"Everyone in my family was so upset, I was in 6th grade at the time, Nova was such a loyal thing. A cuddlier too, if there was a storm going on and you were frightened she would snuggle right up to you, wrap herself around you so you were essentially trapped, and sit with you. If you were home alone she always, ALWAYS, followed you around. Like a second mother really."

"Is Nova the thing of your sorrow?"

"No, and Nova wasn't a thing! She was a family member."

"Then I believe you are getting sidetracked."

"Oh, sorry. Well anyway, I was in sixth grade at the time, she had died around September at the start of the school year. It wasn't until I started high school, counting sixth grade that is three years later, that we got another. Midnight, a black lab, and what a sweet heart she was. Could catch a ball like you would never believe, twisted up at just the right moment. Oh we loved her, good guard dog too."

Sebastian opened his mouth.

"I. Said. Shush." With a motion of his hand he asked for me to continue. "Anyway, around my final year Midnight went missing she had gotten out of the open back gate and took off sprinting before any of us could notice. We were all a mess," I laughed slightly, already feeling the tears fall, "I can remember the first night without her so clearly."

"What was it like?"

"Full of tissues."

He chuckled, "I can see she meant a lot to all of you."

Nodding I began again, "We didn't see her for about two weeks, the entire family was in chaos, we printed out paper, I couldn't focus on my school work, my sister couldn't focus on her wedding and my brother on his job." I paused, "Around a week before Christmas… we were coming home from the movie theater… there was an oddly shaped hole in the snow… as we approached it we found that Midnight was the of the snows disruption."

"What had happened?"

"She had been shot… multiple times… twice through her lungs… once through the head and about three around the h-h-heart." I stuttered, tears streaming down like I was Niagra freaking Falls. "She was still b-bleeding wh-when we found h-her. Th-the snow was c-covered in f-fresh blood."

Suddenly I was pulled up and into a strong hug, crying the entire time. Sebastian smoothed down my hair as he whispered reassuringly in my ear. "So… seeing the dog die earlier today reminded you of the loss of your beloved pet. Sorry, family member."

"No!" I said pushing him away. "No, no, no! You're wrong!" I yelled attacking my face to dry it off, only to irritate the skin. "I mean, not entirely…"

"I don't believe I understand."

"I thought that was it… because the first thing I thought of was Midnight… but I miss home! That's why I'm so upset! It reminded my family and I miss my family Sebastian! I want to go home so badly! But I can't because I'm stuck here! Sebastian why can't I wake the hell up!"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back to him. I was so upset that I didn't even care that both his hands where the danger zones. "These voices keep haunting me! I can hear my sister and my brother! I can see them and I reach out to them but my body remains painfully immobile! I can hear everything all the bloody time Sebastian!" After that my mouth ceased to function as I blubbered like a two year old in a demon's arms.

After what seemed like forever I finally calmed down. "Are you alright now?" He asked.

"Yes… so you better move your fucking hands. No not that way!" I shouted shoving his hands away. "Pervert."

"At least you're back to your old self." He chuckled, just then a scream broke through the air.

_T~T~T~T_

"Meyrin what's wrong?" I asked as I ran down the stairs to where I was only moments before my emotional breakdown.

Tell any one of that and I will hurt you.**  
><strong>

What?

All she could do was point and give short, high pitched squeaks. It sounded like she was trying to say something but she couldn't.

Following her gaze we looked to Lord Barrymore's cell. Blood coated everything; rain splattered the rock walls as it came in through the giant gapping hole, leaving little spots blood free. Blood splashed upon the walls, painted the floor; it even looked like some of it had hit the cell's bars.

"Bloody 'ell!" Bard shouted as he walked up to the door and pulled it open, rubble sat at the base of the hole, providing a nice set of stepping stone-stairs to get up.

"I guess the demon hound was real after all." I noted as climbed up the rubble. "Look! There are even footsteps! Giant ones!" I shouted. "I don't think Barrymore faked this one!" I said following the giant leading me up the hill. Others in tow.

"Wait… this is the punishment area." I turned around, stopping the others, spotting in the distance a tall figure in black and a much smaller one as well. Sebastian went to get Ciel. "Guys, I don't think we should go any further without Sebastian and the Young Master." I said as the rain pounded down on us.

"You gotta be bloody kiddin me Kaitlyn! We can't just wait here in this weather!" Bard shouted at me.

"I don't want to either but I think it would be best! Who knows what could happen if we have to come back!"

"There is no need to wait." Ciel said as he came up behind us, "I'm already here. Kaitlyn lead the way." Ciel instructed.

Nodding I turned back around, a crack of thunder catching me by surprise, and seeing as I was on a patch of mud I tumbled backwards. "AH!" I screamed, only to be caught by a pair of arms.

"Please be more careful Kaitlyn." Sebastian said smiling down at me.

"Thanks…" I said, lifting up my skirts as I continued to walk up the hill, Sebastian's hand supporting me in case I fall once more.

As we reached the top again I clutched Sebastian as Meyrin screamed.

There in the middle of the hollowed out hill sat Lord Barrymore, his eyes white, and his limbs torn off.

"He's dead." I whispered.

**IT'S RAINING HERE AND I FREAKING LOVE IT. Seriously, it hasn't rained in forever; it has put me in the mood to write. Woo hoo!**

**Don't forget to take the poll on my bio!**

**Leave any suggestions you have! Heck! Flame me if you wanna! I don't care because I feel fantastic with the sound of a murderous thunder storm! 8D**

**Side note:**

**If you can't tell already, Kaitlyn is sorta a motherly/loving/caring person, whatever that word would be. And isn't just some badass pimp daddy.**

**Now onwards my readers! :D So close to 100 favorites! I love you all!**

**Quick question, should I start naming my chapters?**


	22. Conspiracy! Naughty Maid?

**Writing spree take two. And it's raining. Uh… I love rain… RainXSexyturtle75. I ship it.**

**Also I really wanna cosplay homestuck… ONWARDS.**

**Flower Butt: 1) Love. Your. Name.**

**2) But… I love writing… D,: but I shall try to take it easy. :)**

**Kaitltn: I 3 my work too… :) (I know what you mean but for some reason I couldn't resist.)**

"The white dog is a good dog. A good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog. A bad dog bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone. Lullaby the sunsets lullaby goodnight."

The villagers all kneeled around their Lord's dead body, their hands clasped in prayer to the great Demon Hound. The dogs that had come with sat on their haunches howling at the raging sky. In the very front of it all was Lord Barrymore, his body torn to shreds in a sense.

His arms and legs were missing, now where to be found in the area. Making the scene even more gruesome is the fact that they looked to have been bitten off. Perhaps the demon hound really did 'Gobble him until he was gone.' His eyes had rolled back into his head, leaving only white, goosebumbs rose on my arms. His mouth was ajar. Perhaps he was killed as he was screaming for release.

Looking around at all the villagers they all seemed to be in a trance. "Either the Demon Hound is real, or Barrymore was able to pull off a really elaborate trick. And I really doubt the latter because when would he have done this." I said taking a step back.

Bard walked forward, shaking a man's shoulder. "Snap outta it!" He shouted right in the villagers ear, "What are you all doin?" He asked.

A crack of thunder caused me to jump, "M-Maybe if we smack him!" I suggested.

"I highly doubt that would work." Sebastian said.

"Well at least it was an idea!"

Another flash of light and a roar of sound made Finny and Meyrin scream again as the light only intensified Lord Barrymore's disfigured corpse.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, and he nodded, walking forward. "No don't leave me." I whimpered chasing after him and clutching his arm.

"My, my, I never pictured you to be this needy Ms. Kaitlyn."

"Shut up, you're the only one I can trust at the moment!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were with me when Meyrin shrieked! So as far as I am concerned you are innocent, making you the safest one to be by. Which is ironic because you are the demon on this group."

"Are you suggesting that the Young Master could have done this?" He asked exasperated as he kneeled down and lifted one of Barrymore's arms. You know what? Screw formalities, he won't mind because he's dead! I'll call him Henry.

"Well… no… but at the moment he is a suspect! Their all suspects! It's a conspiracy! Their teaming up against us! Don't you see it?" I demanded shaking him in his kneeling state. "For all we know one of them has a gun and could plan to shoot you through the head, or heart, or lung!"

Sebastian chuckled, "I never knew retelling Midnight's death would cause you to act in such a way, or that you cared about me so much. I'm touched."

I huffed and crossed my arms, "How many times do I have to tell you people this? I don't care about you! It's just that if you were shot I would be left all alone to defend myself. You can't forget they are all suspects! Besides it would then be revealed that you are a demon. We can't have that now can we?"

At that moment it seemed the villagers had finally finished singing or some of them at least, because some started to shout, "Oh Great Demon Hound!"

"Oh please, please, please!"

"Demon Hound please forgive us!"

Those things and the like were shouted into the air. "How long has he been out here? Because he really smells…" I covered my nose and mouth with my hand; something wasn't sitting right in my stomach.

"Water does increase a bodies decaying process, where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

I couldn't answer as I sprinted behind the wall, deciding to upchuck then and there. My body convulsed as I vomited, racking my abdomen with pain. Falling to my hands and knees as my body shook from the violent upbringing.

However my body couldn't purge itself fast enough through my mouth as some seemed to leak through my nose. When it was finally over I sat there, shaking as I cleaned my face by ripping of a chunk of my skirt.

Now way was I going to let my vomit just sit on my clothes, do you know how bad of a chain reaction that could cause? Using the wall as support I stood, and turned back around just as Angela fainted making Finny run over to her.

Just what the hell was going on in this place?

_T~T~T~T_

Back at Barrymore Manor we all stood in the former owners' office. Well almost all of us, me and Ciel where sitting. The others of course where standing. "Well this is unfortunate Master." Sebastian started a knuckle to his chin as he smirked, "To think, all this happened and after the case was closed. I am sure you're a bit… annoyed?" He said, his tone light and teasing.

Made me want to punch him.

"Are you quiet finished yet?" Ciel said, his forehead creased in irritation.

Sebastian's smirk fell as he turned to the others, "Where is Angela?"

Meyrin spoke up. "We left her resting up in 'er bed for now. She seems tired yes she does." Wow… I'm… she fainted Rinny… fainted.

"To pitiful to watch. Poor bird."

"And how is Kaitlyn?" Sebastian asked as they all turned to me.

"Just peachy, not like I vomited or anything." I answered, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"If you two are finished we have a case going on you know." Ciel said, irritated. "This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society out of fear of this 'Demon Hounds' curse. I thought for certain the hound was nothing but an illusion Barrymore had created himself to retain control over this village… but with him dead… It seems I need to rethink things."

"He was covered in bite wounds." Bard said, "Maybe the village was right… maybe it was the Demon Hound."

"Bard you aren't thinking deep enough, James was covered in bite wounds, so was Barrymore when he murdered James. This village is full of dogs, vicious, hunting dogs. Of course they are going to bite if they are wronged or feel threatened, that isn't a legitimate reason. For all we know the Demon Hound could still be an illusion continued by one of the towns folk, or perhaps it wasn't Barrymore in the first place. Think about it, he was terrified that the demon hound would come after him."

"What are you getting at?" Ciel sighed.

"What I'm saying is you have to look at the bigger picture, this man's arms and legs where torn off. Sure, any dog could have done it, however he was clearly completely over powered, if he was confronted by a group of five dogs he could have easily gotten away, he was a big guy. They were ripped from his very body and either eaten or taken. Not any dog could have done that. So yes, it WAS this demon hound." **(A/N: Let it be known that I have known idea if that made sense.)**

There was silence as everybody contemplated my idea; Meyrin spoke up, "Kaitlyn is right, perhaps the dog was angry for being blamed for Lord Henry's mistakes." She suggested.

I crossed my arms, "Perhaps."

Sebastian nodded, "For now there is only one thing we know, it clearly was not human."

"A hound." Bard muttered.

_T~T~T~T_

It was late, really late. I couldn't sleep what Sebastian had said made my mind toss and turn. "It wasn't human…" I mumbled, repeating his statement. "He said it wasn't human… he didn't confirm if I was right or not… so does that mean… there really isn't a hound… and it could just be something demonic… or maybe a reaper?" I wondered, visions of Grell and Will dancing in my eyes.

As I daydreamed, er, night dreamed I walked into something adorable and blonde. "Oh! Sorry Finny!" I said standing next to him, "Didn't see you there. Why are you up?"

"I'm worried about Angela…" He replied. At that moment an ominous creaking of floor boards came from down the hallway accompanied by a menacing growl. "Wah! Wh-whose there?" Finny asked, trembling as I clung to him.

Just as the growl ended another noise started behind us, slowly getting louder. "AaaaaaaAAAH!" A certain red head squealed as she ran into the two of us. As one we tumbled to the floor with a chorus of AH's! "Mey? What are you doin?" Finny asked as she clutched in an awkward floor hug.

Standing Meyrin still clung to us forcing me to be stuck to Finny. Poor guy, "Did you two heat the noise?" She stuttered, shaking.

"Yeah, what was it though?" I asked looking down the hallway.

"Maybe it's the late Lord Barrymore back for revenge!" She squeaked.

"Don't say those things Meyrin!" I whispered angrily. However I was too late in scolding her as Finny screamed at her comment, making me screaming in surprise, and a bit of fear, and Meyrin shriek with delight. "Why are you so happy about this?" I demanded.

"Why I simply enjoy a good scary story yes I do!" She answered, her voice getting higher after each word and her nose puffing out smoke. I was honestly a bit worried. "I'm so excited I'm shivering!" She said wagging her hips and rubbing her hands together. Jumping up she grabbed both our arms. "Come on let's go investigate!"

"B-b-but why?" Finny asked. Yeah! I wanna know too!

As we started to walk Meyrin took a deep breath and sighed, "It's all so horribly exciting, yes it is!"

I deadpanned.

"That isn't a good thing." Finny said. As we turned a corner we were surprised to find on door slightly opened, light pouring out trying to illuminate the pitch black hallway. Looking at each other I made a motion with my hand as if zipping my lips, they nodded and repeated the action to me. Pointing towards the door I motioned for them to follow as we tip-toed forward and peaked through the crack.

If anybody has never had the birds and the bees talk should not read ahead.

It was every smut readers dream, is about how simply I could put it. All I could see was Angela laying on the bed, fully clothed I think, as a naked man lay atop her. It's was steamy… what? Well it was! "Aha, that tickles…" Angela giggled as the man stuck his tongue out, licking his lips. "So rough…"

Finny jerked back, startling me and making me look back at him. "Finny? Are you alright?" I whispered reaching towards him, only to have him push my hand away and step back again. He nodded, assuring me he was fine. Turning back at the door I got a look at the man. He had long white hair that hid his face from me, and he was defiantly naked.

I suddenly felt hotter.

"Ah… that's it… good boy." Angela moaned… or panted… I don't know. This is just way to awkward for me okay? The man leaned down, and stuck out his tongue, dragging it up Angela's neck. Meyrin suddenly flew backwards at this action her nose the Niagara Falls of nosebleeds.

"Rinny!" I hushed, covering her mouth as I shoved a tissue on her nose. "What did I motion about being quiet?"

"Oops… sorry." She whispered back, holding the cloth to her nose. Looking back through the crack Meyrin started to talk again, I face palmed seeing has how I couldn't bash my head against the door. "This is scandalous, yes it is!" She said through the bloodied cloth.

Moving it away her nose dribbled a bit as she continued to talk. "Angela must be a very odd woman to behave like this. There she is-" Meyrin adjusted her glasses, I wanted to scream. "-only hours after her master died a horrible death! Huh! Maybe that's what made her so passionate…" She concluded before turning to me.

"What do you think?"

"I think Angela has been seeing this man the entire time and is just a little slut." I mumbled.

"Finny?" Meyrin said looking at the gardener. Looking at him to I noticed he was stiff and ridged, slightly shaking as well. "Finny!" She called quietly as the gardener ran away.

"Well we better go follow him…" I said as I started after him.

"No, we will never catch up. This way!" She said pulling me down the other corridor and to the roof, grabbing a jacket we held it over ourselves as we watched him run through the front door and break through the brick wall, kicking up a cloud of dust as he went.

"Poor Finny…" I said, "Must have been heartbroken…" I looked at Meyrin. "How are we supposed to explain this to- OH HELL!" I shouted as he ran through the woods, breaking trees as he slammed into him. "Now what? He's completely delusional!" I said looking back at the maid again.

"…" She was silent for a moment, then as a heart wrenching howl filled the sky she returned my gaze and nodded, "Now he's lost it."

**I don't like this chapter… okay… I do… but not a lot… I feel like there is not much happening…**

**I don't approve.**

**GAH.**

**And I guess I shall start naming my chapters.**

**Don't forget the poll… that's what now? Two more chapters? Whatever…**

**I think Kaitlyn is going to call Meyrin Rinny now… I don't know. Whatever.**

**And is it Mey-rin or Meyrin? So many questions.**


	23. Fields of Limbs

**Did I ever tell you how much I love writing? Well I do… I really stinking do…**

**Flower Butt: Sweet free spork :D. But, I can't help it! The call to the computer is just too strong! D: I'm just so in the zone and this never happens! What else would I do anyway? Be productive? Nah man! I just alwslhasdlfjhaksjd I just love to write!**

**On a side note I have named all the chapters.**

**Have fun with that.**

It wasn't until morning that Finny decided to return to Barrymore Castle. How do I know this? Simple. I stayed up until I saw the sun kissing the horizon. Bard yawned, stretching leisurely, "Good morning everyone!" He said walking into the kitchen.

We all followed, sitting at the table where Tanaka was already enjoying some delicious breakfast. Meyrin sat down next to me, smiling like always, and even though I stayed up pretty late, Finny was the worst out of all of us. The dark circles under his eyes very prominent in the morning light.

"You know Finny, you shouldn't stay up so late. It isn't good for you." I said drumming my fingers on the table. Patting the spot next to me I gestured for him to sit down.

"Ah! Good morning everyone!" Came the chipper voice of Angela. Looking back at her I narrowed my eyes slightly. It was all her fault I was up that late anyway. She can feel my bitchy wrath all I want.

Finny stopped, turning to look at her. "Angela!" Bard said, smiling at her, a cigarette in his mouth already. Or was it a tooth pick? Hell if I know, I'm way to damn tired for this shit. "You sure you should be out of bed today?"

Walking forward she set a tray down in front of us which held a plate of bread **(A/N: If anybody knows what is actually on it please let me know and I shall change it. For now it shall just be bread.)** and several cups, along with a pitcher of some random drink. Most likely wine. "I'm fine, sorry for all the trouble I caused." She apologized, don't apologize to us say it to Finny! You're the perverted bitch who broke his heart. "Master would be most disappointed in my weak behavior in front of guests." Henry's dead. I don't think he really cares a whole lot.

Did I mention you're a bitch? Because you are.

"He always did insist on courtesy first." She said glancing at the floor as she held on of her arms. Then she noticed Finny who stood right next to her. "Oh! Are you alright? You look so pale…" She said moving to feel his temperature.

Cue Finny flipping shit.

"Gaah!" He yelled backing up into the wall. "Oh I'm sick!" He shouted with a rapid flailing of his arms. "Tiny little touch of the cold! Nothing more! I just shouldn't get to close or you might catch it!" He shouted, arms still going. Agh, Finny, you're just so flippen cute like that. "Sorry! Bye!" He added sprinting out the door kicking up a dust cloud as he left.

"BE BACK BY LUNCH!" I yelled waving at the open door and dust cloud in the distance. It was way to early for this crap.

"For a sick bloke he can sure run quickly don't cha think?" Bard said, dumbfounded.

"That's Finny for you Bard!" I said resting me chin in my hand. Meyrin stood and ran after Finny shouting his name the entire way. "Just follow the dust cloud and you should be fine!" I shouted standing and heading for the door. "Well, I'm going!" I said exciting.

_T~T~T~T_

"Todays' tea we have a cabinet pudding. It was made using local black berries." Sebastian said setting the pudding down in front of Ciel.

"You're pretty relaxed today Sebastian." I said locking my arms behind my back. He turned to me and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Because we are in no hurry Ms. Kaitlyn." He said. Okay, he knows something.

"SEBASTIAQN HURRY!" Meyrin shrieked running into the room, slamming the door against the wall.

"What is it this time Meyrin?" The butler sighed.

"We looked all over but we can't find Angela.

"Oh is that all?" Bard asked crossing his arms, "Don't worry about it, she said there were some medicinal herbs growin down by the fen. She went there to go pick some up dat's all." Bard explained uncrossing his arms a shoving a hand in his pocket.

"Right now?" Finny said, genuinely worried. "Why would she?"

"She went all alone when there might be a demon hound out there?" Meyrin shrieked.

Bard's eyes widened. "Oh hell." He whispered.

"What was she thinking goin out all by 'erself?" Finny wondered aloud.

"She said she was worried. About you being sick and all!" I said letting my arms fall to my sides.

"For me? She went for me?" Finny asked softly. Turning suddenly Finny sprinted for the door.

"Come on Sebastian! Let's go 'elp him!" Bard shouted running after the blonde haired gardener.

"Well uh…" Sebastian hesitated, trying to think of an excuse.

"Hurry! Are you a red blooded man or aren't you?" Bard demanded. After no answer he narrowed his eyes, "Fine then. Let's go Meyrin."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Where's Tanaka?" Bard asked looking around, all our eyes landed on the old man jogging in place fully dressed for hunting, his monocle gleamed under his hat and the gun resting on his shoulder completed the look.

Damn I wanted to hug the fucker.

"Calm down everyone, it's highly unlikely for her to be attacked by a Demon Hound. It's broad daylight out and besides I don't think such a thing would be as silent as the night." I said looking around. They didn't listen as they ran out the door. "Their recklessness is going to get them killed." I sighed dropping my head.

After Ciel took a bite of the pudding he spoke, "You know, I'm quiet interested. What color is your blood?"

I dead panned, "It's red." The both of them turned to look at me, eyebrows raised. "No, it's not what you're thinking Ciel, I don't have a blood fetish. And I defiantly do not want to know what you're thinking Sebastian." They remained silent.

"Since he is in a human body he would have human colored blood would he not? However for his true form we shall never fucking know because we would simply go mad from the mere sight of him."

"How did you-" Sebastian started.

"You're a TV show where I'm from, remember?" I said looking at him.

"I thought you lost-" He tried to say again.

"It's pretty damn obvious that you would have a true form Sebastian." I said shutting him up.

Ciel brushed off the topic with a wave of his hand, "No matter, it seems we are in a hurry now." He said taking a sip of his tea. Sebastian sighed, "Go out there and put on a good show for me. Am I clear?" Ciel said as I started to exit the room to chase after the three stooges.

"Perfectly, my Young Lord."

_T~T~T~T_

It was pretty easy to find the others, considering they had waited outside for me. Bard had said something along the lines of "I knew you would come around!" A clapped me on the back, my back was still sore from that.

"Angela!" Meyrin, Bard, and Finny called out at different moments. "Can you hear me!" Finny shouted, using his hands to form a circle around his mouth, amplifying the sound slightly. Tanaka jogged alongside us. Ho,ho,hoing with each step he took. "Oh Angela please… answer us." Finny sighed, looking downcast.

"Don't worry Finny." I said, taking his hands and smiling at him. "We will find her, no worries 'kay?" I asked. _Where could she be?_ I thought, letting go of the gardener and walking forward again.

Suddenly there was a scream from Meyrin. Rushing over Bard shouted, "What's wrong?"

Meyring stuttered, trying to form a sentence through her fear. "What is it Meyrin? Use your words!" I said shaking her slightly. Giving up she pointed ahead. Shaking very hard.

It was amazing she was still standing. Following her we saw what had caused her to shriek.

There through the fog lay a field of torn off limbs.

***Angry author is angry at this chapter***

**I am not happy with this chapter at all… so I shall write another one that is far better so I can feel satisfied.**

**And I think I am going to go back onto a regular schedule. Updating around the Saturday/Sunday area.**

**I really don't like this chapter.**


	24. Demon Hound I choose you!

**Quick note: The poll will end when the next chapter is down.**

**So yeah.**

**Carlos de Citron: *blush* Oh please, I do not deserve such words; you are far too kind my dear reader. I am honored that you would give me such praise, but I do not deserve it. I am no were near good enough to have no flaws. But aksjdefkjasd hehe thank you~ :{D have a smiley with a mustache. It means so much to me for you to say that.**

**Announcement at the bottom everyone!**

They were everywhere. Shriveled up arms and legs, I didn't know much about the corpse's process of decaying or whatever, but… I'm pretty sure they shouldn't have looked like that. They were grey, and wrinkly. Like your skin after a long bath or shower. They protruded from the ground at rather odd angles, some were thin and looked like they would snap into and the gentlest breeze. They probably would too. The bones definition on them where the most fascinating things however. How taught and sunken in it was, outlining each crevice of the skeletal limb.

"I don't think my heart can take any more surprises." Meyrin sqeaked.

"Me neither Rinny." I said walking towards the disgusting limbs. Turning my head I caught something glittering in the sunlight. Squinting I spotted the hand that belong to the glitter, the ripped off arm looked 'fresher' than the others. It still had its color at least.

"'Ey, look at that ring!" Finny said pointing at the silver band on the hand's middle finger.

"It's Lord Henry's." Meyrin and Bard said as one. We all turned to look at one another for a moment when an animal's howl broke the sky. "Hide!" Somebody had shouted as we all turned to run behind a large black rock. Peeking out from behind the massive rock we were all able to spot the figure that emerged from the fog, even though we couldn't see him all that well.

He was thin and rather muscular, but not as much as you would think. He did have a nice build but it wasn't his muscles that where his defining point. Long silver hair hung down and framed his face, or was it white? Fucking fog… I would have to say though the most surprising thing about it all was the fact that he was totally stark naked. He was perfectly comfortable with being completely naked in the middle of the field. It was really weird. I wonder if he is a nudist…

Most likely.

"Oh my, 'ose he?" Meyring whispered from her crouched position below me. The man took a few lazy steps and walked up to Henry's arm, taking a few sniffs he grabbed the arm and moved it a few inches to the right. Sniffing it again he seemed satisfied by the arm's new spot.

"A trophy." Bard noted. "So it really wasn't the demon hound that killed Lord Henry. It was a human being after all."

"So Sebastian was wrong?" I asked, nobody in particular. Out of the corner of my eye Meyrin leaned forward slowly, then slapped her hands over her mouth and nose.

"Quiet a specimen of humanity, yes he is!" She said, her voice rising in pitch.

"But why? Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?" Bard asked.

"Meyrin…" I said after a moment. Leaning in close so Finny didn't hear me, "Isn't that the man we saw with Angela last night in bed?" I whispered.

She gasped and back into me slightly. "I wonder… could Angela have asked him to do it?" She asked, looking at me.

"Say what? Why would Angela do that?" Bard asked, confused from Meyrin's response.

"Bard's right!" Finny defended. I put my hands up.

"Easy Finny." I said trying to keep him quiet. "You're too loud, you might attract his attention."

"Who cares? Angela has nothing to do with it!" Finny said, his voice increasing in volume. "Don't just go around accusing people!"

"Shh!" We all said, a finger to our lips trying to silence him. Our attempts where to late however as the white haired man turned slightly, and sniffed the air. "Finny!" I whispered in warning telling him to get back behind the rock. Finny didn't pay attention; he seemed mesmerized by the man. Turning back forward I looked, wondering what could have Finny so transfixed, and as I looked I caught a glimpse of a reddish color as he licked his lips.

The ground began to rumble, looking around we all spotted the mother of all dust clouds. "What the fuck…?" I wondered aloud. Rubbing my eyes and pinching myself for good measure. "Is this a dream or what?" I asked nobody in particular.

As the cloud got closer it was easier to see what looked to be the whole village running towards in clothing similar to Bard's and Finny's swim suits. "What are you doing? And why are you dressed like that?" Bard asked, staring at all of them.

"We are all going to bath in the waterfall to ease the wrath of the demon hound!" The villager in the foremost front, holding an elderly woman on his back as well, spoke up.

"He's back! His terrible voice echoes around the village all last night!" The elder woman said, her thin and brittle looking arms straining to hang on.

My eye twitched as my eyes flickered to Finny. "I don't think that was the Demon Hound…" I muttered under my breath.

"He 'owled for hours and hours! The demon is angry and still among us!" A large man with a thick, bushy mustache said stepping forward.

"A howl…?" Meyrin said, cocking her head to the side as she remembered Finny's scream. Jerking back Finny turned around looking at the area.

"Finny? What's wrong?" I said turning around with him. I gasped, the man was gone! "Where did he go?" I said, jaw dropping. Nobody answered me, and Finny was too preoccupied with running ahead to search for the mystery man. "Oi! Finny!" I called sprinting after him, not without stumbling first though.

"Come back!" I heard Bard yell from behind me; at least I assumed it was him.

_T~T~T~T_

After what seemed like ages Finny finally stopped running and we were all able to take a breather and survey our surroundings. "Ruins?" I asked, straightening myself out and looking around. "Why would they be here? And what are they from?" As I finished my question a howl filled the sky, echoing around all of us.

Backing up I hid behind Bard, "W-what is that sound?" Finny stuttered looking ahead of him. Walking a little farther a head the fog cleared somewhat. Only to produce the massive shadow of the legendary beast we had heard a great deal of in this village.

The Demon Hound had finally appeared.

**I really like this chapter. I don't know why. Onto the announcement:**

***Canon booms, confetti every where.* :L**

**I would like to announce that this story is close to almost 100 followers/favorites! And as such I would like to just have a big ol' Q&A session! I didn't just want the 100****th**** follower to get something (since that would be two different people most likely) so I decided to do something that involved all of you!**

**And what better way to do that then answering questions~**

**Ask questions for any one!**

**-Me! The author!**

**-Kaitlyn! The main character!**

**-Kaitlyn in the future when she is with Sebastian! (It's a SebastianXOC story, we all know that's going to happen)**

**-Ask your next door neighbor a question! (Though I suggest you actually go next door and ask them that)**

**-Ask each other questions!**

**-Hell! Even ask Kaitlyn's family who we only hear about when she blacks out! (Family members: Her sister, her brother, her brother-in-law, her neice, her mother, her father.)**

**-Ask her friends that we only heard about in the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapter!**

**-Ask the Characters from Kuroshitsuji! :D**

**-ASK EVERYBODY!**

**Just send the ask through a PM or review! It shall be its own special chapter. Make the questions funny, cute, light hearted! Or maybe dark and serious, sexual and dark. Did I already say that?**

**Ah! Who cares!**

**See you next chapter!**


	25. Hot Spring Embarrassment

**So a few days ago I was on Tumblr searching through the PGSM tag (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) and I was getting major Sailor Moon feels and I realized I really wanted to write a fanfiction for that anime but I can't because I have no plot for it and I have so many other fanfictions to write.**

**This has been a pointless life update.**

**Also don't forget to submit questions while you can. It's actually a lot of fun answering as the characters but I apologize if the answers seem OOC. Non-Roleplaying Sexyturtle75 is a non-roleplayer.**

**Warning: Fluff, I think… otherwise KateXSeb moment.**

A giant silvery mass of dog stood before us, clinging to Meyrin and her to me we shook in fear. There was a sudden light coming from the beasts maw, I was too terrified to really pay attention to it though because there happened to be a big murderous demon hound standing in front of me. "So… he is real." Bard muttered from his place next to me.

As the fog continued to clear the red gleam in the monsters eye seemed to grow brighter. Letting out a feral snarl it turned towards us. "IT'S THE DEMON HOUND!" Our voices shrieked, melding together.

Leaning forward so it's haunches were in the air it released another vicious snarl and leapt forward into the air, landing it shook the ground and charged after us. "AAAH!" Our shrieks drowned out by the demon hounds roar. As it leapt something on one of its long black claws caught my eye.

A shredded white cloth. _That's Angela's!_ I thought letting go of Meyrin. Could the demon hound have gotten her? I shook my head that was impossible. Angela may be a whore but she wasn't stupid! Finny must have noticed that apron as well for he charged head on at the demon hound. "Finny!" I yelled starting forward, to be pulled back by Bard. "Don't do it! WAIT!" I shrieked.

I winced and hugged Bard as Finny smacked into the hounds' leg. That HAD to hurt! I only looked back when Finny's yell rang through the air as he was tossed back and forth. "Finny!" I shouted going to his aid, to be stopped by Meyrin tackling me to the ground. "What the hell Rinny? Get off me! I have to help him!"

"No Ms. Kaitlyn! You'll get hurt!" She said pinning me down.

"Oh hell!" Bard shouted searching for some sort of weapon.

"Tanaka's gun Bard!" I yelled pointing at him. I have to admit, for being in chibi-form half the time he was always well prepared. Turning to face the old man the chef ripped the rifle away from him and aimed at the demon hound. Aiming the gun Bard kneeled down, closing one eye. "Shoot it Bard! We don't have time for this shit!" I screamed as Finny was almost ripped from the hounds leg.

Prying Meyrin off of me I scrambled to my feet, "God damn it Bard!" I screeched going for the gun. Pulling the trigger a colorful display of streamers and confetti erupted from the metallic barrels. A distinct 'POP!' sound created.

"Bloody 'ell why ya' bring a toy gun with you?" Bard howled turning on the old man. _GOD DAMN IT WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS FUCKING SHIT! _My thoughts where cut short when a particularly louder scream rang through the air, "Finny!" We all cried as one as the gardener flew through the air landing on his backside. Making a run for Finny I held him close, a sudden hatred welling up within me. Snapping my head at the dog I mustered as much hate as I could for my glare, even if it would have no effect. I wanted the fucker to know I hated him with every fiber of my being.

To my surprise however, the animal hesitated, and my vision went red. "AAH!" I screamed, falling backwards and rubbing my now burning eyes. "Kaitlyn!" I heard someone shout, as I was pulled into a protective embrace. Opening my eyes just a crack I came face to face with Finny. "Are you alright?" He asked; a nod was my reply.

The savage yowl of the demon hound and the sudden shadow over head was enough warning to cling to Finny for dear life, the pounding of the voices in my head grew louder until the point where I felt my head might splice in two. _I've lived a good life._ I thought,_ Aside from getting hit by a car and ending up here though, but yeah. A good life. A really damn good life. Say it was pretty fucking fantastic. Never had to do a pirouette of the handle or any of that shit._

When the impending doom of death by squishing ever came, both the gardener and me opened are eyes and looked at each other. Smiling wide as we realized we would live to see another day I hugged him with all my might. "Oh my god we are alive!" I shouted, and then looked at the animal as it let out an irritated growl, much to my annoyance I found the butler clad in black had been the one to stop the beast.

"Would you look at that? So well trained, you even know how to shake hands." Sebastian commented, holding the monsters paw with little effort on his part. The hound strained to smash Sebastian's hand, as well as his whole body, into the dust but his attempt was unfruitful.

Finny looked upon the butler with pure thanks and adoration, "You came just in time." Finny breathed. You know… why haven't any of the servants realized that Sebastian is stopping a huge ass monster, probably well over 1 ton, with one hand? Are they just really that stupid? Or do they just not care?

"However…" Sebastian continued, ignoring Finny's comment. "Well trained or not, you'll have to go now." The demonic butler stated simply, flipping the massive beast backwards and smashing into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Come. This is no time to be playing with a puppy." A familiar, and bitchy, voice said. Craning my head to the side Ciel stood behind the others, his expression showing on of irritation.

"Master!" All the servants said in shock as me and Finny got to our feet and regrouped.

"Certainly." Was Sebastian's only response. "Certainly I shall finish it off at once." Looking back the dust had started to clear, the cherry red eyes of the demon hound, those most prominent part of the whole creature. The canine paused, his eyes losing their lustrous glow, lowering its head it took a large sniff, searching for something.

That's when it caught my eye.

Squinting I leaned forward slightly, straining my eyes to see what the object in his gloved hands was. "What is that devil up to?" I wondered aloud.

"It smells irresistible doesn't it? This is what you want right?" Sebastian asked, moving the yellow box in front of him and out of my line of sight. "Inukko, the treat no dog can resist."

My head fell to the side as I cocked an eyebrow. "Dog. Treats?" It did the trick though, much to my astonishment, because the canine did that adorable 'dog smile', drool falling from its mouth in large drops. Letting out a howl of joy it jumped forward. "Look out! Sebastian!" Meyrin wailed.

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog. You must teach the creature, to obey your every command." Sebastian said, his voice going soft as he raised his head slightly. "Using rewards and punishments. Firstly." He straightened out his arms, bending slightly. "Rewards!" With a kick of his feet he propelled himself into the air and onto the dogs' muzzle.

"What the… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" I erupted into giggles and painful spouts of laughter as Sebastian bit down on the soft nose of the demon hound. Falling to the ground I held my sides, rolling around in the dirt.

The hound barked in joy and landed, raising me from the Earth slightly only to properly bash me back down. It whined in happiness at Sebastian's affection, it's tail 'thwumping' against the ground, ecstatic. "Finny! Finny! Help me up! Oh god this is too much! Hahahahaa!" I requested of the gardener, who took my raised hand and yanked me from the ground and held me to him as tears forced themselves out.

"Well… okay… what's he doing now?" Finny asked as I giggled out the remained of my fit into his shoulder.

"I guess this is… training?" The maid said, baffled by the spectacle before her.

"It's reward and punishment…" I said after I calmed down, looking at them all I explained, "It's a type of training, you reward the animal with affection, treats, playing and other methods when it does something you approve of, say laying down or getting off furniture when you command it to. You punish it when by scolding it, spraying it with water, essentially stating that what it did was wrong and will not be tolerated. Things that could give an animal punishment could be urinating in the house or chewing up newspapers."

The three stooges nodded in understanding, just as Sebastian flipped off the dogs snout, "However-"

"And now, punish!" Sebastian announced, coming down and assaulted its face, knocking it over.

"You never do that…" I pointed out.

"Why?" Finny asked, looking at me.

"Because that's considered animal cruelty and can you can get in a lot of trouble." I replied patting his head.

Sebastian's antics continued, varying from different rewards and punishments.

"Reward." He held the box of treats in front of the animal, love glistening in the white colored beasts eyes, tossing the mutt several at once.

"Punish!" A upper cut to the underside of his jaw, flinging him backwards and into the ground.

"Reward." Since his belly was exposed Sebastian went to his side and rubbed it, the little cutie wriggling beneath Sebastian's hand.

"Punish!" Jumping up Sebastian grand slammed into the beasts' stomach, a painful yelp filling the air at the blow to his gut.

"Punish!" Wow, two in a row, go Bassy. Whipping the hound in a circle above his head he released sending the monster into a crumbling stone wall.

"Ooooh! That's gotta hurt!" I noted, wincing at the things impact.

"Well… I suppose I did tell him to put on a good show…" Ciel grumbled.

"And now... a hug!" Sebastian cried, running forward and incasing the beast in his arms and jumping upwards. Needless to say I had dragged Finny to the ground as another uproar of laughter discovered its exit through my lips. Rolling onto my back I looked up as the demon hound spiraled towards the ground at a break neck pace, hurtled into the ground and broke the Earth's crust.

As the dust consumed us then spat us out we discovered several chunks of the rubble ground and broken and formed a perfect square. The giant whole in the center of it all the only clue Sebastian had even been there. "Sebastian." Finny shouted, running toward the hole with the others.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" I said stumbling to my feet and chasing after them. As we approached the side of the gaping cavern dread pooled within me, it was pretty deep. I couldn't even see the bottom. Was Sebastian even okay?

"Uh hello?" Bard called into the hole.

"I don't see him down there." Meyrin observed, worry in her voice as well.

Ciel stood next to me, taking on a stance of power, "Quit dawdling down in that hole! Get back here at once!" The boy commanded.

It was quiet, then the Earth started to quiver and rumble as Sebastian's voice echoed from below us, "Yes sir." Stepping back I pulled Ciel with me as the air seemed to increase in temperature, no sooner had I done it that the earthen cave gave birth to a spire of water, drenching the ground with its molten water.

"Oi! What is this? A hot spring?" Bard inquired as he shielded his face from the down poor of liquid. Tanaka's 'ho, ho, ho.' Came in response as he jogged behind us.

"Where's Sebastian?" Finny asked, causing us all to look around. Holy fuck he was right, were was that demonic asshole?

"This place is intended to be a resort for the queen." Found him. "It needs a central attraction. A luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares that's what we have here. A natural hot spring." The water cleared away at the top, revealing said butler himself, his tailcoat flapping from the steam and wind. The white haired man from earlier in his arms. Just as stark naked and muscley as ever.

Crossing my arms, and putting my weight on one side I sighed, "What the hell can't he do?" I asked nobody in particular, staring up at the black-clad man.

"Why, if I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master, what kind of butler would I be? The idea is simply unthinkable."

I huffed, "Yeah for a perfectionist like you." I smirked at his annoyed expression as the man in his arms leaned up slightly and licked along his entire cheek. Multiple times. "ACK! MEYRIN!" I shouted as blood leaked from her nose like a hose being stopped by a hand.

"I'm sorry I just don't know how much more of this I can take!" She shouted smacking her hands to her face. Taking her hat and shoving it in her face we were able to subdue the river of blood. Just as another voice shouted, "Pluto!"

"Pluto?" Bard question, turning to see the owner of the voice, following in his movements I found none other than the Angela Breaker of Hearts. 'Pluto' leaped from Sebastian's arms, running into Angela's embrace and licking her face as well.

_Quiet the little man whore I see._ I thought, keeping my face expressionless. "Good boy. My good boy!"

_T~T~T~T_

The sun was setting and the tower of water showed no sign of lightening up its violent shower of steaming hot water. Angela lay on the ground, Pluto's head in her lap. "I'm sorry for the confusion…" Angela began as she stroked Pluto's hair. "This is Pluto, I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover."

No shit Sherlock. We totally didn't see you two last night in your bedroom getting it on.

"He was so adorable I absolutely had to take him in." Adorable? Adorable my ass. "He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited."

Bard scoffed, "A habit? You call it a habit?" He demanded, enraged.

"So you sheltered and feed it for a month without telling anybody else?" Sebastian questioned.

"That's right, Lord Barrymore used the legend of the demon hound to control the villagers, but in truth… he feared the hound more than anything." She answered, her violet eyes shimmering with tears at the thought of her deceased master. "I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out. I see now I was too indulgent. I never thought the sweet boy would hurt Lord Barrymore." Yeah, and I never thought I would get hit by a car and travel to an anime now did I?

A lot of shit happens that we don't aspect to happen happens anyway doesn't it?

Pluto grumbled, burrowing his face further into Angela's skirt, "I beg you sir. Please take him with you! I know it's an imposition but would you bring him to live at the Phantomhive Manor?" Angela begged.

Bard was in shock, "You want us to keep that monster?"

"He just needs a firm hand. I think if Sebastian where there to train him he would become a very good and loyal dog." She pleaded. Hell no.

"No thank you. I'm a butler not one hell of a dog trainer." See? The bastard agrees.

Ciel spoke up, "Why not?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the Little Lord, "Master. Is this an order?"

Ciel looked up at him, smirking. "It is. I think it shall be quiet amusing, in more ways than one."

Sebastian sighed, and the Earth began to shake again, taking are attention away from the subject at hand and to the mass of people currently charging us. "It's a miracle! The great Demon Hound's curse has lifted!" A villager cried in joy.

Stopping several feet before us they all stopped and fell to their knees, their hands clasped in prayer tears streaking their faces. "Thank goodness we are free!" A particularly rounder man shouted.

"What's all this about?" Ciel asked, bewildered by the sudden on slaught of people bowing before him.

"My lord," Angela said, her voice quiet, "There is a legend in this village." Dear god another one? "It states that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs have been fully atoned for the land will weep tears of forgivness."

See kids, don't abuse animals, you'll get your town cursed because then it will be be terrorized by a demon dog reducing the population of said town to one third of its size in the last ten years.

The more you know.

"The lands tears are a blessing!" An old woman cried.

"Don't they realize the hot spring has been there, underground this whole time?" Sebastian asked, looking at the villiagers.

Turning to look at him I inhaled, sighing "Nope." Folding my arms, I rocked back onto me heels, "At any rate, our work here is done. We can return home… I mean back to the manor."

Ciel nodded, "This case is-"

"I seem to recall that you were forced to eat your words earlier would you like to say it again now that it's true?" Sebastian teased.

"Maybe I don't want to do it know?"

Huffing I stomped my foot and threw my arms into the air. "The case is now officially closed! The demon hound is gone! The lands tears are proof enough. Peace is once again with you!"

_T~T~T~T_

It was dark out and I couldn't sleep. Something kept bugging me but I couldn't put my finger on it, walking into the soon to be completed bath house, or sauna –I wasn't all too sure which one- I stopped, staring at the steaming water.

"Well… I suppose it couldn't hurt to step in." I mumbled searching for a towel in the darkness. After acquiring said towel I walked to the edge of the pool, rubbing the plush cloth against my face. "Oh so fluffy~" I murmured, stripping down and stepping in.

Immersing myself in the water completely I sat there, my hair slowly descending to float around my head. After a minute I could no longer ignore the need for air and broke the surface, taking a deep gulp of air.

Perhaps it was that dream that was bothering me so much. At first, I was able to fall asleep, I was really exhausted from running around all day, avoiding death and what not, so I fell asleep quiet early. While snoozing I had the weirdest, hottest, most erotic dream I have probably ever had. Mind you I have had a lot of strange dreams.

I was sweaty, there was screaming, red eyes, another body. Wait a minute… fuck off! Why should I tell you my dream? Go away before I splash you.

Resting my head against the side I sighed, "I feel sleepy already…" I joked, closing my eyes. I was so distracted by how relaxing the water was I didn't even notice another person had entered until-

"Allow me my lady. Traditional hot spring service." A husky voice said. Snapping my eyes open I lashed out for the towel beside me, plunging it into the water and covering myself.

"Sebastian!" I shouted, hitting the water and sending a small wave at him. "You bloody bastard! You shouldn't sneak up on a lady or even be in here!" I snapped, and then lowered my voice as I realized it echoed around the room.

"You are one to talk Ms. Kaitlyn. Staying out so late at night, so exposed and vulnerable, you should be more careful. You never know what demons are lurking in the shadows. Waiting for a chance much like this."

I scoffed, smoothing my hair back, "Yes but you are far too much of a gentleman to take advantage of me." I said crossing my legs and resting my arms on the tiled edge.

Everything suddenly seemed darker, the aura of the whole place becoming hostile or seductive, I don't know I'm bad at this shit. "Oh am I?" Sebastian whispered huskily in my ear, his hot breath hitting my neck and sending me into a violent shiver.

"You forget… all beings have needs, even demons. One of them sexual needs of the flesh. If I felt such needs and if they were strong enough I could take you right now and you would have no choice but to comply." His voice was threatening, adding to what he said.

My heart beat increased, what Sebastian had said was terrifying, because every single part of it was true.

Turning my head slightly to the side I looked at him. "But… you won't… right Sebastian?" I asked, my voice shaking. He only smiled in response, turning to face the wall.

It was silent for several moments, in that time the small tray of cookies and tea had drifted in front of me. Picking up one of the flower shaped treats I pressed it against my lips, wanting to eat it but couldn't find the courage to open my mouth.

Putting the cookie back on the plate, I pushed the tray slightly away.

"Sebastian… you can join me in the water if you want…" I said not looking his way.

"Are you embarrassed my lady?"

I nodded, "I would… just feel a lot less awkward… if you were in the water with me." I pointed behind me. "Towels are there… I won't look, I promise." I added, my voice becoming dangerously quiet. Squeezing my eyes shut, I placed my hands by the side of my face, shielding the corner of my eyes, ensuring that if I did open my eyes, I couldn't see anything.

Only when I heard the sound of water moving did I open my eyes and take my hands away, my cheeks a brilliant shade of red. "Is this better my lady?" Sebastian asked, looking at me. I nodded, staring forward. I rolled my right shoulder, the slight burning sensation heating my skin. The hot water probably didn't help.

Rubbing my right arm Sebastian took notice. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"My arm… it hurts… but nothing I can't handle." I told him, lifting my arm above the water.

"May I?"

"Go ahead… it's just an arm." I said as he gently held it and turned me towards him, my eyes widened at the sight of him. Nose bleed fucking material right then and there. He looked even hotter than when I had that weird drowning vision.

Well built, broad shoulders, flat stomach, muscles, abs. I could hear the fangirls screaming in envy. "A picture would last longer." Sebastian chuckled, noticing my wondering eyes.

"Shut up this is a first for me. Literally." I said looking back up at his face.

"I can't see anything wrong."

"It's not something you can see, you have to feel it. My arm feels really warm; it hurts by how warm it is. It's only this arm also, not the other, it spreads to my right shoulder blade sometimes."

Sebastian brought a knuckle to his lip, deep in thought as he let my arm fall. "Hmm, I believe I have an idea to help you."

"Go for it." I said holding my arm out for him. Sebastian closed his eyes, a few seconds later he snapped them open, the fires of hell dancing within them. Taking my arm gently in his hand, he placed his fingertips at the top of my shoulder, an incredible and wonderful sensation taking over my shoulder. The skin instantly cooled down at his touch. "Oooh…" I slumped forward against his chest. "Keep doing that Sebastian… it feels wonderful…" I moaned under his touch.

"I ask that you sit back, it would make this much easier."

"Sure… just… don't stop…" I mumbled forcing myself back as his hand trailed down my arm, absorbing the heat. Repeating it several times and going in different patterns the entire time my eyes fluttered close as the last of the heat left. "Oh god that was awesome…" I mumbled falling forward into his embrace. We sat like that for several minutes before I pulled back looking at him. "You know Sebastian… you can be really sweet when you aren't a complete ass." I told him.

He chuckled, "I suppose I shall take that as a complement."

"Good." Sebastian took my chin in his hand, earning him a quizzical stare, pulling the tray closer he picked up a cookie and placed it next to my lips. I have no fucking idea what compelled me to open my mouth and allow him to feed me.

It was such an awkward and tender moment. I felt so strange with Sebastian, so safe like this. It felt really nice though. Sebastian had never been this sweet to me before, never been this nice or caring. I liked it; I wanted to see him like this more often. But not all the time, I would miss annoying the hell out of him.

When all the cookies where gone I did the most stupid and embarrassing thing I have ever done in my entire life.

I brushed the hair out of Sebastian's eyes, looking at his hellish eyes, transfixed by the color. "Sebastian…"

"Hmm?" He responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Just… stay still… please. I… I want to try something…" I murmured, rising to rest on my knees. His eyes widened at my movement, cupping his face in my hands I leaned in tilting my head slightly. I don't know why I was doing this but something told me I wouldn't regret it. This was bound to happen anyway.

Then there was that other feeling in my gut, the one telling me to turn and run. This wouldn't turn out like I would expect it to. It told me that I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't have invited him in, I should run for the hills.

Both of our eyes closed, our noses bumping together. Lips almost touching. The urge screaming at me to run grew stronger, and fear gripped me. Pulling away I climbed out of the water, Sebastian watching me as I grabbed my lonesome clothes and walked out, cheeks a flame with embarrassment.

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

A hunger, so strong he was nearly at the breaking point, she smelled divine in that bath water, her scent traveling across the liquid surface and filling the air, setting every nerve in his body on fire with need and want.

The Mark sat brilliantly on her arm, how he longed to trace it, make her shudder from his touches, show her just how gentle and sweet he can be.

As he joined her in the water their scents mixed creating something heavenly. What was it about this human that scent Sebastian reeling? Every demonic and sexual nature about him alight with need and want. He could barely hold himself back as she went in to kiss him.

However she ran, sensing his demonic urges, telling her to flee for safety, that she was in danger. Dressing with speed he ran his fingers through his wet hair, inhaling the scent of the room.

_**So hungry.**_

No, he was a butler and must put others wellbeing before his own. If he was truly desperate he could go find some prostitute to fuck into a coma.*

_**Hunt her down.**_

Sebastian was far better than that, he was older and could control himself around Kaitlyn. He didn't want to scare off the poor girl. Why must fate be so cruel?

_**Love her, show her just how much you appreciate her.**_

She couldn't possibly understand a demon's affection. Besides, Sebastian was quiet certain he would not have feelings for her. No matter how delicious she smelled.

_**Give in, she won't mind. A kiss or two with lots of tongue, tenderly caressing her. Heh, she'll be dough in your hands.**_

That was true; demons saliva has many different properties. It can heal any wound; take away pain as well as multiple other things. However Sebastian knew better, this would just pass. All it needed was time.

_**SO HUNGRY.**_

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn P.O.V.)_

Yawning; I stretched and leaned back, turning to face the others as Angela placed a black spiked collar on Pluto. "Nice and snug… don't ever forget me." She whispered to the man, stroking his chin.

I didn't trust her.

Everything about her was suspicious, especially her story about Pluto.

Firstly, there is no conceivable way she would have been able to hide the dog AND feed it without somebody noticing anything. I think I would notice when pounds of food started to disappear.

Plus she reacted in the strangest way when she found Pluto.

Dog lover or not I would have been running for the fucking hills at the first sight of a giant ass demon hound spouting flames out of its god damn maw.

It just didn't fucking add up. She was defiantly hiding something.

Angela leaned up to kiss Pluto on the cheek, "Dear Pluto…" She whispered.

"PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON ALRIGHT?" Bard hollered from his place in the carriage next to the still naked man. "DON'T JUST LET IT ALL HANG OUT THERE! COME ON."

Pluto's face showed no amusement and it became clear that Meyrin had started another nosebleed. "Rinny! Your nose!" I shouted turning forward.

"Well… it was fun Angela." I heard Finny say, awe, poor kid.

Angela's voice responded with. "I'm sure we'll meet again. My sweet boy." She replied.

"If you're finished, shall we go?" Sebastian asked, clearly relieved to get out of this bloody town.

"Certianly!" Angela said cheerfully, "Maybe someday I shall come to visit Pluto at the estate!"

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Sebastian answered her question.

"What?" The white haired maid asked, confused.

"You were able to tame a demon hound, that's a task not many people could do. You seem to have a talent for wrapping lesser beings around your finger." Sebastian answered simply, a threat of some sort evident in his voice.

"Let's goooooo!" I groaned falling onto my side, only to sit up immediately. "I'm so fucking bored here!" I complained as Sebastian joined me in the driver's seat.

"Good bye! Good bye! I hope we will see you again!" Finny called, no doubt waving ecstatically.

Remembering something I had told Sebastian when we first came here I smiled looking at him from the corner of my eyes. "Hey Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." I cackled.

**WHAT DID I EVEN WRITE. I AM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO READ THAT. OH GLOB. I AM SO SORRY.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT COMPELED ME TO WRITE THAT BATHROOM/HOTSPRING SCENE BUT I DID.**

**OH GLOB OH GLOB. I'M SO SORRY.**

**Fuck a prostitute into a coma*: Refrence to the Doujinshi Phobia, it is so awesome and well written and drawn. It's by a lady name Neneko, if you want I can put the link to the first chapter onto my bio. It's part of the Disturbia Saga.**


	26. Hybrid Q&A

It's late at night and the characters of The Hybrid are gathered around a table of drinks in celebration of over 100 follows and favorites. "Cheers!" They all shout, clinking their glasses together. A music player is turned on and some dance to the music and others stand and mingle. Most notably of all Sebastian and Kaitlyn seemed to stay close together, but nobody comments.

Just then the lights go out, a round of screams fill the air. As the lights return a desk and chair have been placed in the corner. "I would like to congratulate all of you for an excellent story so far. And the readers as well for putting up with my poor excuse of a story."

"Who are you? And why are you here?" The main character, Kaitlyn, calls out to the chair.

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me Kaitlyn… I am after all your creator." The voice spoke. The chair turned slowly.

Gasps fill the as the author is revealed to them all. "Welcome to The Hybrid Q&A. Now. Let us begin."

**Questions for Kaitlyn:  
><strong>Hey!

**Kaitlyn: *waves* Yo.**

Why do you like Sebastian?

**Kaitlyn: … It's a variety of reasons but I think most of it is his awesome desserts. And when I can't fall asleep on some nights because a certain demon hound won't shut his damn snout Sebastian makes me cake. He can also be really sweet and nice when you don't piss him off.**

How come you had to forget everything?

**Kaitlyn: I'm not really sure why I had to forget things, I have a couple theories but they are all really ridiculous. One of them was the fact that maybe I had died in my own world but that was quickly dismissed when I almost drowned in that damn lake and heard the voice of my neice Maggie.**

Have you ever asked Sebastian if he has a uterus? I was on a Sebby blog and he said that all demons have a uterus.

**Kaitlyn:** ***Blush* N-No… I haven't… Sebastian. What aren't you telling me?**

Have you ever caught Sebastian trying to rape Ciel?

**Kaitlyn: No… but I don't doubt that he hasn't tried or even succeded. I've seen the way he looks at the adorable Little Lord.**

...(whisper) you should sneak me a few pictures (cough) o.o

**Kaitlyn:… *Passes pictures***

**Questions for Grell!  
><strong>

OMG I JUST LOVE YOU!

**Grell: *Smiles* Why thank you darling.**

Okay, have you ever brought the wrong lipstick with you when you go out?

**Grell: Don't even get me started on that topic. It was a terrible day! I had grabbed a horrible shiny red, not that I don't love the color but it didn't go with what I was wearing at all! Being a lady can be so hard.**

Ever worn the wrong shade of red?

**Grell: *Frowns* I'm hurt that you would even think I would wear the wrong shade of red!**

Do Shinigami's end up in your death book things?

**Grell: Yes, but it is very rare when one does. They usually appear there when they have been unfortunate enough to meet a very hostile demon. In all my time as I reaper I have only ever seen one die.**

Have you ever tried kidnapping Ciel so that Sebastian would come and save him?

**Grell: It didn't end well…**

Has anyone asked you to marry them?

**Grell: No, not at all. Besides, I already have my eyes set on someone, he can't resist forever!  
>Questions for Ciel<br>**

Hello, Earl phantomhive.

**Ciel: Hello, what do you want?**

Do you ever feel that Sebastian is abusing your personal space?

**Ciel: Feel? I know he has done it… and on more than one occasion. However Kaitlyn usually steps in and scolds him with some odd saying.**

Do you want to break off your engagement to Elizabeth?

**Ciel: I've never really thought about it, Lizzy would benefit though.**

**Sebastian: Such a kind Young Master thinking of Lady Elizabeth in such a way. *Smack* T-T**

Just thought I'd say that I deeply care for you, and wish I could have saved you during 'That time'

**Ciel: Well you're care is wasted; those people have paid for what they have done to me.  
>Question's for Sebastian<br>**

Sebastian, why is it that you must do everything perfect, are you a perfectionist?

**Sebastian: I wouldn't classify myself as one, after all I am one hell of a butler, and a butler who can't do everything perfectly isn't worth his salt.**

Do you have feelings for Kaitlyn?

**Sebastian: Demon's cannot love if that is what you are referring to, however she is a curious one and has caught my attention in more ways than one.**

***In the background* I KNEW IT!**

Is it true that you are a sexual creature?

**Sebastian: All demons are sexual creatures my lady, some just have a stronger sexual drive than others. And all of us have needs, one of them being pleasures of the flesh.**

Okay screw beating around the bush, Do you want to f*ck Kaitlyn?

**Kaitlyn: I like this kid!**

**Sebastian: I ask you to refrain from such questions while I am on duty.**

Why do you find it amusing that girls like you?

**Sebastian: I wouldn't say amusing, more so, annoying. They have interrupted my job more than once. However if you have lived as long as I have you realize the stupidity of it all, they waste their efforts on someone who will never return their affection.**

Have you ever thought about f**king a cat?

**Sebastian:…**

***Author is unable to breath from laughing so hard and dies, unable to continue the story.***

Why do you have to only exist in Kuroshitsuji, and youtube/fanfiction/tumblr/quizilla/ ect. ect.

**Sebastian: *Smirks* Who said I was unable to exist in your world my dear? *wink***

Have you ever caught Kaitlyn eating peanut butter out of the jar in the kitchen?

**Sebastian: On more than on occasion I have come down in the middle of the night and found her eating it straight out of the container. She has yet to figure out that I know.**

Why do you have to be so awesomely hot?

**Sebastian: How else am I supposed to get a meal? *Holds out hand***

**Kaitlyn: *whacks* Bad Sebastian.  
>The future Kaitlyn and Sebastian.<br>**

Okay so, Kaitlyn is like a grim reaper right?

**Kaitlyn: *Wink* If I told you now that would ruin the whole story, slutty nuns don't sleep with demons and tell.**

Sebastian, don't you hate grim reapers?

**Sebastian: *Nods***

Kaitlyn why are you working for the queen?

**Kaitlyn: Well what else do I have to do here? Plus it's exciting living the actual series.**

Do you guys live on earth or Hell? Can Kaitlyn even go to hell?

**Sebastian: We still live here in the mortal world.**

**Kaitlyn: Hell's to hot. (Hur hur hur, I just know see what I did.)**

Do you guys live in the grim reapers world?

**Sebastian: No.**

**Kaitlyn: I visit on occasion! I and Grell always have a blast. However Sebastian always punishes me when I get back.**

What kind of food does Kaitlyn like?

**Sebastian: Sweets, like the Young Master. ^_^**

**Kaitlyn: Touch the cake and die.**

Are you guys taking care of Ciel as like his adoptive parents, or did Sebby eat him?

**Kaitlyn: Of course we take care of him, he can hardly dress himself. Plus he is my official adoptive brother.**

**Questions for Undertaker:**

Why do you have to be so awesomely hot?

**Undertaker: *Shrugs* Just the way I was made~**

With the final question the Author snaps their fingers and the lights go out, once back on the desk and chair are gone giving no evidence that something had once been there. Everyone is uneasy but push the thoughts from their minds as they attempt to return to their cheerful states and continue the party.

After an hour or so it works, and The Author has disappeared from their minds but the uneasying feeling does not leave them.

And so ends The Hybrid Q&A.

**So essentially I was way too lazy to write an actual update so you get the Q&A instead. Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed the stupidity. ****And if you liked that hot spring scene last chapter well just wait for what I have in store later. ;D *Shot***

**KHRLover1997: Hohoho~ if only. ;)**

**Anyway, possible update tomorrow but only if I feel like hunkering down and writing. Kisses.**


	27. AN: Contest Time!

**Refering To Hot Spring Chapter: Jasdfjhaskdjhf, people liked my last chapter :D You have no idea how relieved and happy that makes me. (I was honestly quiet afraid of the response I would get for it, I had no idea why I even wrote it.) So all of you, just, embrace me. Let me kiss your faces, because I love all of you. *Stands with open arms***

**All the reviews/ follows/ favorites are all so precious to me. You are all so precious to me. Whenever I get a review I squeal like a fangirl meeting their favorite character. When I read them I smile so stupidly that it must be somewhat adorable. You all give me confidence in my writing and I just become a big puddle of askdjhfkajsdfkjh (that is literally the best way to describe it)**

**I love you all, so very, very much.**

**Noooo: Don't worry, Kaitlyn would still be the main character. I wanted to do something special and I had a 'secondary main character' slot.**

**Flower Butt: It's only because I love you. :)**

**Info below concering Mass Edit/contest!:**

**Today my mother underwent surgery for her right shoulder, meaning I have to put this story on hiatus seeing as how I will have to help her when the time comes. BUT DO NOT FEAR.**

**I plan to do a Mass Edit while on hiatus.**

'**What? A Mass Edit? What do you mean?' You may be thinking. Well, it's exactly what its title refers it to. A mass edit. While on hiatus I shall be editing the chapters that had happened before I went on that unannounced wait. There will be sixteen chapters in all, chapters 2-17, and they shall be broken into two groups.**

**Don't fret dear readers, because nothing shall change plot wise. Everything will still be essentially the same. However I just want to clean up those chapters, when I started this story I was on the downhill side of my weeaboo and 'scene' phase. (Thank god I wasn't a hardcore one…) Hence the excessive amount of swearing and poorly written parts of chapters. Have you noticed how in the recent chapters Kaitlyn hasn't been swearing so much? That's because I have matured and curses have lost my interest. I no longer need to swear to deem myself as 'cool' and such. There will still be much swearing to come, so Kaitlyn won't lose her feisty personality. This is something I need to do to feel better about my writing.**

**I also hope to get down plot wise, (I have currently been writing the chapters as I go and am extremely upset with myself for doing this.) and plan out the remaining chapters. (Of which there are many) as well as figure out how to add in my own arc. (The readers have voted to keep Soma and Agni in the story as well as my arc.)**

**BUT WAIT. THERE IS MORE.**

**To help ease the wait time I have decided to announce this now and not when the next official chapter is uploaded.**

**On my last poll you all voted to just have a reader create an OC, (Taking the easy way out and avoiding a contest… sneaky little devils… I'm so proud.) So! You know what this means right?! Contest time! You must create a brand new character (Or use one already made) and send it to me to enter! (Waits to receive nothing but doesn't care because she loves all of you anyway.)**

**PLOT TWIST TIME AS WELL: It turns out there are two openings actually. An older spot (Around Kaitlyn's age, somewhere in the 20's) or a younger spot! (Ciel's age, give or take a few years.) So it's up to you to decide!**

**Rules:**

**1: No stealing!**

_**That's right I see you about to hit copy and paste! If I find out that your OC was taken from a story you read you are disqualified! YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A DVD/CAR/ PURSE WOULD YOU? PIRATING OC'S IS STEALING.**_

**2: You MUST send it through either a review or private message! (It's obvious I know but why not?)**

**3: If you have an account please log in to enter!**

_**You don't have to but it would make life easier for me to give you proper credit.**_

**4: I need a character description thingy. Not just a name!**

**5: You can enter a character for both spots but keep in mind only one will win!**

**Character description must include:**

**-Name (First and last please! Middle name if you want!)**

**-Spot the character is for (Younger or older)**

**-Gender**

**-Looks**

**-Personality**

**-Likes**

**-Dislikes**

**-Abilities**

**-Ethnicity**

**-And anything else I forgot! :D**

**Good luck and happy Hiatus!**


	28. Mr Duck Face Talbot

**Update on my life: On tumblr me and a friend started a blog called Kingdom of Kawaii. End update on my life.**

**See? The hiatus wasn't that long at all! I'm back in gear! Ready for everything! Gosh planning for this story is so much fun, I'm already up to chapter 71 and I'm not even close to finishing. I'm throwing so many curve balls at you people you are going to be so sick of me and start a mob to over throw me. It's going to be fucking beautiful. Also, there will be a lot of upcoming romance/fan service. I'm kind of worried about how you people will react because like holy shiznit thERE'S A LOT OKAY? YOUR MIND WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT. THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING.**

**However there is a good reason for the fan service and it will help (I think anyway) with the development of Kaitlyn's and Sebastian's relationship because there hasn't been any of that. –bad author is bad- So yeah.**

**And also WOOOO, THINK YOU'RE GONNA LIKE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE REASONS.**

**I have my reasons.**

We all stood around Ciels' desk in his office, Meyrin, Finny, and Bard stood stick straight, a few minutes ago they had come running to me in panic saying Ciel had requested to see them in his office, I had told them to calm down and that it was probably nothing but here we were and they were panicking internally.

I could hear the birds chirping outside as there was an impregnable silence filling the room that was until Meyrin spoke up. "So uh… Young Master…" The maid started, pressing her two index fingers together. "You wanted to speak with us about something?" Her voice rose in pitch as she spoke, treading on careful ground.

"Yes." Ciel said looking at all of us with his one blue eye. "I have a little job for the four of you that I need taken care of."

The three stooges lightened up at his words, realizing that they were in no trouble what so ever. "J-O-B?" They spelled out, absolutely shining.

"See? I told you guys there was nothing to worry about!" I reminded them, turning to face them and smiling wide. We all rejoiced in a big group hug, my being suffocated in the middle.

"See we didn't have to worry!" Finny cheered.

"When he called us in here I thought we were fired for sure!" Meyrin cried. Bard crying from his over-whelming relief.

Tanaka gave a hearty little "Ho, ho, ho." In agreement as he sipped his tea.

"Can't. Breathe!" I choked out, making them let go. "I'm happy and all for you guys just don't go crushing me next time!" I laughed slinging an arm around Meyrin and Finny.

"Got it!" The two said. Sighing Ciel attracted our attention again as he pulled out an ancient looking camera.

Well, ancient to me anyway.

"This is a camera from the famous Talbot Collection." Ciel informed the four of as he set the camera down on his desk. "It has an interesting story behind it." Placing his hand upon the top of it he continued. "It had been missing from the collection all together for some time, until recently that is. It came up for auction and I bid on it immediately. Intrigued by its story."

I snorted picking up the camera and looking out it. Damn this thing is actually pretty heavy. "What? Can it see the dead?" I joked looking at the lens, for being missing it was still in pretty good shape.

"Exactly." Ciel nodded, I dead panned, setting the camera back down.

"I have a question." Finny said making me turn back to get a proper look at them all, nearly laughing at their confusion. "Who's Talbot?"

Opening my mouth to explain I found myself at a loss seeing as I actually had no idea who he was either, lucky Tanaka- fully sized- came to my rescue with an answer. "Full name William Henry Fox Talbot but let's see… he was a renowned English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology!" Tanaka explained.

Well thanks Mr. Talbot for making the possibility of teenage girls who think they are the shit make duck faces in photos a reality.

"There were some strange rumors about the last camera he had used that our Young Master has now acquired. It was said that if you used this camera to photograph whomever or whatever that person cares about most will appear in the photograph." He finished, expanding to the size of an elephant before popping with the comical 'pop' sound and returning to the adorable old man.

"Oh my, that sounds far too incredible to be true!" Meyrin squealed clasping her hands together.

Bard scratched his head, "Can such a camera really exist or is it just a rumor?" He asked nobody in particular.

Ciel peeked out from the black cloth that was over his head. "Perhaps we should take a picture and find out? Kaitlyn stand still." Ciel ordered.

I crossed my arms, "No way." I huffed. I admit, I was interested at seeing what would come up for me, well then again who wouldn't be? However I really didn't want ever body seeing what would come up for me considering I was in a coma.

"And why not?" Ciel asked adjusting the lens.

"Because I don't want everybody else seeing it, that's an invasion of privacy for me." I retorted sticking out my tongue.

"Fine. Finny stand still." Ciel said turning the camera on the gardener. "The exposer takes ten seconds." Finny stood stock still as the camera was focused on him.

"What exactly is exposer?" Meyrin asked from her spot next to me.

"Basically the camera is copying down an image of Finny." Bard explained as Finny started to shake slightly.

"Stay still or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture." Ciel ordered again as Finny's shaking increased.

"Eh… say Finny… are you holding your breath?" I asked him. No reply from the gardener confirmed my suspicions, or maybe he just didn't want to screw up the picture.

"Eight… nine… ten." Ciel slapped the lens cover back on. "All done." At those words Finny released his breath in one great 'whoosh'.

"Finny you know you didn't have to hold your breath the whole time." I said.

_T~T~T~T_

In the make shift developing room Ciel allowed the photograph to soak in the water for a certain amount of time. As the picture began to appear he pulled it out of the water as it fully appeared.

"I'm not seeing anything." I said as I examined the photo.

There was silence.

Then Finny gasped as something caught his eye, "Look at that! It's my bird!" He said, exasperated at its appearance. Gazing at the bird my mind started to reel.

_The bird couldn't have been there, the window was closed. I specifically remember that!_

_Well dumbass clearly you're wrong because there it is._

_But the bird is so clear! It's in mid-flight damn it!_

_Well maybe it's just a really good camera._

_Oh please we are in the Victorian Era._

"Since when did you have a pet bird?" Bard question, looking at it in wonder. Clearly lost as to how it appeared as well.

"Awe, it's so cute!" Meyrin squealed.

Looking at Finny for an explanation he seemed to zone out as he started to talk, "I gave it food every day… eventually it started eating out of my hand. I was sooo happy! I went… I went to give it a gentle pat on the head… my little friend never moved again." Reaching for a wooden bear he showed us exactly what happened and the bear's head snapped clean in two.

Son of a bitch.

"Are you saying that he…!" Meyrin started but trailed off not wanting Finny to relive what must have been a traumatic moment.

Taking a sip of his tea Tanaka gave a little "Ho," Making us all look at him from his abrupt stop. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention something." The full sized Tanaka said, surprising me and having me stumble backwards. "The camera has one unique attribute… when the new soul appears in the photo it is not of this world. To put it plainly… the dead appear."

"The dead?" I and Bard asked.

"You mean ghosts?!" Meyrin shrieked in joy.

I turned back to Ciel, narrowing my eyes at the Young Lord. He sat there smiling, increasing my suspicion. "Ciel… what exactly do you plan for us to do with this special camera?" I asked, staring at him with a critical eye.

"As you can see you know why I am interested in this camera. Not only can it see who you care for the most but it can reach into the other world to photograph them." That doesn't answer my question. Meyrin and Bard screamed the maid from excitement and the chef from terror.

"But this is the 19th century! Surely nobody believes a story like that now!?" Bard demanded, hanging onto Ciels' chair.

Meyrin jumped up and down at the thought of the camera, "That sounds amazing! What an incredible camera Master!" She cheered.

"WAH! I MISS MY POOR LITTLE BIRDY!" Finny cried as I hugged him.

"It's alright Finny! There are lots of other birdies for you to be friend!" I told him. After calming down the gardener Ciel went right to business.

Placing a hand on the camera he looked at the three servants and I. "Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera, but do it discreetly I don't want him to know what you all are up to." He explained.

You're kidding me. That's impossible!

"Huh? You want us to take a candid photo?" Bard asked, confirming what he thought.

"That's right."

"Really? The photograph will show us who Sebastian cares for most?!" Meyrin asked. No Rinny. It'll show us what he looks like as a stripper. Of course it will! Why else would we be taking this picture?!

"That's something I'd like to see." Finny commented.

"Bloody right, Finny!" Bard agreed, fist pumping. "He's always bossing us around and mocking my artistic cooking methods! He's as human as us! He's got to at least have a weakness or two! Now's our chance to see them!"

I snorted at the thought of a human Sebastian. "What artistic cooking methods?" I giggled out, "You never even cook!" I teased him getting a glare in response.

"You'll handle it?" Ciel asked.

"AS YOU WISH YOUNG MASTER!" The three cried. Immediately cheering afterwards at their decent impression of Sebastian.

"Kaitlyn you can leave now, that's all you needed to know. I still have to talk to the others about something." Ciel said waving away as the servants deflated.

"Why can't I stay?" I asked.

"Go." He pointed to the door.

"Fine…" I huffed, walking out the door. I will find out what was so damn important.

_T~T~T~T (Ciels' Office. Third Person P.O.V.)_

The three servants stood around Ciels' desk, once again terrified of what wrath might come upon them. "What did we do this time?" Finny asked as he clutched Meyrin and her to him.

"Will you three calm down you aren't in any sort of trouble." He said, staring at them with a critical eye. "I have another assignment for you but you will have to keep it from Kaitlyn."

Meyrin spoke up, "Why's that?" She questioned.

"I want you three to get a photograph of her as well. And again she mustn't now about it, like Sebastian."

"Why can't she know?" Finny asked.

Ciel smirked, "Did you see how quick she was to argue about not having her picture taken? That means she is hiding something and doesn't want me or any of you to know. And as Head of this house no servant shall hide anything from me." Ciel declared.

The three saluted. "We'll get that photo!"

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V.)_

The library clocked chimed 9:30 in the morning as me and the three stooges sat crammed behind a bookshelf in the library in hopes of getting a decent shot. "This is so stupid." I wheezed from my spot in front of Finny. So much dust back here.

"He needs to stay still." Bard recited.

"For a full ten seconds, yes." Meyrin added.

"I hope this works." Finny said happily.

"Shut up!" I hissed, like it mattered any way. Sebastian could hear us because well one, we weren't exactly quiet. Two, he was a demon and could hear us because of his heightened senses.

Said demon butler tightened his glove, pulling it down on his hand. In the blink of an eye he was gone, speeding around the room, occasionally stopping at certain places as if to tease us.

It was his silent way of saying 'You'll never get a photo bitches.' Minus the 'bitches' of course.

"Show off…" I muttered, at the next place he stopped I noticed the smirk on his face, telling me he had heard me.

"He's so fast I can't even see him!" Meyrin said in awe as our eyes attempted to keep up with him.

"Damn we'll never get that photo!" Bard said, hitting the bookshelf lightly.

Sebastian stopped at a vase full of a variety of white flowers. Stepping back he examined it, "Look! He's stopped!" Meyrin squeaked.

"Great! Let's go!" Bard said as Sebastian reached for his breast pocket. Pulling out a handkerchief he snapped it into the air changing it into a red rose.

"Oh fuck you…" I muttered, glaring at him as he placed it into the vase. As he left the room seemed to sparkle. See? I knew this was pointless.

He is not ever going to allow us a chance.

Finny sat next to me clapping in admiration. "I forgot to take a picture…" Bard said as he leaned back against the wall.

"He's so wonderful to watch!" Meyrin swooned.

_T~T~T~T_

"This is a terrible plan!" I shrieked as Bard finished explaining. Finny went to stand behind the pool table, getting into place. "Finny I swear to god if-"

Ignoring me Finny began pushing the pool table as Bard and Meyrin opened the door for him, "AAAH! LOOK OOOOUUUUUUT!" He screamed, missing Sebastian completely as the butler held up a red table cloth as if he was a matador and Finny the bull.

Not even attempting to help or even stop the gardener Finny ran right past him and into the wall creating a perfectly shaped pool table with Finny outline hole.

"FINNY!" I screamed leaning out the hole as the gardener tumbled to a stop. "You could have at least stopped him you bloody bastard!" I shouted, turning on Sebastian.

He merely smirked in reply before continuing to clean.

In irritation I kicked over the table before he set the cloth down onto it.

"That's what you get ass hole." I grumbled stomping out the door.

_T~T~T~T_

Okay. I admit… the pool table idea was tame compared to this. "DO ALL OF YOU HAVE SUICIDAL TENDENCIES?" I screamed as I held Meyrin up and Bard up.

I heard the knock on the door signaling Sebastian's arrival. "It came undone." Ciels' voice came through the glass, meaning the bow I had undone for this stupid plan.

Currently Finny stood at the base of the ladder as Bard and Meyrin stood at the top hoping to get a photo. I was in between the two places holding Meyrin and Bard steady for a non-shaky picture.

"He's beautiful in profile too, yes he is!" She whispered excitedly.

"Shut up will you? You'll catch his attention!" I hissed as Finny counted below me.

"Four… five… six…" Finny counted softly. The sudden screams of the maid and chef startled me, making me lose my grip and fall backwards into Finny's hold as the other two squatted to keep from Sebastian's line of vision. Well, to be correct Bard was only holding on by his legs and Meyrin dangled by one hand as she held the camera.

The windows opened revealing Sebastian as he looked left and right, knowing full well that we were down here. Damn him…

_T~T~T~T_

The trio of idiots and I sat around the floor in an empty room, spirits down that we hadn't been able to capture a picture of the Phantomhive Butler.

"This is turning out to be a lot harder than it should be. Getting on measly photograph shouldn't be so tough!" Bard sighed, exasperated at out failed attempts.

I nodded in agreement as I examined the camera, turning it upside down to look at the bottom of it. "This camera is pretty cool." I said to nobody in general running my hand along the smooth surface of the bottom.

Jumping at the sound of a doors opening we saw Sebastian walk through the doors. "Ah, there you are. I have a task for the four of you."

"What is it Sebastian?" Meyrin asked.

Sebastian looked over to the window, we followed his gaze, "Over there."

"The mangy pooch?" Bard inquired as Finny sat beside him sparkling in joy at the sight of the hound. "What do you want us to do?"

"We will be receiving a guest this afternoon. That thing is offensive. Your job is to transfer it out of sit before the guest arrives." Sebastian explained as I stared, fixated on the hypnotic swaying of its tail.

"Well you can count me out." I said standing with the camera, an idea had been forming in my mind but I couldn't do it alone. "I have to interrogate Ciel about what he told you three and not me." I said leaving with the camera.

I waved. "Have fun~"

_T~T~T~T_

I glared as Ciel laughed at my idea. "Shut up you little brat!" I snapped, slamming my hands down on the desk, gaining his attention.

"You're kidding me? This is your idea?" He said going into another round of laughter.

My eye twitched. "I said shut up!" I grabbed Ciel by the collar leaning over his desk. "Can I please have your fucking attention?" I asked letting go.

Falling back into his chair Ciel looked at me. "Look, I get that it's a stupid idea but it's the best I have and the one that has the best chances of even getting a picture! All the other ones have failed and I doubt we will even get another chance without arousing suspicion."

I leaned forward onto his desk. "I can't do this without you Ciel, please I'm begging you help me get this stupid picture." I pleaded, staring at him.

Ciel drummed his fingers on the desk.

"Alright."

Sweet. This might actually work!

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

Sighing Sebastian placed a hand to his forehead at the sight of the demon hound Pluto resting peacefully in the back yard of the manor, his tail thumping lightly against the ground as he basked in the sun.

"Honestly those three couldn't do one simple task. I'm beginning to believe that they would be more useful as dog food." He said, exasperated at their blunder.

Now he would be put behind schedule seeing as how he would have to rid the manor of the demon hound himself. Honestly, what was his master thinking by bringing this mutt home?

Sebastian attention was brought elsewhere as the soft cry of an animal reached his ears. Smiling at the sight of the familiar black cat he sighed, "How lovely." Bending down to pick it up Sebastian sat against the stone wall of the railing. The feline resting in his lap.

"A live supple body." Sebastian said stretching the cats paws above its head as he proceeded to stroke its stomach. His hand reaching up to press down on its paw pads. "Such soft paws…" He sighed as the claws extended.

"Cats are perfect." Sebastian commented, much to a certain demon hounds displeasure. Combusting into a mountain of flames the now human –and naked- Pluto ran up to Sebastian pushing the cat out of his arms, snuggling to his chest.

To Sebastian annoyance, Sebastian glared at the mutt, "Interrupted again, I shall never get to finish my jobs."

"Oh what a cutie!" A voice came catching the two mens' attention. Bending down Kaitlyn came into view, extending her hand towards the cat beckoning it over. Cautiously it came over, sniffing her hand before rubbing its head against her palm. "A real sweet heart." She hummed picking the cat up and stroking the length of its back, causing it to erupt into purrs.

"Hey Sebastian!" Kaitlyn said looking up as Pluto back down allowing the demon to stand up. "I found a cat." She said holding it up to his face. Sebastian smiled.

"It seems you did."

"Though I've never been much of a cat person…" She continued letting the creature down when it protested allowing it to scamper off, "I've always wanted one." Kaitlyn smiled up at him. "Hey Sebastian. Can I show you something?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course." He said. Taking his hand she dragged him off into the manor.

"Great!"

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V.)_

Leading Sebastian through the halls of the manor to where Ciel was hidden was a lot more nerve racking than I thought. I had never done this before and had never even planned to! How did I even get myself into this mess in the first place?

_Well you are the one who suggested it._

_Shut up that doesn't mean I thought it through._

_Too late know though, Ciel is waiting so you have to._

_I thought you were on my side?_

_Why should I be?_

_Well you're my fucking mind for starters._

Pushing open the door I lead him to the center of the room where Ciel would have the perfect view to take the photo. My heart rate must have tripled by now; I swear it was going to burst right out of my chest.

I turned to Sebastian, not to shocked in seeing his confusion, "Why did you bring me here?" He asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to show you something stupid." I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well then what is it you wanted to-" Cutting him off and effectively startling I grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him down, standing on my tip-toes and connecting our lips. I just had to hold this pose for ten seconds.

After the first three seconds I felt Sebastian smirk, realizing what I was doing and that we weren't alone. Catching me off guard his hands moved to my waist as he kissed me back, and with a lot more passion might I add.

My face heated up, as I restarted the clock in my mind. One… two… three… four… I was so embarrassed, and I can only imagine what Ciel must be feeling as he photographs the whole thing. Five… six… seven… My eyes stayed closed the entire time, not wanting to see his reaction. Eight… nine… ten!

Moving to pull away Sebastians' hand moved to the back of my head keeping me in place, most likely revenge for kissing him. However I had a sneaking suspicion this was for Ciel too… maybe a little 'you got your cake now eat it too.'

Bastard.

Pulling away, I stared breathlessly up at Sebastian who was smirking at my blush. Leaning in close to my ear his breath tickled my neck, making the blush deepen as he whispered, "Not too bad for a first kiss…"

Backing up the sound of a smack echoed throughout the room, Sebastian's head now facing where Ciel was hiding. My palm stung and his cheek was red. "Shut up and get the hell out!" I shouted point at the door where we had entered.

He said nothing as he left, and Ciel stayed quiet as he stood next to me. Looking over at him I laughed, "Don't do that Ciel you didn't even kiss him." I sniffed wiping at my eyes, his blush worse than mine.

_T~T~T~T_

Ciel tossed all the useless pictures the three stooges had gotten in their attempts of capturing a picture. Ciel and I were rather upset to find out that he had been so shocked at what happened he may have forgotten to take the picture, sending us back to square one, picture-less and without an idea as well.

Bard had one but it was immediately shot down when Ciel said anything with flame throwers was out of the question. So here we all were standing around his office thinking of different plans. The opening of a door caught our attentions as Lau entered, waving in greeting and a smile on his face, "My Lord hello!" He called closing the door behind him.

"Oh it's Mr. Lau." Meyrin said, a bored tone showing her sorrow for failure.

"And what are you doing here?" Ciel asked, agitated at the sudden appearance.

Lau placed his hands on the wooden desk, "I hear what you were up to and thought I might lend my assistance." He explained.

"Go away." Ciel said turning to look out the window at the rapidly darkening sky.

"My lord please don't be so hasty, why not relax and leave this up to me?" Lau offered, leaning farther over the desk. Hi offer caught Ciel by surprise and me as well. Could Lau really know what was going on? "I have already woven a spiders web to trap him, and the more he tries to struggle the more entangled he'll become." Lau had entrance Ciel as he waved his hand around a black sheep figurine. "Escape is impossible… against me… no prey stands a chance. It is only a matter of time."

Ciel sat back in his chair, "Very well… but I will not tolerate any failure. Is that understood?"

"Yes… of course my Lord. I would not allow failure to sully the Phantomhive name; I would surely be booted out of the country if I did such a thing."

There's the Lau I know… bull shitting his way through everything.

"So… what are you up to?"

_T~T~T~T_

As Sebastian walked past us we peaked out from behind the pillar, watching him and the guest walk past. "Now… our plan begins." Lau said.

Currently Ran-Mao sat on the stair case railing, hopefully she would attract Sebastian's attention if not from looks but from plain curiosity as to what the hell she was doing on there. As Sebastian walked up he completely ignored her, but her looks didn't go unnoticed from our little guest who was transfixed on the stair case.

"That was your big plan?" I hissed at Lau through clenched teeth.

"Quiet odd." Lau said, "How could it have failed? Just look at her, I was sure even the butler would stop a moment to stare."

"I was a fool forever believeing you could handle something like this." Ciel said, irritated by the outcome of Lau's so called 'plan.' The guest was still distracted as Ran-Mao insisted on performing different seductive poses.

"Don't worry my lord we have only begun to fight!" Lau assured, moving from behind the pillar and flapping his arms like a bird, along with several other hand gestures, signaling for something to happen. The servants below Ran-Mao moved into position, Finny and Mer-rin holding fans… OH HELL NO.

As the two started to fan I lifted my apron trapping Ciel's head in it to prevent him from watching the vulgar display. "LAU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roared at the man with clenched teeth. The breeze created by the servants lifted Ran-Mao's skirt showing the world the color of her underwear, which was invisible.

Looking at Sebastian he seemed unfazed, though maybe internally he was planning our murders. "Coming sir?" He called to the transfixed guest with the beginning of a nose bleed.

"What a spectacular waste of time that was!" Ciel huffed throwing my apron off.

_T~T~T~T_

It has come to my attention that everyone at this manor is batshit crazy about getting this picture. "Ciel you can't possibly be serious about this?! You are actually going to risk your own life just for some stupid picture?! My god just order him to do it chances are he knows anyway!" I yelled at the boy as Finny stood several feet away holding an angelic statue.

"Silence." Ciel commanded shutting me up. "Finny throw it." Ciel ordered not looking at the gardener.

"Finny throw that statue and I will kill you!" I said standing in front of Ciel. Finny seemed confused, on sure of whom to listen to from the doubts of his own.

"Finny." Ciel snapped.

"Don't listen to him!" I shouted back. There was no way I was going to let this happen, the whole thing was insane. Ciel was going to have the statue thrown at him putting him in danger in hopes of having Sebastian come to his rescue just to get a picture.

Yeah Sebastian would come because Ciel was in danger but was this all really necessary?! No! It wasn't.

"Um…" Finny hesitated, should he risk the life of his master who he has sworn to protect or listen to his master because he is a servant.

"DO IT FINNY." Ciel shouted before I had time to move away. Throwing the statue into the air I watched it, not registering the danger to myself from my anger at Ciel and Finny. It only came to me that I should run for my life when the statue arced, coming back down aimed for me and Ciel specifically.

Biting on my tongue to prevent from screaming I pushed Ciel back and crossing my arms above my head, not that it would do much good. "Miss Kaitlyn!" Every shrieked as I waited for impact. I only released the scream that had built up in my throat when I felt myself forced down, sure that I was going to die.

At the sound of impact I opened my eyes, surprised that it had not been me. Lowering my arms I looked up into the irritated red eyes of my rescuer. Blushing when I noticed how my legs had ended up and one of them in certain area I do not wish to discuss. Letting my legs drop I sat up slightly, "You… saved me."

He nodded and my eyes focused behind him as the statues wings crumbled. As they did so Sebastian moved so he was cradling me in his arms in a way. "But… why?" I questioned grabbing the hem of his jacket. Fireworks in the shape of three giant dragons went of illuminating the two of us for a picture.

Cracking a smile I looked at him, "Smile for the camera." I joked as Lau and the others came out from hiding.

"My, what a charming picture you two make." He said, earning him a blush of embarrassment.

"Either way you're late." I said focusing on the demon. "I already saved Ciel as you can plainly see. So you could have just let the statue crush me you know."

"My apologizes… I will be sure to do so next time." Sebastian said, making me smirk. "You could have just asked me to pose for a picture you know."

"Meh, where's the fun in that?"

"So that's why you kissed me?"

"Shut up… you gonna burn the picture?"

"No… they failed to take one when you shoved the Young Master out of the way."

"Damn iiit."

_T~T~T~T_

Standing in the middle of Sebastian's room I watched him place the black cloth over his head. I frowned, crossing my arms, "This is my punishment for kissing you isn't it?" I grumbled, leaning on one foot.

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it." He teased.

Stomping my foot and throwing my hands down I glared at him, "SHUT UP!" Recrossing my arms I looked at the wall, "Besides it's not like I even wanted to kiss you, you stupid ass demon." I growled.

"But it was your idea."

"You heard that?!" I gaped at him. "But… I thought… but… how… you were… but… HOW?!"

"I was right outside the door. Now smile."

Narrowing my eyes I glared at him for a moment. Sighing I curved my lips up into a smile as he took of the lens cap. "I hate you Sebastian."

One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight.

"Sebastian have you seen-"Ciel started as he opened the door and walked in. Making me jump I turned to look at him.

"Ciel you ruined the photo!" I exclaimed pointing at Sebastian who took the covering off his head.

"…What?" He asked, confused by what he saw.

"You did want one of her did you not my Lord?" Sebastian asked playing innocent. Ciel looked between the two of us.

Then he smirked, "As always you never fail Sebastian." Ciel complimented.

"What do you mean you wanted a picture of me?!"

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

Sebastian slid the clear, red tinted glass over the freshly lit candle. Even though the picture of Kaitlyn would be blurry he was ordered to develop it, and he admitted to himself that even he was curious as to what would appear in the photograph seeing as how she wasn't off this world.

Opening the camera, and to his surprise Sebastian found another photograph, and he smirked remembering Kaitlyns' kiss. He sighed placing his fingers to his lips recalling the feel of hers pressed upon his, the unique taste they held was enough to drive him made, yearning for more.

Which is what lead him to his actions after Kaitlyn had attempted to pull away from the kiss. He had wanted to memorize the feel of her lips, the taste of it, the gentleness of it. After all he may never get the chance again so that one small kiss would have to last him a while. Even if the woman's slap had ruined the moment, Sebastian admitted he did deserve it.

Placing the photo from earlier in the day Sebastian waited, curious to see what the camera deemed as precious to him. Pulling the paper out of the special water the picture came into view. Sebastian the main focus as well as a good portion of the room behind him in attempts to leave out Kaitlyn.

Sebastian smirked as the next soul began to appear, his curiosity growing with every second. When the person appeared he frowned and tore the picture in two, burning it in his palm as the image glowed in his mind.

Kaitlyn had stood behind him as well, hugging him.

Putting the next picture in Sebastian's irritation grew with each passing moment. Pulling out the picture he frowned, nothing seemed wrong with the picture; there stood Kaitlyn smiling at him after just uttering her words of hatred.

Then he saw it, and his eyes became the bright red flames of hell.

There stood a great shadow looming over Kaitlyn, a symbol glowing white-hot in the very middle of what he could only guess as its head. The shadow took to her left side in the picture, which in reality was her right, the side bearing The Mark.

Tearing that picture in two as well his frowned deepened.

This did not sit well with the demon.

**YOU ALL BETTER BE HAPPY BECAUSE THIS TOOK ABOUT 7 HOURS TO WRITE. JESUS. But I love this chapter so that's okay. I feel like parts could be written better. Could parts be written better? Most likely.**

**Next chapter will make you shat bricks okay? Throwing you a big curve ball next chapter. Trust me you will not be expecting it. Try and take a guess I dare you. JUST FRICKEN TRY.**

**Anyway you should show me and this chapter some love by reviewing because my pinky finger hurts from typing SEVEN. HOURS. STRAIGHT. So yeah, you go do that. Right now… you can make it nice and long or short and sweet. I don't care. Maybe even add it to your favorites if it's not there. Maybe alert it too.**

**JUST SHOW THIS CHAPTER SOME LOVE OKAY? I FREAKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER. NOT JUST ONE PART. BUT ALL OF IT.**

**Send in an OC or second on if you have already sent one in because they are all fantastic! I've read each and every single one of them and I regret it because I'm going to have to read all of them again BUT I'LL FLIPPEN DO IT. JUST FOR YOU.**

**So bye-bye, kisses, huggies.**

**P.S. SO. MANY. CURVE BALLS.**


	29. Frango Mint Manor

**Hello~ last chapter was fun this one will be… interesting… hehe. Let's get onto the questions and other stuff. Quick side note: School will be starting soon for me. Also this mini-arc is a (Well, I think it is so it is.) a very critical point in the development of Kaitlyn and Sebastian's friendship and later on their love life.**

**Dxlmao: I know… I know… It doesn't make sense now. But it will later. You just have to bear with me and everything will make a ton of sense. I promise.**

**Bored411: Yes, Sebastian does now that she isn't technically there and is in a coma, it was mention in chapter…4? One of the very beginning chapters.**

**KHRLover1997: I wish I could tell you. I really truly do. But I can't. So just… askjd… just bear with me and it will be revealed.**

**Artisticadri1999: Well truth be told when I first planned on writing this fanfition (waaaaaay before it was even the one it is now, there was a whole different structure and back story but the plot was generally the same) I actually based Kaitlyn on me because it was going to be a self-insert. But that was way back when I was in my weeaboo/scene phase all 'IMA BE SO FUCKING FAMOUS CAUSE IM SUCH A FUCKING GOOD WRITER AND SHIT AND ITS GONNABE A SELF INSERT CAUSE SEBBY IS SOOOOO HAAAAWWWT AND THERE WILL BE STEAMY SMEX AND ASJDHFLSJHDF WEEABOO WEEABOO WEEABOO.' And then smartened (not a whole lot though) and realized that was a terrible so I changed everything but kept the main plot. Then half way through this story I finally left that phase for good and decided to actually plan out my story and not half ass it with chapters that could be far better.**

Pulling the cover up and over my mouth I curled into a ball, hugging a pillow close to me. I was freezing underneath the mass of blankets I had wrapped around myself. I knew winter was coming but Jesus this was a little too soon.

Okay not a little, a lot too soon. It was only… what? The beginning of autumn?

Sighing I pressed my face further into the pillow enjoying the little warmth my breath had provided. There was something strange about this all; surely Sebastian would have come to wake me up by now. I would know… the sunlight had been on my face an hour ago but I had fallen back asleep.

Groaning I shifted my legs, stretching them but immediately stopping when an unbearable aching set over my legs. "Hnn…" I moaned as I rolled onto my back with the speed of a snail, or maybe even slower than that. As slow as physically possible anyways.

I let my head droop to the side, still extremely tired. Today was starting off as a really shitty day. I was extremely sore and tired. I felt like I hadn't slept for days, my only wish right now is to just sleep the day away.

My hair tickled as it settled on my face and the side of my head. The sensation reminded me of bugs crawling all over my skin. Great, now I'm thinking about bugs skittering back and forth all over me. Yuck.

Shivering I ran my hands through my hair pushing it up on to the top of the pillow, swiping it out from under my head as well. "So tired…" I whispered, opening my eyes in the process. Everything around me was blurry as my eyes adjusted. "I hate mornings…" I groaned rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands.

Moments after my vision cleared I froze. My eyes flittered about the room, taking in everything. The elaborate wallpaper, the desk, the wardrobe, the curtains, windows, carpet, anything and everything in my vision.

This wasn't Phantomhive Manor.

None of the furniture in this room was of Ciel's collection. It wasn't even in a similar style. Now, I admit that I hadn't explored every room of the Phantomhive Manor but I know damn well when I'm not where I should be and this wasn't any place near where I should be.

It just didn't feel right, something was terribly wrong with this place. Besides the facts stated earlier though. I felt like I should be afraid… but at the same time… there was something I needed to know as well. This place was important, for whatever reason that maybe I intended to find out.

Sitting up on my elbow I continued to look around the room, everything about it hinted at darkness and seduction, the color of the room, dark wood of the furniture, the style of the furniture, the design of it all.

A feeling of dread settled in my stomach.

How the hell did I get into this room and why was I in this room? Something on the bed shifted slightly, that feeling of dread became heavier, freezing me to my spot.

_Please… pleeeaaase don't let it be what I think it is._

I rested my other hand on my thigh, the feeling of the silken sheets registering where they shouldn't be felt was foreign and unwelcome. It became hard to breath as the fabric brushed across my chest as I turned.

My full body movement was stopped and the sudden impact of a foreign body.

I turned my head slowly, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Black colored hair came into view, eyes widening at the sight of it. One person came into mind at that rich color, my heart raced as I tried to process everything. My stomach dropped as I stared into to the blood red eyes of the familiar face.

Sebastian bumped his nose against mine as I sat up, an Eskimo Kiss in the process. Humming in, what I was assumed, sheer happiness. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of tender affection, resting a hand against his cheek, the other on his bare chest.

He spoke, his hot breath smacking me in the face with full force, "Good morning my love… sleep well?" It smelled minty and had a hint of vanilla; it reminded me of peppermints mostly.

I nodded as his hands traversed my bare back, gently brushing against my spine and provoking an involuntary shiver. "Yeah… really well rested right now." I joked as he pulled me in close and kissed me, shocking me to my very core and forcing a blush to my cheeks.

_T~T~T~T_

It was like a dream, everything that was happening seemed to go by in a blur. Nothing really registered into my head but I saw it all, even if it had only been an hour or two. I had felt these strange urges in the very core of my body, I followed them. Well… it, there had only been one very strong urge, and that was to look at him and touch him.

There had been a lot of kissing when I had woken up; most of it had been done by Sebastian. I was in complete shock, my mind refused to function. Eventually though, after the first few minutes I had responded, kissing back. Moaning into his lips, biting them, they held a strange taste. It wasn't minty… but… sweet.

It was addicting like Frango Mints* or soda. Sure, it had been extremely awkward with both of us being naked but his kiss had driven that out of my mind, which is what made me reciprocate the action. Finally I had pulled away when I had gathered my thoughts.

I will admit though, I did enjoy it while it lasted… shut the fuck up.

When all the kissing had ended I had pulled on Sebastians' shirt, embarrassed. Noticing my discomfort he did the same and pulled on a piece of clothing as I snuck on another piece creating a stereo-typical romance scene where the woman wears her panties and the guys shirt and the guy just wears his boxers. Yes, Sebastian was wearing boxers so shut up about it.

It may sound cheesy and cliché but it's what happened but it didn't change the fact that I was comforted by this action. It helped me gain a better grip on the situation, no matter how little that grip was. He had pulled me to his lap, forcing me to straddle him.

Currently we were still in that position. I, on Sebastian's lap, and him with his arms locked around my sides. Jesus, he looked incredibly attractive with bed head. What? No… wait. I didn't mean that… well come on he is attractive in general.

My hands traveled down his toned chest, memorizing the shape of him. Sebastain's breathing hitched slightly at my touch. He sat up further, now higher than me on the bed. I moved my hand down his right arm, brushing his shoulder.

Reaching his hand resting at the bottom I lifted his arm, placing my palm onto his, the black nails peeking over the tips of his fingers.

The difference in both of our hands was incredible. His had roughened slightly from the work his contractors would give him yet still they were incredibly smooth. The human-like hand wasn't much bigger than mine… yet somehow I felt childish compared to him. Taking my hand away Sebastian let his own drop, revealing the mark that bound him to Ciel.

It was made of two circles; a star filled the inner most one changing it into a pentagram. Originally used by Christians it was then turned into a sign for the devil. Strange markings filled in the spaces between the stars and circle, in the stars spaces sat even more of the little bastards. The outer circle had diamond shapes going all around it, the line of the circle splitting them in half.

Sebastian made an expression of amusement as I looked over his mark, tracing it with my nail. I don't blame him though; I must have seen it multiple times but never really cared to look because I never had the chance to study it so closely.

Setting his hand back at my waist he locked his hands behind my back again, lifting the shirt slightly to feel my skin which caused me to shiver at the unwanted touch.

Turning around I stared at Sebastian's legs. Running my hand along that and I his muscles tighten under his skin at my touch. "Amazing…" I whisper. Never had I really studied Sebastian's human body, not that I was having those thoughts!

Turning back around I look at Sebastian's face, his expression is questioning my actions. "Sebastian, close your eyes." I order him, cupping his face he complies. Studying his face I ran my finger along the bridge of his nose, scrunching it up in annoyance. "'Ey." I said, flicking his forehead. "Stop it."

I stared, dumb founded, at his face. There was no flaw anywhere to be seen. No scars from cuts, no giant gash from when Grell had head butted him during the Jack the Ripper phase, his skin was perfect.

I'll admit, I was impressed. He was truly beautiful.

Sebastian's eyes opened, already glowing that hellish red, as he studied me, suddenly displeased. He frowned looking at the crisp white shirt. "It is truly amazing isn't it… a human males body. How demons can recreate it so perfectly, right down to the pulse and pores." He said placing his hand over my heart.

He smirked and I found myself suddenly on my back, gazing up into his demonic irises. "What I find even more interesting than a males body though… is a females." He told me, smirking. "They can appear so fragile with a dress, make-up, and jewelry… but they can be vicious when needed."

Taking my leg Sebastian ran his hand along the skin, hooking it around his torso. Taking my hand he placed it on his back, right over four long cuts. A sudden image came into my mind.

_A female screams out in sheer pleasure. Raking their nails across their lovers back, in return they receive a feral growl from the fresh cuts._

Holy fucking shit.

I… I'm… me… and Sebastian… explains… aching… me and… Sebastian and I…

Holy fucking shit. Again.

Sebastian leaned over slightly, his hands going for the buttons on his shirt. One by one they came undone as I sat there. Stunned by this new information at what I had done with Sebastian. A sudden breeze hit my chest as the shirt was opened and exposed me.

I blushed, swallowing hard, and looked at the wall. "Lovely…" Sebastian hummed pulling it off completely and dropping it to the floor.

You know what? Fuck you and your cat. I'm not letting you read this shameful moment of weakness.

_T~T~T~T_

Scrubbing the shampoo into my hair I sat like that for several minutes, my body submerged in the steaming water. The whole room had a rather hot and humid feel to it since… a little bit ago.

Sighing I dropped my arms onto the sides of the tub; the shampoo on my hands had become merely a pile of bubbles and was now washing off into the water and becoming little bubble islands. I felt so disgusting.

My whole body was aching from my most recent, aggressive actions. Lifting my legs out of the water I created room for me to duck down and rinse the shampoo out of my hair and allowing my nose to stay above water.

Sitting up again I pushed my hair so it sat on my back and didn't stick to my neck. Sinking back down I looked around the bathroom, it was rather nice. Tiled floors, one of those screen things, and really fluffy towels~

I like fluffy towels okay?

Looking behind me I found an assortment of bottles, "Oh~ I wonder what those are." I asked nobody, turning onto my stomach and leaning over the edge of the top to reach for one. "Ah-ha! Got you!" I said, triumphant, as I clutched the bottle.

"My, my, my love. You look particularly ravishing right now." Sebastian chuckled from the doorway, smirking.

"Sebastian! Get out!" I screamed splashing the water in his direction, which was utterly useless seeing as how he was rather far away. He sighed at the new puddle on the floor, walking over to the pile of towels as I sank further into the clear water, all the way up to just below my nose.

I sat there, staring at the edge of the tub, holding the bottle of perfume just above the water on the top of my knees. Sebastian placed several of the towels over my mess, and then stood up, adjusting his shirt. Walking over to a chair he sat down and stared at me, smirking at my embarrassment.

I stared at him, wide eyes and blushing deeply. In complete shock of his sudden invasion of my privacy. "You look rather… cute right now." He said, tilting his head slightly to look at me.

I blew a raspberry at him, however since my mouth was underwater it merely resulted in a mountain of bubbles. He chuckled and I sighed through my nose, making ripples in the water.

We stayed like that for several minutes, just sitting there and staring at each other, it felt like eternity. Finally I decided that I couldn't just sit there and stare at him, no matter how attractive he looked with his disheveled hair and open shirt.

Damn it, focus.

Lifting my left hand out of the water slightly I sprayed the perfume onto my wrist, two small presses. Raising myself slightly I held my wrist up to my nose, inhaling the scent. Vanilla…

I'm going to smell delicious tomorrow.

Well, that's what I thought before I found myself sitting on the sink with my lower regions wrapped in a towel. A lust-hungry demon attacking my lips and somehow managing to slip is tongue into my mouth. My legs automatically wrapped around his torso as I tangled my hands in his hair.

No… wait a minute…

This isn't right, I don't like Sebastian and he doesn't like me. I wouldn't even really classify us as 'friends' but now suddenly we're 'friends with benefits'? No, this isn't making sense… this isn't Sebastian. Ciel would never even let his butler act this way towards me, towards anybody for that matter.

Besides, Sebastian's pride would never let him stoop so low, it would just give me black-mailing material to use against him! If anything he most likely would have found some hopeless woman or man* to fuck senseless or until he was satisfied. Whichever came first.

This wasn't the Sebastian I knew. This wasn't the jack ass who allowed me to slack off, or jump down from the carriage and slam onto his feet. This wasn't the Sebastian who would punish me for kissing him. This wasn't Sebastian.

This isn't _**MY**_Sebastian.

"Stop…" I mumbled, pushing against him. Sebastian merely pressed himself closer to me in response, gripping my arms at first than moving to other places. He continued, groping my chest and stroking my thigh. Intimate touches and sexual advances that set my skin on fire, jumbling my thoughts and making me flustered.

"Sebastian… stop…" I said a little more aggressive than before, yanking at his hair to get his attention. That still didn't work. My legs slid of his torso, hoping it would help him receive the message that I didn't want to do what he was implying.

I snapped when I felt the towel shifted.

"SEBASTIAN STOP!" I screamed slapping him and pushing him away roughly.

He glared, his eyes that bright red. "What's wrong my love?" He question, irritation evident in his voice and in his expression.

_No matter how sweet it sounds he isn't your Sebastian._

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, throwing the bottle of perfume I still held at him, he caught it with ease and his frown appeared, unhappy with my answer.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked no hint of concern in his voice.

_No matter what he says he isn't your Sebastian._

"I just don't want to do this… please get out and leave me alone right now!" I ordered, pointing at the door as I held the towel to my chest. He tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow adding to his sex appeal at the moment.

_No matter how he looks he isn't YOUR Sebastian!_

"GET OUT!" I screamed, pointing at the door again. He looked at the door briefly, then back to me before bowing elegantly at the waist and exiting through the door. The only thing that was off about the whole thing was the angry expression I caught as he turned away.

That feeling of dread from this morning returned. Dropping the towel to the floor I returned to the tub one last thought running through my head.

_No matter how you feel he isn't your Sebastian._

_T~T~T~T_

I yawned, draining the bathtubs sweet scented water; I had refilled it when I had gotten back in after my freak out. I thought I might try out some of the bath salts. One was colored blue and when I put it in I got sleepy. I yawned again, covering my hand with my mouth.

Must help put people to sleep.

Grabbing the fluffiest towel off of the pile I wrapped it around me, taking another I started the irritating process of drying off. Wiping down my arms and legs, twisting my hair to expel the water it had absorbed having it drip off and down onto the towels that currently rested on the floor, soaking up the puddle from earlier.

I really hated it because I just wanted to stay in the tub forever and my hair always is a huge mess of knots. Maybe I could get away with just sleeping in it wet and unbrushed?

…No. That's a terrible idea.

Wrapping my hair into the towel and wearing it turban style on my head I sat down on the chair Sebastian had previously occupied. I bit down on my thumb nail, crossing my legs and tapping my foot in the air as my thoughts raced, miles every fucking minute.

It was all so confusing and wrong. Sebastian was never this sexual or seductive towards me… and where the hell was Ciel during all this? Surely he would have been curious as to where is most faithful servant had run off too. And not to the mention the fact that Sebastian wouldn't have just left without bringing Ciel to keep an eye on him… would he?

But no, nothing had happened.

It felt like we were alone in this place, I didn't like it. It was really too quiet for there to be anybody else. The thought scared me to my very core… I was alone with Sebastian and only god knows where I am. What if I die?!

_Well you might wake up and be back home._

_Shut up. Who asked you?_

_You did._

I shook my head, the turban-towel coming loose and falling in a heap to the floor joining all the others. Sighing I stood up and walked over to the sink where the night gown, I had brought in, sat. I couldn't find my other night clothes, but I figured as much.

Pulling off the towel around my body I allowed that to drop to the floor as well and I grabbed the towel off of the marble sink. Sighing I looked up at my body, my arms had bruises from where Sebastian had grabbed me when he kissed me.

But I gasped, dropping the night gown to the floor as I gazed at my face.

There in the middle of my right eye, my once green eye was now the frighteningly haunting purple, and where my pupil once was sat the contract, identical to the one on Sebastian's hand.

_This… this has to be a dream!_

**Hey… how's… how's it going? –shakey smile-**

**Okay… yeah, I'm not going to lie. I have some explaining to do for this chapter. BUT YOU WILL GET ONE **_**just at the end of this little arc. **_***shot to death by jealous fangirls and irritated readers***

**And to all those readers who are perverts like me and enjoyed this chapter: *wonk* there's more coming~ *Shot to death again***

**BUT IT'S A KEY POINT IN KAITLYN AND SEBASTIAN RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT WHICH WILL BE HITTING YOU LIKE THE SIZE OF THE FUCKING TITANIC BECAUSE WOW I STARTED PLANNING WAY TO LATE SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME ON THAT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**And just in case there is any confusion… yes… Sebastian **_**slept**_** with Kaitlyn.**

**Frango Mints*: If you don't know what they are holy crap are you missing out. They are these chocolate mints and they're freaking delicious.**

**There's another star I know it.**

**Whatever.**

**Also I feel that this chapter kinda skimmed on a very touchy issue such as 'forcing yourself on other people' (if you catch my drift) and I don't really want to get into that but just let me put it right here that I do not support such actions because wow that just makes you a terrible person and deserve to be thrown in jail for 'forcing yourself' onto another person, that's a giant no-no in the world.**

**But that's all I'm going to say on the matter because I'm not really sure to begin with if I was even close to that but yeah.**

**I shouldn't even be uploading this today (BUT I COULDN'T RESIST) because there's a love-hate relationship between us, you hate me for doing things like this chapter and I love you for just sticking with me and continuing to read. Hugs and smooches for you. Either one, or maybe even both.**

**SEXUAL ARC BEGINS. WOO.**

**P.S. this arc has been titled 'When a Lord Becomes a Lady' because reasons.**


	30. Hatreds Confession

**I dunnot what I should say in the top A/N but I feel like I should. But I won't because YOLO. No, I'm kidding. Never use that as an excuse or I shall hurt you.**

**But I literally don't know what to say in this A/N.**

**Tsukilhibari: I'm sorry. I'll make it better. I promise. –Hugs-**

**WisteriaPurple97: -Looks around- You… you must have the wrong fanfiction friend. Because I do not deserve such words. (asdfkjaskdfjhaskdhfkasjdhfka hdkfjhas thank. –smooches forever and flies off into the sun from sheer happiness-)**

**XxParadoxedxX: I'm sorry I can't here you over the sound of how SEXUAL THIS ARC IS.**

**And also THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE REALLY SHITTY BECAUSE IT'S LIKE SEXUAL RIGHT AWAY AND WE JUST HAD SEXUAL SO I'M JUST LIKE WRITING ALL THE SAME STUFF BUT DIFFERENTLY SO JUST GET THROUGH THAT SHITTY PART AND IT WILL BE BEAUTIFUL.**

Staring in front of me I wanted to reach out and touch the emotionless face before me. The face winced in pain, their head jerking back at the same time as Sebastian caught a particularly nasty snarl of knots in my hair. "Ow!" I shouted, my hand shooting to the back of my head where the pain still resided.

"My apologies, your hair contains an unusual amount of knots this evening." Sebastian said as he gripped the knots and attacked them viciously with the brush.

"It's fine… just… try to be a bit more careful." I told him, he nodded, eyes closing at the order as he continued to brush. Sighing I turned back to the vanity's mirror searching my face in hopes of finding something different. But there was nothing wrong except my green-turned-purple eye, my only proof that this wasn't my comatose created world.

Biting down on the side of my lip, as Sebastian's hand brushed over the nape of my neck, thinking about what I had learned in the very short trip from the bathroom to this chair.

One: Me and Sebastian where alone in this place.

Apparently when I had first contracted Sebastian in this dimension or dream I had asked that it just be him and me because I didn't feel I could trust anybody else after the accident that lead him to me. I know, sounds cliché, but also a bit familiar as well.

Two: My past here was identical to Ciel's. I'm not even kidding.

Aside from the fact that my parents looked nothing like Ciel's and they weren't named Rachel and Vincent I had the same traumatic past. My house was burned down; my parents were murdered as well. I had been sold as a sacrificial lamb, had been branded and been killed only to be resurrected by Sebastian.

Three: Ciel Phantomhive and his family did not exist, nor did the Queen's Guard Dog exist.

It was heart breaking when I heard this, I don't know why but it was. I had really grown attached to Ciel during my time at Phantomhive Manor. Yeah, he was my adoptive brother but I felt a stronger connection to him. Ciel didn't really have parents because they were killed when he was only ten. I think subconsciously I wanted to step into that role and be a parental figure for him. Or I just really, really liked him.

That was all I had really learned so far and I was curious to find out even more, but I didn't want Sebastian to question my sanity nor did I want to push my luck seeing as how I had already pissed him off.

I'm walking around broken glass and I have to poke and prod blindly in the darkness to make sure I don't cut my foot and end up facing a dead end, trapped in the corner with no choice but to surrender and hope for the best to happen.

It wasn't exactly the best experience and I wanted this stupid dream, or whatever the hell it was, to en as soon as possible. I really wanted to go home and see the people I cared about. Being here… it gave me the chance to realize how much I really cared about everyone at Phantomhive Manor.

In this place there was no Bard to blow up the kitchen at least once a day, or a Finny to kill all the plants in the garden every week, no Meyrin to figure out a way to topple an entire china cabinet, none of them to come crying to me about their failures.

Hell, I even missed Pluto with his affectionate chest rubs in a naked human form. It was always hilarious to see Sebastian brought down by something so cute and adorable. Besides I was a sucker for dogs, the little bastard had wormed his way into my heart. Despite being a demon hound and such.

I miss Ciel too, its nerve wracking not being able to know what could happen to him. Yeah, he'll be safe with Sebastian but… Sebastian. I'm… I'm not too sure how I feel about him right now. Sure I miss him… but with this damn dream, or whatever, it was hard to even think about him because of what's happened here. **(A/N: UUUGGGH. Pardon the emotional/cliché internal conflict moments.)**

Shaking my head to clear the irritating thoughts, Sebastian set down the brush. "Is something wrong my love?" He asked, tilting his head to the side cutely. Oh Jesus, listen to me I sound like Elizabeth already. I shook my head slightly; pulling off his glove Sebastian pressed his palm to my forehead. His hand was so cold; it sent a chill through my whole body.

"You do not seem to have a fever." He noted tilting my head towards him.

Swatting at his hand I huffed, facing forward again, "That's because I'm not sick dumbass." I snapped, crossing my legs and glaring at the mirror. Sneaking a glance at Sebastian a smirk played at his lips and I found myself pinned to the ground staring up into his swirling red eyes.

He smirked at our current position, his body weight threatening to crush me if he hadn't been holding himself up with one arm. "If it was any other human I would be concerned by this sudden change in behavior. After all, just this morning you were dough in my hands but tonight you seem to be giving me the cold shoulder. On the other hand… you aren't a normal human and as such I have come to expect these sudden changes."

I'm not going to deny it, I was scared, absolutely terrified. "Sebastian…" I breathed, forcing my chest down as far as it could to keep it from contact with the demonic butler. Reaching up I placed my hand on his cheek, leaning into my touch he seemed to sigh.

Staring down at me Sebastian's eyes studied my face, almost searching for something. "What is it about you that makes you so addicting, I will never be satisfied by you…" He whispered, leaning down to bump noses. "I'll never let them have you." He promised.

Wait what? Never let who have me? God damn it Sebastian.

"I don't understand… what do you mean never-" In the middle of asking my question I was cut off as Sebastian kissed me, over time he continued, seeing how far he could get. Like me he was poking and prodding blindly in the dark, being careful not to shred his foot on the sea of broken glass that currently surrounded him.

Sitting up we switched positions, pulling me into his lap, my hair falling around my head to curtain us. It had already started to dry in the front. Squeezing my eyes shut I felt the strongest need to cry as I kissed him repeatedly.

_It feels so right to be with you right now. To kiss you, to hold you, just to be close to you in any way I can. Telling you the most pointless of things just to hear your voice, but right now… the way we are acting… so intimate and lustful. It doesn't feel right for me… I just want the demon I care about… not this sexual monster I see before me now. So why can't I pull away?_

The fabric of Sebastian's gloved hand gently stroking my inner thigh sent a shiver down my spine when accompanied by the cold flesh of his hand trailing up and underneath the night gowns thin fabric. Feeling the need to stop him I tugged at his hair, hopping for him to receive the message but to no avail as he only elicited a small growl at the action.

The gown started to move upwards as it was lifted and my body felt as if it was falling as Sebastian tilted me backwards and onto the floor, back to our previous position.

My night gown was almost at my hips, panicking I placed my hands on top of his to stop him. Sebastian froze for a moment as our lips broke apart when I turned my head to the side along with my hands. This only seemed to encourage him to lavish my neck and shoulder, from where he had pulled down the fabric, in kisses, licks, and gentle bites.

Tensing when he began to bite harder and the fabric moved again I finally built up the courage to stop this before it continued. Gripping his hair I yanked back, pulling his head with him. "Sebastain! No!" I shouted at the same time.

Growling at my actions the wall was soon to be my friend seeing as how he had shoved my back against it. An agitated snarl on his face, I mustered as much anger as I could to glare right back. Shaking his head he stepped back, releasing me.

"May I ask what is wrong?" He questioned, adjusting his coat.

"Get out of my room."

"Pardon?"

"Out." I pointed towards the door for the second time this day, surprising Sebastian thoroughly. Apparently sleeping with him must be a nightly ritual or some shit. "Now." His glare hardened, both of our eyes narrowed, daring the other one to disagree.

"That is an order, Sebastian." I added clenching my teeth in agitating. His eyes widened, glowing bright red from the command he just received. Closing his eyes he bowed.

"Yes, my lady." He said, standing and leaving right after. I was going to regret what I just did wasn't I?

_No shit Sherlock._

_Shut up and leave me alone._

Pushing off of the wall I walked over to the bed, collapsing on in from the front. Laying there for a while I finally rolled over and sat up staring at the familiar face across from me. My very own face in the vanity's mirror, but… I looked different. My eyes seemed to hold a hunger, a deep longing for something I didn't know. My expression was nothing short of lost and confused. Tilting my head to the side, I smiled but it did nothing to fix the loneliness that then flooded my eyes, the hunger, and sorrow as well.

I frowned, brow furrowing in irritation. "Don't look at me like that!" I shouted at my reflection. "I get what you're saying but you're wrong! That's not me!"

Standing I gripped the brush that Sebastian had tossed onto the bed when he pinned me down. "Stop it! I'm not like that!" Lifting my hand I threw the brush at the mirror, watching it hurtle to the mirror as if in slow motion the glass shattered, raining down onto the chair and onto the floor.

Breathing heavily I crawled into bed and curled up into a tight little bawl, my reflections eyes held hunger, sorrow, and loneliness. But for a moment they had all been replaced, just for a moment, by lust.

_T~T~T~T_

The gentle knock on the door sounded as if somebody was determined to break it down. Groaning I pulled the cover off of my eyes, cracking them open to be blinded by the suns early rays of light as they rested right on my face.

I felt really strained and exhausted, as if I had been struggling to move something that wouldn't for hours on end. The knock came again, softer this time. "Go away!" I shouted, rolling over and burying myself beneath the covers.

The sound of a door opening reached me next, "It is good to see you are awake my lady." Sebastian said as he pulled back the covers and sitting me up, kissing my forehead. I was far to sleepy to push him away right now.

"Sebastian…" I yawned, looking at him, not really registering the glowing eyes of hell, "It's far too early in mind… let's go back to sleep… please?" I begged, pushing away the hands that attempted to undress me.

He smiled, I think, "If that is what you wish my lady." I half-smiled, feeling my head tilt up as my eyes closed. "However… if you wouldn't mind… I have a few other suggestions."

Red flags went off in my head, but they went ignored from my current state. The soft press of his lips against mine made me smile internally. This was my Sebastian… I was sure of it. The gentle hold of Sebastian's arm around my waist was comforting and welcomed.

"Sebastian…" I breathed, pulling away to look at him, time must have moved faster than I thought. Sebastian sat on the bed, only in his pants with me in his lap, only in my underwear and stockings. Gently pushing away the hair from his eyes, I leaned in pressing my forehead to his.

"I love you Sebastian…"

_T~T~T~T_

My whole body shook as I sobbed silently into the pillow, that fucking demon. That son of a bitch, that fucking bastard, I hope he dies as painfully as a demon possibly can. I was wrong, so terribly, terribly wrong.

This wasn't my Sebastian; I was still stuck in this stupid and demented world. Waking me up early, kissing me, and acting like the Sebastian I knew. All of it was just a ploy, a trick, that asshole! No matter how much I screamed or begged him, he wouldn't stop. Son of a fucking bitch!

I'll never forgive him for taking advantage of me like that in my sleep deprived state! That demon is dead to me, I never want to see his smug little face or I swear I will get out a bible and learn how to exorcise his ass!

Currently the demon that I was referring to was sleeping peacefully in bed beside my aching body. I want to go home… after that… I want to go home so badly. It wasn't this stupid Sebastian that I loved… it was the one back home… the one at Phantomhive Manor.

I would rather have that ass hole than this one in bed with me right now. At least he cared about me in some weird ass demon way. Shut up I'm extremely angry and upset I don't have to make sense.

Peeking out from over the pillow I glared at out the window, it was silent out there. It would have been nice to hear some birds chirp or something at least that would brighten my mood a little bit. I always loved waking up to the chirping of birds. It calmed me down after I had a nightmare.

Biting my lip I turned to look at Sebastian, he was sleeping peacefully. Unaware of the world around him, sighing I frowned; I couldn't stay made at him… could I? I don't know…

You know… when his eyes are closed and he isn't trying to seduce women or murder people, he actually looks pretty normal. You wouldn't have guessed that he was a soul eating demon who would most likely be the cause of somebody's death.

He was rather… adorable, if you will.

I smiled, letting my head drop back onto the pillow. No, I couldn't stay made at Sebastian, not the one I knew anyways. This one though, well I plan to make his life a living hell. Regardless of whether I enjoyed it or not. Wait, shit, erase that last part from your mind.

Oh shut up, and wipe that grin from your face damn it.

Forcing myself to sit up, and most likely replicating the yoga pose 'Cobra' perfectly in the process, I shifted myself towards Sebastian. Yeah, I defiantly couldn't stay made at him; this is where you insert a dreamy sigh that is incredibly cheesy.

Lying on my side I tilted Sebastian's head towards me. Stroking his cheek with my thumb, I studied his face. His thick black locks fell onto his face. I giggled softly, running my hand through his hair to push it back into place. Doing so I froze as he exhaled and adjusted his neck as if leaning into my touch, I let out my pent up breath slowly.

I bit the inside of my cheek, staring at him for another minute or so before wanting to fall back asleep. Pulling Sebastian's arm over my waist he immediately latched onto me, pulling me closer subconsciously. Snuggling up to him I closed my eyes for a moment, an idea hit me.

Sitting up on my elbow I cupped his face with one hand, leaning in and kissing him briefly on the lips. Pulling away I shook my head, "I love you… but not this side of you. I didn't fall in love with this part of you Sebastian." I whispered, "This isn't the kind of relationship I would want with you if I was ever given the chance… I love you Sebastian, but not like this. So I have to say good bye."

Laying back down I closed my eyes, feeling something cold and wet fall down the front of my face. It went across the bridge of my nose, sliding down my cheek and reaching my ear before being absorbed by the pillow. I was crying.

**Okay Jesus fuck I really hate a lot of this chapter because it's essentially the last chapter but with a love confession.**

**AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU THEIR RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT WOULD HIT YOU LIKE THE TITANIC? CAUSE I DID AND IT IS. I KNOW ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM AND THERE IS A LOVE CONFESSION ALREADY BUT I'M NOT GOING BACK TO REWRITE ALL THOSE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE WRITING THIS ARC ALREADY SO DEAL WITH IT.**

**I may or may not edit this before I post it so whatever.**

**Also quick question:**

**When I started writing this chapter I noticed on the internet a lot of posts about Self-insert fan fictions and about how they are frowned upon in most fandoms. I wanted to get your take on it.**

**Personally I don't really care if it's a self-insert story or not, if that's what you want to write then by all means write it. Nobody has the authority to tell you what you can and can write because you aren't their fucking slave so you don't have to listen to what you say.**

**If writing a self-insert is what you only feel comfortable with writing then by all means go ahead. I personally won't care as long as it's well written, has a plot, and isn't just focusing on sex with your favorite character.**

**I can understand perfectly if you are don't want to create an OC for your story because:**

**One: You may be afraid it might be a Mary-sue**

**Two: Afraid to receive hate for your OC**

**Three: Well holy shit you just don't want to create one because it can be really fricken hard sometimes.**

**Just some food for thought, farewell.**


	31. Wake Up

**Gosh, I love my readers.**

**Guest: Oh no! It's not one of the last chapters! I meant that the previous chapter I posted was essentially like the one before it! Probably should go back and clarify but screw it. Don't worry, I still have to finish planning, I have up to chapter 70 planned out and I'm not even halfway with all the episodes. So still plenty to come!**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: Well said! This Sebastian is a donkey.**

**Flower Butt: Shh, shh, shh, shh, shoosh. And a pap for good measure –pap- all will be explained fairly soon, so after this chapter. You can send all the potatoes you want after me as well, I freaking love potatoes.**

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I sprinted down the darkened walls of the Mystery Manor, tripping over the rug a scream tore from my throat as I fell, smacking my face into the floor.

_Get up, get the hell up now!_

Looking behind me briefly the massive shadow past by the corridor I had turned down, but that didn't mean I was safe. Scrambling to my feet I leaned against the wall for the briefest of moments, catching my breath and attempting to calm myself down.

At this point in time I was extremely grateful for the comfort and freedom of pants. Slapping my hands to my face I internally screamed at myself, _Stupid! Stupid! How could you think this was a good idea?!_ At the sound of a table toppling I snapped my head to the side.

Nothing was down the hallway… not yet at least.

"I can't stop now…" I breathed, hands shaking at my sides. I was such an idiot; there was no denying that fact. I was going to die as well, better bring that fact up. Walking down the hall way I was thankful for carpets that, at least, silenced the clacking of my heels to some extent.

Placing my hand on the corner of the wall I peeked out into the hallway, looking right then left. There was nothing there, thank god, but a sudden chill came over me and Goosebumps rose on both of my arms.

Slowly I turned around to see the very thing I was running from, the giant mass of shadows that surrounded the being I had pissed off so greatly. The being reached out to me, and in a demonic voice called, "There you are… my love."

Out of the shadows stepped a man, teeth glinting in the flicker of candle light. Long black nails sharpened to points, expression mocking and eyes glowing red. There, standing in front of me, was Sebastian. Bordering on demonic.

_T~T~T~T (Flash back to earlier conversation)_

It felt extremely hard to breath in the corset that had been tied so loosely upon request. I could hardly focus on one thing at a time; everything had been set up perfectly. I just needed it to fucking work.

The pen in my hand continually went back and forth from stabbing the blank paper in front of me to twirling in my hand to just being rapidly moved up and down between my forefinger and thumb. Gnawing on my bottom lip nervously.

I exhaled my pent up breath in one big gush through my pursed lips. He was right outside that door this very moment, waiting for me to call him. Dropping the pen onto the desk I sat back in my chair, rubbing my face with my own hands. I needed to calm the fuck down.

I was over reacting, everything would be perfectly fine. I just had to say a few simply things then wait for him to snap and kill me. Yeah… it's perfect.

My eyes darted to the tea cup that had been brought in only minutes ago, still steaming. _Just to be safe…_ I thought, pulling out one of the desks multiple drawers and digging through it until I found what I desired. Pulling it out and examining it I nodded.

A bottle of holy water, there is no way I am not dying tonight.

Taking of the cap I pulled the cup of tea closer, _this is insane. You're insane Kaitlyn. _Taking a deep breath and exhaling I poured a few drops of the holy water into the brown liquid._ You're dead; you are so fucking dead you don't even know it yet._

Opening my mouth I found it suddenly dry and my voice missing as well, leaving me to open and close my mouth silently like a fish out of water. Finally, after several minutes, I found my voice. "Se-Sebas-Sebastian." I called, a knock on the door following immediately after.

"Come in…" I said, gripping the bottle I had forgotten to put away.

He stepped in pausing immediately, his breathing increasing as he sniffed the air. _Shit, shit, shit._ Shaking his head he walked over to the desk, "Is there something you require my lady?" I nodded, "Then how may I assist you?"

"I…I…" It was hard to form the sentence I so greatly dreaded, "I… I want to break the contract!" I accidentally shouted, slamming my hands to my mouth as I stared at him in fear. Sebastian tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes narrowing.

"I don't understand."

"Y-yes you do. Don't lie to me. I want to break the contract with you." I repeated, pulling my hands away. He blinked, eyes changing immediately.

"So you would rather die now… than live happily with the demon you love?" He questioned taking a step forward as if daring me to argue with him.

"I don't love you." I snapped, looking down at my hands, the bottle concealed completely in my sweaty palms. He paused, taken aback by what I had said. "I never loved you, I only used you. And you fell for it like the pathetic sap you are Sebastian." I pressed, pushing him to his breaking point.

There was a sudden crash, looking up the tea cup had disappeared. I was yanked from my chair; Sebastian held my chin in a deadly grasp. "I underestimated you… slipping holy water in your tea to throw at me… unknowingly it wasn't nearly enough to harm me." He hissed.

"You should watch your tongue my lady, there are far worse tempered beings out there who would have already snapped your neck by now. However, being older and much more practiced I can control my anger, but do NOT test my limits."

"Maybe that's what I want Sebastian." I snapped back, smacking his hand from my chin, "Maybe I want to die; maybe I never loved you and only used you? Maybe you were just a release from my hell of a life, maybe I want to see how far I can push you, and maybe it's all a test. Or maybe… THIS!" I threw the now opened bottle of holy water at his face, flinching he covered his face.

Hissing at the contact with the water I ran out the room, "STUPID HUMAN GIRL!" He roared behind me, the sound of furniture being smashed followed. "You can run! But I will kill you for your insolence!" He screeched, the house shaking around me.

Turning down endless hallways the world seemed to blur together, everything happening so fast and at once. Blindly I threw open a door running inside the darkened room, covering my mouth to hide my breathing.

_Not good, not good, so not good!_

Why was I running? I wanted to die! It might take me back to fucking Phantomhive Manor! It might just take me back to Ciel, Meyrin, Pluto, Bard, Finny. Hell! It might even get me home for good; wake me up from this nightmare of a coma.

I didn't care; I just wanted to get back!

_Or you could die, like for real. You may even meet Jesus._

_Shut up! I don't need your negativity right now!_

Continuing to back up I froze, running into something firm and warm. "My love, why do you run from me?" Sebastian asked, letting out a scream I bolted for the door.

_T~T~T~T (Current point in time)_

My hand pressed against the wall, harder and harder with each step, as I backed up wanting to get away from the monster before me. "Se-Sebastian, calm down." I spluttered, almost tripping over another table as I backed into it, the vase that rested on it falling to the floor and shattering.

The floor changed suddenly, startling me as I looked down. The vase had been full of flowers. Snapping my head back up I noted that Sebastian had refused, or forgotten, to taken advantage of the moment when my guard was down. He was toying with me.

Fucking bitch.

"My love…" He whispered, reaching towards me again. His expression was sorrowful but the glowing eyes of hatred said otherwise. "I only wish… to cherish and love you… a demon's mate is their utmost treasure." He spoke, feigning sorrow at my dislike for him.

"Your words are sweet… but your eyes say otherwise. If you practice what you preached then maybe I would feel treasured. Maybe I wouldn't feel used, maybe then I wouldn't want to wake up from this hellish nightmare."

He cocked his head to the side. "I see…" He commented after a moment of awkward silence allowing me to slowly inch away. My right eye was suddenly covered, a great pressure increasing on my head. But what had my attention was the slow increase in pain from my covered eye.

Something warm dribbled down the side of my face, letting out a scream I realized what he was doing. Sebastian was going to torture me, kill me slowly and make me suffer, because he was suffering. I screamed, clawing at his hand the pain and pressure never easing.

Falling to my knees my screaming never ceased, my throat began to sting from the coarse sound I was creating. "STOP IT SEBASTIAN!" I screamed repeatedly. A sadistic smile on his face as he watched me writher in pain. "SEBASTIAN! STOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" I shrieked, the pressure vanishing but the pain lulling to a dull throb.

Covering my eye I stood, looking down the hall as he stared at me with an emotion that must have been pity. "It's pathetic really, how you scream and order me to stop, not even trying to get me off yourself. Truly pathetic." He sneered, examining his bloodied fingers.

Blood.

Slapping my hand to my face the warm liquid that had dripped down my face stuck to my fingers; pulling back I saw what it was. Blood. But the image was fuzzy, I could no longer see clearly out of my right eye. "Monster…" I said, looking back up at him in fear. Scrambling to my feet I backed up, running right into the wall.

"Monster… monster!" I screamed, dashing down the hallway. The shriek never leaving me in the darkness of the hallway. Hallway after hallway, turn after turn I continued to run. Never getting farther than my second turn before I ran into the demon threatening to end me.

"Somebody! Anybody!" I cried, realizing it was useless because I was all alone here, nobody could save me. I would either have to beg for forgiveness and essentially be a sex slave for a demon or die trying to escape.

Neither option was to my liking all that much.

Dashing down a flight of stairs I ran smack dab into the front door. "Oof!" I groaned, falling backwards. The door… the door! I could get out! Somebody up there really loves me right now!

Thinking to soon I tugged on the door handle, tears leaking out when the door resisted and banged against the door frame. Locked. Twisting the handle repeatedly the door refused to move at my command. "No… no, no, no!" I cried, pounding against the door.

"Somebody! Please! If you can hear me out there please let me out!" I begged, pulling and pushing. Pounding and kicking. None of it doing any good. "Please! I don't want to die!" I screamed falling against the door.

"My love… why do you scream for help when nobody is there? Surely you know by now… this is all a dream." He said, catching me off guard as he seemed to return to my Sebastian for a fraction of a second. "Surely you know by now… nobody is out there." Sebastian told me, as if there had been a glitch of some sort.

"Get away from me." I stuttered, standing up against the door. "Stay back or so help me god I will find a bible and exorcise your ass!" I screamed. Sebastian was suddenly up against me, brushing his gloved hand under my bleeding eye.

"My love… wake up…" He whispered, and like before he repeated himself. "My love… there is no escape from me. We are bound to each other; I will always be able to find you." He said before slamming me back into the door.

Gasping in pain it became very hard to breathe as he tightened his hold. My vision became hazier as my eyes began to lose focus of the world around me.

"Wake up." Sebastian said before jerking my head violently to the left and I collapsed to the floor.

**Screw this chapter for always and fiveever.**

**Don't feel like editing it because this chapter just pisses me off. This chapter was shorter than the others I know. I'm sorry. But the next one should be considerably longer considering there is so much shit to explain and stuff.**

**But then again it may not be. Also, pardon the OOCness of Sebastian. Since we know it isn't really Sebastian hopefully you will look past that because well yeah, it's not really Sebastian. And I'm uploading this earlier than I should so be happy.**

**Smooches and hugs.**

**Thank.**

**~Sexyturtle75ever. (See what I did there? 8D I know, I'm terrible.)**


	32. Wishing to Please

**This chapter is going to be boring. Just warning you now so you don't get your hopes up for more action. I think Kaitlyn has had enough of that for now. ALSO EXPLANATION AT THE BOTTOM and I really am enjoying high school so far.**

**Dxlmao: Well yes and no, the shadow in Kaitlyn's picture does deal with Sebastian a little bit but not as much as it deals with Kaitlyn and other things.**

**Saku0chan: Nope, he didn't slap her. Sebastian snapped her neck.**

**Flower Butt: I'll grab the torches.**

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

She seemed stiff in her sleep; over the course of the day as he had come to check on her he noticed the change in her body. Twitching every so often in her sleep, she seemed to be afraid of some unknown entity.

Sitting down in the chair in front of her desk his eyes immediately focus on her. Sebastian stared at her, smiling to himself; what was going on in her little, twisted, and perverse dream? Many times a day this question plagued him throughout the past three days.

Strangely, the whole of the manor had apparently been affected by this little sleeping spell, none of the servants nor his young master had awakened from their strange slumber. Well, to Sebastian this wasn't strange, right away he could tell something was amiss in the place and the source of it all lay right before him. Fighting for a way to get out. Of course she would never be able to get out a lone, Sebastian knew at least that much.

Kaitlyns' legs shifted slightly, attracting his attention as he stared at the long, pale limbs. Fascinated, but only slightly, by the way the fabric of her skirt rearranged itself, in a sense, to settle in a more fitting place on her legs.

Staring at them Sebastian found his mind wandering. How useful and skilled they could become at wrapping around waists and torsos. Shaking his head to clear himself of such thoughts Sebastian didn't fail to realize how he licked his lips at the thought of such actions.

It had been quite some time since… now was not the time to think of such things.

Chuckling to himself he pictured her reaction with what would happen next. Standing from the chair he made his way over to the slumbering creature and settled himself onto the bed. Immediately Kaitlyn relaxed at the sudden shifting of the bed. Lying down next to her Sebastian noted how peaceful she looked in her sleep. No hidden worries laced within her features.

She was very… attractive this way.

Brushing the hair out of her eyes Sebastian cupped her face, pressing his forehead to hers, immediately an unknown being seemed to attack him. Startling him from the unexpected encounter. He only had a moment to tell her, "Wake up."

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyns P.O.V.)_

My body jumped as if being shocked. My muscles were tense as my legs struck outwards and my hands curled into fists. My vision was blurry at first, but as my eyes adjusted to the world around me I began to relax. I was back home, err, Phantomhive Manor anyways.

Sitting up slowly I noticed how groggy I seemed to be, strange. Smiling at my room I let out a small, breathy laugh. "I'm back…" I whispered, stretching out across the disturbed sheets. "I'm… I'm really back." I wanted to cry.

"As you should be." A voice spoke. Startling me as I snapped my neck back to look at them, a heated sensation formed on my neck at the sudden action.

"Sebastian? Is…" I trailed off, turning to look at him as he sat in my desk chair; hands folded, and stared at me.

"Yes it is really me." He answered my unfinished question. "I'm assuming you want an explination?" He asked in return. Changing my position to sit on the edge of the bed I looked at him, nodding.

Sighing he crossed his legs and dropped his hands to his lap, a much more casual position. "You have been asleep for approximately three days." He stared, my eyes widened, I never really figured that I was there for that long. "During that time it seems that the entire manor, myself and Pluto being the exception, has been affected as well. None of the others have awoken with in the three days you have been asleep."

He paused, smirking slightly, "However that has changed as of now, please excuse me as I tend to the Young Master." Sebastian said, standing to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted, reaching for him before halting my actions. "That doesn't explain anything!" I accused.

Sebastian turned around walking over to me, "Do not worry Ms. Kaitlyn. It will not take too long; it is two o'clock in the morning after all. I shall return to finish my explanation." He promised, getting down on one knee and bowing his head.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm holding you to that promise Sebastian." I told him, crossing my arms. Standing he smirked at me.

"I'm sure you will." He hummed, leaning down and bumping our noses. God damn it. Blushing I rolled off the bed in embarrassment, wanting to get away from him. "Might I ask what that was for?" He questioned, staring down at me.

"Just shut up and go do whatever it is you and Ciel do at two AM!" I shouted at him, covering my flushed face and looking at from him. Cock bastard.

Chuckling he left to go attend to Ciel, closing the door as well. Just because I had to kiss him for some stupid picture, that wasn't even worth it, doesn't mean he can tease me about it! I don't even like him anyway. God why did he have to be such an ass sometimes?!

_T~T~T~T_

It was going on three am when Sebastian decided to return to my bedroom. Turning my head towards the door I glared at him. "Took you long enough. Jerk." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at my current position.

"May I inquire as to why you are on the floor?"

I shrugged at his question, the carpet making it rather difficult. "After I changed into my night clothes I sat on the bed, when you didn't come back became bored and wanted to go search for you. I was too tired to get off the bed properly so I pulled myself down and ended up like this." I explained, straightening my legs out then letting them drop back down on the bed.

"Either way you still have to finish explaining to me what the hell happened to everyone at the manor. Don't think you can get out of it by trying to change the subject." I told him, sitting up and getting back onto the bed properly.

Sebastian chuckled again, "I was never trying." He told me, sitting back down on the chair. "I believe I ended with 'Nobody has awoken for the three days you have been asleep'?" I shrugged, unsure myself. He sighed opening his mouth to speak he continued.

"I myself am not exactly sure as to what happened but I do have a theory." Slipping back into his position before he left Sebastian closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. Opening them he stared directly at me, "The first day I was unable to wake the Young Master and you was when I realized something was terribly wrong."

"It seemed as if none of you were on this plane consciously. The second day I discovered that my first thought was wrong, you were the only one who seemed to be acting strange in your sleep. The others where peaceful and never moved much. You on the other hand…"

Again he paused, smirking, "You would constantly move as if reacting to something, a sudden jerk of an arm or leg. A muffled groan spoken into your pillow... occasionally your expression was one of pure ecstasy. What exactly where you dreaming of was what I often wondered. You would mutters words in your sleep."

"You would say things such as 'Stop'… 'Never loved'… 'Not my'…" His smirk fell, his eyes slowly melting into that suffocating red, "But the most common thing you said… was 'Sebastian'. Now why is that?" He tilted his head to the side. The air seemed to become tense, my blush had returned with a vengeance.

"No matter," Sebastian said, brushing off his own question. "What I had found most intriguing of the whole situation was how it had happened the day after the Young Masters fruitless attempts at trying to gain a photo of the two of us."

That's right, Ciel had ruined the photo when he walked in on me and Sebastian, and he had failed to snatch one of Sebastian when I had suddenly kissed the butler. "I… I don't think I understand what you are saying Sebastian." I told him, leaning forward and resting my head on my knuckles.

"What does the camera have to do with anything."

Sebastian gave me a look closely resembling one of 'Oh my god really?' Running a hand through his hair he sighed at my apparent stupidity. "It seems this is completely lost on you." He commented.

"Well sorry I'm not an all knowing and powerful demon." I shot back.

He chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me!" I snapped, "What's so funny about it anyway? It's the god damn truth. You know absolutely everything!"

"While I am flattered that you think so highly of me that is not the case. But that is a discussion for another time. I believe I have yet to tell my theory as to what happened?"

"Oh… right. Please, continue." I said, motioning for him to go on.

"I will state again that I don't know myself what happened but I shall give it my best to provide you with a suitable answer." He clarified again, folding his hands together. "It is my belief that as I was taking your picture with the Talbot camera and the Young Master walked in, ruining the photo, that something was triggered."

"Whatever was triggered by the camera sent the manor into a 'dream world' of sorts, the dream world pertaining to each individual and all of them unique, however the main source of it all seemed to be you. How you acted in your sleep was different from the rest."

"Perhaps you were to learn something from it all." Sebastian suggested, raising an eyebrow.

I bit my lip and my brows furrowed together in deep thought. Learn something? What could I have learned from that dream… was it that I cared for Sebastian? But… that Sebastian in my dream was completely different from the one sitting in front of me.

Was it telling me there's more to Sebastian than I know? Or that I should learn more about Sebastian and who he is…

Shit. This is all to fucking confusing. Hell if I would ever know what the dream was supposed to tell me. In all honesty though… I really didn't care if I was supposed to take away something from the dream or not. I was happy to be backing home and with the people I cared about… and Sebastian.

Maybe…

No. That's a stupid thought, that couldn't possibly be what it was about.

_Maybe it was… maybe it was showing you which side you cared for._

_Well why don't you show me how to shut up?_

Frowning I looked back up at the demon who had been watching me the entire time, waiting for an answer to his question, "I don't know…" I told him looking at the floor. "I don't know if I should have learned something from that dream." I whispered, embarrassed by my answer.

"I thought so…" He commented, standing and dusting off his coat. "Then I was either wrong or the answer was too far out of your reach for you to even begin to understand the concept of the lesson. And I highly doubt it was the former."

I glared, "Just because I don't always put things together as fast as you would like me too doesn't make me a fucking idiot okay!?" I shouted getting off of the bed and walking over to him. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was lying so I wouldn't have to tell you what I thought?!" I snapped, poking his chest.

His eyebrows curved downwards, unhappy with my sudden reaction. Gripping my wrist, and possibly almost breaking it, he pulled me closer. Glaring down at me, "Then if I where you I wouldn't lie. Unlike others I will not, under any circumstances, tolerate a lie coming from your lips. You may think that I am capable of control my temper but do NOT test my limits." He snapped.

His face seemed to waver, flickering back to that almost demonic being from my dreams through my arm at the awkward angle he held my wrist in. "Sebastian… you're hurting me." I breathed, eyes flickering to my wrist. Sebastian's expression softened as he released me.

Immediately I took another step back. Looking away from him I closed my eyes, "I'm not trying to test your limits…" I told him, my eyes watering, "I just… I just really fucking hate it when you act as if I'm not good enough." I looked back at him and his eyes widened as tears dripped down my face.

"It's like I have to work so fucking hard just to make you pleased even when I've risked my life countless fucking times for Ciel and done so much stupid shit just to please him. Shouldn't that be good enough for you!?" I cried, running at him and beating at his chest.

"Ciel's all you fucking care about! Why can't that be good enough for you!?" I demanded as I brought Sebastian to his knees and cried into his chest.

_What the hell? Why am I acting this way?!_

_Maybe this reaction is caused by him not returning your feelings of love even if he doesn't know you love him._

_Fuck you and your theories okay?! God!_

Sebastian held me close as I sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt and jacket. After what seemed like eternity I willed myself to stop crying, this was just silly. "Ms. Kaitlyn." Sebastian said, tilting my head upwards, "There is no need to cry." He whispered, wiping away the tears.

"Sebastian… please don't leave me…" I asked him. Covering his hand he stared at me. "Promise me. You won't leave me…" I begged him.

Slowly he nodded, "I promise."

"Stay with me tonight Sebastian… I don't want to be alone after that." I whispered. Leaning down as we closed our eyes, he pressed his forehead to mine, brushing our noses together.

"I will do anything you ask of me… anything to make you happy." He whispered in return, Sebastian's scent filling my nostrils. I wanted to cry with what he said.

_All I want is for you to love me…_

_T~T~T~T (Third person P.O.V.)_

Sebastian stared down at Kaitlyn as she clutched his waist coat in her sleep; finally what he had desired was in his grasp. His gloveless hands traced what he could of The Mark that sat so innocently in her arm; he could only imagine the massive amount of pain she must have been put under for it to appear.

His actions caused the human girl to shudder pleasantly. A smirk rested on his face, proud to have received such a lovely reaction from her. The sun was just starting to rise on the horizon, sighing he was happy to not have to leave.

When he had gone to check on the Young Master he had been pleased to hear the orders 'Under any circumstances are you to disturb me for the day.' Such an order included waking him.

Sebastian was content to just lay here next to the thing that drove him absolutely mad. How greatly he had longed to kiss her in the tender moment they had shared. How he wanted to be close to her as he answered her endless questions.

The conversation repeated in his head:

"_Sebastian… how exactly did I wake up?" She asked, looking at the butler._

"_With my help, did you think you were there alone?" He countered, curiosity filling him when she blushed such a deep shade of crimson. She then proceeded to pull the pillow closer to her, covering her embarrassment._

_Sebastian raised an eyebrow as his head rested in his palm but she shook his head. "Sebastian… when I kissed you… did Ciel really not get a picture?" She mumbled through the pillow._

"_The Young Master did fail to get a picture." He lied._

"_Oh… What did you mean by you wanted to 'make me happy'?"_

_Sebastian sighed, "Will your questions never end?" He asked, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling._

"_I'm sorry." Kaitlyn murmured sitting up to look at him. "I'm just rather curious… you don't have to answer it."_

"_I mean what I said," He told her, ignoring her statement, "You seemed rather upset and I was the cause of your distress so I had to correct it." He lied again._

The conversation had continued for several hours afterwards finally ending a little over ten minutes ago when she had finally fallen asleep on top of him, trapping the butler. Sebastian wasn't necessarily complaining though.

He planned to use her request of 'never leave me' to his advantage. Kaitlyn breathed out, her breath heating the fabric of his clothing, her head falling to one side slightly. Sebastian moved his hand to her thigh, stroking the exposed skin to his right.

How smooth it was under his touch, like silk. Kaitlyn made a sound in her sleep, somewhere close to a moan. Her legs shifted, moving away from his touch. "Stop…" She mumbled, her grip tightening.

Sebastian frowned, that strong need to make her happy returning, had he upset her perhaps? "Feels weird…" She added, opening her eyes slightly only to immediately close them again and return to her slumber.

**And thus 'When and Lord Becomes a Lady' ends with this chapter.**

**I'm not gonna lie, I feel Sebastian is a little OOC at the end. Don't you think? Just let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix the darn thing.**

**But other than that I really do like this chapter. It was kind of fun to write because like wow Sebastian's soft side is showing and we never ever see that. Except for the bathroom in Jack the Ripper.**

**Jesus I like this chapter.**

**TIME FOR AN EXPLINATION FOR THIS ARC:**

**So here's my little reason behind this arc, you may choose to agree with it or completely ignore it and say 'dis explination be bullshit gurrrllll.' In a sassy voice. I am choosing the sassy voice because well, I like being sassy.**

**Ever since the hot spring scene in the Houndsworth arc it has been a bit obvious that Kaitlyn liked Sebastian because of what she did. Granted it could be passed off as an impulse because of the situation she was in but I'm telling you to sit down and shut up because that's wrong.**

**However subconsciously Kaitlyn was unsure of which part of Sebastian she liked, the seductive side or his butler side. When Ciel walked in as the photo was being taken it triggered the dream, that her subconscious had created, to help her decided.**

**It allowed her to realize that she cared more for the Sebastian she knew, the butler side, instead of the seductive side. She was also allowed to realize that she wanted more than just a friendship with her Sebastian but even more than Friends with Benefits like the dream Sebastian.**

**That's my explanation and I'm sticking to it in that sassy voice.**

**Cheerio tomato~**


	33. Festivals of Frost

**Hi… You read this text in a very nice way there. Double pistols and a wink.**

**So for the reviews it was very quiet… kinda have me worried. You… you do know that if there is a chapter you don't like… you have the freedom to COMPLETELY RIP ON THAT SPECIFIC CHAPTER right? I get it, that last chapter was pretty shitty I have even developed a great hate for it. But you don't have to stay quiet to spare my feelings.**

**I WANT you to rip on my chapters if you hate them, heck, even if you are in a bad mood feel free to rip on my chapters. Sure I may be offended, who wouldn't be? But it makes me worried when you stay quiet because I feel like I've offended you or done something wrong.**

**OR YOU COULD JUST STAY QUIET AND MAKE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU. BUT I DON'T PARTICULARLY LIKE WORRING ABOUT YOU GUYS BECAUSE THERES OVER 100 OF YOU GUYS TO WORRY ABOUT. PLEASE AND THANK.**

**Okay? Message received? Good.**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: You learn… Never! It's a secret! :D Actually the OC's have nothing to do with this 'specific' story. *Coughsequelcough* And I don't know when I will get around to picking the OC's because like holy Jesus there is a lot of them to look through and all of them are fabulous and are very hard to choose from.**

**Flower Butt: jasdlfjhalsdhf NO. STOP IT. I DID NOT GET SEBASTIAN'S CHARACTER SPOT ON; HE WAS SO OOC IN MY MIND I SWEAR. BUT THANK. IMMA BLUSH FROM YOUR KIND WORDS. I DON'T DESERVE THEM. YOU BROKE ME. JUST. LET ME LOVE YOU. Hehehe. Sassy voices.**

_In the dim morning light my eyes fluttered open, the room seemed colder than usual. Lifting my head I discover why that is, the blanket was down by my thighs. "God damn it…" I muttered, pulling it back up and over my mouth._

_No… that didn't seem right… it was still frigid inside my bedroom._

"_Did I leave the window open?" I yawn, pushing the covers off and freeing myself from a tropical sanctuary. I rubbed at my eyes, clearing them of their haze. No… the curtains weren't moving from the wind. So the window was closed._

_But just to be safe._

_Gripping the very edge of the fine and thick fabric that made up that Phantomhive curtains I pushed them open, falling forward from exerting so much energy when I had just woken up._

_My forehead rested on the artic-like glass. "Jesus!" I yelped from sudden, startling and unwanted, contact. The intensity of the frozen world outside hurt my eyes. I could practically feel them dilating. As my eyes adjusted to the intense light the right side of my mouth cured upwards as I let out a breath of disbelief._

"_It snowed…" I murmured, placing my hands upon the glass. "He wasn't kidding… it really did snow." I rocked back on my heels as my half-smile increased to a full on grin._

_It was finally winter!_

_T~T~T~T (Present Day)_

It had been a few weeks since it started snowing in London, and it didn't take long for the water sources to freeze over as well. Looking around at each booth I quickly became annoyed by the constant shouting of shop keepers and their supposed 'Best in Town' Goods.

"So this is the Frost Fair?" I asked, gingerly stepping on the ice my fear decreasing as it held my weight. Looking around for a moment I nodded, "Impressive, I like it."

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed, walking on the ice with ease, "The _Frost Fair_ certainly is an apt title for it." I paused a moment, staring at the large ice sculpture of an elderly woman. Must have been the queen.

"A large gathering held at the foot of the London Bridge when the Thames freezes over."

I set my hands on my hips, "Well clearly it has been around for some time judging by how popular it is. Adding to the fact that man was shouting how it hadn't been here for… what? Eighty years?"

"Not since 1814 apparently." Ciel added.

I looked around again, "Hmm..."

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

"My lady please! Slow down!" A brown haired maid said, chasing after a curly blond adorning a frilly pink dress. The girl paused, turning to look over her shoulder at her maid currently chasing her.

"Be careful, you're going to crack the ice if you keep stomping about like that." Lady Elizabeth told her maid, causing the older woman to shriek as she slid to a stop behind the girl.

Lifting her skirts she stood delicately on the tips of her feet. "Please understand my lady. If your parents learned that we took a detour they will be terribly angry and I will be in a lot of trouble!" The maid explained.

Elizabeth huffed, "Hmph! But Harret's and Liberties where utterly useless! They had nothing to offer!" She exclaimed, turning back her maid. Jumping slightly she centered her weight to the balls of her feet and slammed down on the ice, startling the maid.

"Ah!"

"I was joking! It won't crack!"

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V.)_

Pausing midstride I noticed something was off… that being Sebastian and Ciel had stopped walking. Turning on one foot I set my leg down, "What's wrong Ciel? What's so funny?" I asked, questioning the smirk that sat on his face.

Following his gaze I noticed the little stand he found so humors.

"Funtom should set up a stall…" He said, "All our products would be better than what that man is selling." Ciel lifted his cane and pointed at a little toy ark resting on the top stand.

Walking up to it I lifted it up, "I don't see what's so bad about it." I said, turning it on its side, "It's just a little wooden ark, I find it rather cute actually." Setting it back down on its spot the shop vendor finally noticed me.

"Ah! Hello fair lady!" He said, moving to my left. "You have a rather good eye there. That piece is one of a kind!"

Oh really?

"It was manufactured by the Funtom Toy Company years ago! Back when it was still only just a small craft studio!" Taking a few steps back to regain my personal space I looked at the arc in disbelief. I found it rather hard that the Funtom Complany really made such a simple looking thing compared to everything in production now.

"No…" Ciel said, setting his cane back down on the ice, "That is a blatant fake. Funtom Arks are rare, only three were ever made. My predecessor employed an artist who was incredibly skill in his craft, since our estate burned down even we no longer possess one."

The image of a tiny little Ciel popped into my head, and holy shit was he a cutie.

"One most certainly wouldn't turn up here." He finished a bored expression on his face.

"Noah's Ark." Sebastian started, turning to look at him I noticed his eyes were closed. "You know… it reminds me of this country.

"Why is that Sebastian?" I asked.

"Think about it," He said looking at me, "A boat captained by a single person. One filled with only the select few who have been chosen to be saved. Rather arrogant don't you think?" I'm sensing a double meaning.

You know… even though I learned a lot about Sebastian all those nights ago, I really hardly know anything about him.

And that scares me.

*Sebastian is a full breed demon, not human born. He is one of the higher ranking demons in Hell and as such has had many mates but never really settled down with just one. Satan has called upon him more than once and as such is on good terms with the king of all Hell, well as good as acquaintances can be. Sebastian has met a four of the seven sins, Wrath, Greed, Lust, and Pride, and one of them in particular has taken a liking to him. He never told me which one.

He resides somewhere in the middle of Hell, if Hell even has one, somewhere secluded were few can find him. I'm guessing that's a protective thing, so they can't find him and his current mate. I don't really know. He has a wide range of abilities, one of them being entering a person's dream-like state and freeing them from it.

The bastard also has a rather comfortable chest to sleep on.

Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to face a gingered haired man who had attracted Ciel's attention as well. "A Scotland Yard inspector has time to visit a fair? London must be very peaceful." Ciel mocked, "Today anyway."

"No it is not!" Abberline snapped, "I'm on duty right now."

"Oh? Well then, I'll leave you to earn your wages and faithful service to the Queen and country. Good day Inspector." Ciel said, turning to walk away. Harsh Ciel, harsh.

"Wait!" Abberline shouted after us as we continued to walk, "I have some questions to ask you! Come back! Ciel!" The sound of a hand being smacked caused me to stop and turn.

"Pardon me but my master is a touch fragile at the moment I mean sensitive." He said with his closed-eyed smile. Looking down at Ciel I smirked at his irritated expression, adjusting the hood on his head to cover more of him. "Perhaps you could try to be a trifle more gentle when approaching him."

Abberline scowled.

_T~T~T~T_

Pulling the bowl of soup that had been set in front of me I watched Ciel out of the corner of my eye. The girl who had brought me my soup paused for a moment to glance at Sebastian, a blush on her cheeks as I glared at the steaming bowl.

Sebastian, noticing my irritation… or maybe not, waved her away. Leaning back in his chair he stared at me. Pulling the spoon out of my mouth I swallowed, "What?"

"It's nothing… it just seemed to me that perhaps you were… irritated by the woman's attraction to me."

Huffing I looked away, "Please, why should I be irritated by some stupid little crush a girl has on you. I have your friendship and that's all I care about." I stated, dropping the spoon in the bowl.

He smirked, nodding. "I see."

"Besides I thought you were going to answer more of my questions since Ciel is busy?" I snapped, quickly changing the subject.

He motioned with his hand for me to continue. "Well hold on I have to think of one first jackass." I said, staring at the soup. Sebastian chuckled. "…Which one of the sins took a liking to you?" I whispered.

"Greed… she found me interesting." He answered, frowning slightly.

"And by interesting you mean attractive?" I asked sarcastically, he nodded. "Did you…"

"Yes… I may be powerful Kaitlyn but sins are deadly and addictive things. And addiction is a powerful thing." Sebastian folded his hands.

Eager to chance the subject I jumped to the subject of family, "This may sound extremely stupid… but do demons have families?"

"Large portions that exist in this period of time do originate from some family… but the originals do not. Nor do the sins." Quickly I looked back up to him, "No. I do not have a family nor do I have any children. I am one of the few original's that have chosen not to continue their line."

"So… you're a fallen angel?"

"All demons are."

I stared at him, everything around me seemed to grow silent, "It scares me… how little I actually know about you Sebastian." Standing I walked back over to Ciel leaving Sebastian at the table.

"A man's corpse this morning was found trapped in the ice on the River Thames." Abberline started as I stood behind Ciel. "We learned he was a member of a certain criminal organization. I'm here because Scotland Yard wants to find that man's killer and we also want to recover a ring that he stole."

"What kind of ring?" I asked.

"A blue diamond. One supposedly worth around 2,000 quid." My eyes widened, 2,000 quid now would be… a whole lot more in present day England.

"A diamond…" Lau spoke up, catching me by surprise and making me jump quite a few feet. "The ultimate symbol of eternal radiance. A stone that bewitches all those who see it sparkle, what man wouldn't be inspired to pursue such an exquisite prize even knowing all that awaits him is total destruction?"

Oh Lau… don't fucking do that again.

"Impossible!" Abberline shouted, slamming his hands on the table as he stood, "How do you know about the Hope Piece?!"

"You're after the Hope Piece?" Ciel asked, intrigued.

"How interesting! Such a gem stone really does exists? Oh my ah~"

"Hold on… but you were saying-" Abberline started.

"It's best just to ignore him, he was blabbering." Ciel interrupted, cutting him off. "Any way Lau… what in the world are you doing here?"

"I own this place my Lord!" He said smiling as he held Ran Mao. "Nice eh?"

"Yes… of course you do." I mumbled through the hand that was currently resting on my face at the sight of all the scantily dressed women. Really though, it wasn't all that surprising.

"This Hope Piece you're talking about sounds fascinating my Lord." Lau added, "Perhaps you could tell me more about it?"

"Have you never heard of it?" I heard Ciel said as I covered my eyes and tilted my head back in exasperation at Ran Mao's new position against Lau. "A blue gem known as the Hope Diamond, named after the man whose collection it was a part of. Henry Philip Hope."

"Don't know it." Of course you wouldn't.

"It was passed to Louie XVI and Marie Antoinette. We know how they ended. They diamond is said to be a cursed stone who brings ruin to all who possess it." Wait a minute… Ciel's ring is blue. "At one point it was stolen, and cut into smaller pieces to disguise it. Rumor has it that two pieces still exist."

My hand dropped to my side as I gazed and Ciel's ring. Son of a bitch.

"Those shards of diamond where certainly be valuable. Tell me Abberline… is that what you're searching for?" Ciel teased.

Abberline looked at the table, "The diamond was being moved as evidence, its carriage was attacked and it was stolen."

"Intriguing… give me details." Ciel pressed, leaning forward. "I would like to lend you a hand with this case." Abberline looked up in absolute shock, "Of course I can't force you… but then if you do decide to refuse me, I can see to it Sir Arthur finds himself in a rather awkward position."

Threatening… I like it.

_T~T~T~T_

Deadpanning I stared at the stand in front of me. This… this couldn't be the place. Why the hell was this even here?! Ciel seemed to agree with me, "Are you sure this is the place…?"

"Yes it is, he set up shop because so many people have been freezing to death here in the Frost Fair." He shrugged, unsure himself.

"Inspector." Lau said, stiffening. "You can't be serious… not him!"

Okay you know what? I don't care who it is but as long as I don't have to go in alone and I can snag a biscuit Undertaker is a-okay in my book "Yes him, and you lot can wait right here outside. You are lucky I am letting you accompany at all." Abberline stated, going to open the door but instead falling through the flap and onto the ice.

"What a hopeless fool." Ciel huffed.

"One of the privileges of youth my Lord." And thus we stood outside as a particularly long and boring silence filled the air between us. That is, it would have been if Lau hadn't said, "What is this place anyway?"

"It's the Undetakers you idiot!" I snapped, "Did you met him during Jack the Ripper or not?!"

"That's right!" He said, tapping his fist to his palm.

"Abberline won't last one minute in there." Ciel sighed. "Sebastian prepare-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~" Was the sound heard through the fabric walls of the Undertakers shop stand, literally shaking the ground and forcing me to cling to Sebastian. Walking in to the little shop I suddenly felt colder.

Hmm. Interesting.

"I assure you my good man you are a real professional! Hysterical! You could be a world renowned comedian!" He said, stepping closer to a confused inspector "Hehehehee~"

"What did you say to him?" I asked, mouth agape.

"I have no idea… I was just talking to him normally; he began laughing like a mad man."

I clapped him on the back, "Way to go! That's natural talent you have there!" I said smiling.

"How unexpected…" Ciel said through clenched teeth, "You aren't without talent."

Sebastian's face darkened as he walked in next, considerably irritated by Abberline's success. "It seems you are a man to be reckoned with. Most interesting." I frowned at Sebastian.

"But, but, I didn't even do anything!" Abberline defended, sighing I stood in between them both, pushing them away by their chests.

"Come now, Sebastian stop acting like a 3 year old who didn't get the toy they wanted. Abberline… well… just don't say anything."

"Tell me more about the ring!" Ciel demanded, "I want to know it all! The man you pulled out of the rver was the last to have it!" Undertaker giggled continuously throughout Ciel's request.

Sighing I crossed my legs, "Ciel I don't think you are getting through to him…" I said placing my head in my hands.

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice, near where the body was found. You are a citizen of our great country Mr. Undertaker." I giggled stop half way wondering why that was so funny. Abberline continued, "Please give us your help in this matter."

"As I said before I am profoundly impressed with you Inspector. I'll tell you everything. Where is the ring you ask?"

_T~T~T~T_

"You see? Right there…" Undertaker said pointing at the ice.

"IT WAS HERE THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME?!" I shouted, staring at the ice sculpture I had stopped to look at before.

"It appears that a sculptor must have happened upon the ring and designed a beautiful ice sculpture to compliment it. Our mystery has been solved." Lau summarized.

"Collect the ring!" Abberline exclaimed, a team of men running towards the statue.

"What do you think you are doing thieves?!" An elderly man shouted at the two men, behind him stood a plump woman in a yellow dress, a taller man with a long mustache, and a woman that reminded me of frumpy librarians.

Oh and the Viscount Druitt.

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contests victor… you wouldn't want to defile her now would you?" He asked, holding a rose to his lips. Fucking pervert.

Ciel stiffened next to me.

"Ciel that's fucking rude."

**Hi.**

**How are you?**

**I'm good. Thanks for mentally asking.**

***: Okay you don't have to believe any of this stuff about Sebastian, part of it has to go along with the story line and other parts are just because I fucking could. Mwahahaha.**

**Anyway yeah. Don't know how I feel about this chapter. May come to hate it, may never care. But that's okay. I opened up a poll on my bio, so go check that out while you can. It will be up for four, count it, four more chapters. I'm not saying what it deals with but it's important. Please and thank.**

**I also have a question… WHO ENJOYS NEW UPDATING SCHEDUALS? :D**

**I decided to change my updating schedule so I would update a bit more. Here is how it's going to go. (And I will have a calendar on my bio for the days I will update) I will continue to update every Saturday and every other Wednesday.**

**So the pattern would be as of now:**

**Today, Wednesday, Saturday, Saturday, Wednesday, Saturday and such.**

**That is all.**


	34. Little Ark on the Ice

**Pfft. Okay, wow I'm an idiot. I forgot to even put the poll up! This is why I shouldn't be allowed to write Fanfiction if I can't even follow through with what I say I'm going to do.** **This is a little key for if you are confused for the options. The first word for each option will be provided in case it's different for each person!** **All: No** **And****: Yes** **This: I don't care** **I...: I don't even understand what is going on with this poll.** **One: I don't care**. **I made the options a little fun because we all need a little bit of fun in our lives!** **So go and vote!**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: That is the sweetest thing somebody has ever told me. Like… I'm just smiling really stupidly at my laptop.**

**QueenOfEpic: The freshest of the fresh! *shot into oblivion for terrible joke* But yeah, I'm a freshmen. Wooo. I agree as well though, the last chapter was relatively boring and it was a pain to write. But more should happen in the next chapter, hopefully.**

**Daughter of Kabegami: No, no, no, no, no, no, shoosh kajshdfhjadjfhksljdf. Wow okay that's just ajshdfkjhaskdjfhksdf that's really like sweet of you to say like seriously I can't even handle it right now. I just jahsdkfjhaksjdhfkjhasdkfjhak hsf. I'm extremely honored that I'm your first Kuroshitsuji fanfic because wow there are so many others out there that are better than mine. I.. I just…majshdfkjhaskdjfhksajhdf. This may be sudden but like wow can I be your friend?**

**CAN I JUST BE EVERYBODY'S FRIEND?!**

**SisterOfScarletDevil: I'm not giving away what it's actually for, but it helps to decide something for one of my upcoming fanfictions.**

**Flower Butt: Just deciding something for an upcoming fanfiction.**

"It appears that they are holding some contest." I noted, blowing heat into my hands and rubbing them together. "Don't look at me like that, these gloves are shit." I snapped at Sebastian. Ciel seemed to be in shock from the sight of the man clad in all white.

"The Viscount Druitt? Why is _he_ a judge?" Ciel asked.

"Yes wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking?" Lau questioned. "What a naughty man."

Abberline clenched his jaw unhappy with the Viscount's presence as well, "He was released a few days ago." Must have paid enough, "Excuse me," Abberline said walking up to the judges, "But this statue is now under the charge of Scotland Yard."

The oldest looking of the five judges stepped forward, intimidating Abberline and forcing him to step back, "Oh no! I don't care if you are from Scotland Yard sir! The Frost Fair is an event for our citizens! I shall not have you disrupting it!"

He had a valid point there, it would be kind of rude to just up and take the prize of a contest. Or if not take it then utterly destroy it by ripping off the hand and taking the whole arm with it.

"Just look at her," The Viscount said airily, gliding around on the ice. "Such an exquisitely noble lady, we could never allow her to be violated by anybody."

"You're one to talk…"Ciel said, his eye twitching in irritation. Hehe… I know what you're getting at Ciel.

The Viscount continued, "If you insist on possessing this lady you should offer something of equal beauty." Oh great we have to do work? Well shit there goes my day.

"A well-spoken pronouncement from a true lover of art and beauty," You're telling me. "As he says, if you want the statue win the contest!" The St. Nick looking man stated.

Ciel smirked, "There is merit to your argument; the ring will belong to whoever is the contests winner. Nice and simple."

"Really Ciel?" Abberline questioned.

"Don't worry inspector, I'll get the ring."

Abberline was taken aback by Ciel's declaration, "But its stolen property! Not to mention the fact that it's key evidence in serial kidnappings of young girls- oh!" He cut himself off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

I stiffened, Maggie… no wait, she isn't even born yet.

"I see…" Ciel said, "That's why the yard is so frantic to find it."

"The legend is true! Every person who has owned the ring has met a horrible end! It's a cursed stone and you'd still try to win it?!"

Well yeah. I mean come on, it's Ciel.

"Cursed eh?" Ciel examined the ring resting on his thumb, "Then it sounds like the perfect ring for me."

Undertaker stepped forward, spreading his arms out wide. "Come to think of it… isn't that family ring you were set with a pretty blue stone as well Lord?" See! I'm not the only one who has noticed!

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should be careful; diamonds are quiet hard… because their hard they are also… brittle. You go too far you may be shattered as well~" What...

"I'm not concerned," Ciel said, brushing off the comment. "My body… along with my family ring…" He kissed the top of the stone. "Both have already been shattered and then reborn." Oh shit. "I've been through too much to worry about that anymore." Sneaking a glance at Sebastian it could be seen that he gave no reaction. No wait, he just smiled.

Ciel turned, "Win the contest. That's an order!" He commanded Sebastian.

"Indeed. Young Master." Sebastian answered, placing a hand over his heart.

_T~T~T~T_

"Welcome on and all to the Thames Frost Fair!" The announcer shouted at the large crowd, "Now it is time for the traditional ice sculpture contest! You have until 3 P.M. alright! You may begin sculpting!" There was a massive uproar from the crowd signaling the start of the contest.

Up on the stage Abberline seemed determined to win, which seemed unlikely considering her made Undertaker laugh without even realize how, and Sebastian a few people away smiling calmly.

"Hey Ciel." I said placing my hand on his head, turning to look at me he raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to go explore the fair while it's a bit less crowded. Stay out of trouble for me." I told him, receiving and irritated sigh as I walked off.

This'll be fun; the sculptures will be that much more of a surprise when I get back.

_T~T~T~T_

Walking through the far less crowded rows of booths I took my time, occasionally stopping at a stand or two to examine something interesting or just look at what they had.

No luck though, hadn't found anything worth purchasing.

Standing at a stall that held several nice little pieces of jewelry I set the ring I was looking at down when the soft jingling of bells reached my ears. Taking my chance to escape as another woman came up I followed the sound, stopping a few feet away from Lizzy and her maid.

With an irritated expression on her face Lizzy took a few steps back, "You don't understand at all Paula!" She shouted at the brown haired maid. "Very well! I'll search on my own!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel and walking off.

Well, well, snooty little brat aren't you?

"Please Lady Elizabeth! Give me another chance!" Paula cried, running after the pink-clad girl. Lifting up my skirts slightly I decided to give chase, after all it wasn't every day Lizzy acted that way.

Jogging slightly I ran into something tall and hard. "Oof!" I grunted, taking a few steps back and holding my nose, peering through my fingers I gasped at the man before me. Orange hair immediately stuck out first, accompanied by the purple flower like shape on his right, my left, cheek. "So sorry sir! But I'm in a bit of a rush, do forgive me."

The smile never left his face as I ran past him.

Catching up I called out to them. "Lady Elizabeth! Paula!" Stopping they turned back to me. Lizzy's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of me.

"Oh Kaitlyn! You can help me can't you!?" She asked, tackling me with a hug. Paula looked hurt.

"Uh… sure. What do you need help with?"

"I need to get Ciel a birthday present! But I can't find a single thing!"

I smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure we will find something Lady Elizabeth. All three of us can search!" I clapped my hands together in joy.

Letting out a squeal of joy she grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me through the smaller crowds of the Frost Fair, leaving Paula in the dust.

Several minutes later, and once Paula had caught up to us; we were by some obscure stand selling who knows what. Lizzy was currently displaying a variety of emotions clearly having to do with what she was thinking.

Paula rang the bells, attracting my attention again. "Oh look at that! Something is happening over there! It sounds exciting doesn't it?" She asked smiling.

Looking in the direction she mentioned I realize how short Paula was, I was 5'7" and she couldn't have been any taller than 5'3", it actually depressed me quite a bit. "That's the ice sculpting contest." I mentioned, "Maybe after we find something we can go look."

We both looked back at Lizzy waiting for her reply. None came as her hands dropped to her sides, "What is it?" I asked, walking up to her. She raised her hand, pointing at the little toy ark that was discovered to be a fake. "The ark?" I questioned, picking it up.

She nodded, "That ark! I want it!"

Well okay then.

_T~T~T~T_

Big Ben chimed Three O'clock, signaling the end of the allowed sculpting time. Working my way through the crowd I came to the front, Ciel in my line of vision.

The announcer stepped up, "First up! We have Scotland Yard and its merry men, with their sculpture, 'Guardian of London'!" Motioning to the side we all turned to look at the cloth covered sculpture. Pulling off the cover the 'Guardian of London' was revealed to be Lord Randall, looking as dignified and uppity as ever, but in ice form.

Quickly turning my head towards the judges I was able to catch their reactions. They were… rather disaponited. "One, two, one, one, zero! For a total of five points!" A gasp rang throughout the crowd as the sculptures head fell off. Must have made the neck a bit too thin. Or he just has a fat head.

"The next team, whose name is 'All women's dresses should be tiny'," It took all of my will not to burst into laughter, "And their entry!" Various gasps staggered around me as the statue was revealed to be a nude Ran-Mao, thank fully her most 'intimate' of parts where covered.

But boy did she have a figure.

"For obvious reasons… this ice sculpture has been disqualified."

WAIT SHIT. CIEL'S HERE.

"But why?" Lau said next to me, cocking his head to the side. Ran-Mao imitating the statues pose.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT WAS PROPER TO DISPLAY?!" I screamed at him.

"You know when the hide things like that I think it only makes it more erotic." He sighed.

Face palming I muttered into my palm, "At least it was only Ran-Mao and not a multitude of them."

"We would have added you but there wasn't enough ice." Lau said. My jaw dropped as I stared at him in shock. He shrugged, "Ran-Mao seemed lonely as an ice sculpture."

I… Why… No… I need an adult.

"And next from the 'Queen's Puppy' we have the 'Ark of Noah'!" The announcer shouted, a massive curtain covering whatever Sebastian had created. Dropping the curtain a massive boat was revealed to all of us.

Gasping I marveled at its beauty as the boat rested upon an icy wave, forever trapping it in time. I was never really big on religion but some of the biblical stories did fascinate me. When I was little I often asked my dad to read me some of the stories from one of the bibles we had around the house.

The judges where impressed too, "I have never seen a more impressive sculpture in my life." The oldest exclaimed. "That is art in its finest form!"

"An amazing piece! Let's see the judge's scores!" The announcer said, motioning to the judges.

"One moment," Sebastian spoke up. "My apologies but you haven't seen all of the sculpture yet." Psh, fucking show off.

Lifting his arm Sebastian snapped his fingers, and as the sound echoed around the River Thames the sculpture split in two, exposing its core.

'Oh's and 'Awe's resonated through the crowd at the sight of it. Resting in the boat sat a mountain of animals ranging from elephants, to deer, to oxen.

"Brilliant! He deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so it would melt and fall apart in time!" A judge shouted.

The Viscount was moved to a speech, "Ah! Ah! Our ancestor the brave man who stood fearlessly against the flood of God's wrath Noah!" An image of Sebastian as Noah popped into my head, causing me to snort. "He is depicted here with the animals he was ordered to rescue… awaiting rebirth from the sea."

"Astounding work young man! A fine art! I declare you an ice sculptor of the highest caliber!" The bearded judged shouted.

"No sir," Sebastian responded, "You are too kind, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Is everyone ready for the final scores!?" The announcer shouted to us all.

"Hold it right there!" A heavily accented man shouted, "Hate to break up the party but this ring is ours. We're taking what belongs to us!"

"'Old on!" Abberline said, "That means that you're the-"

The Irish man pulled a gun, "That's right. We're the team of thieves all of London's been talking about. Maybe you recognize these?!" He demanded, opening his jacket to reveal multiple sticks of dynamite strapped to his torso.

Taking a few steps back I gasped, covering my mouth.

_A suicide bomber! We have to get out of here!_

Another kicked over another barrel revealing dozens more. The first man pulled out a lighter, "You have ten seconds! Anyone who doesn't want to die should get the hell outta here!" Everyone stood stock still. "Ten…" The crowd behind me broke out into a sprint.

"Master." Sebastian said.

"Nine!"

"My orders remain the same. Do it now Sebastian."

_Fuck it all I'm getting Ciel out of here!_

Attempting to make a break for it I found my feet refusing to cooperate and holding me in place.

"Indeed, Young Master."

"Eight!"

"What are you all doing?! Hurry up! We need to get out of here!" Abberline commanded us.

"Seven!"

"You can go if you want too. Don't worry I'll be fine." Ciel replied casually.

"Six!"

"What?! I can't leave you here!" Ciel looked back at him in shock. "I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizens."

"Five!"

"That includes noble man like you Ciel!"

"Four!"

"What a fool." Ciel muttered, smirking as Abberline raced towards him. Frozen in fear I found one thing shouting at me.

_Stop him!_

Suddenly breaking into a sprint I ran to meet Abberling. Pushing at his stomach I forced him back the other way. "Get out of here while you can! I'll take care of him!" I shouted, immediately turning on my heel and racing back to Ciel.

A bullet was fired at my feet. Narrowly avoiding it I slid to Ciel's side. "Stay back wench!" The man shouted, "You as well Inspector…" He turned to Ciel and me, "You only have three seconds left, a sweet little boy like you? Shouldn't you be running away?"

_I'M WORKING ON IT OKAY?!_

"I see no need for that… look behind you." Ciel stated.

In a sudden flash of black Sebastian jumped up, kicking the gun out of his hands. Landing perfectly he skated in an arc around the Prize Sculpture.

"What the…" His Hench men grumbled, pulling out another gun. Firing at Sebastian he dodged with ease, jumping up and spinning four times.

"Impossible! He spun four whole times in the air!" The bearded judged announced to everyone.

"A noble swan flying through a world of silvery white snow! Lured by that devilish smile that maiden is enfolded in his midnight black wings."

Oh the things you can think, oh the things you can think that will create nosebleeds~

Gripping Ciel's shoulders I lifted him up, noting the end of his shudder as well. "What are you doing!?" He shouted and pushing at me.

"Keeping you safe! That's what!" I shouted, running to the edge of the river. Reaching the edge I began to climb the side with difficulty, "If you get hurt Ciel I won't forgive myself!" He froze at my statement. Finally at a point I deemed high enough I set Ciel down onto the snow covered ground next to me.

Turning around we were able to see the man light a stick and throw it in our direction. As it hurtled towards us I laughed as it fell uselessly to the ground. Sebastian skated past; attracting his attention and turning in a circle he threw several more sticks and creating holes in the ice forming a circle around him.

"Wait boss! Stop doing that!" One of the 'bosses' Hench men shouted, racing towards his side. "Have ya forgotten!? We're on ice!" Cracking in hundreds of places Sebastian skated out of site. Unable to bear the weight of the Frost Fair the ice across the River Thames gave way and broke apart, plunging the men into ice cold water.

"Look!" I pointed into the distance as the fog created by the disrupted ice cleared. There in the middle of it all floated the Icy Ark of Noah. Sebastian standing in the middle. As if on cue the clouds above us broke apart and shined down on the boat in the middle of the river.

"Sebastian did it! He brought the Ark to life!"

_T~T~T~T_

"That was great Sebastian!" I cheered as he walked across the bridge to greet us. Sprinting over to him I tackled him in a hug. "I've never seen something so awesome!" I told him, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Was all that skating about really necessary?" Ciel asked, irritated by the ruckus that had occurred.

"My apologies sir, but we did have an audience after all. I thought it might add a bit of flare to the show." He chuckled.

Ciel frowned before turning to look at the water, "The Hope Diamond will sleep safely at the bottom of the Thames. Not a bad end."

"But will it not curse all of London now?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel looked down at his ring, "Somehow I doubt that will happen. Besides if a ring can destroy a city it wasn't meant to survive. After all, we Phantomhives have lived on."

Looking up from his ring and across the river we followed his gaze seeing Abberline reaching for one of the criminals stuck in the river. "Grab my hand I've got you!" He called.

"Hey, riddle me this Sebastian." I said, "Earlier you accused Noah of being arrogant… but he was only trying to save a few animals. Wouldn't those trying to protect arrogant seem more arrogant?"

He smirked, "It would seem so."

"Ah well… an arrogant fool like that every now and then might not seem so bad." Ciel murmured, smirking.

_T~T~T~T (Phantomhive Manor)_

Leaning against the counter in the kitchen I watched Sebastian wash the plates from dinner. Gnawing on my lower lip I thought about something that had plagued me on the way back from the frost fair.

"Hey Sebastian…" I said pushing myself off of the counter and taking the plate he handed me. "I have a question… about the Hope Diamond and the statue that fell into the river."

He stood straight; drying his hands I caught a flash of his Faustian Contract. That stupid dream came back with a vengeance and a blush heated my face. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "Is something wrong Ms. Kaitlyn?"

Shaking my head quickly I walked past him. "No! It's… it's nothing." I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself down and control the blush on my face.

"Then I believe you had a question."

I nodded, "The ring was on the icy finger of that statue… the ice statue was on a pedestal and it was rather heavy… so naturally when the ice cracked the statue fell through the ice."

"Yes."

"Well… ice melts when it is heated up, that river water may have been cold but it was warm enough to be unfrozen. So that would melt the ice. Sebastian that ring wasn't all that big so when the ice melts that ring could float to the surface!" I shouted, my sentences running together as I rushed to get out my thoughts.

Sebastian blinked, looking at me in surprise. Slowly he smirked, "Yes… I suppose that it might, if it was less dense than the water."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Holding out his hand to me I looked at him, "You're exhausted and can't think correctly." He told me, "The ring is no more… I assure you."

Looking at him for a moment I took his hand. He was right; I was far too tired to think properly. It must have been going on midnight. Closing his fingers around my hand he led me out of the kitchen and down to my bedroom.

Stopping suddenly Sebastian looked back at me. "It's nothing… it just felt like something was pinching my skin."

He raised an eyebrow. "Pinching you?"

I shook my head, "Just something small." I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought for a moment, thinking of what I could use to describe it. Small and invisible…

"Like a puppet string!"

**Oh gosh there was something important here I was going to say… I don't remember what. Well either way I had another thing to say.**

**My sister goes to school in North Carolina and recently something… unexpected happened and police had to be brought in to investigate.**

**I know this isn't my place to say… but (Gosh I feel like a butt saying this because I don't feel like I have the right to say this.) if you ever have trouble with anything or are feeling down or anything you can come talk to me about it if you want.**

**My Inbox is always open and if you want to be anonymous just find me on tumblr and send it there, heck even facebook (but I'm cautious to give out my facebook for reasons unknown to you.) I'm just here for you okay.**

**If you want me to write you something that will make you happy you can ask that. (Though I highly recommend asking better authors who do that.)**

**Just like really anything at all.**

**Asjkhdflashdfjh oh gosh that was sappy and dumb, I'm dumb, I'm sorry.**

**Quick question: Should I do a Christmas chapter or no? I don't really have one planned but the idea sounds fun. So just put your answer in your review or message me your answer. Don't forget the poll (key is in the above authors note), I'm sorry for those of you who confused and I can't give a better answer but I don't wish to give away too much.**

**But it is a really important thing and impacts something a great deal.**

**So it's just rebirth or no rebirth.**

**With a variety of answers. (Which by the way the responses for it are awesome. Pfffft, you guys.)**

**OH I REMEMBERD:**

**Congratulations! If you have reached this chapter then that means you have reached the end of the OC contest! If you want to enter something last minute just shoot me a message (too keep your reviews as lovely as possible)**

**OC's that have won will be announced on the 38****th**** chapter! Please keep in mind that the competition is tough and if it takes me a bit longer than that don't worry! (Also if you don't win I might through them in as a little added character just there for once seen in one chapter then never seen again because your ALL WINNERS :D)**

**Side note as well: If I forget to update on a Wednesday do not fret, chances are I have forgotten about the new schedule! I am still even having trouble with posting Oops I authored every Monday. So if that happens please don't harass me about updating because rest assured the next Saturday it will be updated! It was only by sheer luck, an early release, and little homework that I got this chapter done on time.**

**Phew! Long authors note, I'm going to try and shorten them so if anything important pops up I will just say (check out my bio for an important announcement!)**

**And if you read all of this… just add a quick 'We climbed this whole Author's Note' because wow this was long!**

**P.S. Hope you caught the 'Cat's Don't Dance' Movie reference! Look closely~**

**(cough it's the title cough)**


	35. Shutting It Out

**Fun fact: I wrote food so much I started to doubt it was an actual word.**

**Daughter of Kabegami: Well let me list a few for you, Fee Fye Foe Fum, Tabby Cat (However if you haven't read the manga I don't recommend reading this one, it's an anime/manga mix), Be careful what you wish for, and a whole bunch of others. Hehehe I see what you did there for the Christmas Special. Oh God no, I'm too intimidated by people I seriously could not do that, I'm like crippled when it comes to starting conversation. I know it's not creepy for certain people; my friends do it to me all the time. However, new place, new people, it seems like a very normal reaction for somebody in her position.**

Sweeping at the dead leaves on the ground I slowly inched my way over to Finny and Meyrin. "Here, got another pile for you Rinny." I said, pushing the leaves into one pile. Smiling in thanks she picked up the leaves and placed them in the wheel barrow beside her.

To my left Finny let out a loud sigh, "I don't understand why we celebrate. Tomorrow's an important day for the Young Master after all."

Meyrin piped in, "It's a special occasion, I wish we could make it lovely for him yes I do." I nodded in agreement just before the sound of jingling in the distance attracted our attention. Turning to look down the road a dark brown carriage came towards us. A pink covered figure sticking her head out the window.

"I'm here~" Lizzy shouted at the three of us. Sending Meyrin and Finny into hysterics.

"LADY ELIZABETH!"

Running straight past us, Lizzy practically broke the doors down as she threw them open. Ciel was almost to the top of the stairs when he paused to turn around. "CIEEEEEEEEL~" She squealed running in a curved line to her fiancé.

Standing in the doorway I leaned against the broom, careful not to put the full force of my weight on it. Lizzy grasped Ciel's hands tightly and before anybody realized it she swung Ciel around her in a circle. After about three swings she let him drop to the ground.

Lifting his hand Lizzy placed a red box with a pink ribbon in his hands. "Here! This is for you! Open it okay? I can't wait!" She exclaimed, smiling at the dizzy Earl.

Ciel stood, reaching for the ribbon on the top of the box, but before he could pull it loose Lizzy grabbed his hand staring at the Phantomhive Family Ring. "Hold on a moment… I thought I broke this ring a while ago…" She muttered, a look of disbelief and disappointment resting on her face.

"Well fortunately Sebastian was able to repair it." I answered walking up the stairs finding my spot from the doorway rather boring.

"But… but that's impossible! It was chipped! I can't even see a single crack!" She protested, waving it in front of my face.

"That is true but if I couldn't do something so simple-"

"Then what kind of butler would you be?" I asked, cutting him off with a smile.

Sebastian smirked, bowing at the waist, "You took the words right out of my mouth Ms. Kaitlyn."

Lizzy took a step back; turning to look at her disappointment was clear on her face. My heart felt as if it was going too shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Oh… he fixed it. That's fantastic news."

Walking up the stairs to join us Paula stood behind Lizzy. "My lady… are you alright?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Sebastian spoke up, "Lady Elizabeth, what do you have in the box there?"

"What?! Oh! It's nothing!" She squealed, her arms flailing by her sides. "It's a secret!" Her voice rose a few pitches on 'secret'.

"A secret… but you just told me to open it didn't you?" Ciel said, confused like the rest of us.

"Ah-ha-ha! I was just teasing you silly!" She said, wagging a finger in Ciel's direction. "No proper lady would try to win a gentleman with material things. That would be unseemly…" But you were thinking it? "Now are you ready Paula? Ring the bells!"

"Oh, yes! Of course my lady." She said, pulling out a set of bells from behind her and ringing them. "Jingle, jingle, jingle~!"

"Well that's all so have a good day!" She cheered, dragging Paula down the stairs at out the door, slamming them closed behind her.

I blinked once… twice… "So… she came all this way… just to ring some bells for you?" I said, turning my head to stare at an equally confused Ciel.

"Tomorrow is the Young Masters birthday, I'm sure that's why she came." I nodded in agreement, shifting my weight onto one foot for a moment. Why had she reacted so strangely when she saw Ciel's ring though? And what was in that box? I thought Lizzy was going to give him the Ark she had purchased.

"So what do you think?" Sebastian said, breaking into my thoughts. "Should we hold a birthday party? Seems that some people would like to celebrate with you." My line of vision shifted so I stared directly at the servants who rested behind a pillar, quickly ducking out of the way only to pop back out.

Placing my hands on my hips I turned and looked back at them both winking at them, "I say let's do it! It's been an exciting week and we can all relax with a fun little party!"

_T~T~T~T_

"I can't believe he said no!" I said as I walked with Sebastian down the hallway. "He's a kid! He's not supposed to say 'no' to a party! Seriously!" I paused for a moment, "Well okay it's Ciel so I wasn't expecting a yes but a flat out no was just as shocking! And that's all he said to! No reason, no explanation, no nothing! Just 'no'!"

Sebastian chuckled from his spot next to me as we walked into one of the many rooms he had yet to clean. "I can see that you are rather upset by his answer."

"No, really?" I replied, sarcasm heavily influencing my voice as I looked around. "Hey I remember this room; I was stuffed behind that bookcase." I said, pointing at the large bookcase that covered the entire wall to my left.

Sebastian nodded, "If I recall correctly you were attempting to get a picture of me?" I nodded, walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out a random book. "This won't take long."

"I know but I've always wanted to know what kind of books this place had…" Turning the book over I looked at the back examining the whole thing, "Wow, these books must not be read too often." Sebastian shook his head. "Well I'm going to change that…" I flipped it back to the cover "Pinocchio? I never expected this book to be here."

Shoving it back into place I took my time walking from one end of the shelf to the other. "God there are so many books here, I'm going to be in this room forever!" I exclaimed, turning back to Sebastian who only stared at me. "You finished didn't you?" He nodded.

I looked around the room a moment longer, "This is going to be my new favorite place." I said to nobody as we walked out of the room.

_T~T~T~T_

Walking down the hallway after entering countless rooms and Sebastian's answering of countless more questions I sighed as we the final room. "What is it?"

"I'm running out of questions to ask but there is still a shit ton of stuff I don't know about you." I told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while closing the door.

He chuckled, "Curiosity killed the cat." He replied.

"Well I'm dead ten times over then." I joked turning to him, "Why don't you ask me some questions? You have to be curious about me after all this time." He paused, bringing a knuckled to his lip as he thought.

"I'll start with something simple… what do you like to do with your family?" He asked, leaning against a wall.

It was my turn to think, there were so many things. "Well… once a year my family and I would go to a picnic in this meadow. The owner of the woods that contained the meadow even cleared a path for us. But we didn't go this year…"

"Why's that?"

"Well two years ago when we went my sisters' house had been broken into…"

_T~T~T~T (Two years ago)_

The insanely loud and irritating ring of the phone startled me from my sleep. Searching blindly through the dark I found my phone, the bright picture of my sisters' face blinding me. "Jesus fuck what does she want?" I yawned, sliding my finger across the screen to answer.

"Kaitlyn speaking."

"Kaitlyn! Are you alright?" My Brother-in-law Sam shouted through the phone.

"Wow, quiet down I just woke up. Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Five A.M. Kaitlyn you have to get over here right now it's urgent. Please, Alison won't even come inside the house; she has Maggie in the car with her."

"You want me to come over to your house at five in the goddamn morning all because Alison won't get the hell out of the car? Is she asleep?"

"Kaitlyn I'm serious! Get your ass over here!"

"Alright fine! Just let me put some motherfucking pants on! What happened anyway?"

"Somebody broke into our house." I froze as his words sunk in. "Kaitlyn? Hello?" It didn't even register for me as the phone slid out of my hand and right onto my foot.

"Fuck! Ow!" I hissed picking it up, and searching for a pair of pants. Grabbing them I jumped up and down repeatedly as I attempted to get them on with on hand. "Is anybody else in the house? Why call me? Why didn't you call the cops?! God damn it Sam use some sense!" I shouted at him as I switched the phone to my other hand.

"Alison kept shouting at me to get you over here!"

"Just… agh! Just stay out of the house and call the fucking police dumbass!"

Sprinting out of my house I practically threw myself at my car as I raced to get over there. Pulling up to the front of their house I sprinted up their front lawn, the police had already arrived before me. "Sam, Sam! Where is my sister?!" I demanded, interrupting his conversation with an officer.

"She's still in the car." Nodding I ran to the only car in the drive way and pounded on the passenger side window.

"Alison! Open the fucking door! Alison!" I shouted through the window. Suddenly the door opened, bumping into me slightly.

"Kaitlyn!" She cried, hugging me. "Thank God you're alright!" She shouted, crying onto my shoulder.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" The car door slid open as a four year old Maggie stepped out in tears. Dropping down onto my knees I pulled her into my arms. Alison sat down next to me, "Alison calm down I can't understand fucking understand you!" I snapped as I stroked Maggie's hair.

Nodding she took a few deep breathes, she had broken down into tears again. "W-we don't really know. A-after dropping you off-f we c-came straight home an-and the front-t doors l-lock was broken."

"Was anybody inside the house? Did they take anything?" I pressed.

She shook her head, "I don't kn-know. I was t-too afraid to go into-to the house. S-sam went in and I stayed with M-Maggie, I didn't want to w-wake her and have her freak out." Alison replied, much calmer.

Sam walked over to us, "They can't find anybody on the first floor but they are going to start searching the basement now." I nodded as he sat down beside me. One thought struck me as we sat there, cold from the night air and tired from the early morning.

Today was Maggie's birthday.

_T~T~T~T_

I looked back up at Sebastian, "Nothing else really happened… the police found the robber, a woman named Nicole Lerana, hidden in the back room of the basement. She had made it in just as my sister pulled into the drive way, wasn't even able to grab anything."

Looking down at my shoes for a moment I bit the inside of my cheek. "…I won't forget though… how afraid I was and how it changed me. After that… I just kind of shut the world out. I remember I had met that woman a week before… she was the friend of a friend. Nicole had seemed rather nice… but… something in me snapped."

"I started pushing strangers away… only my friends and family ever really saw me for who I actually was. That's why I was such a bitch my first few weeks here… I was afraid of being hurt. But I'm not that scared anymore. I have friends here and that's all that really matters."

For a brief moment I looked around, "I feel at home here."

_T~T~T~T_

Ciel looked at us in disbelief, "Elizabeth's disappeared?"

I nodded, "Paula lost track of her when they were stuck in traffic in Essington*."

Ciel stood, "Then that is where we are headed. Honestly what was she thinking?" He sighed in frustration.

"First you should look at this." Sebastian said, holding out the silver tray where a single envelope rested. Taking the envelope Ciel opened it and began to read it aloud for all to here.

"Scotland Yard has been investigating a series of kidnappings. The targets are always young girls. Their bodies have not turned up yet but they are most likely dead. The kidnapper sends a piece of the Hope Diamond to each of its victims before taking them. The very diamond that is said to bring a curse to whoever owns it." Ciel looked up from the paper, "The gem we were recently chasing after."

"What now Ciel?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"We do what the Queen has asked of us, which has always been our first priority. My job as guardian of the Underworld."

**I have no idea how I feel about this chapter.**

**No idea at all.**

**So tell me what you think about it.**

**And take the poll on my bio. Also if I add the little Christmas arc that makes 73 chapters planned out, without it there is only 70, but it is also after this Doll Arc. Not the Curry arc because another Fan Arc is after that. So just pick if you want it or not. Also, also, also, when I hit 150 readers should I do another Q&A or no? (The Q&A was fun for me that's why I ask)**

**I'm getting excited.**

**This plot thing is finally starting to move. Exciting stuff is starting.**


	36. The Doll Makers Shop

**Not much of an author's note this time. Same questions still stand. Another Q&A along with a Christmas Arc? Take the poll on the Bio it'll be down next chapter. Thinking about changing the updating schedule again. So it might be every Wednesday I update. Not sure though. Alrighty then.**

**Madsheen99: HahahahAHAHAHA. Don't make me laugh... (sdfkjhssafs thank.)**

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

The sun had already started to set as Lady Elizabeth and her maid Paula sat in traffic, the chime of the clock tower the only sound that made it through the wooden walls of the carriage. Paula sat back on her seat, unsure of how to make the time pass by faster.

She sighed, "Construction on the Underground maybe…" an idea struck the maid, "Oh! I know! Some music could help us pass the time! Jingle~! Jingle~! Jingle~!" She sang, shaking the bells.

"Paula…" Lady Elizabeth whispered.

"Jingle~! Jingle~!" The maid sang, oblivious to her Lady's words.

"You always seem so happy about everything…" Elizabeth sighed.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry my Lady!" She cried, tossing the bells about.

Elizabeth smiled at her maid, "No, I'm not criticizing you at all." She leaned back in her seat, "You just always seem so carefree and I truly envy that in you."

Paula gave a confused expression, "But so are you. Usually you are such a happy person my Lady. That tis I mean… anyway! This traffic is truly awful isn't it? At this rate we will be stuck here until nightfall…" Elizabeth tuned out her maid, the ring she held in the carefully wrapped box stole her attention as it began to glow. Filling her young ears with the strange tune of 'London Bridge'.

Turning her head to look out the window a man with a strange box stood in the dark alley, for some reason nobody else seemed to notice him. The man began to back away into the alleyway, opening the door to carriage Elizabeth stepped out, following him.

"But we can still have fun!" Her maid chirped, oblivious to her absence, "It'll be like a mini vacation! My Lady?" Turning back around Paula took note of Elizabeth's absence, stepping out of the carriage as well.  
>Lady Elizabeth?" She called, looking around, "Lady Elizabeth!"<p>

Running down the darkening alley Elizabeth followed to song, turning down endless corners, quickly losing sight of the man. Running out into a better lit area she came across two paths. To her right she only found more roads, but to her left the soft glow of a shop could be seen. The music coming directly from it.

Running up to the window the blue eyes of a doll stared directly into her green ones, the dolls eyes where different. They seemed… life-like.

Pushing open the door to the shop she discovered dozens upon dozens of dolls staring at her, dressed in clothing of all different colors. Blues, greens, reds, pinks. The music came to an end as she closed the door behind her.

"Welcome. Little girl." The mechanical voice of the orange haired man greeted her, startling Elizabeth for she had not seen him.

"Oh I-" Elizabeth started, only to be cut off by the man.

"I see that you have the ring." He started, standing from the chair, "Yes, indeed you have it. Unfortunately, however, it appears the stone has not chosen you to be its new master." Walking towards her Elizabeth glanced at her ring.

The man kneeled down, staring into her face, "But my, look how lovely those eyes are." He said, placing his hand upon her cheek.

"Oh, sorry. But I'm betrothed sir." Elizabeth said, a blush coating her cheeks. "Ciel is the only man I care for." She finished, looking away.

"Your eyes are like deep green pools. There is so much sorrow in them." The man pulled his hand away, Elizabeth looked at him again, "You can't hide it from me… I can tell you're a very sad." Tears formed in Elizabeth's eyes at the man's words.

Sitting in a chair across from him much time had passed as Elizabeth explained what had been plaguing her. "I understand." The man said, his legs crossed, "A birthday present was it?"

"Y-yes!" Elizabeth sobbed, "For Ciel! I wanted to make him happy!"

The man lifted up his hands, showing of the multiple wooden finger puppets that decorated them. Animal heads resting on the top. "As you can see we sell many things in this shop. Any one of them would make a wonderful gift."

A clock on the wall chimed, two small doors opening to reveal a platform with wooden dancers upon it. Elizabeth stared at the small stage, watching the three couples dance past in a circle. By itself the music box the man had earlier began to play, though nobody had touched it.

Elizabeth looked around, smiling at all the doll that stared back with those glassy eyes. "Lovely aren't they? You can have your pick of them." He said, noticing her wandering gaze. "Please choose which ever one you'd like."

Elizabeth turned her head back to look at him, "Thanks but-"

"Yes I understand. You're looking them over but nothing seems unique enough for him." He cocked his head to the side; the movement seemed to be stiff and unnatural. "So then my Lady I think to myself; you must be searching for a very special present for a very special person."

Gripping the tip of his hat the man's head went slack as he dropped it against his chest, "I believe I know just the thing for him," All at once everything seemed to stop, the clocks didn't chime and the music box became silent. Leaning forward the man lifted his head, a small smile rested upon his face. "It's perfect… we'll give him you." He stated.

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn P.O.V.)_

The moon was already high in the sky as the carriage made its way down the darkened path, trees shadowing us from view. The three of us sat in silence; Ciel had taken to staring out the window. Sebastian choose to hang his head with closed eyes and I… well I decided to make strange faces at Ciel because I fucking could.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Ciel and forcing me look out the window with a blank expression, although I did have to cover my mouth because of the smile that threatened to appear.

"Are you prepared?" Ciel questioned, "I have an order to give you."

"Yes."

"Question every person who knew the victims. Friends, family, and make up a suspect list. Get names and addresses, and then search the crime scenes. It shouldn't take long… three hours should be enough." Well that's weird… Ciel's never really given him a time limit before. What are planning Ciel? "While you're seeing to that I have some other business to take care of." So that's it… "Am I understood?"

"Perfectly Sir."

"And what will I being doing this whole time?" I asked, "You honestly can't expect me to just sit here for this whole thing."

"You'll go with me." Ciel said simply. Well alright. Sebastian excited the carriage, jumping through the door, leaving me and Ciel alone. Crossing my legs I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"What are we really doing Ciel?"

"Searching for Elizabeth."

_T~T~T~T_

Our heels clacked against the cobble stone road, looking around I found nothing out of the ordinary. "Paula said she lost Lizzy somewhere around here. My only major question is- Will you stop that?! Why did we have to bring him with us!?" I shouted, yanking on Pluto's chain, seeing as how he had trotted off to merely sniff a light pole.

Scampering back to me he sat back on his legs, barking at me in irritation. "Don't start with me Pluto." I snapped, placing my free hand on my side I huffed. "The only thing he will be useful for is if we are attacked and need a distraction."

"Either way he's a dog." Ciel sighed, pulling out the ribbon that had been on Lizzy's box, "Which means he can tracks scents." Bending down he held it in front of Pluto, who in return merely stared at it. "Here's the ribbon from Lizzy's gift."

Leaning in Pluto sniffed the ribbon only to sneeze and scratch his ear. "You stupid mongrel, is Sebastian the only one you'll listen too!?" Ciel demanded.

"Hey now, calm down. Maybe he just doesn't- AH!" I shouted as Pluto suddenly took off in a run, dragging me with. Gripping Ciel's sleeve I pulled him alone, much to his dislike. Letting out a howl as we turned down an alleyway I saw what the cause of his sudden excitement was. "AGH!" I shouted, pulling at the leash and bringing him to a stop.

"PLUTO!" I shouted, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO START LOOKING FOR A MATE NOW?! CIEL HELP ME!" Fighting against the Demon Hound I was barely able to hold on as he continued to pull against me. Adding his weight to mine Ciel and I finally managed to hold the bastard back.

A third voice joined in on our conversation from above. "Ah~ A man looking for mate? Perhaps I can help…" Looking upwards we spotted a figure standing in front of the crescent moon, their coat and long hair blowing in the wind. "I am a hunter of love, and at last, my prey is before me." Oh God! That last thing we need is him! "Red as the color of fiery passion, and I am flaming." You can say that again…

Turning around Grell pointed down at us with his silly little I Love You hand sign, "A gorgeous man! Right there!"

"You again!" Ciel shouted from beside me.

"That's me! A deadly efficient butler, that's me!" He replied, bringing his hand closer to his face as he stuck out his tongue. "Though… I do find myself without a master at the moment." Yeah because you KILL HER. BITCH. Jumping down from the roof Grell landed in front of us, hands on his hips, "After the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted, and now I only get the lowliest of jobs." Grell huffed.

"That brute Will told me I wouldn't get my old post back until I collected some truly troublesome souls. Rotten sadist." He hissed. "Although I must confess I like rotten fruit every now and then." Grell continued, tapping his chin lightly. "And those cold eyes of his could keep me warm enough on a freezing night!" He sighed, hugging himself.

Opening his eyes he stared at Pluto, "Who is this wild one? He's a cutie." Ciel clenched his fists, glaring at the reaper, "Oh dear… you weren't considering avenging your beloved Aunt Red are you? I mean that would just be silly!"

"You shut up!" Ciel barked at the ginger.

"Now, now be nice. I don't see Bassy anywhere, what could a brat like you do without him." I'm right here you know!

"Be quiet Grell!" I shouted at him. In turn Pluto leaned forward and growled at the reaper.

"Oh is he your protector for the evening?" Grell asked, unimpressed. "Why does this little kid get all the good looking men?"

"Sick him Pluto!" I shouted, pointing at Grell as I let go of the Hounds leash.

"Oh~ He's going to attack me! How exciting!" Grell cried, stretching his arms out in preparation. "I'm all yours but please be gentle."

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?!" I shouted, chasing after the man as he ran past Grell. It seemed to take forever to catch up to Pluto as he continued to run through the darkened streets. "Hey! Slow down!" I continued to shout at him.

With a finally left turn we came to the point Pluto found to be interesting, a shop where a faint glow came from the inside. In the window sat a doll dressed in pink, identical to Lizzy.

"Look what we have here." Grell said, "Number 493 on the To Die list. Butler and Puppeteer to the house of Mandaley. A mister Drocell Keinz." Closing the the black book he held the sound of smashing glass was soon to follow accompanied by a bark.

"PLUTO!" I shouted, chasing after the dog. Forcing the door open we encountered Pluto, chewing on the Lizzy doll. "Pluto! Drop it!" I shouted, pointing at the floor. Walking over to me he dropped it at my feet, bending down I held it gently in my hands. "Here." I said, handing it to Ciel. "I'm going to look around."

Nodding he took the doll, examining it. Standing dusted off my skirt, walking around the shop I examined all of the dolls. "Hey… aren't these the victims?" I asked, picking one up from one of the many shelves. Looking around again one doll caught my eye. Screaming I dropped the one in my hands.

"What is it?!" Ciel demanded, rushing to my side.

"Th-there!" I yelled, pointing ahead of me at one of the dolls resting peacefully on the stand, the doll smiled softly as if mocking me because I could never compare to such a creation. Dressed similar to the rest the black dress only came to the dolls knees. Her feet covered by black heels and her hair done with thousands of curls. Dark colored lips and heavily colored eye lids looked back at me. It was like looking in a mirror.

There in front of me stood a doll that could have easily been my twin.

**In short, there is a doll that looks like Kaitlyn.**

**Just in case any of you were confused.**

**Finally some action has started. I'm rather proud of this chapter. But I think I could have done better at describe the doll, but who cares. Not me, I'm to proud of this chapter to care.**


	37. AN: Up and dates

**Because I'm a lazy motherhugger I will not be updating tomorrow.**

**But if I do.**

**Be happy and go frolic in fields of Lipids.**

**Which are complicated fats that make up cell membranes and cushion your vital organs and provide insulation as well as energy.**

**~The More You Know~**

**Please and thank.**

**P.S. That thin about the lipids took longer to write than it should have.**


	38. Dolls, Dolls, Dolls!

**Just read. Not much to say lately. This might be a short chapter though. Side note: I'm really fucking pissed off at all my friends.**

**Bokpricken: -shrug- I have no idea we haven't gotten that far in Biology.**

**Bored411: Oh golly, hadn't even thought of that. SHALL BE EXPLAINED AT THE END OF THE PUPPET ARC.**

**Flower Butt: I believe his first name is Drossel since I have seen that used as a first name before. I was sitting over here when you took the test! (We haven't even had our first test in biology yet…)**

Taking a few steps back in fright my hand dropped to my side. Ciel blinked, unsure of how to react to the doll. After a moment he shook his head, "We don't have time for some stupid doll. We must find Lizzy."

Oh sure… don't worry about me.

Bitch.

Keeping my mouth shut I followed the little brat as we ran outside, the world giving way to a towering mansion, the bulk of it hidden by enormous trees. "Wait… this wasn't here before!" I shouted, nervous with the appearance of the new building. "This thing is huge we would have seen it!"

"It doesn't matter." Ciel snapped, "Lizzy is somewhere in there. I know it."

Grell walked up beside me, "Goodness." He hummed, "Not exactly the most welcoming of places is it?" The ginger placed his hand on the side of his hip, smiling to himself.

_This is the guy that killed Madam Red and threw me to the ground all those nights ago. Why is Ciel keeping him around?_

Ciel dropped his head, tensing his jaw, "Fine Grell. Come in with me." WAIT WHAT?! "Protect me and I'll grant a request.

"How insulting!" Grell huffed, raising his hand in disbelief, "Earl or not, you think I'm the type of woman you can just by with money?"

_Maybe…_

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day; you can do whatever you want with him." Wait, hold up. Back the fuck up. Ciel you little shit.

"Huh?" Grell questioned, the answer he had received clearly surprised him, "Sebastian and whatever I want to do?" No, "Even kiss him!?" Hell no.

"If that's what you want." Ciel replied cooly.

It seemed as if sparkled would appear around the reaper at any moment, "Does that mean I can use tongue?!" If you want it cut out yes. The Great Pimp Daddy forbids you from seeing my Sebastian.

The Great Pimp Daddy being me, in case you forgot.

"Do anything you please with him." The Little Lord smirked. You know Ciel? Why don't you just hold up a big sign that says 'Fuck you Kaitlyn'. I don't think the message has gotten across.

"Ah!" Grell shouted in a jubilant cheer, "Oh my yes! That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse!" And the scissors went 'snip, snip', "I'm deadly serious!" He finished, ending in a one-legged pose.

Hot iron bar for one please.

_T~T~T~T_

"Alright! Here we go!" I cheered, pushing open the doors with little effort. "Hm?" Cocking my head to the side I stared ahead of me where a life-sized doll stood on a platform, clothed in a blue dress. Her eyes held sadness within them as they drooped lazily. "Hey… she looks rather familiar."

Running up to the doll the glimmer of a ring caught my attention, gasping I pointed to it, "Ciel! The ring!" I shouted, gaining the two's attention.

"Hey, that ring is a lot like yours isn't it." Grell noted, staring at the blue gem.

"Impossible…" Ciel muttered, taking a step forward. As his shoe clacked on the floor the dolls eyes slid down to glance at us.

"CI-" Was all I had time to get out as I pushed the boy back and the dolls hand shot out and gripped my by the throat in a deathly hold. _Son of a bitch!_ I thought, gripping the dolls wrist in a weak attempt to get myself free.

"Pluto!" Ciel shouted at the dog, glancing in his direction I spotted the suit-clad man who sat leisurely in a corner chewing on a doll he managed to snatch. "Stupid mongrel…" Ciel snarled. Looking back at the doll I narrowed my eyes, "Bitch…" I coughed out, just as a clear object dropped from the sky and onto her head, knocking her from the pedestal and freeing me.

Coughing I landed on my backside, the doll head at my feet. "Now why are you calling the puppy when you should be calling on me?" Grell questioned, his voice echoing from above. Tilting my head upwards the chandler above us swung slightly as Grell held on for dear life.

Grell! I take back anything bad I've ever said about you!

"As a reaper, I have all the tools needed for harvesting a soul… see? My death scythe!" He cried, pulling out two dinky, safety scissors.

"Aren't those just… scissors?" Ciel asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"What do you want me to do?! Will took away my personally modified death scythe! I miss it so much…" The ginger whimpered, flailing his scissors pathetically in the air. "I'll show you! I'll snip her into bits!" He cried, jumping down almost landing on me.

"Hold on!" Ciel shouted, "Don't hurt her! She isn't actually a doll!"

"Look out!" I yelled, pushing Ciel back.

"WELCOME TO THE AFTERLIFE!" He hollard, cutting the neck of the doll. The girl collapsed to the floor, sawdust spilling out of the incisions.

"So… she was just a doll then…" I murmured, lifting her hand to pull off the ring. "Here." I said, handing the blue gem to Ciel, who took it and placed it inside his pocket.

"Wood and clay will wash away~ Wash away~ Wash away~" The eerie tune to 'London Bridge' echoed around the room, the doors that were previously locked swung open revealing to us a darkened corridor where the song continued to play. Slowly, three soft dots began to grow in size followed by theclicking of heels, a man came into view.

_Drossel…_

"What a useless doll…" The man said in a monotonous voice, "She was an utter failure. So then I thought to myself… in order to succeed I must make them considerably stronger than this. Gripping Ciel's shoulder I took a step back, I had to protect him.

Drossel raised his hand, gently swinging it back and forth, "Build it up with iron and steel~ Iron and steel~ Iron and steel~" Out of the darkness more dolls came, marching in unison as if they were an army, all the while Drossel continued to sing, "Build it up with iron and steel~ My fair lady~"

Dozens stood before us, standing innocently, their eyes drooping. Stopping his song Drossel walked back into the corridor, disappearing once more. "I've seen them all before…" Ciel whispered, stepping back.

Grell scoffed, "I'm not going to let anybody take away a day with my dear Bassy!" Raising his scissors he charged forward with a battle cry.

"Wait Grell! These dolls are different!" I shouted, about to run after him.

"Take this dolls!" He shouted, lashing out at them. The harsh sound of metal upon metal greeted my ears as Grell was thrown back onto his ass. "I… I couldn't cut them…" He said, already by his side I pointed ahead of me at the doll he had attacked.

"Look, look at her hands Grell." I ordered him, the 'flesh' of her hands peeling away to reveal a metallic base, "These dolls are different, just like the song said they are made of Iron and steel." Helping him up I was silent for a moment, "The song tells what the dolls are made out of…"

"Grell, Kaitlyn," Ciel snapped, commanding our attention, "You stay here with Pluto and keep the dolls occupied. Play with them… for as long as it takes."

"No way Ciel, I won't follow those orders. I have to protect you, it's my job." I replied, placing my hands on my hips as I turned to face him.

"You will follow them as instructed!" He snapped making me flinch. Before I could rebuttal I was pulled to the side viciously, suddenly smothered in red. A ground shaking movement followed.

"You're just going to leave us here?" Grell shouted, pressing me into his stomach as I managed to turn around a face the dolls. One of them right where I had been. "That isn't very human of you!"

"I'm the inhuman one?" The Earl taunted, running through the doorway. _That son of a bitch!_ I thought, pushing myself away from Grell.

"Ciel!" I shouted, dodging a doll by throwing myself to the ground as it flew over my head. "Get your ass back here! Or so help me I will scream for Sebastian!" I barked, hoping for the brat to come back.

No such luck. _That brat… that fucking brat… that god damn brat! I can't believe he did that!_

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" I screamed, the world went black around me.

_T~T~T~T (So many hours later that the old narrator died and SexyTurtle had to hire a new one.)_

My head was pounding; I didn't want to open my eyes. "What… what the hell happened?" I asked, dropping my head to the side. I was so exhausted. Sitting up I forced my eyes to open, "Holy fuck…" I whispered, looking at the destruction that surrounded me.

Dolls lay scattered everywhere, some of them blown to bits and others merely missing a limb, but most where in pieces. "Grell…?" I asked in a hushed voice, looking around the room for the red haired reaper. Spotting him I stood, walking over to him, only to have him shrink back as I neared. "Grell…"

I was hurt; I didn't do anything to him… so why is he acting like this? "What happened?" I questioned, stepping forward. The reaper pressed himself into the wall. Taking a sharp inhale of breath I stood back, "Well fine! Be that way!" I shouted at him, turning on my heel and running in the direction Ciel had gone, my vision immediately cut off.

"Ciel!" I called into the darkness. _Kaitlyn… wake up…_ I gasped, sliding to a stop. That voice… I… I didn't know that voice. _Wake up Kaitlyn…_ another called to me, looking to my left I found nothing, but to my right a lone mask sat on the wall, it's mouth ajar.

"_Wake up." _I jumped back with a scream, _the mouth… it moved! _Next to the first mask another appeared, saying the same thing, after that spoke another appeared, and then another. Soon that wall was filled with colorful masks shouting for me to wake up.

"I… I don't know how!" I cried, slamming my hands over my ears and sprinting down the hall. The voices where just as loud… if not louder. "Shut up!" I screamed, pressing down harder. Then, just as quickly as it came… it stopped.

Opening my eyes a bright light hit me, as if it a spot light was shining down upon my body. A crushing force wrapped around my torso, squeezing the life out of me. "Kaitlyn Schaefer…" Drossel's voice came, "How strange of you to be here… you aren't even born yet. But… I suppose you could be of use… so I thought to myself… why not make her out of dark materials? To reflect her true self."

My vision started to become blurry, "What… do you mean?" I breathed, the arms of the giant doll that had captured me continuing to add pressure. For the second time that night, I passed out.

God fucking damn it.

_T~T~T~T_

My skin… was on fire. Not just my arm, but my whole body. My entire being was on fire, it felt as if it even singed my soul. I wanted to scream… scream for it to end… but my jaw refused to move. My chin rested against my chest, reducing me to stare into the fabrics of my skirt.

_What… what's happening… to me…_

_Ciel… Sebastian… I'm sorry… I don't think I'm getting out of this one… _I thought as I fell to the side, my skirt falling to my thighs and my arms thrown in awkward directions. Closing my eyes a few tears slipped out, _I just want this burning to end._

Something pressed into my back, lifting me from the floor and causing a spike in the raging fires that coated my back, a groan escaped my immobile lips. "It seems you are not lost yet…" The husky voice chuckled, carrying me bridal style, my head falling over the back and giving the joy of staring at the wall.

I feel… I feel so useless…

**So since I'm lazy I'm ending this here.**

**I rushed it, therefore I hate this chapter. So you should hate it to. Also an entirely BRAND NEW poll is up, it is just a little survey for what to do after The Hybrid is done (which won't be for fucking ever) so take that, please and thank you.**

**Also! Important announcement!**

**I'm pushing the revelation of the new characters back to when I release the Q&A Part two, which will be chapter 45. So ask questions for that if you want, either way I'm revealing them the 45 chapter in a chapter much like the Q&A.**

**And, I may or may not update tomorrow (I was going to do a double update but that would suck up my whole fucking weekend), confirmation classes are on Sunday for me and they are late at night, they don't meet every weekend but that means I get to go to fucking church twice as fucking much!**

**God no! :D**

**And, and, and, and, here in Illinois the Columbia Collage Chicago is holding a contest for young authors in 9****th**** grade through 12****th ****grade, so! Here is my offer!**

**You can either:**

**A: Enter, because it looks like fun and you can win money!**

**B: Hey, why not be a beta reader? I don't even know what that means!**

**C: Don't do anything because you don't live in Illinois!**

**That is all!**

**Remember, I hate this chapter, so you should too!**


	39. Hold Onto It

**Daughter of Kabegami: Oh golly! I don't think fluff will be for a few chapters, but it's in there! Afkjahsdfl now I want to write lots of fluff, god damn it. –goes and makes Christmas arc extremely fluffy because I can-**

The white-tinted curtain fluttered in front of me as I sat comfortably in his lap, the back of the window the support for my torso, allowing me to look up into his shadowed face. "Why… can't I… move?" I asked him, barely able to form the words.

With barely any effort he turned his head, a smirk in place, "Going through such a process takes quiet a lot of energy out of one, I'm surprised you are even able to talk already." He informed me.

"Oh," I said, just as my head fell forward and onto my chest, the dark colored dress fell to my just above my knees, or that's what it appeared to be. Mary Jane shoes with white stockings covered my feet and legs. A gloved hand came into view, placed at the base of my chin it tilted my head upwards. "Sebastian… I look… like… a doll."

The demon smirked, bringing me closer and brushing his nose against mine. He's been rather affectionate towards me as we sit here. It's really rather frightening, it reminds me of that dream.

_I thought we weren't speaking of that._

_Shut up I'm have a deep moment with myself here._

When he act's this way it's so out of character, it worries me. I don't know what to do and I just want him to be the ass of a butler he normally is. However… when he acts so sweet… I never want it to stop, I just want him to hold me, and to love me.

"Truly Master," Sebastian said, pulling away and letting me lay against the window, "Nothing good ever happens on your birthday does it?" A wind picked up, the curtain blown by it and shielding us from view, "You lost your parents, your home, and now you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth as well…" The curtain settled revealing a shocked Ciel.

"Sebastian!" He shouted, taking a step forward, "...Take that back… right now." The boy commanded.

"What do you mean?" The butler taunted innocently.

"I don't like you taunting me!"

"Master… earlier you informed you had some business to take care of… this business of yours... did it include endangering yourself as well as Ms. Kaitlyn? In a miss guided effort to rewrite the past I mean." Ciel's eyes narrowed at the butler, "Do you remember what you said at the Frost Fair? What you said… is that both of you had been shattered and reborn. You no longer had an fear of being broken yourself."

"I remember… You don't need to remind me." He snapped.

"Both of… you…" I started, struggling to grab the hem of Sebastian's jacket, in an attempt to pull myself up, "Stop it…" Leaning over I held onto the butler, "You are… acting… like children."

Slowly I tilted to the left, falling to the floor. My head would have smacked right into the carpet if Sebastian hadn't caught me by the waist. I was currently bending in an extremely painful way as I stared at Ciel who looked to be upside down. "Wh-" I was cut off as the London Bridge tune began.

"Build it up with iron and steel~ Iron and steel~ Iron and steel~ Build it up with iron and steel~ My fair lady~" The door flew open, the small army of dolls from early marched through, joined by even more.

"But… they… were destroyed!" I shouted, the dolls stopping their march.

"It seems they are controlled by the song…" Sebastian noted as he turned and set me down upon the window ledge. "Very well…" He sighed, walking next to Ciel he folded his hands together, "Iron and steel will bend and bow~ Ben and bow~ Bend and bow~" Just as he said the dolls stopped moving and rocked back and forth, "Iron and steel will bend and bow~ My fair lady~" Jumping Sebastian landed behind a doll and placing his hands on the side of its head, bent it's neck into two.

He repeated the song, walking among the dolls and snapping their necks one by one, some began to snap by themselves, such as the nature of the song. The metallic sound of the bending metals filled the air, until the final one broke and Sebastian bowed at one knee in front of Ciel, and the dolls feel around them. "My fair lady~"

"Who are you calling a lady?" Ciel snapped, Sebastian smirked and stood.

"Now Young Master," Sebastian said, walking towards him, "Let us go."

"I think not," The voice of Drossel replied, the man himself standing in the doorway, "Ciel Phantomhive… you are now the property of my master." He stated simply.

"Property!?" He shouted, outraged and such a claim. "Who do you think-"

"The proof is there. You're marked by the very ring you're wearing." The Hope Diamond… "I know what it is. That is a Hope Piece, the same piece my master sent as a token to those who are destined to become his dolls."

"What master?" Sebastian questioned, glaring at the puppeteer.

"It's been decided Ciel Phantomhive is going to become a doll. An exquisite doll made of silver and gold."

"Heh… silver and gold will be stolen away~ Stolen away~ Stolen away~" The butler sang, waving a finger back and forth as if conducting himself. He bent down and lifted Ciel into his arms. "Silver and gold will be stolen away~ My fair-"

"SEBASTIAN STOP SINGING!" I screamed as I fell backwards and off of the ledge, plummeting to the ground. "AAAH!" I shrieked, my voice lost as the ground rushed up to great me. Tears flew from my eyes from the drop.

_Somebody help me!_

The world became a giant blur of colors, and then it all stopped as I smacked into something. A grunt coming from whatever I had hit. "Really now, why did you go any fall?" Sebastian sighed as we jumped from roof to roof.

"Shut up! I didn't want to fall! You were the one singing the song that caused me to fall!" I cried, clinging to the butler in fear. "Bloody bastard!"

After a few minutes it ended, and he landed with a soft thud. Still holding onto him I felt him sigh as I buried my face into his chest, "Never do that again Sebastian… please." I whimpered into his chest, just before letting go.

Ciel however wasn't finished. Bringing back his hand he smacked the butler with full force, making me wince just at the sight of it. "What about Lizzy!? She's still in there! Did I order you to solve the recent string of kidnappings or didn't I!? Lizzy is one of the kidnapped victims. Saving her is one you're your first pri-"

"Saving her negates the contract, I cannot obey it. Your first priority is always orders from the Queen, similarly, my first priority is your life." There was silence from Ciel, "I've devoted myself to your service and protection. It's been more than two years now." I'm sensing some sort of deep and meaningful moment going on here. "I can't very well let somebody steal you away after all this time now can I?"

I laughed at that comment, earning me two questioning looks. "Ha~ It's nothing, that just seemed really funny for some reason. Not entirely sure why though…"

Ciel made a noise similar to 'Hmph' as he reached for something inside his jacket, "Apparently the Hope Piece is what marks the Master's next target." He started, pulling out the second ring and holding it out to me. "And the both of us have one," He stated as I slipped it onto my ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

"I guess that means you have two people to protect. That should prove to be a difficult task."

Sebastian bowed, "I'm not afraid of hard work."

"Hey…!" I exclaimed, slapping the side of my face lightly, "I can't believe I forgot… but I remember seeing Lizzy! When I felt like I was burning to death!" A howl echoed in the distance, "Oh and there is Pluto. Small world."

"I searched the mansion top to bottom, and I do not recall seeing Lady Elizabeth," Bullshit, "That means she must be in there…" He finished, turning to look at the large tower in the distance. "In that sealed up tower."

_T~T~T~T_

Pluto's barking gradually got closer, "Hey now! Calm down! What's wrong with you puppy?!" A certain reaper shouted, barely holding onto Pluto.

"Grell!" I shouted, hugging him from behind, "You're okay!"

"Well of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, yanking back on the chain that held onto Pluto. Looking behind him for a moment a blush coated his cheeks, "Oh Bassy!" He shouted, lunging for the butler, only to be stopped by a certain hound slamming his head into the ground as he eagerly greeted the demon butler.

"How rude!" Grell shouted, "Wait a second… a demon hound?!" He said in disbelief. "Really?!"

"You're just now notice?" Ciel asked.

"Oh la la! A night with a demon hound! How sexy!" The red-head squealed. Looking back I almost snorted at Sebastian's disinterest as Pluto gnawed on his shoulder.

"You really have no standards." The butler sighed. "Now," He turned to look at the demon hound clinging to his torso, "I've been waiting for you Pluto." The hound looked up at him innocently as he walked past us and up to the large wooden door he had been previously barking at, "That door is sealed with unnatural power, only a demon hound can open it."

The spiked collar around Pluto's neck began to glow. The mutt howled in pain as he fell to the ground, "His collar is glowing…" Ciel muttered.

"No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically, looking back at him. "And if you look ahead you will notice the door is too!" Turning to look back at the door the bluish glow from behind it slowly increased in intensity. Pluto became consumed by the bluish light and turned into the giant hound.

Letting out a massive howl a soft shout of Grell saying, "So big!" Vaguely registered in my mind as the door opened with an eerie creak and Pluto bounded inside. "Pluto wait!" I shouted, running after him, slowing to a stop just before the door. "It's so dark…"

"Not to worry, we will follow him in, it should prove to be a serviceable guide.

_T~T~T~T_

"Why are there so many fucking stairs?!" I screamed, my voice echoing against the stone walls as we continued to run up the spiral stair case. "I've never ran this much in my life!" Finally reaching the top we came to a stop in front of one lone door.

"Well… come on." I mumbled, pushing open the door to a poorly light room. "I don't get it…" I whispered, staring around at the empty room. Tables where littered with doll parts, some were a complete base and others merely just limbs.

"Lizzy!" Ciel shouted, running over to the girl dressed in pink who sat stiffly in a chair. Following him I knelt in front of the girl. "Lizzy… Lizzy!" He shouted, gripping her shoulders.

"Ciel stop it!" I yelled, looking at the girl myself, "Her face… it's… it's reflecting the light. Ciel… I think we're too late…"

"It can't be…" He whispered, fear in his expression, "Lizzy. Lizzy wake up. Lizzy!" At the boy's calls her eyes opened, the green in her eyes contrasting sharply with her sickly pale skin.

"W-where…" She stuttered, looking up at the two of us.

"Lizzy… you're okay."

"You…" She whispered, focusing on me. "I… saw you… when we were… in that room." I nodded, Ciel looking up in shock, "What… happened…."

I smiled slightly, "Becoming a doll is a long and tedious process," I whispered, "You're whole body feels as if it is being eaten away by flames… your skin itches and you can't scratch it… you're so exhausted you feel as if you could sleep forever... and you never want to wake up."

She nodded slightly, "I feel the same way…"

"Lizzy… you know that love you feel for Ciel? Hold onto it… hold onto it and never let it go. You are becoming a doll and if you let go you can never go back."

**Tada, I'm done. Update is next Sunday. I've been having so many emotions of Kaitlyn and Sebastian.**

**The things I have wanted to write, the fluff I have wanted to happen, but it can't because it's not planned. So I may just have to free write things and never ever post them. Askjdbfkahsdf;hsd god damn it, why does this fanfiction have to be rated T?**

**Take the poll, review, tell your friends a story about the good old days, run screaming into a class room or lunch room warning everybody about the trolls in the dungeon, ask questions for the Q&A or not.**

**Bye Bye~**


	40. Drossels New Doll

**I know, I know, I'm really late for updating. I picture you all saying, in an old person voice, something along the lines off, "SexyTurtle! You are 3 updates late! Yes three! You were supposed to update Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday! But you didn't! What is you cockamamie excuse this time?"**

**My excuse: Last weekend my friend Hanna came over, she stayed Saturday to Sunday and then I didn't get to write because of that. I could have written one for Monday but I was drained from hanging out with Hanna, staying up till 6 am is never a good idea kids. Wednesday's update was just plain ole laziness.**

**Bored411: Well I could but that would be useless because I suck at writing M-rated scenes *just attempted it* and I want the story to be open to a wider range of people.**

**Flower Butt: In the Wiki it says Drossel Keinz, but I guess it could have multiple spellings, like the name Kaitlyn has multiple spellings. There is Kaitlyn, Caitlyn, Kaitlin, Kaitlynn, and a lot of others I'm sure.**

**Guest: What? No, god no, it's now where near the end. Where are people getting this idea? There is so much romance and fluff still yet to happen. Lots of it.**

**Dxlmao: kajhdxfasgdf It. Will. Be. Explained. So… just… bear with me. kjasdfkahsdfhasdff –really wants to reveal everything but she can't-**

**Angel Protectress: Yeah! The next Q&A will be either the 45****th**** or 50****th**** chapter, I will also be revealing the OC winners in that chapter as well! They are a lot of fun to write so I enjoy doing them.**

"Lizzy… you know that love you feel for Ciel? Hold onto it… hold onto it and never let it go. You are becoming a doll and if you let go you can never go back."

Pulling my hands away from her I rested them on my knee, "That's the ring." She whispered, her head tilting down, "So you didn't like it…" She murmured sadly.

"No, that's not it at all." I said quickly, Ciel seemed to be clocked out at the moment, "He didn't want to lose it so he gave it to me."

"Then… why…"

"When running up all those stairs it could have easily fallen out of my pocket couldn't it?" I giggled, holding her head, "Fits perfectly on my finger. But don't worry, I'll give it back."

She smiled slightly, "So… Happy…"

"That was her gift for you." Sebastian started, an anger flaring up within me. "The one you never opened."

"How foolish… she didn't have too." Ciel said through gritted teeth. In a blur I stood and turned on my heel, smacking Sebastian on the cheek.

"Moron!" I shouted at the demonic butler, "Idiot! Dumbass! Why did you save me! You're a god damn liar Sebastian! Lizzy was with me the entire time! You lied when you said you couldn't find her! How could you, you bastard!" It took a moment before Ciel joined in.

"…Sebastian! If what Kaitlyn says is true then you purposefully ignored orders to save Elizabeth! This act will not go unpunished!" Sebastian stood there, unsure of how to calm the two of us. Taking a deep breath I turned away from him, trying to calm myself down.

I stepped back in shock, "L-Lizzy!?" I shouted, right before the pink-clad girl became just a single blur of color. "CIEL LOOK OUT!" I screamed, tackling the boy to the ground.

"Why is her body moving without her control?" The mechanical voice of Drossel came from above.

"Damn it!" I yelled, slamming my fist onto the ground, "She's still a doll!"

"Kaitlyn! Get off me!" Ciel barked from underneath my crushing mass.

"No way Ciel! You're in danger!" I yelped, right as Lizzy flew over me. _I've got to get away from this spot!_ I thought, locking Ciel's arm with my own I stood and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, or perhaps he was just that light, I lifted him and caught his legs with my free arm.

"KAITLYN DUCK!" Ciel shrieked, gripping my shoulders as a heavy axe came right at us.

"Fuck!" I screamed, dropping to the floor, the weapon flying over my head and into Lizzy's arms. Well… shit.

"And why…" Drossel continued, "Is she going to hurt the one she loves most." God fucking damn it. Raising the axe above her head Lizzy came hurtling down on us.

"KAITLYN RUN!"

"I can't Ciel!" I shouted back, bracing for impact. Tugging at the thin strings that cut into my flesh, my feet lifted from the ground as Sebastian dodged the girl, me in his arms and Ciel in mine. "Holy shit!"

"No!" She cried, as she repeatedly attacked us. "No! No! Nooo!"

"Look sharp Grell." Sebastian shouted calmly, the reaper in question was currently sitting on a table cluttered with doll parts, trimming his nails with his pathetic little scissors. "Can't you see what is happening?" The demon questioned, dashing backwards.

"I suppose so," The ginger hummed, "But I would hate to chip one of my blades s-"

"AAAAAAAH!" The shrill scream escaped my lips, the blade coming down on us and Sebastian having nowhere to go. Catching it with his hand the girl and butler struggled for the upper hand in the fight. "Lizzy stop it!" I shouted.

"I can't!" She cried, closing her eyes.

"Bless do help us out Grell," Sebastian said, in a some-what seductive voice.

"Oh Bassy! How could I deny you?" The reaper chimed, folding his hands together, "Well, when we kiss can there be just a _little bit_ of tongue?"

Hell fucking no.

"I have no idea what you're talking about; I can however tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tongue." Hot damn.

Grell, most likely thinking the same thing, erupted into a blush shrieking, "OH MY!" I could see the fireworks in the background. "I cannot let a little girl like you to wield a better blade than I do." He sniffed, coming up beside Lizzy, "That is… unforgivable."

"No! Grell stop!" Ciel shouted, just as the reaper cut the girls strings. She fell to the ground and in doing so me and Ciel where placed upon the ground. "Is she alright what happened?" The Little Lord demanded.

"Did you think… this was over?" Drossel's voice echoed around us. As the others look around the room I stayed in my place.

"Sebastian." I said to him, "I can't move my body." A blood-curdling scream escaped me as I was thrown into the air, the axe being given life once more. "I didn't sign up for this!" I cried, clinging to the cold, metal handle of the axe. "Get me down now Sebastian!"

"Why yes, all along there was another doll in your group. A much better subject for this experiment, after all, she is almost complete."

"Fuck off Drossel!" I shouted, "I refuse to be your play toy!" Unwillingly I raised my arms back and positioning myself to slam down on the group, just as Lizzy had done, I braced for impact and froze. "…Huh?" Two gloved hands covered my own, pulling me close a red blur, Grell, raced in front of me and as the reaper cut the strings the axe became rather heavy.

Landing safely I was released and the axe clattered noisily to the ground. "Aha! You guys did it!" I cheered, spinning freely in a small circle. "Look! I'm free~!" Sebastian chuckled, walking up to me. "'Ey, what's so funny?"

"You are not entirely free." He responded, grabbing the thin thread that rested on my sleeve. "A puppet string."

"Only a Death Scythe could have cut it with such ease…" Grell informed us, examining his scissors. "Well Sebastian? Aren't I amazing? Tell me how good I am!" He cooed, snipping the air.

"Well done, perhaps you should run with scissors more often." Sebastian told him, another wave of anger washing over me.

"Oh I'm just flattered to death!" He hummed, posing in his default position.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" I snapped, "The question at hand is where did the strings come from?" I questioned, looking up to the rafters.

"So then I began thinking to myself," Drossel said, strings tightening around us. Well this is uncomfortable, "I have two new dolls at my disposal, what shall I make them out of this time?" He inquired.

"Indeed." Sebastian answered, "And of what materials are you made off?"

"Me? Well… I don't know what am I made of?"

"Well, I don't know but whatever materials you were made out of don't seem to be off the highest quality." He sneered.

"Oh my," Drossel started, "So then I thought to myself, I always believed that I was human," Well you aren't entirely wrong… you _were _human. "But lately, I often find termites crawling out of my ears, isn't that strange?" Ew.

To my left Sebastian moved slightly, kicking the axe up in the air it smacked Drossel square in the face, knocking him off balance. The strings that once cut into my dress fell to the ground, lifeless. Catching the axe easily the butler shouted, "Now Grell!"

"Oh Bassy!" Grell swooned, "We will work together as one! Untied by lo-ah!" As the red head ran towards Sebastian the demon was provided with a stepping stool, which he used to his utmost advantage. Stepping on Grells face and smacking him with the axe as well he launched himself up at Drossel.

"You are utterly lacking in style!" The butler shouted at the Puppeteer Puppet, "You are no butler!" Bashing Drossel on the head, he released the axe letting the two object fall onto the floor, directly onto Grell. Landing with ease Sebastian simply said, "I would never lose to somebody so hopelessly inferior."

"Ah! That's my Bassy!" Grell cooed, crawling up to the butler. "So stylish."

Give a small shrug I looked at him, "All I'm going to say Sebastian, is that you've had better lines."

**Meh.**

**I've had better chapters.**

**Anyway, take the poll, ask questions, blah blah blah. You know the whole shtick already!**

**Till next update!**


	41. Human Doubts

**THE GAME. YEAH. WOOHOO. FOOTBALL. TOUCHDOWN!**

**Exciting way to start a new chapter, no?**

**Angel Protectress: Any time is fine, doesn't matter to me. You can ask any of the characters (****Kaitlyn! The main character!****Kaitlyn in the future when she is with Sebastian! Ask your next door neighbor a question! (Though I suggest you actually go next door and ask them that)****Ask each other questions!****Even ask Kaitlyn's family! (Family members: Her sister, her brother, her brother-in-law, her neice, her mother, her father.)Ask her friends that we only heard about in the 1st and 2nd chapter!****Ask the Characters from Kuroshitsuji! ASK EVERYBODY!****) Or me. There are no limits, unless they are from a different series, then I can't answer those because I may have never seen the series!**

**DanzerShadowWanderer: Aasjdhajkshdflkjahsdfkjahsdk fjhaksdljhfl Thank you.**

**KuroHetaliaLuv132: Oh gosh I would love to, I try to keep each chapter around 6 pages here on word but sometimes it's shorter. I do think next chapter will be longer though.**

"So Drossel was a doll to?" I asked, starring as the straw settled on the curve on his head. I felt bad for the guy, I'm sure he didn't mean to turn me into a doll.

"His name was Drossel Keinz. His soul was collected five years ago but we still detected signs of his existence." Grell filled in.

"He must have been fitted with a transient soul by somebody." Sebastian said aloud as if piecing together a puzzle. "His master maybe?"

I held Lizzy in my arms, she seemed so fragile, it was as if the very touch of a butterfly's wings would cause her to shatters like she was only a reflection. "Ci…el…" She whispered, cracking her eyes open and staring at the boy beside me.

"You're awake… let's get you home." Ciel said to her, ignoring me completely.

"I want to give you… a real birthday party…" Lizzy said to him, a small smile taking her lips. "Can I?" Ciel sat back, shocked by the question. His mouth curved downwards in a frown, clearly unhappy.

"Okay… we will have a party." At his words Lizzy's head dropped, the shine leaving her face and the pale color return as it rested against my shoulder. Maneuvering my hand that was home to the Hope Piece, I freed it from Lizzy's clothes and pulled it off my finger. Gingerly I lifted her hand and slid the ring into place. Ciel gave a questioning look. "You can rest easy now Lizzy. You and Ciel match, and it's all over."

"It appears that it's not." Sebastian spoke, catching our attention as he stared down at Drossel. He was moving!

"So I… thought to… myself." He stood completely, his eyes drooping, "I still have a task… I must…" His leg jerked forward, the puppet he was showing through. "to my… master."

"What's wrong with this loon?" Grell demanded, "He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?!"

"Perhaps I judged him too hastily." Sebastian said, "He may be… one hell of a butler." You would like that wouldn't you.

"Master…!" Drossel cried in a sudden panic, pushing open the doors and falling face forward into the darkened room. Gently placing Lizzy on the floor I stood, following the others into the room as well. In the darkened room there rested a lone chair, the back of it facing us and hiding the mastermind from view.

"Pl-PLUTO?!" I shouted, staring at the massive Hell Hound that lay at the feet of the chair, its tail thumping the ground lightly. The mutt lifted its massive head, giving us a quick glance before licking the gloved hand affectionately. Humming, in a way, afterwards. "Why is he so friendly with that guy!?" I demanded, stomping my foot in frustration.

"I'm terribly sorry." A male voice responded from behind the chair, "My butler's incompetence prevents me from offering you hospitality." Bullshit. You just don't want to get out of your chair.

"You're the one behind this? Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?" Ciel questioned, staying calm as I raged beside him.

"Perfection is so difficult to attain, and when it is achieved it is fleeting." The voice replied. "Doll making is noble work. It preserves that which is most beautiful in this world. A doll is a perfect little person forever frozen in time."

"I have to disagree; those little brats of yours were anything but lovely!" Grell yelled, only to be quickly cut off by Ciel.

"Why are you after me? You won't ever win… I am nobody's doll, and I shall never be a part of your collection. Here's your ring!" He grunted, throwing the ring at the back of the chair. It met the wood with a loud 'smack' and landed softly on the floor.

"You ought to learn your place boy." The voice hissed, "My butlers head was filled with straw. With such limited intellect I doubt he could understand why I wanted you… but it wasn't just you… no, it was never just you Earl. You see a new character has come into play, that hideous monster standing right next to you! Kaitlyn Schaefer! Those bodies you wear… they are unclean."

Excuse me bitch, the Pimp Daddy takes care to bath once a day!

Ciel stiffened, "How could you have known about that?

"Wait a minute! What the hell do you mean monster! If anything you are the monster here! Turning girls into dolls, and trying to make me one too!" I shouted, stepping forward angrily. "How many times to I have to tell you idiots! I'm human! Born and fucking raised!"

The voice chuckled, "Then explain my dear… how did you destroy all those dolls… did you honestly think that you merely blacked out?" I hesitated… they… they were right; "I cannot allow either of you to exist in this world. You are a desecration… unclean… unnecessary… unwanted. That is why I intend to erase both of you…"

"You bastard…" I muttered, clenching my fists; however… there was one thing on my mind.

_I… I am human… right?_

**Short chapter is short. I am sorry… hug to make up for it?**

**I promise the next one will be longer! Andwillalsocontainfluff. Also as I look back at what I planned (and I realized this during the dream arc) that Kaitlyn has a tragic past that I have given her and I was like 'shit' so for the flash back where you read about the robbery. There was actually so much more to that. But then I realized that it was really bad because of how tragic her past was… SO FUCK THAT.**

**And who wants story time?:**

**I told my crush I like them, and guess what I did. Go on guess.**

**I RAN AWAY.**

**Okay, so take the poll, review, Q&A/unveiling is chapter 45, and I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have things after school until about 5. But I will see what I can do.**


	42. A Nights Kiss

**So, I'm really excited because my highschool is doing Into The Woods for their winter musical, AND I'M AUDITIONING FOR LITTLE RED. AND I JUST LOVE HER SONG. AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Okay. FLUFF TIME.**

**Guest: I KNOOOW. They have been rather short and I don't really know why. But then again that was a small segment of an episode. BUT THIS ONE WILL BE LONG I PROMISE.**

**Daughter of Kabegami: I support you in your mission.**

"Snuff them out…" At these words the chair began to shake, the voice became deeper and took on a certain air of insanity. "They are unclean… unnecessary… unwanted! End them! END THEM! END THEM!"

"Shut up!" I screamed, running towards the other side of the chair. I gasped, meeting the face of the so called Master, "No… no fucking way!"

"It's a puppet…" Sebastian said, stunned as well.

"I can fucking see that thank you!" I snapped at him, angry from the ridiculous accusations this person had spouted. I was fucking human! Aren't I?! Stomping my foot angrily something caught my eye, much smaller puppet resting in between the legs of the imposter. It reminded me of a clown.

"Holy fuck it moves!" I shouted, pushing Ciel behind me as the puppet jerkily stood, it looked up at us just before opening its wooden mouth to reveal a row of small sharpened teeth, just like how its eyes had rolled to show a pair filled with insanity.

"HA HA HA!" It laughed, repeatedly at us as it jumped down and ran across the floor out the door we had come through. Laughing all the while.

"Sebastian! Go catch that thing!" Ciel ordered.

"The person pulling the strings is elsewhere My Lord. It wouldn't do any good to give chase. Now I see… there were hidden strings woven throughout the entire room."

"Wha- Ouch!" I shouted, gripping the sleeve where a thing string cut into my arm. "How very unpleasant…"

_T~T~T~T (Outside)_

The sun was just creeping over the horizon as we walked outside, the full weight of the night now smacking me in. "Holy sh—it," I yawned, stretching leisurely, "Can we go home now?"

"Bassy~!" Grell cried well that answers that question, "My love~ it is time for our kiss!" The reaper shouted, falling through the air only to have Sebastian dodge. TEN POINTS.

Standing Sebastian turned to face the reaper, "Well Young Master, what now? Would you like me to avenge Madam Red for you?"

Grell let out a shaky laugh, "Oh-ho! On second thought the kiss can wait until next time!" Next time being NEVER, "Bye bye Bassy~!" Grell shouted, jumping over the trees; but not before blowing Sebastian a kiss.

"Grell wait!" I yelled, about to run after him until Ciel stopped me.

"No… leave it… not today." He spoke softly, "Elizabeth is here… I don't want her to see any more blood-shed."

"What bloodshed, all that happened was Sebastian smashed Drossel in the head with an axe, spilling out straw. Dozens of dolls had their metal necks snapped, and a freak puppet sprinted out of the room in a fit of laughter. If anything it was more of a straw-shed because of Drossel." I said to the Earl, earning a glare in return. What is that? 100 glares now?

_T~T~T~T_

"Happy Birthday Ciel!" Lizzy cried, jumping out of her chair to hug her grumpy fiancé.

"Happy Birthday to you Master!" The servants cried right afterwards, erupting in applause.

I giggled at their joy, placing a hand on Ciel's head "Happy Birthday kiddo." I said, winking at him to which he swatted my hand away.

"This is fun! See?" Lizzy asked.

"Best birthday party ever!" Meyrin and Finny cried.

"Master shall I serve the pudding now?" Sebastian asked, picking up a knife to slice the small chocolate object.

"What a bother, you could have just sliced it in the kitchen." Ciel huffed.

"Aw, but where is the fun in that Ciel?" I teased, sitting next to him. Taking a quick glance I smiled at Sebastian just as Ciel took a bite.

"Hm? What's this?" He asked, pulling out the Hope Piece.

"Well the season is almost upon us, so it is a traditional Christmas pudding. Whoever's piece has the ring in it is guaranteed happiness and piece throughout the New Year. It seems you found the ring." Sebastian informed.

Lizzy gasped in excitement, clutching Ciel's hand. "Did you hear that? You can finally be happy again… I'm so glad." Ciel opened his mouth to speak but was silenced with a, "Paula! The bells!"

"Yes my lady! Jingle~ jingle~ jingle~!" She chimed, shaking the bells in rhythm. My lips curved downward in a frowned, a sudden wave of sorrow washing over me. Standing I left the room, but nobody noticed, or so I thought.

_T~T~T~T_

I was standing in the kitchen when Sebastian pushed open the door, "So this is where you disappeared to." Sebastian said, moving to stand next to me. I nodded taking a bite of the apple currently in my hand.

"They say you shouldn't eat right before bed." I said to nobody, well okay I said it to Sebastian, "But I say fuck that I will eat when I fucking want to." Taking a final bite of the apple I tossed it. "I'm guessing everyone is asleep? Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"That would be correct."

Nodding I walked past him, "Then I guess I should fall asleep too… you're going to be there too right? Or… do you have something to attend to?"

He smirked, "I am always there for you Ms. Kaitlyn." I smiled at him, turning out the door way and heading into the darkened hallway to my room.

_T~T~T~T_

I wasn't afraid that another monstrous dream would fill my night that another Sebastian would keep me locked away from the real world. Not anymore… ever since that night… Sebastian had always been there at night. I didn't doubt that the dream would stay away with him there, and he did.

I hadn't really ever dreamed since then, good or bad. He was always there with me at night and in the morning too. It… it made me happy, really, really happy. I was safe in his arms, for I knew Sebastian would protect me.

But… it hurt me too. My heart was filled with a new pain because even though he was there he was never mine. How I longed to kiss him when I awoke each morning, how I craved to kiss him before I slept.

To feel his lips on mine again would have been fantastic, however I couldn't, so I didn't.

God that sounds cheesy.

We walked into my bedroom, only the moon provided little light in the darkness, but I was too tired to care. "Hey… Sebastian…?"

"Yes?"

"What did… what the Puppet Master mean when they…"

"They called you a monster…" I nodded. "I don't know; however, I do know that you are not a monster Ms. Kaitlyn, nor are you hideous."

"But they said-"

"What that filth said was meant to give you doubt, and clearly it worked. I would pay what they said no more mind than I would a leaf on a tree. There are so many people that will try to hurt you in this world and you must try your best to stand tall and prove them wrong."

"If they try to hurt me then how am I to stand tall when they drag me down!?"

"You may have to call upon others for help, but you should never listen to them. You are never alone in this world My Lady." I took a step back, he noticed and stepped forward.

"Don't call me that." I snapped after which he paused, and stepped back.

"Forgive me. It was not my place to speak,"

I took a step closer to him, "No… it's my fault; I should get over that dream… it was stupid-" Then it happened, he kissed me. A gentle, but long lasting, kiss that seemed to hold such passion and heat one would have never guessed that it was more than just a simple kiss between lovers.

"It may have never been real, but it was real to you. It traumatized you, and I should take care to recognize that." He said softly, before kissing me again.

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

How he longed to kiss her when she woke, how he craved to kiss her as she slept. How he desired the feel of her lips upon his. Finally, when the need grew so great, he broke and took her lips as his own when he had hurt her.

He only wanted to love her, and to make her happy. Never did he wish to hurt her, never in all of his years.

He only wanted to love her, in every way a demon could.

_**Take her, she won't mind, she is enjoying herself.**_

How she would hate him if he did.

_**You have needs as well.**_

He loved her, and even through all his needs, he only wanted to love her. So he would not listen to the beast inside his. Their night was filled with kisses, and he was content with only kissing her, yet the beast still resided and would wait for a moment to strike, which dear reader will never be allowed in this story, monsters never have their way.

Placing the woman in the bed, she turned onto her side, pulling a pillow close to her chest. Sebastian left the room, and walked to his Master's study where the Young Lord was sitting in his desk. The blue-haired boy folded his hands. Earlier that day he had demanded an explanation from the demon, wanting to know what the Puppet Master had meant when talking about Kaitlyn.

"It is later, as you requested, and I order you to tell me why that man described Kaitlyn as a 'hideous monster'." The Earl demanded of the demon.

Sebastian smirked at the curious boy. "Young Master, you of all people should know the answer."

"Tell me Sebastian."

"My Lord, she isn't human." The Earl raised an eyebrow at this statement. The smirk grew as the butler pulled out the chair on the other side of the desk and sat down, crossing his legs and opening his mouth to begin.

**Ehehehe, perfect end is perfect.**

**Story time as well: SO I'M REALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE KAITLYN AND SEBASTIAN KISSED BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KISS FOR 19 MORE CHAPTERS. I KID YOU NOT, 19 MORE CHAPTERS.**

**SO I SAID, 'SCREW THAT. LET'S HAVE THEM KISS BECAUSE I AM THE AUTHOR AND THIS IS MY STORY.'**

**Now you know.**

**Not sure how I feel about the rest of this chapter, I guess you guys will have to decide that for me.**

**Take the poll, unveiling is chapter 45. (Three more chapters SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.) So ask questions if you wish, either way it's gonna be good.**

**Also the Christmas Arc is next, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET THAT. IT IS BEING DELAYED NOW SO I CAN GET THE CURRY ARC OVER WITH, WHICH IS ABOUT 12 OF THE 19 CHAPTERS. (The others include the Q&A and my own arcs).**


	43. AN: I Sense

It's all alright everybody! It's all sorted out! They were actually really understanding about it!

Isenseafriendshipinthemaking .

~SexyTurtle


	44. A Prince in the Bedroom!

**Daughter of Kabegami: I am mature. I am mature. I am mature. I am not mature. I am an immature 14 year old.**

**Bored411: Ehehehehe.**

**DanzerShadowWanderer: Dragon you say… -Casually begins to plan third part-**

**Sandclaw123: Oh golly! You don't have too! :O the only real reason I could think of grammar mistakes is if I was rushing the chapter or didn't feel like paying attention. I never really read over my chapters because I've essentially written it in one day and find it painful to read over. But that would be a big help!**

**Hasunohana: Well the reason I couldn't follow the manga is because since it's still ongoing I wouldn't really be able to find a place to end it! (But there are so many parts from the manga that I would love to do.) Then I would never be able to set up the sequal. And I do agree that the last few chapters did have their relationship rushed, but I was kind of at that point where I didn't really care and I wanted them to kiss and be fluffy. I was really quiet done with the puppet arc.**

**I feel like I should do something important for this story, but I don't feel like I'm ~popular~ enough to.**

**Also I'm feeling a bit down about my writing right now, I'm not exactly sure why…**

So let me get this straight, and do they? Okay, they really don't see us do they. "Let me guess," I started peering over Abberline's shoulder, "The victims have all recently returned from India, and none of them have been killed."

Abberline jumped at my presence, ripping the paper from my view. Rude. I walked past him, staring up at all the victims hanging above us. Evidence of physical abuse was evident from the bruises forming on their bare chests and faces.

Ciel walked up to Sir Arthur, taking the paper and reading the inscription set upon it. "The Child of Craziness and Laziness; he does have a way with words doesn't he? I do agree that our country would benefit if all these nouveau riche fresh from India disappeared." Ciel that's offensive. "Still… I do not like this mark."

Sir Arthur forcefully took the letter from Ciels' hands, "With this he is mocking the Queen and all English Men too." Wow there calm down, "He is India I'm certain of it." Well that's rather rude, jumping to conclusions like that.

"Ah," Ciel said in realization of something, "I imagine that would be the reason I was called in. Most of the Indians who have come here illegally are staying in the criminal neighborhoods on the East End, and I hear Scotland Yard doesn't even know their precise number or location does it?"

Damn. That was cold.

"I cannot allow Her Majesty to continue suffering such indignation. Sebastian, Kaitlyn let's go." With a nod we turned on our heels and walked away from the duo from Scotland Yard.

_T~T~T~T_

"I believe this area is where a bulk of the Indians have settled." Sebastian informed.

"It would seem so…" I muttered turning around just before running into somebody, "Oh! Sorry si-"

"That hurt!" He shouted his accent thick. Oh please, I barely even touched you! Stepping back I glanced at his side, and saw him gripping it in mock pain. "You fiend I've cracked a rib! I might die from this!"

"'Ey what happened?" Another man asked as he ran up to us, yet another following him too.

"What a terrible injury! She should compensate for it!" Soon we were surrounded.

"Uh… compensate?" I questioned, stepping back in confusing.

"Yes… compensate." The man said a dark glint in his eyes. I swallowed thickly unhappy with the way things were turning out. Gripping my arm he yanked me forward. "You're a pretty thing… I know just how you can compensate me."*

"What!? Hell no! Let go of me you bastard!" I shouted, clawing at his arm. Forcefully I was shoved to the ground, crying out in pain as my full weight landed on my arm.

"What a cliché bunch of thugs." Sebastian stated most likely amused by my pain. Fucking bitch. "Master, shall I handle them?"

"Yes, but make it quick." Standing I nursed my throbbing arm.

"Certainly." Hate you too Sebastian.

The Indian smirked, "Listen here boy everybody within a mile here hates you English dogs-" He was unable to continue, for Sebastian flicked him in the forehead sending him flying backwards.

"Did he hurt you at all Young Master."

"He didn't."

"Damn brat…" The man hissed standing and pulling a small dagger, "You took over our country, drag us here, and then throw us away like garbage!"

"Your people have tracked your filth all over our homeland." Another behind him said.

"How about we show you the humiliation of being robbed of everything you own!" The first shouted as he lifted the dagger above his head.

"Excuse me." Another voice broke in, their accent heavily woven into their voice as well. "I am looking for this Indian woman." He said stepping out of an alley way. The man was well dressed with a white shawl of some sort hanging over his blue colored clothes; however, his purple hair commanded the most attention, and the golden clip in his hair glittered in the cold morning sun. A white haired butler stood behind him, but most of him was hidden from my view. "Perhaps you have seen her around here." He held up what looked to be the drawing of a four year old. I held back a laugh.

"Who the hell are you?!" The first Indian said in agitation, turning to look at the purple haired man.

"Oh my, are you fellows having a duel?" The man asked, walking into the circle that had formed around him. "He has a khansama with him…" He added in an undertone. "Are you an English Noble?"

"What if I say I am?"

"Then I have no choice, for I must side with my countrymen. Come Agni."

"Yes sir." The white-haired man behind him said. So his name was Agni… note taken.

"Defeat the English Man."

"Jo Aagyaa."* Agni said touching his bandaged hand. He stepped forward, and unwound the tightly wrapped cloth, "I shall use my holy weapon that I was given that I might serve my master." He lunged forward, missing me by a few centimeters. As Agni brushed passed something was pushed into my back, and forced me to fall to the ground.

A top hat rolled to the corner of my eye… it was Ciel wasn't it. "Ciel get off of me!" I shouted reaching behind me to push the boy up. Standing as well I pulled him into my arms as we watched the duel go between the two butlers. _Holy shit is he fast…_ I thought to myself watching as Agni hit Sebastian several times. The two continued to advance backwards.

Agni jumped back and took a defensive stance, "I have repeatedly struck many of your vital points, yet any normal person's arms would have gone numb by now! How are you moving?" Key word there is 'normal person'.

"We weren't doing anything but walking down the street! Are you nothing more than a reckless savage who will attack anyone who merely walks by you!?"

The purple haired man blinked, "What?" He turned to look behind him, "Tell me men! Did you attack this child here for no good reason?" There was no response, and the man crossed his arm. "Unfortunately, my countrymen are wrong here. Agni, we are on the Englishman's side now!"

"Right."

_T~T~T~T_

"Holy fucking shit." Was all I could say at the area before my eyes. All the men who had wanted to attack us lay in a useless heap at our feet.

"It is done Prince Soma." Agni said. Oh, a prince eh?

"You did very good Agni." Soma said as he bent to pick up Ciels' top hat. "Well, there is somebody I need to find so I will be going now. Good bye." He finished, and with a toss of Ciels' hat he turned and walked away with Agni.

"Well, that was interesting, no?"

_T~T~T~T_

"That was a waste of time." Ciel huffed.

"One of those men might be the culprit we are looking for." Way to be a downer Sebastian. Sighing I pulled off Ciel's coat.

"Neither of you can let that stupid case rest can you." I muttered in irritation.

"I'll never get some piece and quite if I'm called to London for every silly little thing."

Just then the door opened revealing Lau on the other side. "Ah, my Lord how good it is to see you."

"What is he doing here?" Ciel snapped. "How many times have I told you to send a letter first?"

The man laughed, "Well, I haven't kept a tally."

"Shall I get some refreshments for our guest, perhaps some tea my Lord." Sebastian suggested.

"Oh dear, you might as well."

"Perhaps Chai rather than Earl Grey…" Lau suggested.

"Fine whatever."

"Hey, you're the two men from earlier!" I said, pointing at the doorway were Soma and Agni currently stood.

"Oh them!" Lau said motioning to the two, "I ran into them on the street corner, and they said they wanted to speak with you!"

"So you just come barging in here?!" Ciel yelled in exasperation.

"Certainly, we are acquaintances now. Surely you have not forgotten me." No! How could I forget the butler that almost PUNCHED ME?

"We met in the middle of a street brawl!" I shouted.

"And if you recall I saved you."

"SAVED ME?! EXCUSE YOU!" Ciel yelled.

"Back home, if somebody does you a favor you offer them hospitality." He replied walking right past us "Is the British practice to leave your savior out in the cold?" Wait, where are they going?

"Get the hell out of my room." I said through gritted teeth. I did not plan on sharing with this guy! Prince or not! "Who the hell are you anyway!?"

"Who am I?" Soma replied facing us as he lay on the bed. "Why, I am a prince."

"Yeah I got that part!"

Agni spoke up, "This is the son of the King of Bengal would you please extend your warmest welcome to my master. Prince Soma Asmand Kadar." Hell no.

"Thank you for your hospitality kid." 'Scuse you.

"A real prince in our own home, amazing!" Finny said in awe.

"Oh how exciting!" Meyrin exclaimed hiding the blush that filled her cheeks.

"What an opportunity! I've never seen a prince up close!" Bard joined in.

What.

Bard, they are like everyone else, but with lots of money.

"You may approach. I give you permission."

"Permission shmermission." I grumbled marching forward intending to strangle him; however, I was held back by Sebastian, and the others went forward instead.

"I see you brought your servants in to town with you this time." Lau noted.

"Yes, we were able to leave the guard dog watching the mansion." Sebastian replied.

"Ah, it should be alright then." An image of Pluto burning down the house as we knew it filled my mind. Why did we make such stupid decisions?

"Sebastian, don't let them out of your sight for a moment." Ciel ordered.

"Yes sir.

_T~T~T~T_

"I still can't fucking believe they took my room. Really! That's just plain rude, okay?!" I yelled, crossing my legs on Sebastian's bed.

The butler chuckled as he placed his jacket on the chair by his desk and slipped off his shoes. "Does it truly bother you that much Ms. Kaitlyn?"

"Yes, yes it does. My bed was all nice and comfortable and yours sucks because you never sleep on it. Not to mention it only has one blanket. What the hell Sebastian it's winter."

"Shall I fetch another then?"

I shook my head, "I'll survive after all how long can they possibly be staying here anyway.

**Hiya! Next chapter is the revealing chapter! So excited.**

**I'm going to try and post two chapters tomorrow but we will see how I do.**

***(first): Okay, I know this didn't happen but I made it happen because screw what's canon plus I felt something should happen to Kaitlyn instead.**

*** (Second): I honestly am not exactly sure what he says.**

**Sad news, I didn't make it into the play but I think I'm fine with that because this way I can still focus on my story plus the teacher who runs it mostly plays favorites and you have to be a suck up to get a lead part, but I will survive because I'm going to join the stage crew.**

**Yup. That's I pretty much.**

**Take the poll on the bio, review, blah blah blah.**

**Till tomorrow!**


	45. AN: Unveiling

The Characters for _The Hybrid_ all stood around the room in the heavy silence that filled the room all of them unsure of why they had even been called to the former party room. The joy of celebration had long since left them from that fateful night. They had separated into groups. Kaitlyn, Ciel, and Sebastian stood together, the reapers on one side and the secondary mortals on the other end.

A voice boomed above them, "I am correct in assuming that all you are wondering why you have been called back here?" The lights flickered and went out for a brief second before relighting and showing the appearance of that oh-so familiar desk and chair.

There was a chuckle, "It's been far too long…" The feminine voice said spinning around to face her cast. Standing she looked around the room and leaned forward. "Welcome everyone… readers… cast… I welcome you to the Unveiling Chapter and Hybrid Q&A Part II. Let's get to the questions then the real fun can begin."

The cast gulped.

**Questions for Kaitlyn:**

You're my favorite chick character (I know it's not a question, but I just thought I'd let you know lol)

**Kaitlyn: Thanks, that means a lot to me! Especially when others out there are part of a far better story!**

**Author: 'Ey! Rude!**

**Questions for Grell:**

Would you wear a short dress version of Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween?

**Grell: *Smiles* But of course, I just look stunning in red.**

**Questions for Ciel:**

Can I have a hug?

**Ciel: No.**

**Kaitlyn: Ciel. Hug them; you never know if you are going to survive to see tomorrow.**

**Author: She's right. With my story you could be killed off next chapter… or in 7 chapters… or never.**

**Ciel: *Hugs quickly then pushes you away***

**Questions for Sebastian:**

Can I have a cookie?

**Sebastian: No. They are for the young master.**

**Kaitlyn: They are excellent though *Finishes cookie***

What's your favorite breed of cat?

**Sebastian: *Smiles as he goes on to list his favorite breed of cat along with various reasons as to why it is his favorite* (Okay author here, I really didn't know what breed to go with plus I didn't want to ruin peoples personal head canons of his favorite cat.)**

**Author: *Throws pencil* Shut up or we will never get to the main event!**

As the questions come to an end the Author sits back down, "Now, if I may answer some non-question reviews." Everyone remained silent. "Now, the first one is from Sandclaw123: I always reply to reviews! I like to keep in touch with my readers! And I am excited to work with you as well, but do forgive me for not sending this one in. I wish it to be a secret!"

The Author set the papers down, quickly scanning the room again. "As I previously mentioned this chapter is rather important because you see… it is the unveiling chapter." They stood from their desk and walked to the door not 3 feet from the wooden structure. "Everyone, you have been waiting so eagerly to find out which OC's got to join the characters you so love and adore. I swear to you I will try my best not to butcher the characters I am sure you lovingly created."

They gripped the door handle, and faced everyone once more. "However, I have elected to have no only two characters join… but three. These characters stuck out so well that I had no choice but to choose them, and I hope you won't mind if throughout the story I alter their personalities to fit with what I have planned, but I will only change them to how you have them describe.

"With great love they were created, and with great love they shall be received. Everyone I present to you your new cast members!" Opening the door three people stepped out, two clearly the age of an adult and one near Ciel's age. The stood facing everyone, "I give you Noah Shields and Ciaran DeCross! The two that have agreed to join the cast and have filled the positions of the older slot! Along with their friend Antoinette Dominique Drakkar! What a mouthful. She has decided to join us and fill the younger slot!"

A resounding applause filled the room and the three friends smiled proudly, happy to be received with such happiness. The Author, hidden behind the crowd, turned briefly to the creators, and in a hushed tone spoke to them, "If you wish you may provide a backstory for your characters, but you don't have to."

As the applause died down everyone broke out into talk and conversed with the new comers. They could hardly wait for their story to end. In the midst of all the commotion nobody took notice to the brief flicker of lights and the disappearance of The Author and the three creators. A soft voice flittered throughout the room, "Thank you everyone for supporting me so far. This concludes the Unveiling Chapter."


	46. AN: An Excuse

**Okay everybody I am so sorry I haven't been updating. There's nothing really to keep me from updating and I feel really horrible about that so to make up for it when I do update the next chapter it's going to be three chapters smushed into one giant chapter!**

**That may take a while though.**

**I really hate the curry arc.**

**I hate it so much.**

**I love Soma and Agni but it's like that arc that everybody writes and the same thing essentially happens and I've just really grown to hate it. so. fucking. much.**

**That's really the only reason I haven't updated.**

**_I really fucking hate this arc._  
><strong>


	47. Their Return

**My heart is with the families of the Connecticut shooting and the Chinese school attack.**

**BrianaLea5: Oh gosh. I really wish I could explain that part but I can't! It actually holds importance to later on in the story! Out of all the crap that happens in this story that holds significance!**

"This is insane." I whispered to the butler beside me as I opened to door. "You really want to get me hurt don't you?" The butler put a finger to his lips and I remained silent, and he walked over to the curtains pulling them back gently allowing light to flood the room. Ciel stirred from his sleep only a little, but otherwise he remained asleep.

With silent steps I walked over to the bed, and with a smile on my face I towered above Ciel . Bending down when his eyes opened me and Agni greeted him brightly. "Good morning Master Ciel!"

He gave a yell and jumped up on his bed, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN-!?" Soma had different plans as he grabbed the boy by the back of his night gown and yanked him off the bed into his arms.

"We are going out and about kid! Show us around town!" Soma cheered Ciel still within his arms. I smiled brightly the entire time. You know, Soma wasn't so bad.

"Why should I do that!? And don't call me kid anymore I have a real name! It's Ciel!"

The Indian prince smiled and hopped onto the bed and walked over it. "Alright Ciel! I order you to show me around. Come!"

"Pardon me Prince." Sebastian interrupted standing in the doorway. "I am terribly sorry. My master's day is full. I'm afraid there is a great deal of work and studying he must attend to."

"Aw! Sebastian!"

_T~T~T~T_

Silently I slipped through the hall like a serpent. Coming upon the door the Butler and Master where located I placed a finger to my lips, a signal for silence. The prince and his kind butler nodded and quietly I cracked open the door as Ciel laid the bow down onto the strings and began to play.

With utmost secrecy we sneaked into the room and stood to the side listening to Ciel play upon his instrument. I smiled listening to it, and turning my head the right I almost let out a yell of surprise finding a rather large statue of a certain deity resting upon the piano.

Soma, already kneeling down, was in front of it and his hands folded in prayer. Agni looked over and motioned for me to follow which I did eagerly. Kneeling next to the prince I clasped my hands together and stayed silent as the chanted. It was unsurprising when the music stopped.

"What are they doing?" Ciel asked in irritation as he grew closer to me.

"It seems as if they are praying. Quiet an odd idol they have though isn't it?" Lau wondered aloud.

"It looks to be a statue of a woman who seems to be carrying a severed head." Sebastian answered. You must be the master of _I Spy _Sebastian. "They are wearing a necklace of severed heads and are dancing on a man's stomach."

Agni spoke, "It depicts one of the sacred beings of Hinduism. She is the goddess Kali."

"A goddess of India?" Must I tell you who said that line?

"Kali is the wife of the god Shiva, and she is also the goddess of power." At that moment he pulled up a painting grabbing my attention. "Here she is again. According to our faith a demon once foolishly challenged her. Naturally she was victorious; however, her destructive urges were not quelled. So she gave herself to destruction and carnage, but then in order to protect the Earth her husband Shiva threw himself at his wife's feet! Treading upon her husband brought Kali back to her senses and peace was again restored to the world. The statue shows her story, the goddess Kali walking upon her husband and in her hand the head of the vile demon that she slew."

Standing I dusted off my skirt, "And there you have it! Pretty ironic though if you think about it, the god of Destruction saving the world*." With questioning looks I shrugged as my answer, "I always was fascinated with different religions."

Sebastian continued on as if I hadn't even said anything, "I have never met a god or goddess with such power. I shall be careful next time I go to India."

Soma stood silently and then, "Alright I am done praying now, let us go out!" He shouted as he grabbed Ciel by the collar and dragged him towards the door.

I followed behind with a fist in the air when Ciel shouted, "I'm too busy to go out I already told you that!"

Ah Ciel, why do you have to be such a downer?

_T~T~T~T_

"Honestly," Soma sighed from his place on the floor, "When are you going to be done with all this?"

"Don't worry Soma!" I said walking around the room in an attempt to keep the foil balanced on my hand, so far it had at least 5 times, "Ciel just doesn't like people so he fills up his schedule to avoid others!" I taunted knowing full well the little lord could hear me.

Soma yawned, "What are you two even doing any way? You look like idiots." He continued through the clashing of the foils.

"Be quiet you're distracting!" Ciel shouted as I dropped the foil once more. I sighed and picked it up as I went to sit next to Soma.

"Are all English this short tempered?"

"Just Ciel."

The boy gave a frustrated shout, turning towards us, "You're never going to shut up are you?! If you need attention so badly why not give fencing a try?!" Ciel tossed him the foil. A smile grew on the prince's face as he caught the tool.

"Aha, and if I win you will go out on the town with me!"

"IF you can beat me." Ciel pointed out.

"Good luck to you my prince!" Agni said pouring out a cup of some brown liquid before handing it to me. Sniffing it I took a quick sip, not really fond of the taste but I swallowed it anyway. Soma and Ciel took positions on either side of each other with Sebastian in the middle.

The butler raised his hand and shouted, "Now let the fight begin!" Soma took off racing towards Ciel. I cheered the prince on from the side lines. What can I say? The annoying bastard had grown on me even if he had stolen my bedroom for the time being.

Raising the foil he swung it down onto Ciel's leg shocked when it bended. "Hey! What the-"

"A strike like that will accomplish nothing for you." Ciel chided before moving in to finish the match.

"Hey!" Soma yelled, dodging various blows, "Wait this isn't fair! I don't know the rules like you do!"

"Hey a fight is a fight it's not my fault if you don't know!" Ciel shouted before racing forward for the finishing strike. Something inside me told me to race forward.

And I listened.

"CIEL LOOK OUT!" I shouted gripping his sleeve and pivoting on my heel to defend him. A sharp pain stabbed at my spine and as I went limp my entire weight fell forward and onto Ciel sending us crashing to the floor.

"Kaitlyn get off of me!" He yelled into my chest angrily.

"I would if I could Ciel but I can't move." I responded to the floor. I was moved and suddenly found myself staring into the eyes of a certain butler as my head fell back. "Hello Agni. What did you do to me?"

"My lady I am so sorry! When I saw my prince losing my reflexes took over! I was attempting to strike Master Ciel but you got in the way! Forgive me!" He said in a state of alarm.

I smiled at him, "That's alright Agni! You did what you felt best and so did I! There's nothing wrong with doing your job!" _I just hope I'll be able to move…_

Some let out a laugh, "You protected your master well Agni!" He praised, "So that is it kid. Agni is my servant an extension of myself which means this fight goes to me!"

Ciel disagreed, "Wait! That's not fair!"

"Sebastian can you fix my skirt? My legs are rather cold."

"How interesting." Lau commented bending a foil in the background. "Sebastian it looks as if you will have to avenge your maid and your master." Excuse me his maid? Check yourself before you wreck yourself Lau. The Pimp Daddy is nobody's maid. "Here you go~" He said, tossing the butler the foil which he caught easily.

"You aren't gonna leave me in the middle of the floor right?"

_T~T~T~T_

I had been seated on a rather plush and comfortable chair brought from a different part of the house. When Sebastian had carried me over to the chairs we discovered I could not even sit up straight, so he brought on with arm rests to keep me in place.

The duel had been going on for several minutes much to everyone's surprise. Sebastian should have finished that match already but Agni had turned out to be his equal with the blade. Both butlers stepped forward with the foil's tip heading right for the space in between their eyes.

The two jumped back and Agni stepped forward this time for the final hit. Sebastian, predicting this, met him there and the two foils collided at the tip, bent, and then snapped into two. "That means it's a draw doesn't it?" Lau wondered as both butlers stared at their end pieces.

"That servant of yours is indeed impressive Ciel." Soma praised.

_How… how could it have been a draw? He was fighting Sebastian!_

"Agni is by far the best fighter in my palace. I have never met anybody who could keep up with him before."

_He was a match for Sebastian. A demon._

_T~T~T~T_

Sebastian and I found ourselves alone as we traveled through the hallway, I in his arms. "Sorry I can't really move right now. I must be a burden to carry."

"Not at all."

With a great amount of effort I moved my head to look at him, he stared back down at me. "You're just saying that aren't you." He chuckled in response but otherwise he remained silent. "Sebastian, Soma isn't that bad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he may be annoying at first but he's actually really cool when you get to know him; however, I think there is more to him and that maid of his that he is telling us about. If Mina was kidnapped I can't really see why besides Soma's story, but if she went of her own free will I can defiantly see why she would leave."

A frown settled on Sebastian's face, but it didn't last long as we walked into the kitchen. I was set onto a chair and Bard held up a frying pan looking excited, "Alright, tonight I'm gonna make something reeaally special."

"I'll handle the cooking tonight." Sebastian corrected grabbing the pan from the chef's hands. "You just stay out of trouble."

"I beg your pardon?! I was planning on makin something tasty for our guests!" Bard exclaimed.

"Sebastian?" That sounded like Agni, "I was wondering if I could be of service to you."

"I have it under control, thank you." The butler replied.

"Four hands can work much more quickly than two. Please feel free to ask me for anything."

"In that case perhaps I wouldn't mind a bit of help. A cottage pie and some goose berry sauce is needed for tonight's meal."

"Indeed."

"OI. WHY ARE YOU LETTIN 'IM DO IT? I AM THE COOK YA KNOW!" Bard shouted at Sebastian. "HEY DID YOU HEAR ME?!" He screeched as Sebastian, uninterested in the chefs' babble, walked away.

"So much to do so little time."

Bard sat down and huffed irritably. "Don't be like that Bard. Sebastian's just a jackass like that." I said smiling at him. "Hi Agni!"

"Hello Ms. Kaitlyn. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine! I can move my arms, sorta."

"Excuse me," Agni said turning to Bard, "Chef?"

"Huh? Chef? Really?!" Bard asked in disbelief, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Aah, that's me!"

**(A/N: SON OF A BITCH THERE IS SO MUCH DIALOGUE AJSHDFKAJSHKDFJH)**

"I am afraid I'm not accustomed to English cooking." Agni explained, smiling the entire time. "Could I ask for your assistance?"

Bard was absolutely sparkling. "You betcha just leave it to da chef!" Bard was vigorously chopping away at onions when Finny stepped into the room sniffing the air.

"It smells delicious! What's for suppa! Oh, hello Ms. Kaitlyn!" The gardener said as I waved.

"Young man." Agni said, "You're just in time, perhaps you can help us with preparing the evening meal?"

"What? Me? Really? Mr. Sebastian says I don't know my own strength so I'm not allowed to touch dishes and stuff in the kitchen because they'll break."

"You are strong huh? That's excellent!" Agni said opening the pot and stabbing a potato with a large kitchen fork, "We need to mash and then puree these potatoes, but that involves a lot of manual labor!"

"Manual labor? Even I should be able to do that!"

I had been using the table as support for the past few minutes as I attempted to stand, some movement had returned to my legs and I was rather happy. That was when Meyrin decided to fall.

The clumsy maid had been reaching for another dish when the chair she had been using decided to topple beneath her. "Meyrin!" I had shouted as I let go of the table to run to her, instead I collapsed to the ground.

"Look out!" Agni shouted as he caught her and the plates that had been ripped from her hands. "That was a nasty fall, are you alright?" Gripping the table in an attempt to pull myself up I heard Meyrin let out an "I'm fine thank you." In reply to Agni's question.

"Perhaps it would be best were you to take the plates down one at a time."

"Yes I think you're right."

MEYRIN PLEASE.

_T~T~T~T_

I was making my way around the kitchen ever so slowly when Sebastian decided to grace us with his presence once more. "How is it coming along Agni?" The butler asked as I turned the corner of the island. He was stunned as he looked around in awe at the kitchen.

"Cool ain't it Sebastian?" I asked walking over to him. "Bard has been cutting carrots for a little over ten minutes, not once has he brought up a different solution to cutting them besides doing it by hand. Finny has been mashing away at the potatoes. Not a single dish broken. Meyrin ever learned something knew too! She takes the dishes down one by one." I needed confidently as I looked around the kitchen at my friends who were busy preparing tonight's dinner. "It's going to be so delicious!"

The knife was brought down, slicing the side neatly. Picking up the sharp object again Sebastian continued to cut through the fish. "How did find ways for this lot to help out? Simply amazing."

Well Sebastian you see it's rather easy. Don't be an ass and actually let them try.

"Everyone is born with his or her own talent." Agni began, "We all have our own paths and duties set out by the gods. As children of the Divine Mother we need only listen and preform our tasks."

"You seem to be a man of impeccable character Agni." Sebastian told the man.

"Not at all, I am but a student of the gods. Indeed I was a fool before I met the prince. I owe Prince Soma more than I can ever hope to repay."

Sebastian lifted his head slightly as if hearing something the rest of us couldn't. "Excuse me, but the young master is calling. Ms. Kaitlyn can you handle finishing this?" He asked holding the butt of the knife towards me.

"Sure Sebastian. I've got this!" Taking the knife from my hand he brushed past me on his way out. Stiff, as if irritated by Agni's ability to make the servants work. "Alright, so you owe Prince Soma. What did he do?" I asked, continuing to mutilate the fish. It felt all slimy and gross.

"…"The butler paused in his work, and I bit my lip. Had I said something to upset him? Maybe I pushed the- "I hurt many people. Committed crime after crime, and finally the day of my judgment came. I was alone and adrift in the world. I had abandoned the gods of my homeland. Forsaken everything. He seemed a god to me.

"That day I saw in him something divine! To my sinner soul his radiance was transcendent!"

"Agni, you're pot's boiling over." I told him, dropping the knife- and not failing to knick my finger- and rushing pats him, lifting the lid and stirring the contents of the pot.

"The Prince Soma is my sovereign and my god. He took pity on me. Gave me knew life so I will protect him with mine. I will do anything I can for my prince. My desire is that all his dreams come true"

_What if you can't! What if you can't wake her up mommy!_

I walked over to the sink. Stiffening at the voice, it had surprised me. They had been quite for some time; however, this one had been particularly loud.

It was Maggie.

Slowly I reached for the handle and turned on the warm water, washing the cut. "Ms. Kaitlyn, I must ask. Where are you from? You are a very strange woman."

"I'm from America… I've never been a maid so it's new to me." I told him, "I was scared at first. I'm not too good at jobs, but I've been getting better. Honestly I just always find myself thinking of home. I can't go back though."

I can never go back. Not yet.

"Why is that?"

"Too expensive."

_T~T~T~T (Dining room)_

The air in the room was tense as me and Sebastian said the table. I was right, he was angry about something. Whatever that was I had no clue. No doubt it was something stupid though. Setting down the second to last plate in my hands I looked up and found Sebastian staring directly at me.

"…"

"…"

"Look, Sebastian. I know I look amazing but staring at me like that is fucking creepy." I teased smiling at him. He blinked, not amused by my joke. "Okay seriously stop looking at me like that." I ordered moving to set down the final plate.

"I forbid you to form a relationship between the prince and his butler." He finally said.

I hesitated, "Excuse me?"

"I forbid you from forming a relationship between the two guests." He repeated.

"You, forbid me? You forbid me?" I scoffed, "Last time I checked Sebastian you didn't order me around!"

"Do not argue with me Ms. Kaitlyn. The decision is final."

"Says who?!"

"I do."

I clenched my hands. Anger bubbling in the very pit of my stomach, threating to rise up at every moment I spoke. "I'm going to be friends with them Sebastian. I don't care what you do and don't want me to do. I'm a human being. You can't order me around like Ciel does to you."

He smirked, "Would you like to test this theory?"

"I swear to god if you do anything to-" There was a shattering sound and a sudden pain engulfed both of my hands. A cry escaped my lips as I dropped the very thing in my hands that caused my pain. Holding up my hands blood was already filling each individual pore. Shattered pieces of the plate digging into my hands.

Sebastian was at my side in a moment and took my hands within his own. Without a moment's hesitation he began to pick at the pieces in my flesh. Each shard he took out brought about a wave of pain.

"Ow! Stop! Just don't- Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Sebastian just- OW!" For over the course of forever that was what I said, several curses and snippets of a sentence as he tended to me. I had looked away and barely even noticed when he had stopped pulling out the shards and a cooling sensation hit my hands.

A blush coated my face as I looked back at him and found him _licking _my own hands. "I need an adult." I muttered, and the blush darkened when he opened his eyes after one particularly long lick.

Dear god this was incredibly hot.

"All better." He murmured turning my own hands to allow me the privilege of viewing them; however, I wasn't interested in that. I stared up at him in interest. Sebastian was so strange; I wanted to know everything about him…

I closed my eyes and stood on my tip toes, his hands tilted my head upward and, "Sebastian!" Came the cry of a certain earl. Opening my eyes I took a step back and looked the butler over as he glared at the door in which the voice came from.

Straightening I blushed and as he looked back at me I felt my palm meet his cheek as I smacked him. "Ass!" I yelled back, walking away.

_T~T~T~T (Hallway)_

I hung my head in shame as I sat outside the dining room. Having been dragged out there by force I recalled what had happened to land me out here. I hadn't done anything wrong.

_Soma and Ciel sat at the table gnawing away at their food. I shifted my weight from foot to foot in hope of passing the time faster. "I am looking for a woman." Soma started, wiping his mouth with a napkin and then reaching for the inside of his shirt._

_Out of it he pulled a folded paper, which had probably been folded and refolded several times. He flipped it open and I slapped a hand over my mouth quickly. "This is she, her name is Mina." On the paper rested a children's drawing of an Indian woman._

_Her body resembled that of an angle, a triangle with attempted arms but instead took the shape of wings. The head was overly large and a giant goofy smile rested on her face. "She was a servant at my palace."_

"_Well Sebastian, do you think you can find her?" Ciel questioned as I swallowed my laughter._

"_Even I can't do much with that, but I shall try." The butler said with a bow. The laughter rose to my throat again._

"_So tell me, what is this 'Mina' doing here?"_

"_I have known Mina for my entire life. She was basically my nurse maid. The only person who ever really _took care of me. My mother and father barely paid attention to me; it was a lonely life, but I had Mina._ She was always there for me, but a British Nobleman who had his eyes on her kidnapped her and took her back to England."_

It was at that point I had broken into laughter at the picture and had to be dragged out of the Room by Finny and Bard. I have never felt guiltier about something.

_Can't you do anything to wake her up?_

_I am afraid not. We must wait this out._

_But for how long?! Each day they grow closer to her! We cannot keep up this day of cat and mouse, I fear already they have seen through our ruse._

_Do you care for her?_

_Of course not! Why should I? She was just another woman!_

There was a chuckle.

_How interesting._

I was so confused; so many different voices had broken through today. Constantly they jumped around, snippets of different conversations. But these two voices… they always found their way back to the top, and they were waiting for me.

Soma walked through the door, a clatter of dishes followed him. He seemed angry about something. "Soma…?"

"You are interested in the Hindu Religion, no?"

"Well, yeah bu-"

"Then come along!" He said in a rush, gripping my arm and dragging my along.

_T~T~T~T (Library)_

_Sheesh when will he shut up? I'm so exhausted… it must be going on five A.M._

"Soma… Soma… Som…"

_(Third Person P.O.V.)_

Kaitlyn was absolutely exhausted, the prince and his butler had relocated themselves to the library along with Kaitlyn to teach her about their religion. Yes, the maid had been interested in learning more about it, but not to this extent!

Currently she was snoozing a top a picture of Brahma, a Hindu God. Agni tapped on his Princes shoulder as he saw the girl fall under. A finger to his lips he silenced his prince and the two of them headed for the door. The Little Lord Ciel pushed open the door to the library and quirked an eyebrow at the two guests.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Unlike you Ciel we have important things to take care of." Soma answered. "Agni! We are going out!"

"Yes."

The Prince laughed, "If you never get the proper amount of sleep you will never grow up kid!"

**I diD IT. YEAH. SO DONE WITH THIS ARC. *Weeps at the amount of chapters left for this arc***

**Either way I had fun writing this chapter and- holy shit. Eleven pages. Been a while since that number has been seen in word.**


	48. Took a Midnight Snooze

***Casually updates***

**Daughter of Kabegami (Chapter 46 review): You can call me either. It's fine by me.**

**XTwisted-LabyrinthX (Chapter 46 review): *Sniff* Thank you.**

**Sandclaw123 (Chapter 46 review): Oh gosh that's alright! I'm in no rush!**

**XxNaturalNanaxX (Chapter 47 review): I would love to read it… but… uuuhh.. *Points towards guest sign in* I can't access your account this way to read it!**

**SailingSky (Chapter 47 review): *Slams head into desk* Those… Fricken… Chapters…**

Five more minutes mommy… then I'll get dressed for school…

…

Actually no, I'll get dressed now this bed is uncomfortable. Rubbing my eyes, and with a yawn I sat up stretching slightly as I blinked away the blurry morning eyesight.

Except there were a few things wrong.

It wasn't morning, I wasn't in bed, and Soma was staring at me with an uninterested face. I blinked again at the sight of the prince, "H-how… how long have you been there?"

He gave a shrug, "You look rather lovely when you sleep."

"How long have you been there?" Again he gave a shrug, "Where's Agni."

"Agni has been leaving on his own accord for several nights now. It began when we first arrived in London actually." He twirled a pencil in his hand. The Prince seemed upset by something, but what that was I didn't know nor did I care too.

"What? You mean you have no idea where he has gone?" He shrugged, "This has been happening since you got to London?" Shrug, "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" Shrug, "Damn it Soma! Stop shrugging at me!" Finally he graced me with eye contact.

"Now-"

"Kaitlyn." Ciel said in a forceful town as Sebastian opened the door for him. "Agni is on the move. Come and grab a coat."

"You motherfucker…" I glared at the Earl as I marched towards Sebastian and snatched at the coat he held towards me. "I was asking Soma important questions!"

"Yes, yes, you can get back to those when we return; however, right now we ne-"

"I want to come with!" The prince announced.

"Why?" Ciel inquired, not having heard Soma's answer before.

"I have known for some time that Agni has been sneaking out when I fall asleep, and I wish to know what he has been up to. That is my right."

_T~T~T~T (Outside)_

Why are we just standing here? I wish to know the answer to that because I'm freezing my god damn ass off. "A nice place, who lives here?" Soma questioned.

"Sebastain." I whispered. He leaned over to me. "Give me your coat I'm freezing in this stupid uniform." The butler sighed, removing his jacket and helping me to put it on. "Don't give me that sass."

"-Harold West-Jebb. He imports a wide range of goods from India. He also owns various stores, coffee houses and the like. I've met him once, and he is disgustingly obsessed with the social status.

"Weren't people found tied up and hung upside down in front of one of his businesses?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. West happened to be away at the time so fortunately for him he managed to escape unharmed." Sebastian replied. I nodded, this guy sounded like a slime ball already.

"My, isn't he lucky?" Lau said. A bit too lucky if you ask me.

"Well let's not just stand here like idiots, let's get inside!" I hissed, kicking my legs to restore blood flow and hopefully warm them. Sebastian nodded, and bending down he lifted Ciel into his left arm and me upon his right shoulder by grabbing my legs out from under me.

Jumping, he left me little time to grab onto him as he shot himself upwards and into West's Estate.

_T~T~T~T (Inside)_

"Did you four seriously just sneak across the carpet?" I questioned, walking out between the two stair cases that lined both walls. "There's nobody here what was the point of that?" Looking up into the darkness a faint light illuminated the hallway above. "This way." Gripping the edge of Sebastian's coat I lifted it slightly as I ascended the stairs.

I pressed a finger to my own lips, silencing the whispers that filled the hall. Gripping the handle with a trembling hand I prayed the door would be silent, and it was. I peeked inside the room, Ciel squeezing between me and the door, the others presences loomed behind me.

"Why not relax with a nice scotch?" A deep voice came from the room, "I got this from James Fox, and he holds a royal warrant you know." _Agni!_

***Casually ends update and goes back to writing with no explanation.***


	49. Don't You Dare

***Casually updates again***

**Daughter of Kabegami: Damn you're fast. *hug* Also it may be because Kaitlyn may or may not hold some loving feelings for Soma. Maybe.**

Soma jumped at the sight of Agni. Pushing me out of the way I only had a few seconds to grab him and pull him back to me. A hand slapped over his mouth and one wrapped around his torso. "Soma!" I hissed in his ear, "Stop it!"

He shook his head in refusal. _Damn it! I'm losing my grip!_ Every second my grip was loosening on the Prince. "Our plan has been perfect so far," The man, whom I am assuming at this point is Harold West, spoke, "You've done well for me Agni. I think we've done all we need to, so stringing up anybody else won't be necessary." He walked in front of Agni, gripping the butlers' hand, "With this blessed hand of yours the Royal Warrant may as well be in my pocket.

"A Royal Warrant? So that's what this is all about?" Ciel asked the air around him.

"If… if I carry out the plan as promised," Agni started, "Then Mina-"

"AAAH!" A shriek filled the corridor as Soma barged through the door. My hand throbbed as I started after the Prince with Ciel at my heels; however, Sebastian pulled us back. "If you go through there Mr. West will surely recognize you My Lord."

What about me? Let me go through and wring that damn Princes neck.

"WHERE IS MEENA?" Soma howled at West. "WHAT IS THIS?" He crowed, gripping Agni's collar, "YOU HAVE KNOWN WHERE MEENA WAS ALL ALONG AGNI?"

"I see, this intrusive young man is your master." West said.

"You! You are the man who took Meena from me! Get him Agni! Do you hear me?" Agni began to tremble as he disobeyed his masters' orders. "What are you waiting for?!"

"Let's grab that idiot Prince and get out of here!" Ciel said, leaning against the wall.

"Well we can't really do that Ciel! West may recognize Sebastian, Lau, or you and I really don't have the strength to grab Soma then haul ass out of there." Sighing I looked up in frustration. "Hey… Sebastian why don't you put on that deer head?" I teased the butler.

"Well Agni, are you going to take care of this brat for me?" West wondered.

"This brat!"

A sickening smile grew onto West's face, "Well?" Agni broke out in a sweat and he shook violently. Opening his eyes he raised a hand to the heavens intending to strike down on Soma.

"Ag…ni?" As the butler was about to strike his prince something blocked him, and there in between the two stood a butler… in a deer 'mask'.

_Sebastian… you are shitting me._

"Deer?" The duo questioned.

"A DEER MAN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" West hollered pointing frantically at Sebastian.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. I am a deer. I have come for the Prince." He will never live this down.

"He's a foreign spy!" Oh he is foreign alright, but he is not a spy, "Get him!"

"Hm? No, I am simply one hell of a deer."

"Kill him!" Rude. "Do something or our agreement is over Agni! Now!" I leaned against the doorway, not particularly caring anymore if I was seen. Something red ran down Agni's cheeks, and hit the floor staining the carpet. He fell to the floor, trembling.

This was the first time I had seen Agni crying, and he cried tears of blood.

"Ever since I was reborn I have had only one god and master. I vowed I would never swing my fist for anyone but him! I am guilty of betraying that vow. Please forgive me!" He cried to the heavens.

"Don't do it Agni!" Soma shouted as Sebastian adjusted his gloves. Agni reached for his bandaged hand and with a battle cry ripped them off as his eyes appeared to glow white. He lunged for Sebastian, who had grabbed Soma, and instead broke a very nice cabinet.

This repeated several times.

Agni lunging, Sebastian dodging, and Agni breaking something expensive of Harold Wests', and then you had West on the sidelines calling out prices of the furniture Agni broke. "Hey! We are calling too much attention!" Ciel hollered from Lau's arms. "Grab the kid and get out of here Sebastian!"

"Yes, sir." The butler called before crashing through a window and escaping outside.

I stood there in the door way as whatever Agni was experiencing subsided. He turned to look away from the window and spotted me.

"Ms…"

"Don't… don't you dare say anything to me."

***Causally cries because shit is going down on facebook and I don't know what to do and I'm uncomfortable about it but don't let that stop you from enjoying this story okay.***


	50. I Was Never Yours

***Causally starts Author Notes again***

**Everything is fine except I got a legal notice email saying that somebody used my information or something? I had my dad look at the email saying basically somebody sued facebook and I had liked something dealing with that and they used my information? And I asked what I could do about it and my dad said I should make a claim so I could possibly get 10$? And I said why can't I just delete the email because I really didn't care and then he me out saying that Facebook could possibly claim rights to my 'image'? And that upset me because I like my face. I don't want my face stolen. I like my face. I really do.**

We were all seated around a table littered with tea cups filled with varying amounts of tea. Lau held a cup to his lips and Soma hugged me around my waist, and I sat on the arm rest of his chair stroking his hair in his upset state. Sebastian glared at us from behind Ciel and I occasionally shot him a face in response.

That's what the bastard gets for telling me who I can and can't be friends with.

Lau took the cup away from his lips and spoke. "With that kind of punch this fellow is no ordinary human being."

"It is a mental technique he uses called Samadhi." Soma mumbled, "When he gets like that nobody can touch him."

"Never heard of it." Ciel said.

"I imagine it's a type of trans. Agni has absolute faith in his master." Sebastian explained, "Consequently from that faith he is able to produce super human power. His skills are born of something we can never understand. The power of complete love and trust in another person." Ciel looked at his butler, uninterested.

Soma slapped my hand away and sat up. "But his betrayal… why would he do it?... WHY DO THE PEOPLE CLOSE TO ME ALWAYS LEAVE?!" The prince howled and slammed his hands down onto the table rattling the tea set before shoving it off of the table.

The set was pushed to the ground before me and I stood frightened. "Prince Soma!" I shouted and reached towards him; however, I pulled back at the last minute.

"All of them… but why?" He whispered, trembling where he stood. Then, as quickly as he had smashed the tea set, he dashed out of the room.

"Soma! Wait!" I called, sprinting after him.

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn/Soma's Guest Room)_

"Prince Soma please come out of your burri- blanket wrap and talk to me." I quietly requested of the prince. Nudging the blanket burrito he shouted in response.

"Go away!"

I huffed. "Soma."

"Ms. Kaitlyn, I thought I told you to stay away from this lot." A dark voice reminded me. A shiver ran down my spine at the reminder. Sebastian had said that… but granted it was a stupid thing to say I elected to ignore him.

"Get out Sebastian, I'll handle this."

Too late.

The butler gripped the edge of the blanket and ripped it away from Soma, tossing him to the floor in the process. "Agh! You careless pig!" The prince hissed.

"Hm, I am the careless one?" Sebastian responded. Soma looked up at him in surprise, "You are in England at the Estate of Lord Phantomhive, my master. What you childishly don't seem to recognize is that as it stands your presence in this household amounts to little more than a nuisance."

"Sebastian."

He ignored my warning. "You are a helpless child who can do nothing without Agni at his side. Now… your pillar of strength has left you."

Soma hung his own head in shame, "You are right… I have lost every one now… everyone who mattered to me." I knelt down next to him, placing my hand upon his hair. Sebastian laughed and this action caught Soma's attention.

"That isn't true and you know it Soma." I intervened before Sebastian could continue.

"Ms. Kaitlyn." Sebastian's cold warning froze me for a moment, but I wouldn't stand for how he was treating Soma. Sure, he was a brat, but did that make him any different from Ciel? "Lost… you're more of a child than I thought. You haven't lost anything Prince. Don't you understand you can't have lost what you never had to begin with."

"Stop it Sebastian." I growled, and again he ignored me.

"Status from your parents, a palace from your parents, a _servant_ from your parents, and never before in your life has anything ever actually belonged to you. Isn't that right?"

"It's not." Soma argued.

"Some part of you must have known the truth about Agni, but you were too much of a coward to face the truth weren't you?"

"You're wrong!" I shouted standing and placing myself in front of Soma. "You're wrong Sebastain! Agni was Soma's! You weren't there that day in the kitchen! Soma saved Agni _from death_! Agni wasn't some gift from his parents! Agni loves Soma as much as I do!" At those words Sebastian's eyes widened, and I internally smirked. I wanted to make him hurt. I took a breath to start again, but Soma made a break for the door screaming 'You're wrong! You're wrong!' but the door slammed close before he could make it out. Sebastian had beaten him there.

"You know I'm not wrong. You're finally seeing the truth, and now you want to play the tragic hero… what a hopelessly pathetic brat you are."

Soma stepped away from him, collapsing to the floor. "They said that they would be with me forever."

"And you actually believed that? You are so naïve… why on Earth would they stay when they got nothing in return? That is something most three year olds understand." Soma looked up at him. "Time to face facts… nobody ever loved you."

"That's enough of that." A third voice spoke up.

"Master…" Sebastian whispered as we all looked to find Ciel standing in the doorway.

"Who knows, I easily could have ended up the same way as him. If it hadn't been for that month…"

"What are you talking about Ciel?" Soma asked as he stood.

"My family… they were killed and my home was burned down. I was treated worse than you would treat any animal. I was helpless, just a child, but I came back to make the people who did this to me suffer the same humiliation. I will find them; my parents were killed for a reason. If I remain the family head and remain a nuisance to the people who hurt them then they will target me. That is what I'm waiting for, someday they will come to take my life too."

"But why… why do it?" Soma questioned the boy.

"Because the alternative is grief and melancholy; if I stand still I might as well be dead with them, but I'm alive and still standing; moving on my own two feet. I'm going to die someday and I'd rather do it with no regrets. I'm not going to pretend I'm doing anything noble, for this is no grand revenge. It's just a game to me, and I'm waiting to see who wins. However far I fall as long as there is so much as a thread left to me I will use it to climb. I will grab onto it and refuse to let go. I am still human, so I can do that much, but every person must decide on their own whether to grab it or not. Now come Kaitlyn and Sebastian, we must talk about West."

"Yes."

"Ciel!" Soma called, "I am 17, and you are correct. Compared to you I am nothing more than a spoiled brat. I knew there was something that had been bothering Agni but I didn't care enough to ask did I? Now I want to know, I wish to see them in person and ask why they left me! I beg you, let me come!"

"I don't think so…" Ciel said crushing Soma's hopes as quickly as they had been started. Ciel you little shit. "You area naïve idiot. I don't want to chaperon you. Of course… it's not like I'm going to go to the trouble of locking you in here."

Just as quickly the prince's hopes were restored.

"Thank you!" He shouted, clinging to the young Earl.

"GET OFF ME!"

"I am sorry I lost my temper earlier and destroyed your tea set…" He looked over at Sebastian. "Oh and you too I am sorry." He whispered hiding behind Ciel.

"It's alright… I find you entertaining." Sebastian replied, to which Soma smiled and walked off with Ciel. As they left the mood immediately darkened.

"You are a bastard you know that Sebastian." I said with venom in my voice as I turned to him. His head was hung slightly, and combined with the darkness of the room his face was shadowed from my view.

"Did you mean what you said… have I already lost you to the prince?" He whispered. A boiling anger flared up within me. How dare he think that!

Raising my hand I slapped him across his face, "How dare you. Wasn't it you who said those words Sebastian?" I glared at him, and he raised his head slightly to look at me. "_You cannot lose what was never yours._" I hissed towards the butler.

My next reaction was acted out unthinkingly.

Grabbing the butler by his collar I pulled him towards me and kissed him roughly upon his addicting lips. There was no way in heaven or hell I would let him think he owned me. Pushing him away at the next moment I turned on my heel. "I was never yours, nor will I ever be Sebastian."

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

The butler stood alone in the darkened room, gloved fingers brushing against his lips as he recalled the rough kiss shared between him and the creature. He recalled her words, _Wasn't it you who said those words Sebastian? You cannot lose what was never yours._

After a moment he chuckled to himself. "Ah, but Ms. Kaitlyn. We were each other's from the start."

**~~A Look At SexyTurtles Writing Process~~**

***Writing the chapter… gains an idea*  
>Oh… I could make them have a fight right here and then they could kiss!<strong>

***Continues typing.***

**Wait… they aren't scheduled to kiss for several more chapters…**

***Is in conflict with script and own author wishes. Proceeds to facebook where she ask's friends for guidance.***

**SexyTurtle: DO I MAKE KAITLYN AND SEBASTIAN KISS?**

**DarkLordSatanBitch: YESYESYESYESYES**

***With the conflict settled she proceeded to write, and after finishing the scene she goes back to the script.***

**Oh it continues after this point…**

***Screws the script and adds TP POV to end chapter.*  
>TL;DR: I go through many scene changes as I write. This one pertaining to whether they kiss or not. I gained a new motto in the process. SHOULD THEY KISS OR IS IT TOO SOON?<strong>

**Most of the time I go with the change because I can.**


	51. Chocolate Damnation

**TheAkatsukisPet: Omf.**

**DiabloFenrirCerberus: At first I was really confused and like "I knew I was bad at writing this but I didn't think I was that bad." And then I looked to see where you were at and it changed to "OH YOUR AT THAT PART *Falls off chair*"**

**Remember readeres. Always make your characters kiss even when you haven't planned their canon second kiss for several more chapters.**

**No I'm kidding don't make them do that because then it ruins what you have planned.**

**Also Sailor Moon comes back this summer.**

We had all returned to the previous room. Sebastian began to pour another round of tea for everyone, and I set on Ciels' arm rest much to his annoyance. "I never realized West was after a Royal Warrant; although, given his obsession with status it does make sense." Ciel started.

"Say, what is a Royal Warrant?" I questioned folding my hands in my lap.

Lau spoke up, "It's an endorsement bestowed upon their favorite vendors. Royal Warrant holders are official purveyors to the crown."

"Yes, indeed." Sebastian said, "And in one week a curry exhibition will be held as part of the festivities at the Crystal Palace. I am told it should be quite the event.

Soma whispered beside me, "Curry?"

Sebastian elected to ignore him and continued, "What's more, from what I've heard Her Majesty, who is widely known to be a lover of curry, will be in attendance that day."

"Nothing more than a rumor." Ciel interrupted quickly. "Ever since her husband Prince Albert passed away Her Majesty rarely consents to make any public appearances."

Well that's a bit depressing.

"What do the recent crimes and Curry Exhibition have to do with each other?" I asked not quite following their train of thought.

"The connection is the curry Kaitlyn. It's the specialty at West's coffee house. If he obtains a Royal Warrant for his curry, sales are sure to increase dramatically."

"That's probably why he was using Agni to target specific men! The must have been his rivals for the Curry Exhibition!" I announced and stood triumphantly. "When the men were hung he included notes that were insult to the English! So that way it would seem as if the attacks were carried out by a bitter Indian!" Well, I guess in a way they were…

"Correct." Ciel answered, "It is likely that Meena was West's bait; which is probably the only reason Agni got involved in the first place." At that moment Sebastian handed Ciel a letter. Wait a minute that's the attackers' letter! "I'm guessing he did it all for you." Ciel laid the note down on the table in front of us and slid it towards Soma. "You worship Kali, a goddess who is depicted with her tongue sticking out. Agni worships you as his god along with Kali. The connection seems obvious. He clearly signed those letters as a way of apologizing to you."

"He may indeed have left, but everything he does is still for you. No one else. Agni lives only for you… he is a fine butler." Yeah. Better than you could be Sebastian.

"My, my, my, I do love a happy ending. It looks like everything is wrapped up. No need to get more involved. I'm sure the Yard can handle the rest." Lau piped in.

"Wait no!" Soma cried, slamming his fists down on the table. "What about Agni and Meena?! What will happen to them!?"

Lau merely laughed, and Ciel answered instead. "We know the criminal underworld isn't involved in this, so we have nothing to do with this anymore."

Soma trembled for a brief moment, and crinkled the note trapped under his hand. "You are right… this is my problem. I need to be strong and handle it on my own." Go Soma! Four for you Soma!

"That's the right attitude!" Ciel agreed stretching his arms. "That affords me the liberty to look after my own agenda." We all looked at him with a confused stare, "I was called during winter for this idiotic case, so… I believe I deserve to be compensated for the inconvenience, hmm?"

"You son of a bitch." I stated, leaning onto my knees as I took up a spot on Soma's arm rest. "You were planning on competing from the moment you found out there was a Royal Warrant involved, weren't you Ciel?" He only smirked in reply.

"Thanks to West's activities the competition at the Curry Exhibition this year will be considerably slimmer than one under normal circumstances. So… perhaps the Phantomhive Company should enter its own curry? After all… we would only have to beat West. Then the Royal Warrant would fall into our hands. Besides I was already considering expanding into the food industry anyway. Winning a Royal Warrant for our curry would generate some buzz. It would be an excellent way to get started."

"Ciel, there's a problem."

"What?"

"We only have a week before the contest. Will we be able to make a curry great enough to actually stand a chance?"

"That won't be a problem at all… isn't that right, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired looking up at his butler. Ciel stop making eyes at your butler. That is unprofessional.

"If I couldn't make a good curry for my master, the-"

"Then what kind of butler would you be? Yes, yes we know Sebastian. You're going to get the Royal Warrant end of sto-" I cut off Sebastian and in turn was cut off by Soma.

"Impossible! There is no way you can win! They have Agni cooking for them, and his hand was blessed by the goddess Kali." Agni's bandaged hand came to mind.

"Yes, I am willing to admit that Agni is a remarkable fighter, but this is a _cooking _competition. It's not combat." Ciel explained.

"That is what I am saying! None of you have even had a glimpse at Agni's true power yet! You do not know real curry. Not at all." Soma said.

"What do you mean by 'real curry' Soma?"

Soma took a breath and began to explain, "The key to curry is a mixture of spices… the possibilities are infinite. Choosing the right ingredients is a difficult task; it is like trying to find one truth in a vast universe! But Agni can do it… He creates worlds out of nothingness. His power is on the same plan as the gods! That is why he is known as _The Godly Right Hand of Kali!_ Never in my life have I tasted a bowl of curry that could begin to compare to his…"

"How interesting!" Lau laughed, "Agni's true power is making the curry of Kali! Ahahaha~"

"What do you think Sebastian?" I asked, turning to the butler.

"Hmm… sounds like a challenge."

_T~T~T~T_

"Damn Sebastian, you made all this curry?" I said. In truth I wasn't all to shocked to see all that curry there. This was Sebastian for Christs sake, but I put on a show to boost his already enormous ego. Soma stood next to me, dumbstruck.

"Yes, Prince Soma is the only one who has ever tasted Mr. Agni's curry. I would like you to perform a taste test for me." The demonic workaholic said, scooping curry into the bowl.

"Thank you~" I said and took it from his hands walking to the other side of Soma. "Damn. This is better than usual. I applaud you."

Soma then reached for the other bowl Sebastian handed him. "Okay, yes I will! If it means repaying your kindness by eating curry I shall eat as much as you want me to!"

"It's much appreciated."

"I will do it for Meena and Agni." Soma said with determination.

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V)_

"Thanks to you every last one of our rivals has withdrawn our entry." West said to the ashamed butler beside him. "The only ones left are third rate brands I've never heard of before and some company that produces children's toys." West threw the paper on to the table beside him.

Agni, curiosity peaked, leaned over and grabbed the paper, "The Funtom Company… does that mean?"

"No need to worry," West assured him, "With that godly right hand of yours we're sure to win the Royal Warrant."

_T~T~T~T_

There was a knock on Earl Phantomhives office door, "Pardon me sir," His butler, Sebastian, said as he opened the door to the room. "For today's tea we have Gateau au Chocolat."

"I'll need proper dress for a royal audience." Ciel said ignoring his butlers words completely.

"Hm, you insist she won't come but you dress up anyway." The butler teased, "How amusing. The Queen's Guard Dog is a well-trained little pup, eh?"

"Have you concocted a curry better than Agni's yet?" The young Earl snapped.

"No… according to Prince Soma something is still lacking." The butler bent down and moved he slice of cake so it was in his Masters line of sight.

"Then get back to the kitchen and quit wasting time baking cakes. You have more important things to do." The boy countered, slapping at his butlers hand lightly.

"Yes, I understand my Lord."

"And anyway I'm not really in the mood for chocolate right now. Drop it into the curry or something."

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn P.O.V.)_

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I jumped at the sound of it. Gripping the back of my vanity chair I called for them to come in. "Good evening Ms. Kaitlyn." Sebastain said. Before he could come in, I stopped him.

"Why are you here, did something happen?"

He gave me a questioning look, "No. The Young Master just told me to give you this." He stepped into the room fully, a slice of cake in his hands.

Oh.

Maybe he didn't know yet.

"Just… just set it there." I said and pointed to vanity. I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Is something troubling you Ms. Kaitlyn?" He asked just before leaving.

"What? No. Why would something be troubling me? I don't know what you're talking about. Good day sir." I slammed the bedroom door closed without even giving him a chance to reply.

It wasn't like I ruined our chances of winning.

Definitely wasn't that. Nope. Here's what happened.

_I had been walking around the manor in absolute boredom, and was searching for something to do. As sought out entertainment my stomach began to growl. Naturally I sucked in my stomach, I was nowhere near the kitchen and I couldn't just have my stomach growling all willy nilly!_

_How embarrassing._

_But I digress._

_Continuing to make my way around the manor, this time in search of the kitchen, a delicious smell hit my nose. Following the sent I, unsurprisingly, found the kitchen where pots upon pots of curry were brewing. Okay damn that was a lot of curry and all together they produced a heavenly aroma._

_Seriously, I wouldn't have been shocked had my nose run off of my own face. _Ugh, this all smells so amazing, but Sebastian forbade me from eating any of it. Damn it._ Huffing in irritation I went on a hunt for something to eat hidden within the cupboards of the Phantomhive Kitchen._

"_Score! A bar of chocolate!" I cheered, pulling it out and peeling off the entire wrapper. Breaking off the top left piece I tossed it into my mouth. Delicious! But, my sweet and chocolaty victory was short lived when a loud BANG came from the outside causing me to drop the bar into one of the many pots._

God. Fucking. DAMN. IT.

_Picking up the ladle for the pot I stirred the chocolate into the curry mixture, spilling a small amount over the side. It went unnoticed by my panicked self. _If Sebastian finds out I'm so dead! _Placing the ladle pack into its previous position I scurried out of the kitchen._

That, my friend, is how I ruined the Funtom Company's chances for the Royal Warrant.

**I'm so done with this story.**

**So done.**

**/Flies into the sun**


	52. Heart of the Curry

**Stormyspiritstar: Omg bless you. Pls be my beta reader I don't edit this at all because by the time I've finished writing the chapter I wanna fly into the sun because I'm dONE.**

**Guest: Okay I'm gonna be honest here. This review has been gnawing at me all day long, and I just couldn't let it go without talking a bit. I'm sorry that this story has become boring but thank you for telling me so I can work to still keep it exciting for the others. Have a nice day and enjoy the rest of your time on fanfiction my friend!**

"Ciel is that outfit fit for meeting the Queen?" I asked sitting on the chair next to him and watching as Sebastian made final adjustments.

He sighed, "Yes, it is. Now shut up woman." Touchy, "Anyway, Sebastain are you certain you can beat Agni's curry today?"

"Of course, I swear it on the Phantomhive name."

OOOOOOOH SHIT JUST GOT SERIOUS.

_T~T~T~T_

"I have some preparations to attend to. I must excuse myself." The butler said with a bow to us all. Turning away from us I resisted the urge to run after him and tell him about what happened, but I fear he would only chastise me or something. So I joined in with the others wishing the black clothed butler good luck.

_Somebody just shoot me. It will save me from whatever happens later on._

After that thought a certain prince caught my eye as I saw him run away from the group. The other walked away, but instead of joining them I followed Soma.

"Mina!" The prince called out to the dark haired woman. What is he doing? The woman called Mina turned around, and I must say she was rather beautiful. It was no wonder West took her from Soma.

Mina looked surprised at first, but it was quickly replaced with rage. "Tch. How stupid are you?" She asked the prince who in turn leaned back slightly in confusion at her attitude. "Go back with you?" She slapped away the hands that held her shoulders "Don't make me laugh. Why would I ever want to go back there?" In a huff she turned away from the prince, "I already went through so much trouble to escape!"

Say what now.

"People born into royalty can lounge around, never doing a day of work in their lives! But because I was born into a lower caste I was forever doomed to be a servant! I don't want to spend my whole life trapped by the caste system!"

Soma stepped back, "You went with him willingly? It was your decision?" His voice was barely a whisper.

She turned back around to him, "Yes! That's right! A lowly servant or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which of the two is better! I spent my life taking care of you, you selfish brat. I'm done with that. I promised that I wouldn't tell you, but now here you are, and you are old enough to know the truth." With those words the servant turned on her heel and trotted away from the heart broken prince.

I bit my lip for a moment, my heart aching as well. "Soma…" I whispered before trotting over to him and taking his hand. "I'm sorry… about Mina."

"You saw?" I could only nod.

"Will you be alright?" He didn't answer, "Hey. Soma, look at me." He's eyes flicked over at me. My eyebrow twitched and with slight force turned him to look at me. "Soma…" I softened my gaze at the look on his face, and standing on tiptoes kissed his forehead gently.

Soma…

_T~T~T~T (Third person P.O.V.)_

_**How dare that filth touch her…**_

_**How dare he…**_

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn P.O.V.)_

All of us, Finny, Bard, Meyrin, Ciel, and I, had been swallowed by the crowd as other gathered for the beginning of the competition. Panic filled my insides, damn why I didn't tell somebody I will never know. That is not one of my best ideas.

"Thank you all for waiting!" The announcer called to the crowd silencing them immediately, "Welcome to the Curry Festival where you can find the best curry London can offer!" The crowd cheered and the contestants stood before us on the stage, smiling confidently.

The Viscount Druitt stood off to the side gaining a large portion of the attention as he waved to the crowd. "Now!" The announcer called, "Let the cooking begin!"

"What's that sound?" I asked turning around. Ciel froze.

"Her Majesty!"

"Oh my word…" The announcer said before clearing his through and bowing at the waist slightly, "Our gracious Queen, Her Majesty and mother of England, Queen Victoria!" Whispers erupted from the crowd as the Queen, draped in clothes the color of the night sky, walked down the aisle as a butler, contrasting sharply with the color of clouds clothed him, stood by her side.

Suddenly the crowd broke in to song, I think it was their national anthem? I didn't really know so I stood there silent. The Queens white-clad butler led her to a rather well embellished chair, and together they turned as her butler leaned down to her what she had to say. The butler straightened and spoke, "Her Majesty bids me tell you, I am so sorry I have been unable to appear before you; however, I am in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband was exceedingly fond of curry as well. I look forward to your food."

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, "And with that!" The announcer shouted over the crowd, "Let's start!*" Everyone around us was in awe at Sebastian and Agni, commenting on how they moved and created their dishes.

"I say what is he doing?" One man called out as he pointed up towards Sebastian. Following his gaze the other and I looked at Sebastian and watched as he pulled out a chocolate bar. The butler stared right at me and smiled for the briefest of moments as he broke of pieces and plopped them into the curry.

Damn him.

Huffing I turned on my heel and began to walk away. "Hey what's that!" Another person called out, stopping me in my tracks I turned around, and there in Agni's hand rested something I never thought I would see.

"A blue… lobster?"

"You can't just add anything to curry!" West laughed, "You see mine is the truly sophisticated recipe!" With renewed confidence Agni began to create his curry once more.

Sometime later the cooks had finished and it was time to present the curry to the judges. The chef from Puff and Tubs was up first, while he received a few compliments the cons of his dish out weighed them and he was out of the running.

The same thing happened to the second chef, and as he walked away Agni stepped up. The judges expressions was one of euphoria. Viscount Druitt stood up and gave some speech about how the curry reminded him of some woman and as Agni stepped aside Sebastian stepped up. Lifting the silver lid Sebastian showed them… uh… balls of dough. The judges and crowd were equally shocked. The black-clad butler walked over to a deep fryer and placed the balls of dough one by one into the hot grease.

Wut.

Taking them out of the dish he held the dough out to the judges, "Hey… wait a minute…" Cutting into the soft surface the judges faces held one of surprise as Curry spilled out onto the plate. Sebastian you brilliant bastard! "Hey where's Soma?" I asked looking around in delight, "He shouldn't miss this!" Turning around I pushed through the crowd in search for the prince.

_T~T~T~T_

Walking up to the Prince I took his hand in my own, "You know… Agni only kept it from you try to see her because he didn't want you to get hurt Soma." I said softly as he looked over at me. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"You are aware that your butler is competing, won't you support him?"

"I know, but I have been thinking. I have been so ignorant… I never even tried to understand how Mina must have felt. How Agni must have felt!"

"If you can understand that much than what are you doing standing her staring at some statue? Agni doesn't blame you for your actions… even now he fights for you. Butler or not you should still be there to support him!" Gripping his hand I ran back to the contest the Prince trailing behind me. "Now come on or we will miss out on the tasting past!"

_T~T~T~T_

"Here try this one!" I said passing him a Curry Bun. "Sebastian made it." Smiling I walked down the row of curry, a particular one catching my eye, "What's that delicious smell?" Taking a sample of the curry I began to chow down. "Hmm… a certain flavor sticks out among the rest… this must have been what the judges were talking about." Finishing it off I licked my lips and joined Soma again as he picked up another Curry Bun.

"You butler is quite the cook…" He said biting into it.

"That's Sebastian for you."

Just then the crowd broke out in awe and all eyes were glued to the stage. Following them I saw Sebastian walk over to the Queen with a Curry Bun on a plate. Handing the plate off to the white clothed butler he in turn held it out to the Queen. She removed a glove and lifted her black veil slightly to bite into the bun.

There was a sudden pain in my chest.

The butler bent down and listened to her words. "The Queen says… you have created something a child could eat without the need of a knife or a fork. In doing so you have reinforced a necessary equality in our nation's children and its adults. For that I thank you, well done. You have contributed to our great country sir, our Queen is truly appreciative."

"Don't make me laugh!" An angered voice shouted, "Don't flatter yourself… Equality? The future? Easy prospects for the Queen of a rich country to speculate on! BUT WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW?!"

"Mina! What are you doing! In front of her Majesty!" West shouted pulling her back, but she elbowed him in the gut and began attack the crowd. The pain became greater and I feel to my knees.

_**She is right… what the hell does this Queen know? And Ciel… that fucking brat… He thinks he has it so easy? Why doesn't he try living in my shoes for a day! I've lost everything… everything I love is gone! I am the only pure one here! I have given up everything!**_

"_**Find the impure… snuff him out… end him… END HIM!" **_**I cackled standing and charging at the nearest human.**

_He is not the one!_

He was tossed to the side.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! End them… END THEM ALL!" There! The Earl! Kill him my servant!**_

A wicked smile rested on my face and my vision went red as I locked on to the brat. End him… end him… if he dies… I SHALL BE FREE! **"CIEL!"** I cried faking pain as I ran towards the snot.

"Kaitlyn!" He shouted running towards me.

_**Perfect…**_

_Kaitlyn..._

Reaching towards him I hesitated and he ran into my arms, _**End him now!**_ Gripping the back of his neck he cried out in pain. _**"Ciel… y**__ou… mo_ron…" Throwing him behind me my arm struck out at the stranger who lunged towards me, "Stay away from him fucker! Ciel stay behind me okay?" I held onto his hand tightly and a shaky 'okay' came in response.

_I'll protect you Ciel… no matter what!_

Spinning I picked him up into my arms with sudden strength and ran. _I have to get out of here! I can't fend them all off!_

"KAITLYN LOOK OUT!" He screamed as he clung to my neck. Time seemed to slow as I turned to look at the stranger who lunged at us; I tensed and fell to my knees with my hand at Ciels head.

Put the attacker never came.

Turning back around the man had collapsed and the strange aura that, at one point surrounded me, was around him dispersed. One by one others fell to the ground, for something seemed to have been thrown into their mouths. Standing I held Ciel in my arms still, but a burning appeared as I continued to carry him. "What the…?"

"Sebastian keep throwing the Curry Buns!" The Earl shouted as another man went down.

"Yes, my Lord!" The butler replied from somewhere else. Ciel began to squirm in my arms and I set him down.

"Ciel what's going on?"

"You and many others at the spice called Kalima!" Soma yelled as they rushed to our side, "It is a forbidden spice, it reacts to the dark desires within the human heart." _Dark desires? _"It makes us into monsters…" At those words I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

I almost… hurt Ciel. No… not hurt… I didn't want to hurt him… I wanted him dead. That wasn't me… yet I wanted to kill him… all those thoughts of murder…

I wanted everyone dead…

I wanted everybody to suffer like me.

_T~T~T~T_

"I must thank you Ciel." Soma spoke as we all said our goodbyes, "What if I had never met you? I would still be as selfish and ignorant as I have always been. I still have so much to learn… all of England… no… all of the world has much to teach me and I am a willing student!"

"Aw Soma you're going to make me cry you big lug!" I sniffled as I hugged him. My little prince was growing up so fast!

"And Kaitlyn… I need to thank you as well… you were there when I was lost in the darkness fearing the loss of not only Mina but Agni as well…" I smiled up at him with closed eyes as I felt him move and a sudden pressure applied to my lips.

"What!?" The three servants cried as I opened my eyes to find Prince Soma kissing me.

"Mm!?" Pushing him away from me I rapped him on the head. "Soma! What the hell!?" The Prince laughed and hugged me.

"I shall miss you all greatly…" There was sadness in his tone, and suddenly I found the prince in tears wailing something about Mina.

Really I didn't know and didn't care to know! He kissed me for crying out loud! With great effort I managed to calm him down and gave him a tissue to wipe his tears with.

I'm really going to miss them…

**Falls over.**

**I… did it… I have conquered… the Curry Arc… and I really hate how poorly written some parts are but you know what I really don't care any more.**

**I really don't.**


	53. Scarves in a Tree

**So I'm just kinda gonna push the Christmas arc to the end of this whole story, and I may just make it its own little side story because really it doesn't hold any significance to the plot and I just wanna move this story along.**

"Check."

…

"Check."

…

"Check."

…

"Use your night to steal that pawn."

"Why that's fucking pointless."

"Just do it."

…

"Check."

…

"Check."

"Motherfucker if you are going to keep checking me just end the god damn game."

"Take the bishop."

"How is this helping me?"

"Check."

"God damn it I quit."

"You can't quit we are in the middle of a game."

"Yeah well it seems like you're only testing my fucking patience Ciel!"

"This is chess what do you expect?" The brat asked, using his king to take one of my remaining pawns. My king was cornered and I was using my last few pieces to defend him.

"If I still had my queen I could kick your ass right now."

"Yes, well, you made a foolish mistake and lost your queen."

"Shut up."

"Young Master you have had plenty of times to end the game why haven't you?" That damned butler asked. The short stack only smirked.

"Ugh I quit, I'm killing off my pieces." Moving my bishop out I took his last pawn, "Check." He countered by taking my bishop. "Check." I scanned the board for a moment, taking his rook with my pawn. He moved his last rook away from the pawns path, and accidentally placed it next to my king. I took the bastards rook. Eventually we worked our way down to our last few pieces. I held my king, two pawns, and a rook. Ciel only had his precious little king.

"How the hell did this happen?" He demanded, I gave a small shrug. With a small flick of my wrist I moved my pawn onto the last space on his side of the board.

"Can I have my queen back."

"Damn you."

"You can quit you know."

"Never."

Ciel moved his king to take my pawn my last pawn, "Can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"You'll place your king in check."

"Fine."

"Can't move there either because my rook will take it then." He gave an irritated sigh when suddenly the door to his office opened with a bang.

"CIEL~!" A high pitched and chipper voice called. _Dear God it is far too early for this._ I took my gaze back to the playing board. Ciel had decided to move his king one space back. Lizzy ran up to her fiancé chatting happily with the boy. "Oh Ciel! I heard you won the curry contest! We _must _hold a party in celebration of your success!"

"No."

I moved my queen, "Aw! Why not Ciel?" Lizzy whined tugging on his arm.

"Because I see no reason to hold such an event, it was just a contest, and my success was inevitable." He spoke in a bored tone.

"Come on Ciel, this sounds like fun. Let's hold a party!" Ciel glared at me.

"Kaitlyn do not en-"

"See! Kaitlyn even agrees! We must hold one now!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Ciel do you even realize how amazing this party could be?" I asked.

"No."

"Well then, we totes have to hold one now." I teased the earl. I looked at the chess board and a small smile grew on my face, "Oh and Ciel," I pointed to the board. "Check mate."

_T~T~T~T_

"But Ciiiieeeel…" I groaned leaning onto the young earls' desk. "We have to invite them!"

"No, I just finished dealing with them and don't wish to see them for quite some time."

"Well, I do."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "He kissed you and you were quite upset about that, and yet here you are eager to see them again. Eager for the princes' affections Kaitlyn?"

"Ciel are you in any position to question my authority as your maid?" I huffed, leaning back and folding my arms across my chest. He gave me a look as if to say 'You are honestly asking me that?' "Don't answer that, but Ciel we have to have Soma and Agni at the party! It'll make it that much better, and plus it'll keep them away that much longer!"

…

"I'll think about it… now go bother Sebastian or Finny or something, I have work to do."

"Like wondering how I beat your ass at chess?"

"Out!"

_T~T~T~T_

"Sebastian do you love me?" I asked as I rested my chin on the island. The demonic butler paused in his work and gave me a worried look.

"What brought this on Miss Kaitlyn?"

"If you loved me you would give me those sweets." I answered eyeing the bowl of chocolate frosting in his arms. He opened his mouth in a silent 'ah' at my words.

"I am afraid Miss Kaitlyn you will have to wait for tomorrow's events for the desired sweets."

"I thought you would say that…"

"Then why did you ask?"

I shrugged, "Worth a shot wasn't it?" Sebastian chuckled and set the cooking down on the island. "Hey, hey, Sebastian I have a question."

"Hm?" He quirked an eyebrow looking over at me.

"I've seen you taste the food before, but aren't your senses different from a humans? What's the point in tasting it?" He opened his eyes a fraction of an inch wider for a moment before a smile rested on his face.

"Miss Kaitlyn who else was in the kitchen when you've seen me taste food?"

"Meyrin… Bard… Agni… Fi- oh. You do it to keep with the image that you are a butler." He nodded and took a spoon from the drawer dipping it into the frosting and quickly flicking out his tongue to taste the frosting. "What does it taste like to you?"

"This specific item is quite flavorless… its taste is far too weak for my senses."

"That doesn't make sense…"

"Pardon?"

"You have better vision, smell, hearing, touch… yet… your taste doesn't amplify its sweetness?" He gave a chuckle and held the spoon out to me.

"See for yourself…" Closing my lips around the silver utensil the demon pulled it away as my reaction caused me to scrunch up my nose.

"Oh ew you've barely mixed it, I swear to god all I taste is flour." He angled the bowl for me. "You bastard you just added a whole bunch of flour and made me eat that!" No wonder he couldn't taste anything sweet, all there was to taste was flour. "And Ciel trusts you to cook for him."

"Miss Kaitlyn I am hurt that you would think I would make something Young Master wouldn't approve of." I made an unmoved noise in my throat, and I threw him an unimpressed glance.

"I wonder why that is Sebastian?" I stuck my thumb to the roof of my mouth for a moment, "I think some of it is stuck to the roof of my mouth…"

"I can help you with that…" He whispered softly beside me. I promptly fell of my chair.

"Wow, back up Jack! You are going nowhere near my mouth, 'kay? Stay back, no touchy!" I crossed my arms over my head and stared at the demon through the upper portion of the X. "I'm gonna go find Finny, I think we've had a little TOO much bonding time for now." Standing I brushed myself off and headed for the backyard to find the destructive little gardener.

_T~T~T~T_

"Finny be careful!" I shouted at the gardener trudging through the snow covered ground towards the tree the gardener was climbing.

"Ah! Miss Kaitlyn long time no see!" He waved before falling to the ground.

"Tch. Finny you saw me this morning at breakfast. I swear sometimes you're just as clumsy as Meyrin…" I sighed helping the blonde up. Giving him a quick hug we stared up at the tree he had just been trying to climb, "Say, why were you trying to climb this Finny?"

"Huh? Oh, I was riding on Pluto and my scarf got stuck!" He said pointing up towards the middle of the tree. "The Young Master gave me that scarf… it's important to me…"

"Well I hate to say it Finny… but that scarfs a gonner… maybe we can ask Sebastian to get it later but right now it's going to stay there, good and stuck." Looking back at the gardener I saw the big crocodile tears welling in his eyes. "Hey, no crying! Since it's stuck that means the wind can't take it and will be there for you when you can get it!"

"It-it's not that!" The gardener whined, "It's the fact th-that M-Mister S-Sebastian w-w-will yell at-t me 'caus-se I lo-lost the Young Masters scarf a-again!" _Again._

"Finny… just how many times have you lost this scarf?" Through his blubbering Finny was able to give me a definite answer of 'I dunno' which I will interpret as a lot of times. "Alright, alright, how about I ask him this-" The wind was hugged out of me as the gardener picked me up in a lethal hug. "_Fin..ny"_ I wheezed and he set me down. "I'll take… that as… your thanks…"

_T~T~T~T_

"Sebastian Finny got his scarf stuck in a tree again so he needs you to get it for him." I said trudging into the kitchen and pulling off my coat. I heard an irritated sigh.

"I should leave it there just for the sake of teaching that worthless servant a lesson."

"But you won't."

"Oh won't I?"

I looked over at the butler and pursed my lips, "You will otherwise I will make it my personal goal to devour everything you have just baked, and I will attain as many scarves possible and throw them into trees around this manor."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You're bluffing."

I held up the object in my hands, "I have this scarf right here I can start with." The butler sighed defeated. "Thank you darling." I said attempting to imitate an obnoxious child-like voice. Almost like Lizzy. "What's in the oven?" I asked walking over and bending down as I opened it. "You son of a gun you didn't tell me that you were going to make cookies. I didn't even get to like the spoon."

"Miss Kaitlyn raw eggs were used to create the cookie dough, you would have gotten sick."

"Motherfucker please I've eaten so much cookie dough I will probably pass away before I hit 50, but not ONCE have I gotten sick!" I scoffed crossing my arms and scowling at the demonic butler. Just then the doors to the kitchen opened and there in the doorway stood two very familiar people.

"KAITLYN!"

"SOMA!"

**FLY ON THE WINGS OF FAILURE. FLY BABY FLYYY~**

**And so begins the fan arc that gives a big plot development.**

**I'm kinda happy with this one, mostly because it's just really for fun and I was just able to write it out.**


	54. Happy Anniversary!

**Bluh. I didn't read through and I finished it at like 1 am so forgive any confusions or mistakes and such.**

**AlabasterTemptress: Sure I can take a look at it, but I don't really understand what you mean by nobody likes it. People favorite/followed it right, that's gotta mean people find it interesting enough to want to see what's going on next. Shoot me a message so I can help you a bit more. And thank you blushu /w\\**

"Don't look at me like that; because Soma's here I get to crash with you again." I said pushing past the butler and into his room holding a pillow to my chest. Soma had currently taken hostage of my room again, but I really didn't mind. Hey I got to spend more time with Sebastian even if he didn't care.

Walking over to his bed I sat down and placed the pillow behind me for support. "My only question is Miss Kaitlyn, why are you in this room and not with Meyrin?"

I blinked at him because honestly I didn't even know myself. He had a rather good point. I shrugged after a moment, "I don't know really… I guess because… no it's stupid."

"What?"

"Well, if I get scared or have a nightmare you're there wide awake. With Meyrin she'd be groggy for five to ten minutes and wouldn't even really understand the issue before falling back asleep, but with you… I know you won't comfort me because, well you're you, but it's just comforting to know if I need somebody they're right there." Slowly the butler nodded, processing what I said. Blushing heavily I looked away, "Just forget that, it's stupid and shit so just forget I said that."

…

"Miss Kaitlyn."

…

"Yeah?"

…

"I will always be here for you."

"Shut up!"

_T~T~T~T_

"Sebastian, are you sure the weather is going to be fine for the party tonight?" I asked as I dried my hands on my apron. He nodded from his place by the counter.

"I assure you Miss Kaitlyn everything shall be alright." I looked over my shoulder at him, narrowing my eyes when I saw him reading a recipe card.

"You aren't even looking outside."

"I don't need to."

"Yeah, uh-uh, bullshit." Pulling open the door I called out to Finny, "Hey! Be careful 'kay kiddo?! If it gets worse come back inside immediately!"

Finny waved calling back an 'ok' to me. There was a knock on the kitchen door and turning around we found Agni entering the kitchen, smiling as always. "I was wondering if I could help with preparations for the gathering this evening."

Sebastian smiled, "Why, yes, of course. Miss Kaitlyn is not being of much help at the moment as you can see."

"Hey! I checked the chocolate chips for freshness!"

"Let's see… you can start on the-" Annoyed I tuned the butler out with a huff and stormed out of the kitchen to find a certain Indian prince.

_T~T~T~T_

"Soma it's awful nobody appreciates the little work I do around here!" I cried to the prince rolling around on his bed as he sat in a chair beside me and having a thoughtful expression on his face. "I mean really! Tasting chocolate is hard and taking care of Ciel when Sebastian has other work is hard! I can barely keep my social life with the others intact! I'm being worked like a slave!" I draped myself dramatically over the side of his bed.

"So this is where you have run off too." Sebastian sighed from the doorway.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know where I was, bastard." Sitting up I stared at the butler, "Snows heavier did Finny come in?"

"Yes. Miss Kaitlyn there is a spare change of clothes in your room; I ask that you dress before the guests arrive."

"…Fine." The butler bowed and turned. "See what I mean Soma?" Soma nodded deep in thought. "You aren't listening are you?" He shook his head, "God damn it." Standing from the bed I stretched, "Well, then I'll see you at the party!" Waving I went to leave the princes room.

"Wait!" He called grabbing my sleeve. "Be my date to the party!"

"What."

_T~T~T~T_

"Sebastian you are such a jackass!" I yelled at the butler as I tied the apron behind me and glared at him in the mirror as he put on a tie. In the end it turned out that I would not be going to the party with Prince Soma after Sebastian had a few words with him, and he no doubt threatened the prince.

"Miss Kaitlyn I told you to stay away from them." He said as he walked over and began to fix my apron.

Slapping his hands away I turned to him, irritated, "No, get away, and I said you don't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" Turning I slapped him across his cheek and tinting it the tiniest shade of red. His eyes narrowed at me and roughly I was turned around and suddenly strangled as he adjusted and retied the apron so tightly it would probably slice me right in two. "This has to be abuse." I squeaked turning to him with a glare.

He smiled that shit-eating grin of his, "I would never."

"Come over here and let me punch that grin off your face bitch."

"Miss Kaitlyn must I get the soap?"

…

…

…

"Miss Kaitlyn?"

"No you don't." His smile grew. "I really, _really, _hate you Sebastian."

"I am aware."

_T~T~T~T_

Letting out a small sigh I stared around at all the guests as they danced around in ballgowns of various colors and suits of various families. I actually hadn't been expecting this many people and I could tell neither had Ciel from his irritated presence beside me. "You know Lizzy is looking for you."

"I am aware."

"Hiding from her?"

"Yes."

"LADY ELIZABETH!" The look the Earl gave me broke my heart; it was the look of absolute betrayal. "Hey if I'm stuck serving you're stuck with her. Suck it up bitch." He glared at me immediately. Waving as Lizzy dragged him off I leaned against the pillar watching the evening unfold. Occasionally I let out a yawn or too.

"Are you bored Miss Kaitlyn?" A certain voice said next to me, "You know a blonde or two wouldn't look bad in my den." Pressing myself against the pillar I looked back to find Lau was the one who had spoken those words to me. "Haha! No need to look so panicked! I was merely joking."

"Some joke that was." I grumbled and returned to my previous position against the pillar. "I just want tonight to be over is all."

"Where is that butler you're so fond off? Maybe he could entertain you, hmmm?"

I scoffed, "Don't make me…" Turning I found he had already disappeared. Fucking freak. Biting my lip I turned back to the front to find Lau yet again. "What the hell!?"

"Ah, before I part Miss Kaitlyn… I must warn you. Please be careful this evening and do try to stay away from any dark spots." With that message he turned and sauntered off.

Uh, okay then.

Staring at his retreating form with a strange face I wasn't surprised to hear Sebastian speak his new words of wisdom to me, "Your face will freeze like that if you don't move it Miss Kaitlyn." He offered me a drink.

"Bullshit." I scoffed taking the offered alcohol and downed it quickly. "Here, go fetch me another." I passed the glass back to him. "If you're going to make me work tonight you bet your ass I'm making you my slave."

"As you wish… my mistress."

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

Sometime later during the party we find our Little Lord dancing with a certain enthusiastic Little Lady among the crowd of refined nobles. As the two mingled and danced Ciel was unsurprised to hear many comments of how great his party was.

Of course it was great, he was the Earl Phantomhive. Was nothing he did great?

This party wasn't great it was damn fantastic! He had Sebastian on the job; it wasn't just fantastic it was unparalleled! The Earl gave a small sigh as Lizzy continued talking with her mother, so he placed a small bite of cake in his mouth and brushed his hair back after a moment.

In all honesty Ciel had not even wanted this party to begin with, but he held it to please Lizzy and… wait a minute. Why the hell should he tell you? Nevermind. Throughout the evening the Earl hadn't failed to notice one thing, and that was that the snow fall had escalated to a blizzard status. He only could hope it would die out before the end of this party.

But little did the earl know that much more was in store for Phantomhive Manor, for you see… at that moment all light in the manor went out and somebody the Earl cared for dearly was taken.

**I'm so exhausted. Also Lugia's Song is a good song to write to.**

**Falls off chair and falls asleep.**

**And also I would like to make an announcement.**

**The Hybrid is officially one year old.**

**Happy birthday/anniversary Hybrid. Proud of u**


	55. Interrogation

**Aaaaah it's already one year I can't believe it. **

**Fanfiction what are you doing. Stop it. Everything is new and weird looking. No.**

**I'm putting a small warning on here, there is abuse but it's not really all that bad? So just fair warning my friend.**

It seemed that as soon as the lights had gone out within the Phantomhive home they had returned to light the hall. Well, then again what do you expect from a demon butler? The nobles gathered looked around in confusion, just what exactly had happened? "Forgive me ladies and gentlemen," The demon butler called from the staircase, "It seems a window was left open and a _great wind_ blew out the lights!"

The butler scanned the crowd and noted the absence of a certain blonde maid, _where could that woman have run off to now? _He wondered as he descended the stairs and sought out his master.

"Excuse me for a moment Lizzy." Ciel said as he excused himself and waited for his butler in a corner of the room. "Sebastian what the hell just happened here?"

"Young Master I ask that you excuse me for a few moments, I have some loose ends to tie up."

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V. a few moments ago)_

After sending Sebastian away I decided to provide a little chase for him and walked to the other end of the room, and cautiously staying away from anyone who may call on me. "Maid!" Damn it. Sighing I turned with a smile to see… shit. Viscount Druitt.

With his hand he beckoned me over to him and blanching as I walked over to him, "Can I help you sir?" I asked sweetly, adding a curtsy.

"Yes can you- I'm sorry, my lovely lady, but have we met before?"

"No. No we haven't sir. Never. No."

He stared at me for a moment longer before dropping the subject and handing me his empty glass. "Please refill this."

With poison? Gladly.

Bowing again I walked off to the kitchen and opening the door I saw Sebastian waiting there for me. "Wipe that smirk off your face bitch." I growled walking over and trading glasses with him. Quickly downing the liquid. "Go give this to him please. He almost recognized me."

"Hmm, I don't believe that is my issue." The butler said tapping his chin.

"I'm begging you. See? I'll even get on my knees!"

Sebastian chuckled, "I don't need you to beg, Ms. Kaitlyn; however, what will you give me if I do this?"

"Why the shit do you need something from me?"

He extended his hand and I placed the glass on the counter and took the offer. He yanked me towards him and brushed his nose against mine. "I think I know what I want…" he whispered before promptly disappearing out the door.

Asshat.

Humming to myself I leaned against the island drumming my fingers as I waited for his return. Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass and a dark cloaked figure emerged from the window. "Wh-who are you!?" I asked grabbing a knife.

"Sh," the person said pressing a finger to their lips. "Have a nice long sleep."

"Wh-wha-AH!"

Everything went black.

_T~T~T~T_

My head is pounding… my whole body tingles, and… I can't move my arms… "Awake yet girl?" A male voice said. Groaning I lifted my head to look at him through blurry eyes, "Good… now you can answer some of my questions."

"Who are y-you…"

Crack.

"Gah!" I shouted and looking at the man, now fully awake, with a stern glare my eyes widened at seeing the whip resting in his hand.

"Did you not listen? I am asking the questions… but to answer you just call me a _Missi Dominici*_… and…" Crack. "Quiet yourself bitch." _How… polite._ "Now… your name is Kaitlyn Schaefer?"

"Forgot my middle name…"

Crack.

"Answer the question. The middle name is not important. Are you Kaitlyn Schaefer?"

"Yes…"

"Born in America?"

"Yes…"

"You are of English decent?"

"Partly…"

"Explain."

"I'm part English, and I'm also part German… I swear it's nearly impossible to be neither German nor Irish. I mean honestly, almost everyone I know is- AH!"

"Put a cork in it." Well that was rather rude.

"You are human?"

"Yeah." Crack, "Ow! What the hell!?"

"Do not lie to me! Tell me, what you are!"

"Human! Part German and English- Gah! Stop it!" I shouted as he lashed out at me again with the whip.

"Lair!"

"But I'm not lying!"

"What are you, creature!"

"How can I know if I can't even answer the question?! If anything it sounds like _you_ know what I am so why don't you tell me oh mighty and powerful _Missi Dominici_! Answer me that!"

His hand tensed on the whip, bringing it back behind his head he suddenly stood tall and proud. Purple eyes flashed under his hood. _How familiar… _"You'll pay for your arrogance!" In a sudden blinding moment the lights of the room flashed on to their full brightness, and a voice dripping with malice and an intent for harm spoke.

"_**I ask that you do not harm her, Missi Dominici.**_" Sebastian growled. His eyes their stunning demonic color and eyes mere slits, like a cats. A dark power seemed to grow around him. Gripping the man's arm he easily took the whip from him and twisted his wrist in a grotesque manner. A sickening _crack _filled the air and the man screamed as his arm shattered between Sebastian's hand, "_**Miss Kaitlyn…**_" He said in an affectionate tone, which was rather welcomed, "_**Are you alright?**_"

I nodded, "I'm fine… but Sebastian…" He inclined an eyebrow at me, "_Kick his fucking ass._"

He smiled darkly and gripped the neck of the strange man, "_**With pleasure… but please… rest yourself.**_"

As if on command my eyes became heavy and my head fell back as I dropped into a dreamless sleep.

**Short chapter is short, but I like it.**

**An Occult's Appearance is almost over, one or two more chapters to go and then we move on.**

**Missi Dominici*: Latin for Envoy's of the Lord, or (I believe) Messengers of the Lord. They were established during the Holy Roman Empire and were brought to full use during the reign of Charlemagne. They let the kings will be known throughout the kingdom and kept things in order and stuff. I thought it would make a nice name since Missi Dominici, in a way, is a messenger of the lord (or in this case God) for this story.**

**Just an interesting tid bit.**


	56. That Girl! A Hybrid!

**SO PUMPED. PUUUUMPED.**

**Fuck did I spell angel wrong last chapter.**

**I think I did.**

**Darn it.**

_(Third Person P.O.V.)_

"_**Why are you after her?**_" The demon, Sebastian, growled at _Missi Dominici _just before throwing the stranger to the wall with a loud bang.

"She is an abomination against God!" The stranger shouted, purple eyes burning.

Sebastian grinned, "_**An abomination against God? That is why she should stay with me… Where foolish followers of him cannot harm her...**_" Walking to the man the butler cracked his own knuckles. Picking up the intruder he forced him up against the wall. "_**Why are you here?**_"

"For the Hybrid! Gah!"

"_**I do not like liars…**_ _**You possess an Angel's Eyes…**_" Taking a free hand the butler pressed his finger at the bottom of the eyes socket. Grinning cruelly he applied pressure, digging the digit underneath the eye. "_**I've always wondered how easily a humans eye came out…**_"

"I'm not lying demon! I swear it!"

"_**Impossible… Hybrids, half-bloods, whatever you wish to call them… they are impossible to be created…**_"

"Well it has been done! Stop! Please!" The man begged as the ungodly pressure under his eye increased. Quickly the pressure faded and he was met with merely demonic eyes that sought the truth from him. "It has only happened once, and not matter how hard anybody tries the hybrid cannot be born again! That is what they have told us!"

"_**Who is the hybrid, human?**_"

"You know for yourself. Why do you need my confirmation?" Sebastian stepped back and let the man slump to the ground. Impossible… among any species a half-breed was impossible. Stepping forward he trapped the man's leg under his own foot and shattered it. Letting out an inhuman screech Sebastian gripped the man's collar again.

"_**What is your purpose for taking the hybrid?**_" Sebastian asked, his patience wearing thin with this human.

"They… forgive me… Master wishes to cleanse her." They? Master? What was this man going on about. Clearly he was not in the right state of mind…

"_**One final question human… and you can go with what a pathetic excuse for your life intact… who do you work for?**_"

"The Messiah…" Really. Now the demon had enough. "N-now let me go heathen! We had a deal."

Sebastian smirked as the fire in his eyes gained new life, gripping the man's throat he leaned in closer. "_**Really? You would trust a demon to keep its word?**_"

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn P.O.V.)_

Everything is so warm… and comfy. "Mmm…" Wait a minute… I was in a chair before… wasn't I? Yawning I let my eyes flutter open as I stared into the darkness. "Hmm? When did it get so late…? And why am I in my pajamas?"

"I changed you… I thought night clothes would be far more comfortable than a corset Miss Kaitlyn." Sitting up I looked towards the voice and found two eyes glowing like a cats in the dark.

Pervert. "Sebastian…" I reached towards him and beckoned him over. "Come where I can see you…" The butler walked into the light and… wait… I'm in my room. "Where's Soma staying?"

"I located him to a different guest room. I thought you would prefer that over servant's quarters."

Nodding I looked at him. "Thank you Sebastian… that's awfully… sweet." Stretching for a moment I threw back the covers and stepped on the floor. "It's cold…"

"It's the middle of winter and you are in the gardener's shorts Miss Kaitlyn. Of course it would be cold."

"Don't sass me demon…" Standing I walked over to him. "Let me look at you…" Taking his face in my hands I looked him over. "You're not hurt…"

"I'm offended you would doubt my capabilities… whip or no whip he was not a problem form me Miss Kaitlyn."

Nodding, satisfied my butler was not scratched I placed my hands on my hips. "What did he want?"

"He was after something that was not human…"

"Then why did he take me- hell no. I told you before. I'm human Sebastian! How many times must I te-" Suddenly I found myself pressed against the demon. Eyes level with mine and shimmering with sadness back to their normal blood red color.

"Kaitlyn you are a hybrid! I can smell it on you! I can smell your other half, yet what that is is mixing with your human scent and making you unknown! Why can't you seem to understand that? Why must you insist you are no different than the Young Master?"

"Because I don't want to be different!" I shouted breaking free from his rough grip. "Where I am from… being different is bad… I'll be ridiculed and harassed… I can't be different… if I'm different from normal society… Sebastian… please I can't be a hybrid…" I begged him falling to my knees. "Don't tell me I'm different…"

Kneeling down he took my hands and helped me to stand, and leading me over to the bed he held me in his arms as my body was racked with sudden violent sobs. "I can't be different…" I repeated, over and over as I clung to the butler.

After what seemed like an eternity my sobs finally ceased and I laid there like a child in Sebastian's arms. "Miss Kaitlyn…"

"Don't… please don't speak… don't speak and tell me what I don't want to here…"

"Then I shall not…"

…

"Sebastian…" I whispered looking up at him. He looked down at me and bringing myself closer I cupped his cheek. "Sleep with me tonight… please… just don't leave me alone… sleep with me and whisper sweet nothings into my ear… just stay by me…"

"… As you wish… my lady…"

_(Third Person P.O.V.)_

Burying herself under the covers she watched as the Demon shed his jacket, vest and shoes and joined her under the sheets. The Hybrid slid closer to the Demon and rested her head on her own arm. The Demon placed his head in his hand and took the hand the Hybrid had offered him. Intertwining their fingers he brought her delicate hand to his nose and inhaled her delicious scent.

"You're so strange…" The Hybrid teased, a small smile resting on her face and the demon grinned setting her hand back down on the bed, "No… don't let go…" She murmured and tightened her grip. The Demon closed his eyes and nodded. Opening his mouth he spoke to her, fulfilling her request to the dot. His voice was low and even and soft against her ears.

Soon the Hybrid's eyes closed.

And the Demon found himself falling deeper for that strange Hybrid.

**OOC Sebastian is OOC.**

**I am sorry about that dear readers. *Big anime eyes+tears combo* Can you ever forgive me?**

**Sniff sniff.**

**Still puMPED**

**I think I wrote this in under 2 hours. High five.**

**This concludes An Occult's Appearance**


	57. A Chess Piece Changes

**I'M ON A ROLE MAN. I'M ONA ROLE.**

**Stormyspiritstar: *wink* You're welcome.**

**TheAkatsukisPet: Stay perfect.**

**Queenofthefanfiction: You're welcome!**

**Guest: Hehe *wink wink***

"Ciel no need to be so embarrassed! I'm not even looking!" I said as I stared at the eggshell colored wall.

"Sebastian must she be in here!?" Ciel demanded from his place in the tub.

"I'm not looking!"

"It's still embarrassing!" _Not as embarrassing as Houndsworth…_

"A petition from the builders, for they wish to halt construction and dissolve the contract." Sebastian said ignoring our bickering. Hearing the water slosh around as Ciel stood I slowly began to turn around, as I held in my giggles.

"KAITLYN!"

_T~T~T~T_

"Wait. We're going to a castle. Like, an actually castle? Not some fake Disney one?" I asked practically bouncing out of my seat. Looking back at the two of them I saw their confusing looks. "What?"

"Eh, Disney?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow.

Waving it off I looked out the window, "Future."

With a huff Ciel turned to his window as well, "Pathetic… are these contractors children? Cancelling construction because of ghosts…" The carriage rolled to a stop in front of the crumbling building. Scaffoldings were scattered around the area and the grounds were barren. "There's no such thing as ghosts." Ciel grumbled. "They can't-" The Earl fell silent.

I smirked, "Sound a bit unsure of yourself there Ciel."

"Quiet… let's wrap this up and go home."

"Whatever you want Ciel."

_~~~Inside the Castle~~~_

"Hey Ciel… what's this place called?" I questioned looking around.

"Ludlow Castle."

"I've heard of this place before!"

"What? You have?" Ciel questioned looking at me.

"Yeah! This is the castle where King Edward the Fifth and his younger brother Richard disappeared. Very tragic story really. Some claim Richard the III killed the two boys. Their true fate is unknown really, their known as the Princes of the Tower and-AH!" Behind us the door slammed close and darkened the hallway considerably.

"Miss Kaitlyn you may let go of me now." Sebastian said I clung to him.

"Oh. Sorry…" I whispered letting go of him and locking my arms behind my back. Next to us another door opened and the candelabras lit themselves as we entered. "I don't like this…"

"Who gave you three permission to enter this castle?" A voice demanded.

"So that's it. A traveling minstrel is squatting here." Ciel mused.

"Uh. Ciel. I don't think that's it…" I whispered clinging to Sebastian.

"You dare insult me?" The voice asked. As it spoke a boy, no older than 15 or 16, appeared before us. Wavy blonde hair and dressed in green. "Me? The king of all England? I am Edward The Fifth." Insert a scream here.

"Miss Kaitlyn."

"JUST SHUT UP AND HOLD ME DAMN IT. THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE HOW ARE YOU HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"It appears the ghosts do exist." Sebastian mused as he held me. "400 years ago on the verge of his coronation, Edward the Fifth was confined to the Tower of London along with his little brother Richard. It is common thought that the two were murdered by jealous relatives." Didn't I just say this? I just said this. "This castle is where the brother spent their time when they were young. I venture to guess that their souls have returned."

_Or that their souls are trapped._

"It may have only been a few months… but he was our king. You can't change that." Ciel sighed. Sebastian and Ciel shared a glance.

"Understood my Lord." Sebastian said as he walked forward, me still in his arms.

"No. Stop. What are you doing Sebastian. Walk back not towards the angry ghost." I said attempting to crawl over his shoulder. His grip was firm however.

"What are you whispering about?" The former king sighed.

Sebastian gave a slight bow and threw me over his shoulder as I continued to fight his grip. "Your Majesty may I present the right honorable Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel then walked forward and bent down on one knee before standing up. "Your Majesty please forgive my rudeness. I was unaware Your Majesty was currently in this residence."

"Fine, you are forgiven. I do not get many guests after all." The blonde sighed.

"I am not a guest sire." Ciel began to explain. "In fact my company actually owns this castle."

"So you must be the new caretaker then?"

"Not exactly. If I may be frank sire, I would like you to vacate the premises." Well done Ciel. That won't go over badly. Not at all.

"Are you trying to evict the King and his brother who have lived here for more than 400 years?"

"Former king actu-AH!" I screamed as Sebastian jostled me around to silence me. "Bit-STOP IT!"

Ciel snapped at us, "Sebastian! Kaitlyn!... Naturally we want to offer you compensation for your castle. I shall pay every regard to your wishes. I am sure that we can come to some sort of agreement." Sebastian dropped me back down to his arms and our attention was caught by a 2nd blonde who peaked through the doorway.

"Well, well, my brother Richard has taken a liking to your servants." My grip on Sebastian tightened.

"Sebastian Michealis and Kaitlyn Schaefer. They are my loyal servants Your Majesty."

Richard spoke, "We would have so much more fun if there were others around!" Smiling at his skull his voice was full of joy.

"Indeed. They do seem to be quite an unusual pair. I think this could become interesting." I proceeded to have a choke hold on Sebastian's neck.

_T~T~T~T_

"Wait, are we seriously settling this with a game of chess. Are you kidding me?!" I shouted from beside Sebastian, arms flailing angrily. Both King and Earl shot me a look that told me to shut up or I would be dead.

"Now… if I win this game you will turn the two over to me." The king whispered, folding his hands. "If you win, you can do whatever you like with the castle."

"Alright," Ciel answered a smirk resting on his lips, "I hope you don't regret it."

"Let's make sure we both play fairly." The King smiled. "Otherwise it won't be fun will it?" Edward moved the first piece and the game began.

_T~T~T~T_

Ciel gave a cruel smile, "I am holding you to the wager we made."

"As am I." The king responded holding up a knight. The piece glowed blue and moved within his grasp transforming into a queen. He knocked over Ciel's own king. "My… that looks like checkmate." Ciel gasped, leaning back in his seat.

"Majesty!" Ciel shouted, "Were you lying to me when you said this was to be a fair game!?"

Edward frowned, "Excuse me?" A dark aura seemed to surround the boy. "What did you say!? Don't you DARE accuse me of lying! I hate liars!" He grabbed the transformed piece. "This is still MY chess piece! I merely used my power to its full potential! That's not unfair!"

"Your Majesty forgive me but that's cheating!" I yelled taking a stand to defend Ciel. "You cheated to win the game and in no way is that fair!"

"_**You…!**_" Edward hissed standing and causing the chair to collapse behind him. "_**Be silent or so help me!**_" Frightened I took a few steps back away from his crushing aura.

"Your Majesty." The smooth voice cut across. This voice, of course being the butlers, brought the king back to his senses.

"Butler… you have permission to speak."

"Unfortunately my Master has forgotten his own creed." Insert an exasperated Ciel saying 'Excuse me!?', "Surely my Master remembers his belief that those who do not use their pawns to the utmost are fools. My Master does not believe that."

"Well then. It seems that our problem is resolved. Right Richard?" Edward asked looking at me. My skirts move and out popped the little prince creating a very startled me. Richard walked to the other side of me and grabbed Sebastian's sleeve in one hand and gave a small giggle.

"I order you, care for these two boys. Do anything your new masters ask of you."

"Are you sure Ciel?"

"I'm certain. I'm the one who lost."

"… As you wish then." I sighed.

"Very well then, it is settled. It seems that servants like this won't be dying easily, so you will surely be our servant for many years to come."

"We'll do our best." Sebastian answered as I stared at Ciel.

"Come Phantomhive. I would like to play some more so you will stay here as our guest."

"I am honored." The Earl bowed his head before his king. Before he was able to finish Edward stood and walked out of the room providing some comment about how he hated our attire, and something about one of us looking like a crow. Standing in the same place and stared at Ciel. "You should go."

"I'm bound by no rules. I am a guest at your manor remember? I will go when I am good and ready."

"Stubborn woman."

"Oh Ciel." I whispered pulling him up into a hug as I fell to my knees. "I'm so sorry…" The Earl froze before returning my strong hug. Pulling away I cupped his face. "He cheated you… you should have one."

"Will you leave already?" He whispered angrily trying to pull away from my grip. Holding him there I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, pulling him into another hug.

Ciel…

**HaHAHAAHAHA 3 UPDATES IN 3 DAYS. Now I shall disappear for a month. /no**

**But seriously I will try to get back onto a normal updating schedule again. Probably every weekend. Maybe two every weekend. Whatever it takes to get this rolling.**

**Funfact: The beginning of this chapter was supposed to have Kaitlyn and Sebastian's 2****nd**** kiss, but instead I decided to screw the plan and have them kiss earlier. /throws papers in the air and spins around in chair.**

**Also somebody needs to stop me because I have too many ideas for too many different stories.**


	58. Once Upon A Time

**Let's see how many days in a row I can update before I crash and burn? So far we are going on five days. Five days everybody write that down.**

**Precious Destiny: Aaaaah why thank you!**

Smiling I pushed open the raggedy old curtain, "Good morning to you!" I hummed as I threw back the covers.

"Do not great me so informally!" A voice snapped at me.

My smile dropped and my eyes opened to glare at the boy in front of me. "And I am not your maid so sit up and fucking shut it kid." I scowled as I placed a hand on my hip. "Now Sebastian get them dressed." I huffed turning to face the window.

That is how the first day with the dead King of England began.

_T~T~T~T_

"Sebastian… how can you stand it?" I questioned the butler as I sat, backwards, on a chair and watched him iron a shirt.

"Stand what Miss Kaitlyn?" He replied, placing the iron on the table of folding the shirt.

"Serving the King?"

"On the contrary Miss Kaitlyn, I am merely following the Young Master's orders. I am not really serving his Majesty." The butler corrected me. With a sigh I rested my chin on the back of the chair.

"It's so unfair… being forced to work for some guy… Close that mouth." I glared at the butler as he grinned and did as instructed.

"The Heroine is so pretty today… don't you think?" A youthful voice whispered to my right.

"Who's there?" I asked, standing and walking to the door. Opening I peeked outside and found nobody. Sebastian gave a small chuckle behind me, "What's so funny?" He shook his head and poured boiling water into a silver pot and added some tea leaves and closed the lid to let it steep.

"Hey, do you know what that is?" Richard suddenly asked from behind me. With a yelp I turned around with my arms up defensively.

"These are Indian Tea leaves," Sebastian explained to the boy as he stood beside the butler, "They were recently discovered, Your Royal Highness."

_Who is he talking to?_

"He's even ironing the laces for all my shoes! I've never had this many things taken care of since the pretty heroine was alive…" Richard said again to his skull.

"This is the merely the proper way to treat your footwear." Sebastian explained as he polished the small brown show. Holding Richard in my lap as Sebastian cleaned the boy leaned against me.

Again he spoke in a curios tone, "Hmm… I've never thought of it like that! I never even go outside… The pretty heroine would always help me put on my shoes once they were cleaned nicely…" Sebastian paused for a moment and we shared a glance. Shrugging at him he continued.

My eyes followed the strange contraption Sebastian used to 'crimp' the neckline of one of the many shirts the princes had. "Your Highness," I asked as Sebastian moved to fold the shirt, "Do you want to change before supper?"

He looked up behind me, eyes shimmering with happiness, "Pretty heroine! Yes!"

Giggling I set him down on the floor, "Then shall I hold onto that for you?" I asked reaching for the skull.

"NO! DON'T!" He shouted running to the other side of the room.

"Then how are you to change your clothes when your hands are full?" Sebastian asked walking up to the prince.

"I can't put it down! It's really, really, important! Right?" He shouted clutching the skull to his chest.

"Well… who did it belong to?" I asked kneeling in front of the boy.

"Not telling!" He snapped turning away from me.

"Well fine!" I huffed marching out of the room and slamming the door behind me. "Brat!"

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

'In 1483 two princes disappeared from the Tower of London, almost 200 years later the remains of the children's bodies were discovered.' The Earl of Phantomhive sat in a darkened library reading from a book, "Where they the two princes who had been missing so long? If so… **who killed them?**" Ciel stood and looked up to find the king sitting in a chair in front of him and resting his head in his hand.

"I'm sorry," The king apologized, "But if you want to find out you'll have to ask _other_ dead people. I'm afraid I won't be able to answer you. You may sit."

"Sire…" Ciel said taking his seat.

"I don't remember anything from the day I was killed. It's a blank… one day I woke up in this castle nothing more than a ghost."

"What a kind man you are."

"What do you mean?"

"If I was treated as despicably as Your Majesty has been I would never forget those who are responsible."

"Well… it was long ago." A sorrow filled his eyes, "The people who killed us are dead now. As well as the people who protected us. They're all long gone from this Earth, and as for me I can't even remember how it felt when it was happening."

"Pain tends to heal as time passes… but personally I don't want time to heal my wounds."

"You're strong… stronger than most." The king smiled.

"HEY CIEL! YOUR MAJESTY! SUPPER IS SERVED!" A feminine voice shouted throughout the building.

"Forgive her sire, she doesn't really understand her place her." Ciel sighed.

"It is already done… she has quite a set of lungs… and Richard seems to have taken a special liking to her. That maids face… it is so familiar yet so unknown to me. Hmm, time seems to pass more quickly when I'm talking to you Phantomhive."

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn P.O.V.)_

Giggling I walked beside Richard as we entered the Dining room the king already seated with the help of Sebastian and I helped Richard to the table. With a smile I walked over to Ciel as the king gave some off handed comment about how he didn't need to stand or some shit. Pulling out the seat I pushed it in for the Earl and resting my head on the back smiled at Richard.

He really was such a cute little kid.

Shame he had to die.

_T~T~T~T_

"So Miss Kaitlyn," Sebastian started as I pulled off the old fashioned apron and began to fold it. "Do share how you knew about the Prince's this morning."

Shrugging I turned to him, "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."

"Did a school project on them." I said sitting on the bed and crossing my legs. "Want me to share what I remember? Wasn't that long ago really." He motioned for me to continue, "The Princes in the Tower. Edward the Fifth and his brother Richard, Duke of York, where the only sons of Edward the Forth. At the age of 12 and 9 respectively they were lodged in the Tower of London with a man who was charged to take care of them. This was for the preparation of Edward's coronation as King; however, when he took the throne for himself the two disappeared; it is assumed that they were murdered. Though obviously from what we've seen they were killed.

"There are several major suspects for the crime, if it is a murder, one of them being Richard the Third- their uncle and Duke of Gloucester. Edward and his brothers where threats for him to achieve the throne… and by the time rumors of their death had circulated in 1483 Richard made no attempt to disprove them by having the boys appear in public which strongly suggest they were dead by then, another-"*

"Pretty heroine!" A cheerful voice called cutting me off as a certain young blonde came bounding into the room and hugged my waist from the side of the bed.

Giggling I pulled him up into my lap and rested my cheek on his head, "Hello Richard, did you need something?"

"Tell me a story before I go to bed!" He whimpered tugging on my sleeve.

"Alright… do you have a book for me?" Nodding he tugged hard and following the young prince out of the room.

Entering his room I set him on the bed. "May I hold your skull Prince Richard so I may tuck you in?" I asked holding out my hands. He stared at me for a moment, insecure about handing his friend over to me, "I assure you I will give him back to you."

Nervously he reached out and placed the object in my hands. Pulling over a chair I set the skull on it and tucked in the young prince sitting on the side of his bed and opening the thick story book once I gave his skull back, "Once upon a time there lived a girl whose mother died and whose father had remarried…"*

**Still going strong…**

**Princes of the Tower: The information here is from Wikipedia so forgive any false information!**

**Story*: She's reading Cinderella and since I have no idea how it actually goes in the beginning, and I didn't want him to listen to the Grimm version, I just made it up!**


	59. AN: Like 3 months later

**SLAMS INTO ROOM SIE SIND DAS ESSEN NEIN WIR SIND DIE JEAGAR! TRIPS AND FALLS INTO A POOL**

**Hi hello long time no see my friends. First and foremost I insist on starting off with an apology. Here I go**

***Deep breath* OMG I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY PLS FORGIVE ME ILU I WOULD NEVER PURPOSFULLY ABANDON THIS STORY SORRY SORRY SORRRYYYYYYYY**

**Ok. Now an explanation! The reason I haven't updated in mONTHs is because I kind of hit this downward slump in my writing career where I just constantly thought that this was a terrible fic and I really should stop writing it because what was the point any more blah blah blah blah and well things have occurred in life and I just really kind of need to escape from everything and dat duh da! Here I am. Pleeeaaase forgive meeeeeeeee. Whispers ilu**

**So in short there isn't an update RIGHT NOW but within the next day or two I should have a chapter up! Thank you so much for sticking with me through my dumbness and such. Kisses, hugs, jumps into pool and flies off.**

**Precious Destiny (Chapter 58 Review): I agree that it was pointless, but I really liked it so found it to be a perfect opportunity for character development and possibly fluff.**

**StupidLegos (Chapter 58 Review): And the author was like wow I never got this review bc fanfiction dot net is a dumb and didn't tell me and if I had known I would have totes updated sooner but alas here we are like 3 months later but like  
>dumps all the chapters on your lap<br>you gon get spammed my friend**

**AngelProtectresss (Chapter 58 Review): Bro, bro, bro. If I told you that it'd spoil so many things!**

**EVERYBODY ELSES REVIEWS: Omg there are soOOOOOo many I would totally love to reply to each and every one of you but it's 5:30 pm and it takes me like 4 hours to type up a chapter and now I'm actually going to start editing my chapter (lazy author is lazy uvu) so like yeah. I'm burnin day light!**


	60. Return to the Void

**Guess who's back, back again, Turtles back, tell a friend.**

**Real talk tho like why do the O's on fanfic look like zero's now. Or is that just me.**

**Heck, idk.**

**Bluh I totes don't even remember where I am in this. Whatever. Also I only have to (formerly) chapter 80 planned and that's not even finished. I say formerly bc I've mushed chapters together and spread them out so like idk what number it is anymore.**

**And then I've got the Christmas arc at the end of all this. Or maybe that'll be a separate thing. Whateves.**

**I still don't know entirely what I'm doing with the sequel but it will be a thing I totes promise ok.**

**DeathlyIceMaiden: Oh no! I didn't forget, I'll explain why it took me a while at the bottom of this chapter friend uvu**

Closing the book I wasn't surprised at all when a large cloud of dust popped out, "And Cinderella and her prince lived happily… ever… after…" Sighing I rested my elbows on the book, "I wish I could find my happily ever after." Standing I dusted off my skirt for really no reason when I felt a small tug. "Yes Richard?"

"Heroine… I don't understand… why did her stepmother not want Cinderella to go to the ball."

"Hell if I know, because she didn't like her I guess. She wanted her kids to get the prince not Cinderella." Richard nodded, accepting my answer.

"Can you read me another?"

I rolled my eyes, "One more, and then straight to bed." Cracking open the book again I sat down on the bed, "Let's see… what story… what story… hmm how about Sleeping Beauty?" Richard nodded eagerly.

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

It was the middle of the night when Ciel had awoken, calling out his butlers name to see if he was there. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room. His sight landed on a chair with a neatly folded set of clothes for him, and with a sigh the Earl pushed back his covers and hopped out of bed to change.

Pulling on the final piece of clothing, a rather plush robe, he kneeled to the floor and began tying his shoes.

…

Damn this was difficult.

Maybe if he just… no that'll only make a knot Ciel stop that.

Fuck it's too damn loose.

Now the rest of it isn't tight enough!

Maybe he'll just order Kaitlyn to teach him how to do this shit later. He'd be damned if he ever asked Sebastian to do it.

Fuck that's not right either.

God damn it if he could just- "Good heavens…" There was a sigh as a large figure kneeled down and began tying the Earl's shoe. "You can't even manage to tie your shoelaces without me."

"Sebastian." He breathed as he looked up at the other. Embarassed by his failure his cheeks grew hot and he looked down and concentrated on the carpet, "What about the princes?" He asked as irritation steadily dripped into his voice. "Or did you come in here for no other reason than to laugh at me!"

The butler merely smiled, brushing off his masters' tone, "You just looked so troubled. As if a simple shoe lace had triumphed over the great Lord Phantomhive. I must admit it was an entertaining picture."

"Shut up!"

The butler chuckled and stood, "I'm here because I was told to look after our guests comfort. If that is all, I bid you good night." He bowed to his lord and politely took his leave.

_T~T~T~T (Library)_

The young lord had taken the liberty of following his deceased host, and finding himself in a library his stalking was put to an end when the king went through a bookcase. Upon further examination it was observed that the books were not real at all, but fakes made to give the appearance of the real thing.

_A secret passage?_ Our Earl thought as he felt along the wall.

A familiar low voice spoke from behind him, "Pardon me." The black butler spoke.

"What do _you_ want?" Sebastian said nothing at the question and merely stepped forward, withdrawing a key from his pocket. Pressing a hand to the spine of a fake book something released and it swung back to reveal a keyhole. "I say, Sebastian!"

"How may I be of assistance honored guest?" The butler asked as he turned away from unlocking the passage, "You wish to go inside, do you not?"

The young earl glared at his former servant, "I haven't given you a direct order. What the hell do you think you are doing? _I_ make the decisions around here."

Sebastian allowed himself the smallest of smiles, as fake as it was, "It's simply good service. The trick to satisfying a guest is to think ahead and anticipate his needs to preform accordingly." His devilish grin widened, "What kind of royal butler would I be if I could not do something as simple as that?"

Ciel frowned, irritated by the demon before him, "That's it I'm going to take Kaitlyn up on one of her multiple offers to kill you when this is over."

"So the guest does not want me to open the door then?"

"Open it."

Sebastian bowed, "I would be happy to." As the butler inserted the key and turned said object there was a _click_ followed by a rather loud _thunk_ and it felt as if the room began to shake as the bookcase next to the collection of fakes began to sink into the wall and give passage to the boy and his demon. Sliding behind the lock a dark staircase was revealed to the pair. The Earl scrunched his nose as the stale air arose from an unknown origin and filled his lungs.

"What is this?" Ciel demanded of nobody as the duo entered a room that was littered with the corpses of the unknown. The stale air had changed upon the descent of the stairs and it filled with the smell of rotting flesh and what Kaitlyn would describe as "We are going to die here aren't we."

"I believe it's a crypt." Sebastian answered, hiding his irritation at the smell. There was a loud _crunch_ as Ciel moved and stepped on a thing bone. The noise sent the faintest of shivers up his spine.

"Please be careful." A gentle voice called, "This place has been untouched by humans for years."

"Your Majesty where- where are we exactly?"

"Its original intent was that of a dungeon. Criminals that the church had refused to bury were thrown in here and entirely forgotten, even by the grim reaper." Somewhere in the back of Ciel's head he could almost hear Kaitlyn's voice _Well that fuckin' explains all these god damn skeletons. Eugh._ He almost smiled at that. "The path to heaven is forever closed to them now." The king explained as he retrieved an abandoned skull, a dark smoke formed above it and circled its crown. "These lost souls cannot be saved." The deceased rulers' voice held barely a trace of emotion. The candles in the old chandelier above a cracking stone table flickered to life, and Edward stepped aside to reveal something similar to a chess table; however, in place of the pieces, a set of skulls took their positions, "Once on a whim… I made something to remember them by. Here, allow me to introduce you."

_T~T~T~T (Richard's Room)_

"And like in all the other stories in this dusty old book the prince and princess lived happily. Ever. After!" I giggled as I dropped the book to my side and stared at the ceiling from my back. My position had been forced upon me when Richard had wriggled out of his sheets and into my lap. He was currently spread across my stomach and the two of us formed a cross on the small bed.

"Another!" The young prince giggled and I heaved a sigh in his direction. After Cinderella he had wanted another, so I read Sleeping Beauty, and after that he wanted to pick another so he chose Red Riding Hood then he wanted ANOTHER so I read the Little Mermaid.

"I'm not reading you a fifth story you silly little prince! You must sleep if you want to grow big and strong."

"Like brother?"

"Yes, like your brother." I tapped him on the nose and he erupted into giggles. Scooping him up in my arms I twirled around the room for a bit with him and then plopped him down on the bed. "Alright now scramble under the covers you little rascal." I teased.

"I can't!"

"Now why is that?"

"My arms are full!"

"Would you give me the honor of holding your precious friend then?" I whispered, holding out my hands to receive said object.

He hesitated, glancing from me to the skull and back to me. When he nodded ever so slowly I patiently waited for him to rest the skull in my hands and when he did and pulled his hands away a painful shock shot through me and seemed to branch of to my heart and brain.

There was a scream and my vision blacked out.

_T~T~T~T (Void)_

_I've often found myself tuning out the voices that plague my head, and I have almost completely forgotten the void from which I was nearly drowned. I don't remember the last time I was here. Perhaps I have just always been here and in my boredom plunged myself into the world of that damning butler and his bratty little earl._

_My heart aches at the thought of this adventure ending. I don't want it to end, I'll miss them all dearly, but I need to go home because everyone must be worried about me._

_I wonder how long it's been._

_In the background of my echoing thoughts (Did I mention that in this place my thoughts are often aloud even though I never speak?) there was the faint beeping of my heart, and I could hear somebody's snore._

_Probably my brother-in-law._

_The noise was quite soothing but I knew I couldn't just float here forever, no matter how badly I wanted to. Sucking in a breath I planted my feet, _Well at least I'm getting better at moving in here. I can actually walk. _I giggled at the echo of my voice._

_I couldn't go back no matter how much I wanted the beeping and snoring to grow louder. My only choice was to move forward, and so I did. There was no light to guide me, and no noise to tell me I was growing closer, but I kept moving even though there was a feeling of dread growing in the pit of my stomach._

_T~T~T~T_

_There was a scream, and a thud, and the cry of a child all around me. I was not myself and yet I was myself which is a very strange thing to be. My hair was quite long and the tightness of the corset made it difficult to breathe, but I never stopped running up those stairs. Ludlow Castle had returned to me but I was not in Richard's room and I was certainly not anywhere near Ciel and Sebastian._

_In fact I'm not ever sure Ciel was a possibility yet since this was, what, almost three hundred years ago? My feet ached in their heels and my lungs burned, but damn if I was going to let them be harmed. The stairs finally came to an end and taking a second to just fucking breathe my stomach flipped when a scream was heard down the hall._

"_Majesties!" I cried in a voice that sounded like mine and felt like mine but it was still not mine. I'm not a major believer in reincarnation but hell; if this girl isn't my former self then I don't know who is. A door was ajar and a crying for Edward could be heard. "Leave those boys alone!" I screamed, rushing the assassin who held a screaming Richard in one arm, preparing to slit his throat._

_I could hear the ragged breathing of Edward nearby but didn't even spare one fucking second to look at him. If I did I was dead, and even now I'm not so sure I have a good chance surviving. As quick as I was the maid I was not. I was myself and was watching the room as I had watched the hospital. I understand now why Richard gave me that nickname._

_This brave maid was very much a hero to Richard. He was able to wriggle his way free as the girl put up a fight for her masters. "I won't let you! I won't let you kill my masters!" She screamed, throwing a vase at the guard._

_A shoe, it rested by a bed._

_What a vague thing to remember at a time like this._

_The man came towards her sword brandished and the girl backed away, tripping over her skirts. Richard pleaded for Edward to stand and screamed when she fell. The assassin, seeming to remember his reason for being there, turned and made his way for Richard. Grabbing the prince again he cried, what loud boy, and there was a _thunk_ as a small black object hit the strangers head._

"_I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She cried rushing him and giving a small yelp as the sword sunk into her stomach. She pulled back, the sword exiting her, and weakly she clawed at the man's shirt as she fell to her knees. _Please… save them ma'am. Help them find the gates of God's kingdom.

_Gasping I turned to find the faintest outline of the maid. With a sad smile she looked at me, "I see why he looks at you so adoringly…" Her hands were cold as she grasped mine. The scene behind me faded slowly, and a deep ached settled in my chest as Richard's screams ceased with his death. "Please… if anybody can help them it's you."_

"_But how? How can I help them get to Heaven when I've damned myself by loving a demon?" Her expression never wavered and leaning forward she kissed my forehead._

"_A time will come when you are in the center of a great conflict. You must listen to your heart and your mind if you wish to succeed. I'm so terribly sorry that you will be forced to make such a great decision, but for the good of it all you must choose correctly even if it hurts those you love. I know you can save them. After all… you are a… a frightfully pretty heroine."_

_Gripping my shoulders she turned me to watch the end of the scene. The man grumbled something beneath his breath, about how he wasn't allowed to kill a civilian. He grabbed the maid's body and hauled her to the window and-_

_My breath caught in my throat._

_How could he do that so easily… how could he just…?_

_The maid's grip had left my shoulders; I assumed she had disappeared once and for all._

_Her body seemed to move fluidly like water as she slipped from the man's grip and ever so easily fell out the window. There was a splash, or perhaps it was a crack (maybe I imagined it all together), and the man returned to the center of the room to pick up an object and scratching his head tossed it to the side._

_My vision blurred and something wet streaked down the side of my face._

_I was crying, but not for the princes. I was crying for a girl I didn't even know who had drowned at the bottom of the pond._

_T~T~T~T (Richard's Room)_

My head felt as if it was going to burst, and without meaning to I let the skull slip from my sweating hands. Richard screamed, and my heart seemed to break. It sounded so similar to his dying scream.

The prince dashed from the bed as I stumbled back and fell onto my ass, a sob ripping from my throat. He yelled towards me, "I trusted you! I trusted you to hold it! To protect…" He trailed off as I sobbed into my hands.

_Yes, yes, it's my entire fault Richard. You did trust me-her to protect you. I-she… she failed. I'm so damn sorry. Dear god just kill me I don't deserve this._

Another sob racked my body and I let my hands drop as I looked up at the adorable prince as my wails died down. He was frowning, but not in disappointment. He was worried and he glanced from me to the skull. He waggled a finger at the object and began talking to it, and my sobbing increased.

He was scolding the skull. That adorable shit why is he scolding it and not me!?

"You naughty, naughty person!" He snapped, "You hurt her! Look at what you did you hurt the pretty heroine! After everything she's done for us!"

My sobbing ceased, but his scolding did not.

_You are a… a frighteningly pretty heroine…_

The maids' words rang in my head. Wiping at my nose with my sleeve I took a shaky breath. This place has my mind all confused… it's made me think I'm somebody who I'm not.

I'm not the 'pretty heroine' Richard so adores. I'm not nor will I ever be.

I'm Kaitlyn, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to this boy before I can save him and his brother once and for all.

**Hello friends! I'm so, so, so terribly sorry it took me much longer to put up than I planned. I feel so, so awful about that unu**

**Here's my bull crap excuse I know you are all just DYING to hear: So I was actually planning to upload this before summer was over but then I was all like nah I'll have time but then school started and I actually never really did have time until the weekend which then I didn't even want to write because who wants to spend the first few weekends of the summer writing something they totally don't have to?**

**So that's why it took me so long I'm so sorry. Actually the only reason it's up now is because I was sick today from school.**

**Gosh I can't believe I even stopped writing this! It's so much fun to write, and this chapter turned out much longer than I anticipated so I hope you'll all forgive me for a longer chapter (seven pages. Woohoo)**

**IalsohopeIkindamaybesortarippedyourheartoutwiththe voidscenebutthat'sjustanaddedbonusIdoubtIreallydid .**

**Squee I'm so, so, so terribly proud of this chapter.**

**Now for some news!**

**There is going to be a schedule update change! I'm going to update monthly from now on, and maybe just maybe if you're all lucky I may be able to get a second chapter up for some months. I don't know when I'll be able to upload them because I'll mainly be writing/editing on weekends (Oh yeah I didn't update this chapter b/c I just wanted to put it up after not uploading for so long I'm sorry again for any mistakes and do feel free to correct me. I'm also sorry for all those mistakes in the past. Goodness there was a lot!) During holidays I will try my hardest to get one or two up, but I've decided this way TH will have a normal schedule I can keep up with and it'll let the story drag on just a bit longer.**

**Some sequel news: I have a basic plot line for it but I do not have anything planned out for that either so after I finish TH I will take a month or two to plan that out and I don't even have a real title for it. That's how little I've done. Alsotheremaybeafourthcharacterbeingaddedyes/noifth athappensIdohopeyourallfinewiththatcrawlsaway**

**Now some even more exciting news! *Drum roll***

**I may or may not be planning a third part (itdependsonifIaddthenewcharacter) but until then it is undecided! I feel like I'm going to annoy you all b/c really a third part? Isn't that stretching it ST? Yeah probably but I do just love these characters all so dearly and plus you can't stop me. So just stick along for the ride!**

**And you all know Devil's Angel right? Yes? No? Either way that's not really all too important b/c that's on hiatus until I finish this puppy, but anyways for that story I do have a spin off story in the works focusing on the reaper's society and I'm debating on what parings (or if there will be) and what characters to use (if I just don't decided to go SCREW DA PO-PO and just use a team of OC's) but yeah.**

**That's about it. Read/review/follow/yada yada yada nobody really cares ST just end the flippen chapter u butt head.**

**Till next time~**


	61. An Alarm for Royalty

**puncHES SELF IN THE FACE I WAS GONNA REPLY TO SOME OF YOU BUT I FORGET BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT**

**Pretty-Little-Liar-Girl70 (for like every review): So I'm a dumb and didn't look at the reviews like o hey maybe there are some I should reply to and so after I posted the chapter I did and like**

**Wo W I'm a dumb ok but like that's dedication man wow thank u for reading all those chapters again even the first 17 which in my opinion were rlly bad just wo w I can't even imagine that. But your back also! Throws confetti congrats~!**

**Awiloveyoutoo: Aw yes long reviews like this make me happy so no worries friend and like woah I'm kinda honored? B/c like I always thought this was a terrible story but you don't and just wo ah thank u friend**

**DeathlyIceMaiden: /Hides story plans psshhh it's not like I'm planning it any time soon hahaha /slips and falls sadjkfh**

**Precious Destiny: /Clings w/ur permission whispers thank u for understand my friend**

**Yami Mizuna: I'm sorry I tricked you friend D:**

**QueenoftheFanfiction: Throws all the updates at u**

**And to everyboday: Thank you all soooooooooo sooooo so sososososo much for sticking with me and reviewing and everything and blu h I'm such a dumb at times thank you for putting up with all my dumbness and for just clicking on this for whatever reasons you had you all mean so much like really you all make this worth writing like I probably wouldn't have picked this up again if I didn't feel so terrible for leaving you all hanging**

**I'm so terribly sorry for making this so late. Practically all my weekends during this month have been busy, so I haven't had the chance to write a story.**

"The King is my father, and the Queen is my mother." Edward sighed, "I suppose I could have been a little more original."

The young earl looked across the parody of a chess board, "One of the knights is missing…"

"That place is for Richard."

"Can you not find him?"

"It's not that. He is here. I have the bones that came from the tower two hundred years ago. However, Richard found the skull and he won't let it go. Don't you see? Surely you must…" The king's voice grew quiet and pained, "My only desire is to send my brother on. I wish for him to live with God."

"Send him to Heaven… to be with God?"

"Yes, and if I can complete this my wish will be granted."

"In other words, if you can get that skull you'll be satisfied?" A cruel smirk grew from the Earl's frown, "All you want is to have the skull, no matter what the consequences?" Edward nodded, "Sebastian! I order you, go get that skull."

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V., Richard's bedroom)_

You know, I never really said it before but holy shit that skull is creepy as fuck. It's just like, sitting there, and watching me. Eugh. Why did this adorable kid have to carry that thing around? And why did he have to make it face me on his pillow?!

Currently I'm trapped in Richard's room with the aforementioned boys head in my lap as he snoozes. I am beginning to question the supernatural though. Really, ghosts that sleep? This universe just gets weirder and weirder if you ask me.

Which you shouldn't because honestly I don't know what the hell is going on half the time anymore since I remember jack shit about the show.

Richard moved, smacking my stomach lightly with his hand. I rolled my eyes, stroking his hair and taking his hand with my own. "The things I do for you…" I sighed, leaning back against the wall. Closing my eyes I hummed a bland tune in my boredom.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE JUST LEAVE US ALONE SEBASTIAN!"

Jerking awake at the screams of poor Richard I bashed my head on the wall, "Ow…" When had I even fallen asleep in the first place? I swear I wasn't even tired! Opening my eyes I glared at my personal alarm, grip tightening on the prince attached to me as a certain demonic butler walked into the room. "Wow, ok. You fuckin' had to wake me up like _this_? That's bullshit ok. If you really wanted to talk to me you could have waited until morning."

"Miss Schaefer please do not interfere. This will only take a moment."

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"He's still screaming his head off, so no. This will not 'take a moment'."

"Terribly sorry your highness." Sebastian said to the boy, stepping closerr.

"STOP SEBASTIAN!" Richard cried in his grip. "BROTHER! BROTHER HELP!"

You know it's kinda cute how he pronounces the word 'brother'. Brotha. That's adorable. Wait fuck.

Focus.

Edward stood in the doorway, seemingly in shock, "I'm so sorry! Come now butler, can't you have a little deceny?!"

The butler sighed, "You got yourself into this sire. Really, this has been going on for two hundred years. Don't you think it's foolish?"

"I don't want to see my brother cry, that isn't foolish!" Sebastian ignored the deceased king, eyes fixated on the skull that was now, unsurprisingly, in Richard's hands. The prince screamed out in anger, "What are you doing?!"

"Merely retrieving what you asked for."

"! HE'LL HELP ME! MY BROTHER WILL HELP ME!" Richard screeched voice high and frightened.

"I am your sovereign! I order you to leave them alone right now!" Sebastian merely laughed and Edward seemed to glow dark blue. The air seemed to grow heavy and without a word flew towards Sebastian.

He merely sidestepped and the king fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry to say your majesty, but for a king you seem to be extraordinarily powerless."

I glared up at the butler, jaw set and fists clench. A pang of hurt rang through my chest. I remember the maids' words.

_Please… save them ma'am._

_If anybody can help them it's you._

Something caught the corner of my eye and, blindly, I reached to the floor for it. In my anger I stood and threw it, and hitting the unsuspecting demon, watched it bounce to the ground.

A shoe.

A shoe that was not my own.

A shoe that had been here for more than two hundred years.

The shoe of a pretty heroine.

Sebastian merely sighed, continuing to come closer. I reached for my own shoe, with the addition of heels, and flung it at him, hot tears blinding me. Still he did not stop and throwing its twin he merely snatched it out of the air.

Defenseless, and more than likely up against an agitated demon, I clung close to Richard. Sebastian reached for him and his skull and-

A jolt of electricity shot through me and my head felt as if it would burst at any second.

The man in front of me was not Sebastian, and yet at the same time he was.

**THIS CHAPTER STARTED GOOD BUT ENDED BAD AND I'M SO SORRY BUT I'M PRESSED FOR TIME B/C I NEED TO CARVE MY PUMPKIN FOR HALLOWEEN. I PROMISE YOU NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT.**

**I didn't have time to edit this because it's 9 at night and I want to upload something bEFORE the month is over so if there are any huge errors could you pretty please point them out to me?**

**Thank you so very, very much for reading this train wreck of a chapter.**

**Read/Review/Follow/ Etc. etc.**

**Till next time~**

**P.S. I haven't watched The Nightmare Before Christmas once this month I must fix this asap.**

**Also who else is gonna go trick-or-treating tomorrow? What are you gonna be if you are? I'll be repeating last year's costume because sadly I could not get my vest for the white rabbit made in time.**

**/tear**

**Alice in Wonderland forever.**


	62. Goodbye

**SIE SIND DAS ESSEN NEIN WIR SIND DIE UPDATE**

**BADADADADADADADA**

**BADADADADADADADA**

**Zooms through air and slams this down on the desk**

**Enjoy**

Perhaps I should explain what I mean. Sebastian was there, I could see him plainly; however, there seemed to be some sort of image over him of a bulky man dressed in black armor. In fact, the whole room had an image over itself. Everything was darker and blurred and my head was pounding and I just didn't want to think or exist.

Richard's cries kept me there. He called out for his brother who could do nothing against the demon who he had faith in, and was betrayed by. I stood and collapsed to the ground. There was the faint sound of breathing to my left, almost as if somebody was struggling to stay alive. "Leave these boys alone Sebastian!" I shouted, angry tears pricking at my eyes, "I won't let you kill them! I mean hurt!"

Sebastian seemed baffled.

I wouldn't blame him, I hadn't the slightest clue what was going on either. I charged him and-

There was silence.

_T~T~T~T (The Void)_

_I couldn't breathe. My lungs burned, my head was light, my body heavy. I thought I was dying. I opened my mouth to cry out for help, for somebody to breathe into my mouth and give me __**something**__._

_But my voice was lost. There was nothing that came out and nothing came rushing in to fill my lungs._

_I was suffocating in the worst of ways. I was dying and nobody would be there to know how I had gone out. I knew I was crying but the tears seemed to evaporate as soon as they came out._

_I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear._

Sebastian please! Save me you bastard!

_My mind screamed for that demonic asshole, and still there was nobody._

_That's when I heard her. Voice soft, right in my ear._

Ma'am. It's alright. I'm here with you. Please, kneel down.

_My body moved of its own accord and as I kneeled my legs found soft, solid ground._

Open your eyes please.

_I did, unaware I had closed them, and looked around. I saw nothing until I looked in front of me. I screamed, and my voice came out. A corpse lay in front of me, skin and bones._

My body, somehow, has been preserved by the lake far below the castle window. It wasn't a pond ma'am. Please, look closer and see if you recognize me.

_I did as was asked, and out came a sob. "You-!" The maid stood- well, floated- in front of me, smiling sadly. She nodded and kneeled down, cupping my face._

Thank you ma'am. I could never thank you enough for what you've done.

"_But I didn't do anything! All I did was hold him! Seriously, I didn't do jack shit!" She laughed. A high, clear, sweet laugh that sounded like a bell and then she was gone._

_T~T~T~T (Richard's Room)_

I opened my eyes and glanced around.

No Richard.

No Edward.

Only Sebastian.

My heart gave a throb of anguish.

"Sebastian… did they…?"

He stood from his chair and walked over, offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me to the window. Glancing out it I saw a soft light down by the lake. "The Young Master is seeing them off for us."

"I don't even get to say goodbye…?"

"I never said that."

I glanced at him, and then back at the window. Sucking in a breath, as the light started to fade, I cried, "Richard! Edward! I'm sorry!" I choked on my words, cutting off the strangers' voice.

Calmly I brought my head in, and then collapsed to the ground a blubbering mess.

_T~T~T~T (Phantomhive Manor)_

I was sitting in my pajamas, as one does, and sitting on the windowsill, letting the air circulate in the room. Sebastian had made me a cup of hot chocolate even though I had made no request for it. It was sitting beside my foot that was on the windowsill and not dangling out the window. I could still feel the heat coming off it.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I whispered as Sebastian came up behind me. "All because that damn maid had to speak I didn't get to say goodbye."

"What maid?"

"You know who I mean." He said nothing in return. "It's not fair… she already got to say goodbye when she died. Why did she have to take my chance?"

"Do you miss them?"

"Does the hurt in my heart mean yes?"

"Hybrid-"

"Don't call me that."

"Pardon?"

"'Hybrid'. Don't call me that. I'm not some unnamed thing. I'm not some freaking maid Ciel can push around. I'm not a child. I'm not some stranger and most importantly I'm not the pretty heroine! I'm Kaitlyn god damn it! It's not fair I didn't get to say goodbye Sebastian!" I screamed, breaking out into sobs.

Warm arms enveloped me and I kicked and pushed and jabbed and screamed louder. My foot nudged the teacup, sending it over the edge and crashing bellow which was followed by an angered, "I'm sorry!" and more wails.

Continuing to struggle in his grip I managed to smack him upside the head a few times, apologizing each time. I only stopped when he dumped me on the bed and pinned me to the sheets. "I can't do anything right can I Sebastian?"

"I never said that."

"You thought it."

"Not even then."

"It's just not fair…"

"The human world is never fair."

**This is poorly written but I don't care anymore. Also I didn't care enough to edit this piece of trash chapter.**


	63. AN: Angry yelling in the distance

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry to say that this isn't an update which I'm sure you've all been waiting for, it's just an update to say I'm putting The Hybrid (officially) on hiatus.**

**I won't return to it until June at the very latest (So 'ey not that long.) mainly because my 1 AP class of the year (doesn't seem like a lot but it's history) is constantly dragging me down with notes that I don't feel I can devote any free time to this fic until the class is over and done with.**

**I'm also never going to quit this story because I've had that happen to me with fics I enjoyed reading and it just devastated me so I would never do that to you.**

**So please be patient!**

**I'm also considering changing my account name simply because SexyTurtle is a dumb joke from middle school and I'd just prefer to try and have the same user name on websites I post something on (AO3 being the exception (I'm EternallyDeceased on there)).**

**Farewell for right now~**

**P.S. I'm getting sick and tired of always writing this dumb Author Notes. It's not fair to any of you. I've posted like, what, 5?**


	64. Inconvenient Murder Weapon

**I may or may not have forgotten this exists.**

**Two Best Book Lovers: Oh, thank you for reminding me! I'll slap that on the end here uvu**

**Nanatoma: It was AP Euro, my death, I am dead. RIP SexyTurtle. It was also supposedly the hardest course at my school?**

**I think there were more questions but I can't find them as I search through the reviews**

**Somebody did point out they recognized Randall Road and I'm not sure if I ever addressed this review (I'm so sorry nice person ;v;) But Kaitlyn's does live in Illinois, a lovely, and terrible, little state I call home. She lives in Crystal Lake like me because I'm uncreative aha,,,, but it's more like a made up Crystal Lake because I'm sure whatever road our protagonist walked out on was way too busy for the interaction I had occur.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters affiliated with it.**

**I'M BACK EVERYBODY. I SWEAR.**

I don't dream anymore. Instead, I end up in the void, and for a brief moment the voices are gone. These instances are short, and I always wake up afterwards, but it's nice to just have silence for a few seconds.

When I wake up, it's still dark this time, but I don't really mind. It's peaceful, and I can think. Sebastian, I discovered, disappears in the middle of the night to go do whatever the hell it is Sebastian does. It's nice to be alone, so I don't confront him about it. Eventually I get up and open the window because the room had gotten to hot. Sighing I move and sit on the windowsill, swinging one leg out the window and resting against the frame.

Soon I can't sit still and I'm up pacing the room. Yawning and stretching I sit on the floor next to the bed. That's when I hear the door creak. "Miss Kaitlyn?" A silky voice calls.

"Over here Sebastian." I raise a hand and wave and the soft thudding of his footsteps grows closer until he's kneeling beside me. "Woke up, got too hot, sat on the windowsill, got restless, wandered around, got tired, but not tired enough to sleep, and so I'm on the floor." He offered me a hand and I took it. Standing I stretched, blushing slightly when my stomach growled.

Sebastian gave an amused smile, "Hungry?"

"…Maybe."

"Please, follow me." He turned and walked out the door, and I followed. We entered the kitchen and Sebastian busied himself.

"What are you making?"

"Patience."

I ignored him and continued to pester him as he made me a mystery meal. Turning back towards me he held out a plate with a sandwich. "I'm suspicious."

"Why?"

"You never just make me a sandwich, especially at like… fucking three in the morning."

"It's five."

"Well shit give me that sandwich." Taking it I quickly ate it and handed him back my plate, "Delicious as always."

He smiled, smug.

_T~T~T~T_

"So… why are we at Undertakers' place?" I asked, staring at the familiar sign.

"We have a new assignment, and we need his help." Ciel said simply before briskly walking inside.

I turned to Sebastian, following the grumpy Earl, "So… information?"

"Not quite."

Sebastian opened the door for us, and Ciel immediately marched in, "I'm coming in Undertaker." He announced. _Knocking also works…_

Undertaker gave a chuckle, "Welcome, little lord." I frowned, something was wrong with his voice. It seemed almost higher than normal. I moved, enabling myself to block Ciel if necessary.

"Listen here Undertaker, I have something to ask of you."

Undertaker began to turn, something catching the light on his face, "In that case… hehe~" The stranger ran, covering the short distance in no time. Throwing Ciel behind me as they began to speak again, "I demand the very best loving that Bassy has to offer!"

I bristled and shoved the red haired reaper into the wall, "Hold the FUCK up! Grell?!" As he hit the wall a shelf above broke, sending the single skull resting on it to crash down on him. "Where in the name of Jesus Christ is Undertaker?!"

"Hello Earl~" The man in question called. We looked around for a minute until we finally rested upon a mass of gray hair sitting in a jar. _What in the ever loving hell. _Walking up to it we found Undertaker sitting in a jar of… well, I'm not quite sure.

"This bounder told me he wasn't afraid of grim reapers so I buried him in salt." Grell said.

Well, it's not the way I would commit murder, but it's interesting.

"Yes he did. All the water in my body is being sucked right out of it as we speak! It's a great feeling~"

"I'm out." I said.

"What?" Ciel looked at me.

"Ciel. I put up with a lot of shit. I dealt with a corset, almost drowning in a lake, a hell hound, turning into a god damn _doll_ and then almost being DROPPED by a certain ass hat-" I shot Sebastian a glare, who was holding a kerchief to his mouth and nose, "Out of a window, but this Ciel. THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!"

"You have got to be joking."

"Alright, you caught me. I'm too interested to back out now. One question though, why are you here Grell?"

"Will gave me an investigation job, that's all, but I couldn't find any information. It was getting late. I was tired, so I laid down in a field of flowers. The next thing I know I'm waking up here in this dreary shop. I should really be more careful and not stop breathing while I sleep." Then he looked at Sebastian and… wiggled? Yeah, wiggled works for whatever he was doing. I really wanted him to stop, "I guess I was waiting for a certain prince to come along and revive me with his kiss!"

_Hey, if he's reviving anybody it's going to be me, buster._

…

_Did I really just think that?_

_Yeah, you just thought that._

_Fuck._

I moved in between the two, "So… what were you investigating?"

"Nothing much. It' the Grim Reapers' store of cinematic records. Some of them have been stolen."

"With you working there I'm not really surprised." I muttered, before a sharp pain blossomed out of the back of my head and I glared at a certain demon I cared for. "Anyway… what's a cinematic record exactly? I feel like we've said this term before."

"It's not something a creature like _you_ would know."

Ok, what the hell is with the use of creature? Undertaker called me that and now Grell too? Maybe it's because I'm a so called 'hybrid'…

"They're reels of film containing memories from someone's' life." Sebastian said, and all eyes turned to him, "The Grim Reapers collect them and then use them to decide what happens to them after."

I swallowed thickly, and Grell added, "You should know only humans can see them when you die." I pressed a hand to my chest.

_I remember a car crash, and my friends screaming my name. "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!" Over and over they screeched. My vision was failing as I lost blood, and my body went numb from the pain. Tears slid across my face. I remember seeing red, Grell, but there was something else._

_I had seen a film reel._

_**Am I really going to die?**_

**Dun dun dunnnn.**

**This chapter was actually supposed to be longer (or maybe shorter?) And have been completely different but I didn't like the way I had started it.**

**The beginning portion of this is kind of an after math from the last chapter. Kaitlyn was suffering a little bit of depression from the princes leaving and I just really kind of liked having that instead of whatever I had been doing before.**

**The hiatus is officially over and I'm so sorry it isn't longer but I'm literally leaving for an ortho appointment in like 10 minutes. The chapters will probably be a little different from the episode simply because I need to adjust it to throw in some plot points for who Kaitlyn is but there won't be anything dramatically different.**

**And I think I announced I was going to change my pen name but like**

**SexyTurtle75 has been with me for so long so I'm gonna keep it**

**I am however adopting an internet persona name?**

**It's an inside joke but it's Kavert.**

**So yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Maybe another chapter tomorrow or this weekend?**


	65. Impure Purity

**So sometimes I like to go back and reread my old chapters and wow I was terrible. I cringe. Do you cringe?**

**I cringe.**

**ALSO I JUST REALIZED THIS FIC IS TWO YEARS OLD SO LIKE SHOULD I DO SOMETHING SPECIAL? IDK A Q&A SEEMS TO BE MY MAIN THING BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THAT IDK.**

Undertaker admitted at the end of our visit he had a few more coffins to actually finish before he could deliver them, so we had downtime and returned to the Manor. Sebastian and I had been walking the halls of the building, and chatting to waste the time until we had to leave.

The two of us had fallen into silence, simply enjoying the others company. Until I spoke, "I still don't see what's so special about me. I've never been extraordinary at anything. I've just always been average."

"I don't think you could possibly understand just how remarkable you are." The butler responded immediately.

"Obviously not, because I am nothing special. Why can't you just admit that you stubborn ass?" He gripped my arm, forcing me to stop and look at him.

With glowing eyes he frowned at me, "I am not going to argue with somebody acting like a petulant child when they obviously can't see how special they are to the supernatural world. You are a hybrid, half-human, and half supernatural."

"I know what a hybrid is." I said, irritated from his attitude. I'm the sassy one, not him.

"Silence. When you described the burning sensation of your arm to me I couldn't believe what I saw. The Mark is your brand. It proves what you are. You are a desperately sought creature when it comes to the supernatural, My Lady. You were once thought to have been impossible to conceive, yet here you are. You are special, and I refuse to argue with you further on the subject."

I nodded, and he released my arm, "I have one question." He sighed, but motioned for me to speak, "You said I'm a hybrid. Which means I'm two things. You said I'm half human, but what else am I?"

The demon paused, thinking, and after an eternity he spoke, "I'm not sure Ms. Kaitlyn."

_T~T~T~T_

We had made it into the monastery after hiding in a coffin and a pathetic attempt to hide behind bushes. I stayed in the coffin.

It was comfortable don't judge.

I followed Ciel through the monastery's yard, looking around curiously, "Wasn't this place supposed to be heavily guarded or some shit like that?"

"That is what we were told, but it seems to be the opposite." Ciel said just as a group of followers walked past us, carrying various containers of vegetables. They gave us a smile, and one waved. I returned the smile and waved. "Perfect smiles." Ciel muttered to himself.

"Perhaps you should take a lesson and learn from them, considering you've forgotten how to smile." Sebastian jested, smiling himself.

"Don't be stupid. They were obviously fake."

I shrugged, "Maybe not. Many people can find happiness in their religions." Ciel shot me a look and I gave him a grin, "But it's not for everyone." We entered what seemed to be the main cathedral. An alter stood at the very back, or front I guess, of the room. Above it rested a stain-glass window with some sort of symbol in the middle. Ciel hesitated, staring directly at the window. "Something wrong?" I asked, standing beside him.

Before he could answer there came cheerful laughing as three young boys ran into the room, all wearing similar clothing to the other followers we had seen. "Good evening! Good evening! Another gorgeous day today wasn't it?" One boy said to his friends. I smiled at the sight of them and ruffled Ciel's hair just to piss him off before walking over.

Grell smiled too and said, "Oh, well look. Aren't you just the cutest thing? I really don't do well with kids though." Standing by Grell the three of them walked up and spoke to Reaper beside me.

"Hello unclean one! I can see every bit of your impurity!"

Oh my god.

"SAY WHAT?"

"Is something bothering you unclean one? Are you not feeling well?" A solid _THUNK_ was heard as Grell smacked the child on top of his head, causing him to cry out, "Ah! An unclean one touched me!"

"We need to go and be cleansed!" Another shouted as they ran away from the aggravated red haired man.

I, on the other hand, was dying over the encounter. "They, oh my GOD, they called you UNCLEAN. Ahahaha! I can't fucking BREATHE. Oh my god, Sebastian! Help me! Hahahaha!" I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach from my laughter. Calming down I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat back. Stretching my legs out in front of me a young woman walked out of the door as the children ran past.

Eyes wide she looked up and her gaze softened. Smiling sweetly she spoke, "I'm sorry about that. After certain age everyone is considered unclean." She looked around at our small group and nodded, "I see… from your clothing you must be new converts." Giving a small laugh she continued, "Don't worry. If you study the teachings of our leader all of you shall be cleansed."

I'm good being unclean. Thanks.

Standing I adjusted my skirt and ran a hand through my hair just as Ciel said, obviously offended, "What? How dare-" Sebastian caught him off before he could finish.

"Unclean?" He said, "What a bizarre thing to say." He walked calmly towards the woman, "I can't believe a lady as beautiful as you is impure." _Wait, where is this going?_ She backed against the door, and Sebastian towered over her. It would have been intimidating if it weren't for the charming expression on his face, "You really don't know anything about the religion you're practicing, do you? If you would be so kind, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself?"

She blushed, leaning back against the door, "Yes, but then… what are we doing here?" There was a slam, and Sebastian whispered something to her.

Frowning I watched them, mind reeling. _Wait hold up… Why is Sebastian acting so-_

_FUCK NO._

_T~T~T~T_

Sebastian is dead to me. He's dead. There's no way for him to redeem himself from this.

Oh, and that girl? Fuck her.

Which was precisely what Sebastian was doing at this exact moment! Fuck him!

We were standing some distance away from the cottage where a dull 'thud' could be heard. "I can't believe him! To pull a stunt like this!" I shouted, pacing back and forth. Grell and I seemed to be on the same page as he growled.

Ciel sighed at us and then commented, "Never known him to use this approach before."

"Well that just makes it even worse!" I cried, falling to my knees for the umpteenth time that day. _He's doing this just to piss me off! He has to be! That demonic fucker!_

"I'm going to put this girl on the To Die list!" Grell yelled, posing before yanking out his book and furiously scribbling down her name.

I jumped up, standing beside the reaper, "Make her die in the most horrible way possible!"

"Honestly you two, calm down! It's not like it means anything." You don't know that. "And why are you so upset by this Kaitlyn? I can understand Grell, but you? I thought if anything you disliked Sebastian."

Shit. "… That's a good question Ciel, but I'm not obligated to answer that so I won't."

"I can order you. You are my maid after all."

"Okay, I think we are both in agreement here that I am as much of a maid as you are a woman. I also have the power to make your life a living _hell._"

He gave me an irritated look before sighing, "Fine. It sounds like he's done anyway so let's go."

_T~T~T~T_

The butler greeted us as we entered the poorly lit building. Illuminated by only a few lanterns swinging lazily from the ceiling I made sure Sebastian saw my glare as I purposely stepped on his foot before taking a spot far from the demonic bastard. The woman's hair was unkempt and she hurried to straighten it as we entered. She threw Sebastian glance before speaking to us.

"Doomsday books of those who live a long life are impure. Our great leader is trying to cleanse the impure passages and make them clean again, but that isn't all. Apparently, the doomsday books don't just contain our past, but they contain our future as well! Can you believe that?" No.

"The future? Interesting." Sebastian murmured.

She continued to fidget with her hair, "It's true, but only the chosen children of the Heavenly Choir are eligible to hear the future written in the books."

"What is this… 'Heavenly Choir'?" Ciel asked. "Do they all sing hymns or something?"

Her blush darkened, and she looked away, "Well, I'm not sure. Singing might not be the right words, exactly." _What on Earth kind of choir is it then?_ I wondered, becoming more and more irritated at the moment. "But… I hear beautiful sounds… they come from our leaders bedroom."

Oh my God.

Oh. My God.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I turned, to dumb struck for words, and left the group without another word.

_T~T~T~T_

I continued to explore the monastery, curious at what was within its ancient walls. "Ciel said it was from the Reformation…" I murmured to myself, stopping and touching the wall. "…This is all kinds of awesome."

"It was almost burned to the ground, but being made of stone proved that to be a little too difficult." A familiar voice whispered. Jumping, I turned, smacking the stranger behind me.

"Dammit! Don't do that Sebastian!" I scolded him. After roughly poking him in the chest I turned back around. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was curious as to why you left so abruptly, we hadn't finished our interrogation with that young woman."

"We may not have finished, but _you_ did."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. And what does it matter to you if I left early?"

"I was wondering if it correlated with your sour mood."

"How do you know I'm in a sour mood?"

"You stepped, rather hard might I add, on my foot before you entered the building."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Think nothing of it."

Nodding I turned forward again, and continued walking. "Well, you found out then what you wanted to. So, run along."

"That's not all Ms. Kaitlyn. I wanted to apologize for my actions. I am aware I hurt you, and for that I'm sorry."

I sniffed, unimpressed, "The one you really should be apologizing to is Grell. I could care less about what you do."

_That's not true and you know it._

_Shut the fuck up I'm trying to be mature about this._

_I know, but I also know that as soon as he leaves I'm just going to break down crying._

_I said shut up!_

"We both are aware that I shall never apologize willingly to that disgusting creature."

I laughed, "Alright, fair enough. I guess I'll accept your apology Sebastian. Now shoo." I waved him away with a smile, "Oh! Sebastian, will you meet me in the Cathedral later? I want to talk to you about something later."

"We can talk here, Ms. Kaitlyn."

"I know, but there's less risk of being caught there because we can here doors opening if somebody comes."

He smiled at my piss poor excuse and nodded, "As you wish." With that, he left.

**How many of you thought I wasn't going to keep my promise of updating. HOW MANY.**

**Btw, I'm not 100% sure what religion the cult is. It's most likely some form of Catholicism since it is at best a monastery and if my AP Euro course doesn't fail me I believe Protestantism didn't have monks or nuns? So I'm just going to call them followers.**


	66. A Cleansing

**You know what sucks.**

**Summer school.**

**On the bright side I'm going to my first con next month. It's DashCon (the convention by tumblr users for tumblr users) I'm excited, but also frightened.**

**Enjoys Literature: Since you made your review in 3 parts I shall also make mine in three because why the hell not man.**

**To be honest, when I first started reading this I was all prepared to go on an irritated rant but then I finished it so I won't, because that would be rude to somebody who doesn't deserve it, but I'm going to be honest with you. When I first started this fic it had been after reading horrendously popular fictions and that was my goal. To write something that would be popular. I was also in middle school and was writing a fic for the anime that had kick started what could be labeled my 'weaboo phase'. There are many confessions I have to make for this work, but I'll save them for when I finish them once and for all. I'm aware there are many mistakes in this story, and they're simply because I never cared to edit what I've written. My piss poor 'Mass Edit' actually did take place, and I did intend to go back and fix many mistakes I made, and even rewrite some small passages; however, it did grow boring and I eventually stopped caring. I did at first write for readers and reviews, but now mostly it's just for the readers because I don't want to hurt them by never finishing this story. I am not proud of this story as a whole. I only am proud of various chapters that I enjoyed writing, and this work is honestly what I would consider the bane of my existence. I'm writing now for the readers, and to finish the monstrosity that I started. I pray to God that when I do write the sequel once it's been planned to its entirety I can actually be proud of it and write on a better scale than The Hybrid. I started this work because I wanted to be big, but I don't want that know. When I finish this story, I'm tabling it as a learning experience because I do feel I have learned a lot in terms of writing and telling a story. Writing a work of this magnitude is exhausting, no matter how poorly written.**

**I do want to thank you for staying with this story for so long. It does mean a great deal to me when somebody has stuck with this cringe-worthy work for so long. It's been fun writing Kaitlyn and interacting (to the best of my capabilities) with the readers. I understand that it does seemed rush and it is partly because I have been writing for so long and partly because I prefer certain sections of others and other times I'm just not sure how to convey something so I take the easy way out and rush through it.**

**Death threats are where it's at yo.**

**Mazgrl98: Those children are so precious though like real talk. Whatever your hunch is, it's probably right because I'm sure I've made Kaitlyn's other half really fricken predictable. Plus, I'm uncreative :D**

**FYI Sebastian's going to be saying 'miss' instead of 'ms.' because 'ms.' looked hella weird**

**This was a long A/N.**

When I entered the main chapel I found myself completely alone. _Strange_, I thought, _you would think there would be at least one person here praying or some shit._ Shrugging to myself I leaned against one of the many stone pillars and sighed. I should've told Sebastian a specific time besides 'later', but there was no point in looking back on the past. Sucking in a breath and heaving another sigh I waited for the ass to show up.

You know, being alone in a church really gets you thinking.

Quickly glancing around I walked towards the pews and kneeled, and using the back of one as support I folded my hands. Hesitating for just a moment, I began to speak softly, "God… I know I haven't reached out to you in a while, and I know I don't deserve your ear more than ever right now… but, if you're listening… can you help me get home?" _Being in love with a demon probably doesn't help my case… but it's worth a shot._ I added as an afterthought.

A dark chuckle came from behind me, "I never took you for one of faith Miss Kaitlyn."

Standing quickly and turning I ruffled my skirts a little, embarrassed, "I've never been a huge practitioner, but I do believe."

"May I ask what branch of Christianity you are a part of?"

"Yes you may, but I won't give you an answer." He frowned. I smiled. Walking back I returned to the pillar I had been leaning against. "I honestly didn't expect you to get here so quickly. I thought Ciel would have given you something ridiculous to do. Then again, you could probably complete whatever it was as quickly as you wanted to."

He stepped closer, "You're in luck, Miss Kaitlyn, the Young Master is content with the little knowledge he currently has, so I was easily able to meet you here as you requested." His smile was pleasant, "So, what was it that you wished to talk about?"

"Not so fast. Maybe I want to chat idly some more."

"Do you?"

"…Ok, you got me there." Folding my arms across my chest I faced him fully, still leaning against the stone. A chill seeped through my thin shirt, but I shrugged it off for the time being. Crossing my legs I spoke, "Why did you sleep with her?"

His eyes widened a fraction before his expression relaxed and he smiled wider, "Does it bother you?"

I shifted, looking down and pulling a hair off my sleeve, "No. I was just curious because we both know you had different methods of acquiring whatever it was that Ciel wanted to know, but you fucked her instead. Why?" His smile changed and he relaxed against the pew, very un-butler like.

"Do you really want to know Kaitlyn?" He asked softly. Shivering at the familiar use of my name I hesitated for the briefest of moments.

_No. I don't want to know. What if I don't like the answer?_

_I already know I won't like the answer because, number one, he fucked her, and number two __**he fucked her**__._

_Fair argument._

Swallowing thickly, I nod.

His eyes flash darkly, "I slept with that pathetic human because I wanted to bother you, and I can see I did." I straighten, face hot, and narrow my eyes, anger swelling in my chest. My hands grip my arms tightly, knuckles white. He saunters towards me with an aura of smugness surrounds him.

I step towards him, challenging, and growl out a, "Fuck you." Dropping my arms to my sides it takes all of my will power not to haul off and smack him. "I'm not something to play with Sebastian. _Fuck. You._ I am a human being with emotions and a brain and a mouth that is not afraid to tear anybody a new one. Fuck! You!" Eyes blurred by tears I throw my hand back. Putting as much power as I could behind my action I move, but my arm is stopped. Glancing up I'm met with a hellish red pair of eyes.

_Oh shit._

_I'm going to die here._

I meet the cold stone behind me and tense immediately. Breathing quickly I scramble for something to say, but he speaks first, "Why is this matter so important to you?" He whispered, "We are both highly aware that you detest me a great deal more than you-"

"What if that wasn't true?" I blurt out and he raises one perfect eyebrow. I'm very aware that his arms are on either side of me. He has me trapped and in this position he can toss me either way, or he can simply crush me between his hands. I don't care. I glance down and open my mouth to speak, "I… I love you… Sebastian." I exhale slowly, watching him. "I do. I love you. I know it's stupid because you're a demon and I'm not, but I love you." Cautiously I run a careful hand up his arm. I feel safe here. "That's why it's so important to me that you fucked her, but I doubt it matters to you. You're your own person and can do whatever the hell you want, but…" I tug him closer, and he follows, "I love you… and I want to be with you Sebastian." I murmur and gently press a kiss to his lips.

I was not expecting his eager response.

Sebastian's grip on my waist his crushing, and at my squirming his grip eases. Quickly I find myself wanting more, but I have to control myself. I'm in a church for fuck's sake! Sebastian's hands snake to places they shouldn't be. My leg is hiked up to his waist and his hand pushed up my leg. With a soft 'no' I receive a growl in return, but he backs away.

Then he murmurs something in between the burning kisses and searing touches. I just barely make out his words, but when I do I blush.

"Mine." He breathes.

_Yours._

_T~T~T~T_

The next time I'm in the chapel I find it brimming with life. Every pew was full with followers of every age. Our small group found an empty space in the last pew. Ciel sat on one end, Grell on the other. I sat in the middle in between Sebastian and Grell. The reaper shot me glares, and Sebastian remained indifferent. Grinning internally I took my chance and relaxed against the butler and tucked my legs in under my skirt. Grell, now forced farther away, was seething.

I flashed him a smirk before looking across at Ciel, "So… why are we here?"

"It's a cleansing ceremony."

I frowned, "A what?"

"A cleansing ceremony, or at least that's what some child told me. Naturally, we are investigating by observing."

Slumping further down I groaned, "There's a reason I stopped going to church, and now I find myself back." I looked towards the ceiling, "You are a sick man God. A sick, sick man!" This earned me a chuckle from Sebastian.

Ciel leaned forward to fix me with a glare and a scolding, but before he could even open his mouth an organ began to play. The quiet din of voices that had been present quickly died at the sound of the instrument, and out of the shadowed side a lone figure walked up to the alter. White cloak, hood drawn, and different ornamentation than the other followers it was clear he was somebody high up. Quite possibly even the leader.

The man spoke, "Tonight the unclean will be made pure again." As he spoke four people walked up the stairs and into the light. Two were stripped of the cloaks they wore and knelt down on the stone floor. A fifth walked up, holding two thick books.

"This is really fucking weird…" I whispered, earning an irritated _shush_ from a girl in front of me. When I look forward again I take notice of the large black marks on the pairs backs. Setting my legs down and sitting up straight I lean towards Sebastian, "What's that on their backs?" I whisper, barely audible.

He glances at me and he flicks his gaze up towards the stain glass window. I nod, understanding.

The leader takes the books and Sebastian speaks up, "I suppose those books are the cinematic records?"

Grell yawns and stretches, "I'm too far away to tell."

The strangers' deep voice boomed, "I shall read the doomsday books of these impure, lost children. First is Jill Pheasant, the second child of a farmer. She conceived a child… in sin." There was a small movement, he must have turned a page, "And then we have Thomas Atkins. He has committed no evil deeds per say… but he has spent his life meaninglessly! That is a _grave_ sin."

As one the gathered people hunched over, heads bowed and hands clasped together. The pair kneeling was suddenly surrounded in a black smoke-like substance, and they cried out in pain. My hands balled into fists, tightly gripping my skirt. A hand at my back startled me, and looking over I found a questioning Sebastian.

I had been sitting on the edge of the pew, straight backed, shaking slightly.

"I say."Ciel called out. The middle window of the stained-glass arrangement began to glow eerily. Faint images appeared.

A pregnant girl.

A man fishing.

Brief flashes, appearing in one second and vanishing in the next. What the man had said about these people was being shown to us.

"Snuff out the unclean! And the unwanted! And the unnecessary!" I stiffened and pushed myself back against the pew. Back smacking against hard wood my heart and mind raced.

_That's what the puppet said. That's what the fucking __**puppet**__ said._

That's when I hear it. Just a whisper, but it is there, and my blood runs cold.

_**Filthy creature… come to me… I will cleanse you.**_

"SNUFF THEM OUT! ALL OF THEM!"

I feel my skin crawl, and I can't breathe. "I need to leave." I whisper, standing. "I need to leave _now._" Sebastian grabs my arm, preventing me from dashing and forces me to sit back down.

"If you leave now you'll draw attention and suspicion to us." He hissed. Pushing and pulling at his arm my panic rose, and the screams of the man and woman increased.

_**You cannot run, Hybrid.**_

The glass with the flickering images shattered. My body went weak, and I blacked out.

_T~T~T~T (The Void)_

_This time, there are voices._

She's improved so much over the last week… she's bound to wake up soon.

_My brother._

When Auntie wakes up we should go get ice cream!

_Maggie._

If she's up to it sweetie we will.

_My sister._

_The conversations go on, but I push them out with my own thoughts. Smiling I press a hand softly to my lips. "I told him." I murmur, "And he didn't reject me."_

_**Yet. He didn't reject you yet.**_

_**Shut up.**_

_Grinning like a fool now I cross my legs and just as I'm about to mull over what I had just seen a giggle startles me. Slowly, I stand and look around. __**Who the hell could be here?**_

_Another giggle followed by a dark shape out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head, but see nothing. "Show yourself!" I call._

"_I don't feel like it." A silky voice replies. __**What on Earth…**_

"_Then at least tell me who you are, and how the hell you're here."_

"_You'll find out soon enough." The voice breathes in my ear, and whipping my head around I'm stunned to still find nothing. "I'm early, but we'll get to know each other very soon girly."_

"_I don't like you."_

"_You don't have to."_

_Another giggle, and then I wake up._

_T~T~T~T_

When I open my eyes, it's dark, and something warm is covering me. "You're awake!" A cheerful voice beside me calls. Sitting up a blanket falls to my waist and I stare at the small, plump, and busty red-head, "How are you feeling? You've been out for a few hours!"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"You passed out during the ceremony! We suspect it was from an abundance of uncleanliness, so you must be cleansed right away!"

"Um, no." She frowns at my response to her unasked question.

"But you must!"

"No."

She huffs, irritated, and pulls at my sleeve. "You must be, and _will_ be cleansed!" Tugging me out of the bed she pulls me down a hallway to my doom.

_T~T~T~T_

"It's so cold!" I shout, shivering from my place in the tub. After being thoroughly stripped naked and inspected for cuts and bruises I was shoved into a small tub with freezing cold water. "How long has this- GAH!" Before I can finish my sentence a bucket of water is dumped over me.

At least it was warm.

Two women surround me and furiously begin to scrub me down, "That hurts! Stop scrubbing so hard damn it! HEY! Don't you dare go down there!" I hissed at a tall, black-haired woman as she neared my hip.

"I'm just going to clean your legs." She insisted and continued her vicious scrubbing.

"Stop pulling your arm away. I'll never get done!" The other, the small red-haired woman, scolded me. Pulling my arm from my side I blushed and tried to cover my chest with my other arm.

"This is embarrassing!" I cried.

A while later I stood, shivering, in a thin towel as the two women argued over what to put me in. They both agreed I was not to wear my previous outfit because it was 'unclean'. "Do you have any pants and shirts? I'll just wear that!"

"That is not proper for a lady."

"Listen sister, I passed out in a _church_ and I'm the only woman in an all-male party. I'm far from 'proper'. Trust me." The black-haired nun fixed me with a long stare.

"I suppose we can break protocol for you… You haven't been a huge issue." She mused.

"But-"

"Hush. Just find her some trousers and a shirt that fits."

I smiled, "Thank you."

_T~T~T~T_

Corset tight, hair pulled back, and fully clothed in crisp white shirt and pants I found myself once again in the chapel. This time with a certain Earl wearing a child's follower clothing. Leaning against a pillar once again I watched Ciel and his encounter closely since Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

The leader, still hooded, stood next to the church's' alter. Ciel and I stood on the main floor. One solitary follower stood behind the leader, hooded and draped in a gray robe.

"You and your friend look clean Ciel… very good." I frowned, unsettled. "Come this way." He walked behind the clothed table and Ciel followed him. Up the steps Ciel stood dutifully at his side. I followed as well, boots thudding against the stone steps, and took a spot against the wall. Having a perfect view of the entire encounter I remained alert.

"Thank you for choosing me. I understand it's quite an honor." Ciel said. The man reached forward and placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. He stiffened at the unwelcomed contact.

"Very good. Now there is something I would like to read to you."

"May I ask you… what is a doomsday book?"

"For our purposes it is a story I'll read to you for as long as you want. Tonight's a treat isn't it?" At these words Ciel straightened, eyes glistening with old memories. Carefully I made my way forward, highly aware of the other body in the room.

The man ran a hand up Ciel's face, pushing aside his hair. The boy breathed, "What the…" After a beat of silence, "That hand… it's his."

"Ciel-"

"**Cleanse yourself.**" A gentle voice rang out. The two of us turned to the clear source of the voice, the other hooded follower. Ciel smacked the strangers hand away and I ran to him, pulling him behind me and stepping back. "**Cleanse yourself of the sins you have committed, right here and right now.**" An unearthly glow descended from the circular window and my attention was turned to it.

I felt hands tighten around my neck, and I gasped for air, clawing at the hands. "F-Fucker!" I choked out. Swinging out a leg and aiming for his chest I was freed. "Ciel! Stay behind me!" I cried out, reaching for the candle stick on the table and throwing it.

"Sebastian! This is an order! KILL THIS MAN!" Ciel shouted with venom in his voice.

_Yes, my Young Lord._

There was the sound of glass breaking. Sparing a glance I spotted Sebastian, followed by Grell, descending to the ground. A broken window behind them was showing their entrance. The demon threw a glass shard and pierced the man's skull. I cringed, but was distracted by the sound of foot steps behind me.

The unknown follower advanced upon me and Ciel, but the robe was ripped to shreds by a knife that was thrown. "I thought it was you." Sebastian hissed as a familiar woman glided through the air on magnificent white wings.

"Angela!" I cried, pulling Ciel closer.

"Eh, Bassy? What the hell is an angel doing here?" Grell asked as I kept watch of the newcomer. She landed behind me and grabbed Ciel. I was not expecting her to grab me as well. Struggling I pushed at her chest, but to no avail. She withdrew a book and I heard a call of, "Now _that's_ a cinematic record!" Just as reels of film shot out, binding the two on the ground.

Grell pulled out something, but I couldn't make out what.

"I'll show all of it to you." Angela whispered, "All the light and darkness. Every moment in your past!" A great light came from behind us and Ciel began to scream.

Freeing an arm I cried out as well.

"Sebastian!"

**I really like this chapter. Hm.**

**And yes I have introduced a new character, but you won't find out who it is until possibly next chapter. I've been on a real bender with this idea and I like it. (Yes it does deal with Kaitlyn being a hybrid)**

**On the bright side you'll find out Kaitlyn's other half very soon!**

**~Kavert**


	67. Without Life

**I meant to update earlier this week but I kept getting caught up with things that didn't allow me to go to my computer**

**It wasn't fun.**

**Hybridhype: Hilariously enough I used to update regularly. Then my freshman high school year happened, and then sophomore year happened. Now it's summer, and I have summer school. I just can't really win.**

**FadingEcho12193: Omg where did I rhyme. I didn't even try to rhyme that's so great.**

**So like**

**How about that new Black Butler anime**

My body felt impossibly heavy, and I couldn't muster the strength to move. I was alone, and it was so bright. For a moment I wondered what had happened to Angela and Ciel, but my drifting was cut off as small objects began to flutter past me.

_Film reels…_

More than once I felt the urge to reach out and touch one. To finally understand who and what I was. Blocked memories, no doubt the angel's doing, slowly returned of the stupid show that had become my hell. I waited, and finally a black square floated past. A dark glow and haze emanating from it, and reaching out I took hold of its corner and pulled it to me. Grasping gently at the edges I stared at it, and miniature film strips shot and, taking hold and pulling me in.

I didn't even struggle.

_T~T~T~T_

_Catching a glimpse of Ciel's cape flapping away into the darkened corridor the dolls advance on Grell and I. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" I scream, and my vision goes red for a brief second. A surge of power floods my body and grabbing the nearest doll I rip it limb from fucking limb. Discarding the pieces I lock my sights on another, and by simply reaching out a hand towards it the doll froze._

_Making a fist caused it to explode._

_I gave a wicked laugh, "You think you can fucking beat me?!" One doll, a cute red head with a soft purple dress, gets a little too close for comfort. With a swift kick my foot goes right through her torso. "These are the shittiest dolls I've ever seen." I tease._

_Within minutes they are destroyed, and my body grows weak immediately._

_My vision goes dark._

_I collapse._

_T~T~T~T_

Gasping I wrench myself away from the memory and the black film dissolves at my fingertips. A voice booms above me

_**Do you not see what you are Hybrid? You are an abomination upon this planet… let me cleanse you, and you shall go free.**_

I growl, a low rumble in my chest, and bark out, "You know you've tried to cleanse me multiple times! And not _once_ has it worked out! So just fucking give up! Because I will _never_ let you near me!"

There is no reply, but a dark giggle comes from behind me. "I never thought you had it in you girly." I turn, but the figure is kept from me, a dark haze surrounds her, "Sassing an angel talks some _real_ guts. I have to admit, I'm impressed!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"So impatient. Just wait a little longer and you'll get to see me for all I am."

"I still don't like you."

_T~T~T~T (In the Reaper's Library)_

"You're a disgrace." Will said, highly unamused by the appearance of the Reaper and Demon, "Are you actually trying to get demoted _further_?"

Grell shrunk back, ashamed, "Eh… what are you going to do to me?"

"You call me an invading rat, and yet you already have another infestation to deal with." Sebastian spoke, stepping forward.

Will's frown deepened, "The angel."

_T~T~T~T (The Void)_

_The void is quiet again, and I can think. I try to remember what happened before I came here, but it's all a blur to me. I float in place, content for the moment, but then there's a new voice, and my stomach drops, "Aunt Kaitlyn?" I move to an upright position, finding purchase on an invisible ground. "Aunt Kaitlyn!" A frizzy head of brown hair hugs me tight._

_Maggie has gotten into the void._

"_But… how?" I drop to my knees, holding her tear-stained face, "How did you get here?" I croak. Holding her fast I cry._

_Then there's a second voice, "Katie?" I look up, and find my brother and sister staring at me. I give a strangled cry, standing with Maggie in my arms I run to them. "Oh my God! It's really you!" My brother shouts and they embrace me._

"_It's me! It's really me!" I sob. Overwhelmed with joy I let everything go for just a moment, "Oh my fucking God! It's you! It's both of you! I never thought I would see any of you again!"_

"_Does this mean we can go home?" Maggie asks, and I freeze. Everything clicks into place. Setting the child down I take a step back, "Aunt Kaitlyn?"_

"_How did you all get here?" I question, defensive._

_My sister smiles, "We don't know, but what does that matter? We're together again and we can all go back!" She moves for me, but again I back away. "Katie… why are you acting so strange?"_

"_You shouldn't be here."_

"_Then why are we?"_

"_I don't fucking know but you shouldn't be here. You _can't_ be here." Her smile drops. "I'm a _coma**. **_Don't you understand that? There is no fucking possible way you should be here. Maggie doesn't even know what Black Butler is!"_

"_Kaitlyn, stop fighting." Maggie whimpers, eyes shining with unshed tears, "Just come home. We miss you."_

"_I miss you too. I really do… but I can't." My voice is barely a whisper._

"_Why not?!" She demands, stamping her foot._

"_Because I'm dead."_

"_What the hell do you mean you're dead?" My brother demands, arms crossed and irritated._

"_The hospital. I can't hear anything from there anymore."_

_Let me take a moment to clarify something._

_When I've been in the void before and it's quiet, the voices are still there. I can't make them out, and their more like a dull hum. So it's almost like nothing is there._

_This is different._

_There is no dull hum, and when I concentrate there are no voices._

"_Of course you can't hear them! You're waking up!" My brother tries to reason._

_I shake my head, and press a hand to my heart, "You don't get it. I'm dead. I have no heart beat."_

_T~T~T~T (The Hospital)_

Kaitlyn Schaefer is dead. Her heart has stopped.* The long beep of her heart monitor seems louder than ever to the team of doctors and nurses rushing about, trying to restore her, failing.

There is a lull in the stream of people rushing in and out of her room. A lone figure walks in, dark hair flicked out of his eyes sight with a swish of his head. He smiles at the peaceful woman on the bed.

"Miss Kaitlyn…" He whispers, resting a hand over her eyes, "Now is a most inopportune time for you to die." With his free hand he reached over and brushed away the hospital gown, brushing a hand down The Mark so intricately woven around her arm and shoulder. "_**Excitare.**_"

The body gave a jerk, and Kaitlyn exhaled.

**I didn't intend for this to be so short I'm sorry everybody.**

**Next chapter is going to be so fucking long though like dang.**

**No heart beat*: I know there's a lot more behind somebody dying than just not having a heartbeat, but like Kaitlyn wouldn't know she had no brain activity in the void and everything else it takes to be dead, but I figured we could all just go with it for the sake of fiction.**

**And dead people.**

**Excitare = Latin for Awaken. Or at least it should be. I used google.**


	68. True Self

**I MEANT TO LOOK OVER THE LAST CHAPTER FOR MISTAKES AND I ONLY REALIZED AFTER I POSTED IT THAT I DIDN'T GDI.**

**Mazgrl98: In a perfect world nobody would be in the room, but let's face it. If a person is dead/dying there wouldn't just be this sudden stopping of people coming in and out. So for story sake the person who revived Kaitlyn (and I won't say who in case a few haven't figured it out.) merely manipulated their environment to allow them to revive her.**

"_I'm dead. I have no heartbeat." I repeat to myself. My voice is a whisper, and I feel empty inside. Glancing up at my 'family' I smile, "So you see? I can't go back with you. Not now, not ever. I'm trapped here, forever."_

_As one they frown, and Maggie steps forward. Her voice is not her own, "__**That's not true! You damn fool! It's your love for that accursed creature that keeps you here!**_" _She hisses. Trying to reason with me and quickly losing patience.. Maggie changes, her figure growing and her features become more grotesque, "__**We are offering you a solution! A way out! And you refuse us! You pitiful creature!**_"

_I open to speak, but somebody else beats me, "And she's refused! Countless times she's refused! I've guided her to safety from you and anything or anyone that dares try and harm her!" Maggie is a monster now, and my brother and sister are gone._

"_**Silence unclean one! You should not be here! You have not awakened!**_"

_The dark haze is in front of me, protecting me, "Well then ain't that a damn shame that I'm here to prove that bullshit logic false. She has been awakened you dumb fuck, now __**GO!**_" _The monster shrieks once and dissolves into mist and I'm left alone with the dark mass in front of me. Slowly it takes shape, and it turns to me, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm you."_

_T~T~T~T (Reaper's Library Third Person P.O.V.)_

Ciel stood from his chair, glaring at the angel sitting across from him, "Why? Why did you kill my parents? _What did you stand to gain?!_" He demanded, advancing on the angel.

Angela smiled sweetly, "Killed?" She asked softly, "What a disturbing thing to say. After all, I'm not the only one who has harmed your parents, but you know that. Don't you? It was your butler. No… it was _you_ wasn't it? You gave them their second death."

Ciel hesitated, remembering the scene that had just occurred only moments ago. He scrambled to change the subject, "Where is Kaitlyn? I saw you take her with us! Where is she?!"

Angela laughed, standing, "Don't change the subject. You're rather brilliant. In the face of such a distorted past you managed to remain sane." She advanced upon the earl, and gripping his chin forced him to look up at her. She shrouded the two of them in her large wings, "You are a truly unclean human, but underneath all those impurities there is a glow that would be such a shame to extinguish. Shall I alter your past for you? Would that help you reach peace at last?"

_T~T~T~T _

"An angel, she would indeed have the ability to tamper with a cinematic record." Will sighed as he, Grell, and Sebastian traveled the long hall to the master chamber of the library.

"You mean they can change the past?" Sebastian inquired.

"I doubt that a deity even has that ability." Will replied, "But even so, an angel can give a false sense of peace. Someone who has experienced trauma great enough to break his soul my wish for all memory of it to be obliterated; however, it will haunt him forever, no matter what."

_T~T~T~T (The Void)_

_The doll in Drossel's shop came to mind. This woman was identical to me in every way, but she wore dark maybe, and her hair seemed to float about her. An air of power radiated from her as well. "You're…"_

"_Don't you remember what he said?" She- I- asked, taking my hands in hers and tugging me closer._

_An old memory floated to my mind. Drossel's voice rang out around us._

So I thought to myself… why not make her out of dark materials? To reflect her true self.

"_I… I don't understand." I whispered, backing away._

"_That's understandable. You are the human part of us anyway. The stronger part."_

"_If I'm human, then what are you?"_

_She grinned, and her eyes glowed red, "__**Me? Why, I'm the demon of course, girly.**_" _I gave a small shriek, trying to get away from her, but the moment I tried to move away I was pulled back._

_She giggled, an innocent sound that greatly contrasted with my usual encounters with demon laughter, "__**Who do you think gave you strength to defeat those dolls? Break the rope at Druitt's Black Market bullshit? Why do you think you survived the accident? It was **_**me**_**.**_" _Her expression changed, she seemed broken, lost,_"_**I have been apart for so long, hidden away because I have been denied. Rejected. Hated. In those moments I became one. Joined with you to become whole. To become **_**The Hybrid.** _**I am bound to you now. This chain-**_" _She motioned to the cuffs around our wrists, binding us together, never to be apart again. "__**-connects me. Makes me whole, but allows you to seek guidance from me. We cannot function apart now. Kaitlyn, you are The Hybrid. You have done what was once said to be impossible.**_"

"_I don't understand... how have I never known? It's obvious you're such a big part of me, and yet I've never known you existed."_

_She smiles, and her eyes dull, "If I could fucking tell you I would, but I can't. So why don't we let Will tell us? It's obvious he knows something we don't."_

_I nod, and a sudden chill overcomes me. I glance down, and blush darkly, "… So why are we naked?"_

_She laughs at that, "Because. We are the soul of this body. The bare, raw part that lets us live. We have no protection. We don't need protection."_

"_So there isn't anything I can do about this?"_

"_Nope. Suck it up bitch." Sticking my tongue out I glance down at the chain, "It lets us communicate. This body, this soul, is more human than demon. This way, if you're ever fucked, I can guide you through the situation."_

_God damn she knows a lot, "Does it always have to be this way?"_

"_No. Come closer. Take my hand." I do as she says and as our hands meet we begin to glow. Slowly the chain vanishes, and so does she. She has become a dark haze once more, and she flows into me. I'm swallowed by a sudden light._

_**I have to protect him.**_

Inhaling, I opened my eyes.

_T~T~T~T (Reaper's Library, Third Person P.O.V.)_

William, Grell, and Sebastian had made it to the angel. Ciel lay unconscious in her lap, his record white as it flowed from his chest, "His past is being purified." She whispered, "Soon he will be as clean as fresh snow."

"_Cleansed?_" Sebastian hissed, fists clenching.

"Hatred is painful. Nobody wants to harbor it in their hearts. Ciel is the same."

"_**Master!**_" Sebastian made to move to his side, but Will called out to him, stopping the demon in his tracks.

"Don't be hasty. You can't stop her now because if you do the child's past will be horribly changed, and he will become something less than human." The Reaper said pointedly.

"Yes… clean as fresh snow."

"_My Young Master… being __**purified.**_"

Grell spoke up, "I hate to change the subject, but, uh, where is Kaitlyn? The angel took her too but she isn't anywhere to be seen!" There came a great groan, and the floor above them cracked.

"So. She has awakened now, has she?" Will asked Sebastian.

"The Hybrid…" Sebastian whispered, almost unbelieving.

"Hybrid?" Grell asked, "She was a hybrid? Those are impossible!"

"Once they were… but it seems that has been proven false." Will said, slightly irritated at the disfiguring mark on the floor above them. "It seems the rumors were true. Wrath _has_ mated with a human."

There came a scream above them, and the crack grew.

**I'm sorry this is so short again. I was honestly planning it to be longer (And the outline also had it to be longer) but I made a few changes, and I started thinking things over and it just seemed this way was easier to explain things then what I originally planned (It was literally Kaitlyn coming to this slow realization that she was a demon. It didn't make sense when I planned it and it doesn't really make sense now). I really am sorry.**

**So…**

**What do you think?**

**Any questions? (Like maybe about past chapters now about certain things that appeared in certain pictures?) I'm think I can explain pretty much everything now.**

**I will explain the whole Wrath mating a human thing in the next chapter because I'm evil ehehe.**

**~Kavert**


	69. Impossible

**So you all know the Christmas Arc I was going to do but decided to put it off?**

**What if I posted it as it's own thing?**

**I came upon the outlines for 3 chapters for it and it was cute as heck**

**Yes/no?**

**FadongEcho12193: Sebastian isn't Lust. He met Lust, but he is an 'Original' Demon, meaning before demons even existed he was an angel, and then when Lucifer decided to go his own path and start a war Sebastian chose to follow him.**

_A long time ago, the demon Wrath made a contract. The request was a common one, revenge. The human was ill, dying slowly and painfully, and had been wronged by many people. She wanted revenge, a last wish. She wanted to show the world she wasn't weak, that she, a woman, could do anything even in a dying state. She wanted to leave her mark on the world_

_Demons have never been interested in humans, finding them better as just a meal, but Wrath was enamored with her. Her soul was strong, fighting off her early death as best she could. Refusing to give up even when all hope was lost._

_Strong in her opinions, and wise beyond her time, Wrath grew fond of her. Secretly, he fed her his unending energy to sustain her body. To allow her to complete her wish. She grew healthier, stronger, and her beauty flourished._

_She learned of his acts, and instead of anger, she was saddened._

"_I appreciate your wish to keep me alive, but I am dying. There is nothing you can do to save me, so please, allow me to die as I am. After all, you must be ravished, so don't deny yourself this opportunity." She said, tears dripping down her face._

_Wrath felt something within himself. Pain. He didn't want this human to die. He couldn't allow this human to die._

_He, betraying everything that was taught to him, confessed to her. He loved her. She had made him do the impossible, had made him love. Made him feel._

_He couldn't let such a treasure slip from his grasp. He had to keep her alive._

_She smiled at him, "If I wanted to live…" She whispered to him, "I would have wished for that, but I must confess as well, that I too love you."_

_They mated, and she found herself with child._

_However, others found out about this secret affair, and Wrath was confronted by the other Sins. Furious with his actions they forced him to stop sustaining her. Threatened to kill her, to banish him. Wrath stopped feeding her. He watched her wither, and he watched her die._

_The demon wept. Two souls before him, the soul of his child, and the soul of his love._

This is best, _he tried to convince himself,_ Even if she survived she would die giving birth. Human's cannot bear the un-human in anyway. This is best.

_But Wrath could not let her go. Refusing her soul, and the soul of their child, he revived her, changed her, made her anew. Reborn as a demon, as his mate. He faced her anger as she awakened, kissed away her tears when she cried, and fled with her to Hell where she birthed their child. A Hybrid. The impossible creature made real._

_The impossible love strengthened._

_But the others were furious, and they were forced to the human world to raise their child. For years they were isolated, but when their child finally died, never awakened as a demon, they returned to Hell. Some consoling them, others mocking, few hating the human-turned-demon, hating what those two had created and they could not._

_Wrath slaughtered them._

_The first Hybrid had died, but it's line would continue for eternity, watched over by Wrath and his mate. It's demonic part kept secret for centuries._

_~The Mating of a Human and Wrath~_

Gasping for air I crawled from the seat I had been laying on to the floor. My shoulder was on fire. My whole body was on fire. I couldn't breathe. It _hurt_ to breathe. I moaned, throat burning. I scraped for something to drag myself further along the floor, but when my hand touched stone the floor seemed to shake. I thought I heard something breaking, and glancing at my hand I saw my hand had created a small dent in the floor, and cracks of all sizes spread out from my fingertips.

"Shit." I groaned, tears slipping from my eyes. A wave of heat washed over me, and I curled into myself, releasing another moan. _It hurts. Please, somebody, make it stop._ I squeezed my eyes shut, vision flaring red for a moment. Heat weakening for a second. "No." I whispered, dragging myself to sit up, "No!"

I screamed, a different pain filling my body now. Slamming my hand into the floor I doubled over. Opening my eyes white spots danced in my vision.

The pain stopped.

I gasped, shaking, staring at the now massive dent in the floor, the enlarged cracks. A sense of calm flowed through me, and I stood. I felt… _different_. I turned, facing the railing, focusing on the people below.

No, not the people.

It was more like an outline of them. Of their beings…

Their _souls._

Each of them had a color to me. Sebastian's was black. A dark mass, impossible to make him out. Grell and Will were a gray color. Ciel… He was white, but a black mist swirled around him. Tainting him, protecting him, claiming him.

Then there was Angela. The complete opposite of Sebastian. She was a blinding light, like she was trying to rid the world of anything dark around her. Whereas Sebastian absorbed everything around him, changing it.

I shook my head, giving a grunt. The colors disappeared. I walked towards the edge, gripped the railing, and pulled myself over the edge.

_T~T~T~T (Third Person P.O.V.)_

The four beings stared at Ciel as he floated above them, "He's rewinding the Cinematic Record all on his own!?" Grell cried as they watched the record flow back into the young boy.

When the record was finished he began to fall. Sebastian began to move for him, but stopped when a foreign presence was felt.

"You don't have to let go now Ciel." She whispered, stepping down from her precarious place on the railing. Slowly, her shirt burned away as she turned away from them all, "But one day… one day you might have to."

"Who…?" The Earl whispered, opening his eyes to look at her.

She grinned, fangs glinting, eyes red, "Don't worry. I'm here."

Ciel had fallen into Kaitlyn's waiting arms.

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V.)_

Slowly, I set Ciel down on the couch behind me, "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head slowly, expression confused, "Your eyes… I don't understand."

I smiled again, "I'm a hybrid. Half-human, half-demon."

"Not quite." Angela hissed, "Such horrible unclean hearts. I should have destroyed The Hybrid when I had the chance. Depraved, stagnant, lost in the dark. I should never have shown you pity! So here and now… I shall purify you!"

"Oh shut the _fuck_ up you angelic bitch." I snapped, turning. Shoulder burning slightly I turned to look. My shirt had burned away to reveal The Mark. Now, a pulsing white glow instead of the dull black. I felt filled with power.

This time, I would control it.

This time, I wouldn't black out.

Arm free, I turned back to them all, "You all know what I am now. I am The Hybrid. The impossible made true." I laughed, "And this fucking bitch is _**mine.**_"

I charged, tackling the angel, fully prepared to snap her wings in half, preventing her from running like I knew she would; however, a blast of power hit my chest and I was sent flying upwards.

Turning I landed against the ceiling on my feet. Growling, I launched myself at her, rolling as I hit the ground, "Kaitlyn!" Ciel shouted, "Stop or you'll bring this whole place down!" I spared a glance up, and up through the hole I had just created.

Thrown back again I smacked into Sebastian, "Fuck." I hissed, digging around in his coat pocket, "Give me that!" I shouted, pulling out the knives and turning, throwing them at Angela. I was not expecting to be thrown back _again_ at the wave of power that left from _me_. "What the…"

Sebastian kept me from running, "You are a child of Wrath, control yourself or you will destroy everything with your power." Will said, irritated.

"Ok. One of you is going to explain this more later. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bitch to kill!" I made to move, and then stopped, dumbfounded, "What the fuck Undertaker."

"Please move aside Creature~! I'm comin' through!" Undertaker said as he walked by with a cart stacked with books.

"What are you doing here?" Grell asked before crying out from being hit by Will.

"Mind your manners idiot! He is a legend." The stoic reaper said, almost in awe.

"Eh, what?" Grell said, disbelieving.

"He passed judgement on Robin Hood and damned Marie Antoinette to hell. The grim reaper who makes crying children willingly give up their souls." I sniffed, "And he's pretty hot, but I have my eyes set on somebody else." I gave Sebastian a wink. He frowned.

"He doesn't look anything like that man!" Grell cried, storming over, "How could this creepy old man-" He forced Undertaker to turn around, "Be a legendary grim reaper!" He lifted his bangs, "Take me~" He whispered against Undertaker.

"Look, I hate to be that Hybrid, but I really think we don't have time for this given there is an _angel_ trying to kill us." Just as I said that a bright light appeared, blinding me for a second. I growled, "Damn it! We waited too long!

"You seem busy!" Angela said, "It seems I shall have to start my purification in the monastery then! You shall all see… I'll show you what happens to a world ruled by impurity!" I ran, jumping to stop her, but she was gone before I could.

I gave a small scream, and fell.

_T~T~T~T_

Angling myself I was able to fall and catch a railing. Pulling some _Assassin's Creed_ like bullshit I managed to climb back up and rejoin the others. I stopped for a second, noticing the colored haze reappearing over everybody.

That's when I took notice of the strange colors the library now was, "Angelic seal?" Everybody nodded. Sighing I rubbed at my eyes, the colors over everybody disappearing again.

"The door won't open!" Grell shouted, kicking the wood.

"We've been locked in." Will sighed.

"So… somebody want to explain what I am exactly?"

"You're the Hybrid of course~"Undertaker chuckled, "Part demon, mostly human."

"What happened to the fifty-fifty split?"

"That was the original! Hehe~ You're faaaaarther down the line creature. Think of it more as a ninety-ten split."

"How come I didn't know who I was sooner?"

"Since you were part human you needed to be awakened. The original was never awakened, so their demonic half was never known to them." Will clarified.

"Huh. Will, you said something about Wrath earlier…"

"The demon Wrath was the one who mated a human who was later turned a demon. You are a child of Wrath, as such you are arguably one of the strongest creatures in existence, given your soul."

"What has my soul got to do with anything?"

"Demon's do not have a soul." I snorted, Will sighed, "Their soul is so tainted and damaged it cannot be considered a soul. It hardly even functions as a proper soul. This is why demons eat other souls, so they can continue receiving energy." That sounds better, "But since you are almost entirely human, your body needs a proper soul. Your soul is giving your body a constant supply of never ending energy. It is feeding your demonic part, and allowing you to maintain such incredible power."

"Huh. Cool."

"You are one of the most sought after creatures. Despite your previous impossibility."

"Why am I so wanted?"

"Put quite simply… you can destroy anything. Many want to use you as an object of power. To improve their standing within the supernatural order. Others want to use you as a weapon… as a one-person army." Sebastian answered.

I suppressed a shiver, "Are there any others?" I whispered.

He nodded, "But we do not need to continue discussing others motives." I swallowed thickly.

"Right now we need to get out of here." Will said. We turned to the bookcase, a soft glow coming from one book. "That should do it."

"I've got it." I said, jogging over and climbing to retrieve it. Jumping down I opened it up, "It's a nun from the monastery. Maybe it's the one you fucked Sebastian." Grinning at Ciel who blushed at the memory I turned my attention back to the book, "Huh? What's this? It says 'An Angel of Massacre appears before Matilda'."

"An Angel of Massacre?" Ciel whispered.

I snapped the book shut, passing it to Undertaker who opened it to look for himself, "I guess it makes sense then if she's the one who killed your parents, but Angel of Massacre sounds rather dark. Why isn't she a demon?"

Undertaker chuckled, "I see… it aaaaall makes sense~" To you maybe.

"Stop her." Ciel demanded, grabbing Undertakers sleeve. "I don't care about the monastery or the people inside. I refuse to let her have her way!"

"Ciel I would _love_ to kick her ass for you, but we have an issue. We're fucking stuck here, and we can't get out!" I said, receiving a glare in return.

"Untrue." Will said, adjusting his glasses with his scythe, "We reapers have a tool. The ultimate reaper tool to which we managers have access. This tool… is the death bookmark."

I grabbed it from Undertaker when he pulled it out, "Holy fucking shit it's pink."

**I'm on a roll look at me I'm so awesome.**

**Ok so like the soul colors are just a thing I threw in because that's just how like I've always imagined 'demon vision' I guess I would call it? Each color tells something about each person.**

**Sebastian being a black mass = demon**

**Reapers being gray = Not human, but not demonic. I always considered reapers this neutral thing, and gray is what I associate w/ neutral.**

**Angela being white = Angela**

**Ciel being white w/ a black mist = Claimed by a demon. I imagine human souls are white, never like an angel, but to show they are something innocent I guess.**

**Idk**

**I hope things in this chapter make sense? I tried to have it make sense outside of my brain (Especially that whole Soul thing with Kaitlyn). If not just ask questions and I will try to explain to the best of my ability.**

**~Kavert**


	70. Match Met

**Mazgrl98: In her 'demon state' (I guess I'll call it that?) She has glowing eyes, fangs, and then there is one other thing I like to imagine but it's kinda funny (It's her hair slightly floating around her) but other than that she's pretty much the same. I may add a few things later on to try and change her just a little, but she'll still be the same girl we know because that's how she's been her whole life.**

**But I'm not gonna lie, originally during this whole scene she was going to be completely emotionless like a real demon, but I couldn't. She's too much fun to write.**

**Bored411: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I read over it a couple of times but I just couldn't think of anything else to add.**

Undertaker plops the bookmark down between the pages and the constant writing stops, "The woman in this story is Matilda Simmons. It says here she is being purified in the monastery by the angel Angela."

I sniffed, crossing my arms, "Again, why isn't she a demon?"

Ciel shot me a glare, "The sentence just ends there."

"Ehehe~! Why yes, but I just added that Sebastian Michaelis appeared suddenly." Sebastian blurs, and is gone.

"Holy shit! Me next!" I cried, looking over Undertaker's shoulder at the book, "I'm just _dying_ to rip that bastard's wings off."

"Not yet creature~ There must be a dramatic turn of events first. Two reapers, William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff appear before Matilda in the abbey."

_T~T~T~T (Monastery)_

Pained cries filled the air, and Angela breathed deeply. Stretching her wings she hesitates, "That one… there… she smells like a demon."

"_Yes._" A dark voice called, "You see… she's already been marked." There was a blur, and a black-clad butler appeared before the crowd.

Angela laughed, clear and high like a bell, "You wish to die by an angel's hands? You are a pious demon, indeed!" Angela took to the air, avoiding the demon's lunge and assault of knives. "Haha! You think a _demon_ can compare to the _purity_ of a winged angel?! A creature like you is chained to the Earth, forever."

"Really, is that so? Then that means you are chained to the heavens."

Angela turns, a new presence behind her. Will doesn't even give her a chance, sending his scythe to grip her neck, pinning her to the wall far behind. "Let us get to work, Grell Sutcliff." The reaper tossed a scythe to the red head beside him.

"Ooooh~! A brand new Death Scythe!" Grell extends it immediately, pinning the angel's arm to the wall.

"You know what, this looks fun. Let's have ourselves a game of darts." Sebastian throws a knife, and punctures Angela's bicep. The angel cries out in pain. "Now… what should I aim for next?"

"_Hold up._" A new voice chimes in, "_Sebastian, sweetie. Didn't anybody tell you not to take what isn't yours?_"

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn's P.O.V)_

You know, it's exhilarating standing with perfect balance upon a Death Scythe and watching Angela scream out as the blade shifts with my added weight. "This angel is mine Sebastian. I thought my short- but awesome- battle with her in the Library made that clear."

It's painfully easy to run up to Angela and sit down beside her, "Long time no see, Angela." She spits at me, the disgusting slime hitting me on the cheek. With a growl I wipe it off, "Fuckin' rude."

"It's pathetic that you think you can match _me_." She growls out, and her whole body begins to glow, letting out a terrifying scream. For a minute, my chest tightens as the building slowly starts to shake, but anger quickly fills me.

Something inside me snaps, and I let out an inhuman sound.

Swinging down I grip her arm and plant my feet against the wall, "_**I don't think anything, Angela. I'm not going to match you. I'm going to kill you.**_" I whisper, pressing a kiss to her forehead and jamming the Scythe deeper into her neck.

Screams come from behind me, and with a short glance I take note of the everybody leaving. "_**Until next time… if there's a next time.**_" I tease, pushing back with a jump and landing on the Scythe. Running down quickly, I let out a scream as a massive chunk of ceiling falls, destroying the altar that rests below. With another jump, I angel myself and land safely in a certain demon's arms.

"Miss Kaitlyn."

"Bassy." He frowns, and I let out a small giggle as he sets me down. "This place is falling down like London Bridge, so let's get the hell out of here!" Grell nods, turning and running for his immortal life out of the building. Will follows with ease, mumbling under his breath.

I move a leg, intending to follow, but something keeps me grounded. Reluctantly, I turn my head and give one last look to Angela. "Miss Kaitlyn." A sweet voice calls, a gentle pressure on my wrist, and I turn to see Sebastian there. "We must evacuate the premise."

Nodding I take his hand, and run with him to safety.

_T~T~T~T_

Ciel stands before us, staring at the wreckage, and I give a lazy stretch. Ciel turns to us, gaze fixed on Sebastian. "A promise, is a promise." Sebastian walks towards him slowly, and Ciel closes his eyes, squeezing them shut. His from shakes a little. Sebastian reaches for him, and my heart stops for a moment.

_This isn't right._

My attention snaps back when Sebastian merely redoes Ciel's tie. Angry, he moves back, "She's dead Sebastian! Why are you not taking my soul!... There's somebody else!"

Sebastian bows, and I move towards them, "I'm sorry, Young Master. It seems I'll be serving you a little while longer."

_T~T~T~T (Phantomhive Manor)_

"You know, when you're just in your underwear it's really rather cold." I say, stretching out my arm and staring at it. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Sebastian turning his head, no doubt to give me a look saying 'no fucking shit'.

"Can you still see The Mark?" He asks, shrugging off his jacket.

"No… but I can _feel _it. Like this little tingle running up and down my arm."

He turns to look at me fully, and pulls off his gloves. "Allow me to fix that…" He says, and crosses the room to the edge of the bed in three strides. Gently, he runs the tips of his fingers from my shoulder to my elbow. He does this three times, and the sensation ebbs, and disappears completely.

As he walks back and pulls off his vest I grin, setting my arm down, "You need to teach me how to do that."

"There are many things I must teach you, but they will be taught in due time." He says, folding the previously mentioned article of clothing and resting it over the back of a desk chair.

_But… what if we don't have time?_

"Hey… Sebastian." I call, and he looks back at me, quirking an eyebrow. "C'mere." With a quirk of my finger he walks towards me once more, and reaching for his tie I yank him closer. He braces himself with his knees against the bed, and arms on either side of me. "Your clothing smells like her. It's disgusting." I murmur, pressing myself a tad bit closer, "Clothing… it's such a bother… don't you think?"

I can't see his eyes, but something about him shifts. "Ever such a chore."

"You know what _I _think?"

"Hm?"

I pull back, looking at him straight on, "I think you need to get on this bed with me." Voice just above a whisper I press my lips to his, feeling his arms wrap around me and lift me up.

**So how's the new anime.**

**I've heard it's pretty good.**

**I haven't watched it, but that's because I'm lazy.**

**This is short too but, eh, what can I do.**


	71. AN: It's happening again omfg

Sorry this isn't an update. Life happens. I'll try to get a chapter up this weekend just to make up for the fact this isn't an update? But anyway, on this site called quotev somebody posted THIS story but only posted the first 57 chapters, and so I just wanted to inform you all that IS NOT me.

I'm trying to contact the poster but apparently messages aren't a thing on that website so I'll just have to aggressively comment on things until they notice me, but yeah if you could spread the word if you hear others talking about it I'd appreciate it. (Or maybe even report the story so it gets taken down?)

~Kavert


	72. Sweet Addiction

**I'm hesitant to put the authors profile because I'm not sure who they are and I don't want them getting sent shit over a simple thing, but I'm like 99% sure they've stolen other stories.**

**Pro tip: Just stating that you don't own a story/art/whatever when you're going to take it and post it somewhere else isn't enough. You need to contact the creator and get direct permission from them and credit back to them.**

**sixpathsofspring: One thing I ask you keep in mind is that this fic has taken over two years to write. Over that time I've learned as I grew up and I know that women can.**

**However, given that that chapter was written over two years ago I honestly don't know if that was me just being straight up stupid or making a jab at what I had been told by a health teacher in middle school.**

**TIME TO GO SLAP THIS WHOLE THING ON QUOTEV 'CAUSE I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET THAT ACCOUNT GO TO WASTE (Also there were several people on there who liked it and I feel bad leaving them hanging waaaaaay back at chapter 54)**

**This update is long overdue.**

"I thought winter in the midwest was bad, but _man_ winter in England can just fuck off." I mumbled, pulling the coat tighter around me. Working our way through the gathered crowd I could just barely make out another's voice.

"Doesn't matter. We won't know anything until he's identified." Abberline said, standing as Sebastian and Ciel broke through the mass.

"That won't be necessary. We _know_ his identity. His name is John Stanley-" Ciel started, motioning me forward.

"Excuse me. Pardon me- Ok really I'm trying to- Excuse me damn it!" I yelled, pushing several people out of my way and walking towards Abberline and Lord Randall, crinkled yellow folder at my hip.

"... Kaitlyn has the rest of his particulars in the folder." Holding it out to him Randall took it and opened it, pulling out the wrinkled papers and sliding a glance towards Ciel.

"And what is your interest in this, Phantomhive?" Randall demanded.

"I'm merely doing my civic duty by cooperating with the police. Isn't that what you always told me to do so?" I turned on my heel, walking back to my companions as Ciel talked.

"Spare me and just tell me what it is you want with this case Phantomhive?"

"I'm happy to oblige." Ciel quirked his lips, "I need to see any items that were left on the body."

Abberline scratched at his neck, sighing, "I hate to say this, Lord Phantomhive, but there was nothing left on his body. Not even any identification papers." Something to the side moved, and I glanced there, a small child pushing through the crowd to leave.

Interesting.

"Thank you, Inspector Abberline." Ciel said, "Kaitlyn. Sebastian. Let's go."

_T~T~T~T _

Jiggling my leg as I sat in the carriage, I laid my forehead against the window. "Is something wrong, My Lord? I must say… you seem even more… unsettled than usual this day." Sebastian said, catching my attention for a second before looking back out the window.

"And I am to look pleasant when investigating a murder?"

"You're far too modest sir, you misheard me. I would _never_ say you don't look pleasant."

For a long time, Ciel was silent, "... It's this case. It makes me uneasy. We clearly don't have all the information."

A hand came to rest on my knee, startling me out of my daze. Ciel was now looking out the window, frown on his lips. "Sorry." I murmured to Sebastian, noticing the pressure from his hand had stopped my leg. He smiled, and removed his hand. Tucking my legs under the skirt of my dress, I smushed myself closer to the window, "Well, first, we need a better understanding of this situation. Why was he murdered? Is there a reason? Or was it a 'wrong place wrong time' type of thing?"

"Or was it a result of his work with the queen?"

"That's not a bad idea, Sebastian." I hummed, dropping a leg to the floor and bouncing it again, "But how do we get witnesses… if there _were_ any."

"We'll leave that to the Yard for now." Ciel sighed, "For one thing… we know in whose territory the murder happened in."

I sighed, "I'm just not going to like this, am I?"

_T~T~T~T_

"I should've stayed in the carriage. It's going to take weeks to get this smell out." I grumbled, lifting my apron and holding it over my nose. "I think I'm going to die. This is it. This is how I'm going to go."

"Miss Kaitlyn, you have nothing to fear. I will take care of any lingering smell your clothes may have." Sebastian assured, putting his hand on the small of my back and giving me a gentle nudge forward.

"I think you're trying to kill me because I'm sure the smell just got stronger."

"Will you two _shut up_?" Ciel hissed, glaring back at us.

Dropping my hand I stuck out my tongue, but nearly gagging I slammed my hands over my nose, "Oh God why did I do that. I could _taste_ it I'm gonna fucking cry holy shit. Sebastian tear off some of my apron so I can dab at the tears in my eyes." I said, offering the white cloth to him. His lips quirked up in an amused smirk, "Sebastian, _please_, this is-"

"I see you've finally found your way to my humble place of business." An airy voice called to us, and past the veil of opium fog I could just barely make out another figure standing right ahead, "Rather amusing that we should met under such… questionable circumstances, isn't it? And yet, it almost feels inevitable…" There came a chorus of giggling as we walked closer, vision becoming clearer, "Somehow I always knew it might come to this."

"Might come to what?!" Ciel demanded as we grew close enough to see the seven or so girls lounging around Lau.

"Welcome to my humble house of pleasures, darling Earl!"

"You know I wonder if I could pull off a dress like that. I _definitely _have the legs for it." I pondered, hiking up my skirt and glancing at my legs.

"For God's sake Kaitlyn put your skirt back down!" Ciel cried, covering his eyes, face flushed bright red.

"Alright, alright, don't get your shorts in a bunch." I retorted, dropping the clothing with a huff, "Although I do have the legs, I don't think I have the chest." Looking down with a frown.

"Nonsense, you'd look-"

"_Lau_." Ciel hissed before the man could continue. "We are here on business only. You have information that I want."

"So awfully impatient for a young man. If you think we have something that would make you venture so bravely into my den of sin… then you are quite right."

"So you've already heard what happened then? I thought as much, but what should I expect from the head of the English branch of Chinese trading company, 'Kong-Rong'. Much less from the officer of the Shanghai's Mafia 'Green gang'."

You know, I should be surprised to learn that about Lau, but in truth I'm not. I always wondered why Ciel kept him around when he's proven unhelpful on more than one occasion.

"Oh dear… I never did care for fancy titles like that one. They are _so_ stiff and formal. Don't you agree, Ran-Mao?" She stared back at Lau.

"I left you in charge of the dealings in this area _for a reason_, Lau. I assumed you would stay informed on any disputes that occurred in your territory."

"_Naturally_. As those were your original instructions, My Lord. I could hardly forget about the protection fee I pay in order to be allowed to conduct my business."

"Well then?"

"More importantly I have a question to ask _you._" Quietly the three of us waited for Lau's question, ".. What exactly are you talking about?"

I gave a snort, "Ok you have _got_ to teach me your bullshitting skills Lau. Oh my God they are top notch." Ciel looked back at me, teeth clenched and all the hatred he could muster settling in his eye.

"How droll, he seems to be talking through his hat again." Sebastian said accompanied by an uninterested sigh.

"It's a little stuffy in here!" Lau said with a cheerful laugh, "Why don't we go upstairs for our little chat?"

"Perhaps if you found another source of income you _wouldn't have this problem quite as often!_" Ciel shouted after Lau.

"One night, Zhuang Zhou dreamt he was a butterfly. He was a happily fluttering butterfly. Hehe, you know the rest." Pausing, Lau turned to us, "There are people in this world, Earl Phantomhive, who find the real world an _unforgiving_ place to live if you can believe that. I merely offer them dreams… of a less painful world."

_T~T~T~T_

"Drugs? This is possibly about _drugs?_" I asked, leaning against the back of the couch, "I guess some things never change… really I should have expected that."

"There's a new product that's appeared on the market. Somebody has been spreading it around rather liberally for a while now. Frankly, it has become an inconvenience for me."

"How could it be an inconvenience?" I asked, crossing my ankles as I moved back and rested my arms on the back of the furniture, "I find it hard to believe a new drug could quickly become better than opium." I mean seriously, wasn't there like two wars started over that shit?

Lau grinned, "That's where you're wrong. Apparently this thing's cheaper, more effective, and far more easier to transport than opium. Now what was it's name again… ah, yes, Lady Blanc."

_A light meant to blind and distract. A scream of inhuman pain. Cracks in a foundation that should be solid. A pulsing heat and faint glowing mark._

Sitting up straight I share a glance with Sebastian, "The White Lady…" Ciel whispered, expression disturbed, "Do you have any idea why it was called that?"

"Is that important?"

"Just curious." I quickly supplied when Ciel struggled for a reason.

"What's the name of the man they found at Regent's Canal Dock. Perhaps I may have heard of him?"

Sebastian walked towards Lau, handing him a card, "John Stanley. Unfortunately… it was more likely to be an alias than his name."

"Too think I flattered myself by knowing all the small time drug pushers in the area, but no his face is unfamiliar to me. Ran-Mao?" Lau held the card out to the lady, who quietly shook her head in reply.

"Back to square one then?" I said with a loud sigh and plopped down next to Ciel on the seat.

"I'm looking for what this man was carrying on his person." Ciel ignored my griping and continued the conversation.

"Just something?"

"Yes. It's most likely the reason this man was killed in cold blood. Which is why there's something I'd like you to do for me."

"Wait we came here to have him do something for us? Are you sure about this?" I asked, incredulous.

Ciel sent me a glance not short of 'shut the ever loving fuck up'. "I want you to spread a rumor about me. Let it be known I am in possession of something valuable this man was carrying."

"Easily done, darling. Why am I doing this?"

"If this rumor is carried far enough then the killer will doubt the authenticity of what he took, and he'll be forced to come after me for the real thing."

"Bait. We're bait. Why are we always bait. Why am I always with you when we're bait. Why do you let me come along if we're just going to be _bait_?!"

"You work for me. You do as I say. If I want you with then you will come."

"I thought I was a guest?!"

"You wore the maid's uniform willingly, did you not? When you put that outfit on you came under the guise as my worker. You will act accordingly."

"I want a pay raise." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Clever move, making yourself bait, but that does remind me of something I've wanted to ask." Lau cut in. Leaning forward he tilted his head to the side, "How is it you remain so loyal to the queen when she often asks such ridiculous demands of you?"

"I doubt you could understand why." Ciel said, looking away. "You left your country for another. If you never put down roots you couldn't possibly comprehend the depths of mine, Lau."

"You've got me there." Lau said with a laugh.

_T~T~T~T_

"Finny I always forget how strong you are." I say as I watch him lift a pile of groceries larger than my own onto the counter. "Really, it's quite amazing. I'm jealous."

Finny blushed, scratching the back of his head, "It's nothing to be envious about Miss Kaitlyn. I'm just like you and Mey-rin and Bard. Just… a little strong, but that's all!"

"Of course you're like us Finny, and you don't need to act so embarrassed about your strength." Affectionately I ruffled his hair, smiling at him. "I think you're wonderful just the way you are." He smiled back at me so bright it almost hurt.

Mey-rin walked up and added a few more things to the pile, "Alright, that should be enough!" She declared and our friend behind the counter finished writing the items down in the book.

"I've got it all- Oh! Mey-rin, the three of you work in the Phantomhive Manor, right?"

"Yes, we do."

Leaning over the counter and covering her mouth with her book she whispered to us, "Do… do you think you could get me some?"

"Some what?"

_T~T~T~T_

"Pluto! Down boy!" I cried, dragging Mey-rin behind me as the damn hound chased us down the hallway, Bard and Finny sprinting to stop him. "Bad dog! No dinner for you!" My empty threats did nothing to stop Pluto. "Mey-rin give it here!" Passing what she held in her hand to me I let her go and slid to turn down the hallway.

_Maybe I can lose him! _I thought, until I heard a crash as he slid into the table at the end of the hallway, "Fuck! Dead end! Wait, no! There's a door" I slid to a stop, and was just about to reach for the door handle when I was tackled to the ground from behind, "God damn it!" Pounding my fist into the floor the door beside me opened.

"Stupid mutt!" Bard yelled, tugging at Pluto's jacket, "Let 'er go!"

Beside me Finny danced back and forth on his feet, "Pluto! You bad boy!"

"I said let 'er go you rabid cur!"

"This is all my fault, yes it is! If Kaitlyn hadn't been beside me when we walked in she wouldn't be in this mess, yes!"

"Finny why aren't _you_ the one pulling Pluto off me?!" I yelled, shoving Pluto away by his face to no avail. "Hey! Watch your hands and legs you stupid mutt I swear to- ah! My hair!" Pinned down by that damn hounds hands I laid there, helpless.

"Sebastian! Do something about this horrendous creature!" Ciel, I think it was Ciel, demanded.

"Pluto." An irritated, dark voice called, "Kennel." Pluto, scared by the voice, took off running back down the hall.

Finny pulled me up as Ciel said, "Somebody care to tell me what _that_ was all about?"

"Can't be certain but maybe he's ruttin'." Bard offered, Sebastian's presence beside me flared angrily for a second. It's weird, the things you notice when you discover you're part demon.

"Was it me, or did he seem to be concentrating on what Miss Kaitlyn has in her fisted hand."

"What?" I looked down, "Oh!"

"Well now it makes sense." Bard spoke up, "You got one those Funtom candies on you."

"I forgot our friend at the store gave them to us. Apparently they're becoming a rage all over London."

Finny held up one, "She said we insisted we had them since we've never tried one! She was _really_ nice, right you two? Said we had to try one for ourselves! Apparently they're so good even adults can't get enough, _and_ she said they make you feel wonderful all over."

Wait.

"She says it's addicting." Mey-rin added.

WAIT.

"Well let's have a taste then."

_NO._

Just as Bard was about to reach for one Tanaka appeared, "Hold on just a minute! Lord Phantomhive I think it is safe to say that this sweet was _not_ made but the Funtom Company. This wrapper… it _is_ genuine, but our quality control is not so lax as to let a shipment look so unshapely. I guarantee you that my lord."

"Sebastian. Catch." I said tossing him mine and Mey-rin's pieces. Without even glancing Sebastian snatched them. Tanaka gave the piece a lick before a pop was heard and he shrunk back down. "Aw, he ran out of time."

Sebastian unwrapped one and gave it a sniff, "Some kind of narcotic. I believe it is derived from opium. Perhaps further refined opium."

"Could this be what Lau was talking about?" I asked, picking up the piece on the floor. "Lady Blanc… amazing that something so small could be so harmful."

_T~T~T~T_

"Get us to the sweets factory! And quickly!" Ciel shouted out the window to Sebastian as I sat on the other side of the carriage and prayed we didn't die.

"How is any of this connected?" I asked, "The drugs, the Queen's orders, that- that John Stanley guy! Where's the fucking link?!"

"There's something missing. Something vital to this puzzle." Ciel said simply, staring ahead.

_Something is about to go very, __**very**_ _wrong._ I thought, and before I knew it I pushed out of my seat and pulled Ciel to my chest as we were both jerked violently as the carriage came to a screeching halt. Holding Ciel like a child I cushioned his fall as I clattered to the floor, banging my head against the carriage door. Outside, a conversation started. Clamoring to get up I heard several feet pounding against the ground and drawing near to us. "Kaitlyn. Your eyes. Fix them."

"S-sorry." I stammered, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes and rubbing them, restoring my eyes to their murky lake color, "Better?" Ciel gave a nod. My heart pounded in my chest, _Th-that was weird. I was just… suddenly different._

Ciel opened the door, "What is going on out there Sebastian."

"I have stopped you Lord Phantomhive." _Abberline?_ "You are under arrest in the name of Her Majesty for violating the pharmacy act. Stand down."

"Allow me Young Master." Sebastian said calmly, opening the door.

Ciel set his foot on the step, hanging out the door. He spoke, mockingly, "You dare detain _me_? Do you have _any_ idea what the magnitude of the insult you bestow upon the house of my family is? And you… an untitled police inspector no less."

Abberline, much to his credit, did not sway, "You are correct Ciel, and you are suspected of affiliation with the drug pusher Lau. We know you've been distributing a new form of narcotic."

"You're wrong!" I shouted, clapping a hand over my mouth as Ciel yelled 'Quiet!'

"Who's in there with you? Bring them out!" Abberline demanded, and with a sigh Ciel stepped back and out of my way.

Head throbbing, I moved to step down, but for a second my vision grew fuzzy and I fell. Warm hands on my waist lifted me and swiftly brought me down to safety, "Are you alright, Miss Kaitlyn?" Sebastian asked.

"I hit my head when the carriage came to a stop."

"My maid clearly needs a doctor, cease this foolishness and allow us to seek medical attention for her."

"She is not the one being arrested."

Ciel sighed, "So you wish to continue… Lau, was it? Hah. I'll admit… I have been using him as a pawn for some time, but Randall knew full well he was running an opium den but never said a word. If anything, arrest Lau. He knows full well I would never protect him. Lau runs his business at his own risk, and by his own hand."

"You own a warehouse, yes? Located down by the docks?" Ciel gave a nod, "That's where we found a large hidden cache of opium known as 'Lady Blanc'. Too much to claim recreational use." Ciel gave a gasp, stunned by this information. "Some of it was already inside Funtum sweet wrappers."

Bitterly, Ciel asked with his head hung, "And Lau?"

"Already on the run. The team we sent after him suffered great casualties. Practically an admission of guilt."

Ciel stepped down from the carriage, expression conflicted, "What shall you do, My Lord?"

"Sebastian, my order is-"

"Shut your mouth now you brat!" A new voice chimed in, angry as the small crowd of police parted to let the new comer in, "Abberline, I told you to separate the boy Earl from his butler."

"Randall… I wonder why you choose to point a gun at me knowing what it means."

"Well now, if you'd like to resist please be my guest sir! I assure you that would be the end of Phantomhive name, sullied as it is by now perhaps that's for the best."

"You would _dare?!"_

"My orders come directly from the Queen's representative, and he made Her Majesties intent clear. Ciel Phantomhive you are under arrest in Her Majesties name! I hereby suspend all your privileges and authority. If you defy the law in this matter you shall be stripped from your title for high treason." My chest felt tight as I listened, powerless to do anything, "Furthermore, the man known to the state as Lau, opium smuggler and head of the English branch of Kong-Rong, shall be executed for his crimes against the crown!"

"You can't do this. He hasn't done anything wrong!" I cried, moving to stand in front of him - to protect him- but held back by Sebastian, "Let me go you bastard!"

"Quiet woman!" Randall shouted, "Or I will!" My voice died in my throat as I stood there, helpless, "Now… Lord Phantomhive, will you confess to knowledge of the whereabouts of Lau or the letter we know you have concealed?"

Ciel stared ahead, revealing nothing with his expression, "I'm afraid… I cannot tell you anything."

"I shall very much like to push you on that evasion, but sadly, law forbids torture on members of the realm; however, there are no such rules servants…" Randall looked towards us, a small grin on his face, but his gaze was casted upwards towards-

"If you take Sebastian you take me too!" I yelled, breaking free of his grip.

"Are you suggesting a _woman_ would have a hand in this boy's sick plot?"

"Are you suggest that a woman can't be as clever as a man. You dare suggest the Queen could _never_ be as clever as a king?"

"I would never-"

"Then you'll take me too, and I won't hear an argument against it."

"You are a strange woman." Randall commented, "Alright. Take the maid as well."

_T~T~T~T_

We walked quietly down a darkened staircase, and for what felt like the hundredth time I tested the strength of the handcuffs hung loosely around my wrist. _These are so terrible_ I thought as the metal gave a little, _If I just applied a little more strength I could easily break free, but that would cause more trouble for Ciel wouldn't it?_ I casted a glance at Sebastian who walked with an uncaring expression down the stairs.

We stepped under an archway, and an old metal gate slammed close behind us. A prickle ran down my back.

_**Did you think you could hide from me?**_

**This is a week later than I thought it would be, but like last weekend I got absorbed in Otome games (Be My Princess 2 more like I'M DEAD INSIDE AS THEY MENTION ALL MY OLD GAM S)**

**Stuff on Quotev is taken care off, and I feel like I should just take the time to point out that this fic is not on anything or site except here and now Quotev (I'll be putting this whole thing minus a few Author notes up on Quotev under actuallyjavert)**

**This is 11 pages**

**The longest chapter I've written in forever because it's the wHOLE OF EPISODE 19 MINUS A FEW PARTS.**

**Did u like it. I like it.**

**fight me**

**~Kavert**


	73. Imprisonment

**I've decided that when I die I already know what my personal hell will be.**

**Uploading chapter after chapter of this fic onto Quotev. System occasionally crashing so I have to constantly restart because I fucking forget to save (I don't rn tho I remember I'm smart).**

**If I go to heaven I'm going to look God in the face and ask, "Why God. Why did I do that to myself?"**

**Last chapter was 4,127 words written in two bursts so I hope you'll allow a few short chapters.**

**Guest (Chapter 4): Yeah, I'm disgusted at past me too, but please keep in mind that past me is not current me. Thanks for pointing that out so I could remove it rn when I'm able to.**

The uncuffed me before I was forcefully shoved into my holding cell, toppling to the floor when I was unable to keep my balance, "Hey! Be careful!" I shout, and Sir Randall bangs on the bars to my cell, signalling me to be quiet. With ripped tights from falling, and scuffed hands from catching myself, I lean back on an arm, tucking my legs under my skirt, watching the scene before me unfold as I sit right in front of the bars.

I hear cloth tearing, and a chilling "Ohoho~ pretty!" And as the robed man backs up, Sebastian's muscled torso is exposed to me, and honestly if this situation wasn't so damn frightening that would be really fucking hot!

"You're going to confess to your crimes eventually you know. You might as well do it soon Sebastian."

He laughed, "Very well then. I confess… it was I who was responsible for the outbreak of the Black Death in Europe…" A confused 'what?' came from the Inspector, "As I recall it was during the reign of Edward The Third, wasn't it?"

Randall's hands balled into fists, anger radiating from him, "You think this is a _joke?!_ That was over five hundred years ago!" There was a heavy silence, "Give him as much pain as you like!"

The other man gave a hideous laugh, "Oh goody! If you confess I don't get to have my fun you see!" Dread flooded my body as I could only stare with silent horror, "Oooh look at those _perfect_ eyes. Should I poke them do you think or should I just cut them out of your pretty head? Save the best for last! How about we hear a pretty scream?"

_T~T~T~T (3rd Person P.O.V.)_

Quietly, Ciel sat writing at a desk much too small in a chair far too uncomfortable. He takes a moment's rest, looking out the large window in his room and towards the massive building in the distance. _Sebastian will be fine, but Kaitlyn…_

"Your tea, sir." A familiar voice calls, startling Ciel out of his thoughts and directing his attention towards the new comer. The man standing there none other than the black-clad butler he had just been thinking about. Confused, he stands to move away and the image before him changes. Abberline stares back, equally confused by the startled Earl, "Are you alright?" Calmly, Ciel sits down and reaches for the pure white cup that had been placed in front of him, steam barely drifting off the cooling surface of the brown liquid. Lifting it to his mouth his blows gently before taking a generous sip. Abberline smiles at him, "Is it any good? You know I used to do a lot of work around here on the tea ships down at the docks."

"I thought you were an inspector."

"Yes, _but_ I was raised in the East End. No parents, or siblings, to rely on, so I did whatever work came my way to survive."

"In that case, you've _certainly_ done well for yourself."

Quietly, Abberline walked across the room, sitting down on the small bed the Earl had been provided with, "Tell me the truth now Ciel. You really don't have anything to do with the drugs, or with the Queen's letter, do you?"

"Finally beginning your interrogation? Not really, the Commissioner's instructions were to just confine you here."

"Then, I would recommend that you _don't_ try to get involved. This game is between me and whoever's pulling the strings, so why don't you just sit there and follow orders like the good little pawn you are." Ciel smirked, lifting the cup once more to his lips, "After all, that's the secret to long life and quick promotion."

"Yes I know…"

_T~T~T~T_

"If you want to give up your territory to the Ferro Family we'd be happy to accept it from you!" The man, Italian accent heavy in his voice, said to his visitor, "There's no doubt about that, but… I thought you worked for the Queen's dog? And I heard he just got himself captured. You're sure you want to just desert him?"

"The butterfly drinks from the flower, just as the flower spreads its pollen by attracting the butterfly. Should the bloom be plucked for its beauty, ending its cycle of life? Would the butterfly mourn the flower?" The guest asked, smiling.

"I suppose the butterfly would find a new flower, yes."

"Thankfully this world is full of flower beds. Doubt forget this was your doing."

"Just as Stanley was _your_ doing. Let's not throw stones."

"Yes you're quite right."

"I wish you a smooth journey, Mr. Lau."

**I feel so bad that it's short but it's a good place to stop tbh**

**So quick question**

**What are yalls thoughts on the possibility of a 'M' rated chapter in the future?**

**I'd post it separate from this (if you'd like) for those who don't want to read it and it wouldn't have any real plot points**

**But like**

**I just wanted to know because I've been thinking about it? Idk**

**Also holy shit this thing is like 3 years old how about another Q&A to celebrate bc those are always fun man**


	74. No Deal

**Wassup**

It's very emotionally draining watching somebody you love be abused and beaten for several hours, did you know that? I didn't know that, but now I do.

And it's something I wouldn't wish upon anybody. No matter how much I hated them.

He just hung there, like a rag doll, the chains that bound his wrists the the wall had to be biting into the tender flesh. With little else to do I watched, in unparalleled horror, as the man I loved was whipped, and beaten, and pulled, and plucked, and prodded, and cut, and I knew that if he really wanted to the torture's blood would have been a beautiful mural on the wall, but we both know that wouldn't help Ciel's situation, and so he took the abuse, silently, and I watched, screaming when he wouldn't.

I swallowed thickly, throat hoarse from screaming, and wiped at the tear streaks on my face with coarse clothing only irritating the skin, eyes stinging as I fight back another wave of emotions. Slowly, my hands fall from the bars I had been gripping so tightly and I sit down again, legs weak. "Sebastian… if I can get out of here… I swear… I'll make that fuckers blood paint the whole room."

A heel clacking against the brick floor catches my attention, and I turn to look at the doorway. "What a sweet little vow…" A sweet voice calls, stepping into the room. Angela's head turned in my direction with a smile on her face, only to have her eyes widen a fraction, "The bars… they're bent." I bacak away from the bars, not wanting to bring about the angels wrath, and she turns her attention to the man in front of her, "You make quite a picture, Sebastian." He raised his head, deadpan as he stared back at her, "So this is how far you'll go… to be loyal to the master who put you here."

"Between his Young Lordship and myself… such are the terms of our contract." He replies with ease, apparently unaffected by his injuries.

Angela unfurls a whip, slashing it through the air, as she moved closer, "The boy must be gnashing his teeth right now, don't you think? After having been shown his own powerlessness…" With the butt of her whip's handle she held Sebastian's head up, eyes locking.

"Yes… I imagine you're right, but… even if all his pawns are taken away from him forever… he will never pull out of the game. That's my Master's nature. You should know that."

"Why not just admit your own nature, and start acting on your _own_ desires?" Sebastian refrained from answering, looking to the floor instead. Angela sighed, "This is harder on you than you'll say. How long has it _been_, Sebastian? Since you last devoured the soul of a human? And now you're injured as well! You must be beyond ravenous by now… Shall we make a deal then? The _true_ doomsday will arrive in due time, and when it does you can have as many souls as you like." She dragged the tail of her whip up Sebastian's torso, roughly jerking the demon's head up to lock eyes with her, "_All you have to do is give me that boy!_"

"I believe I'll decline." Sebastian replied softly, eyes closed, "My palette grows weary of simple unclean souls. I crave _ambrosia._ My Young Master is the only one I want I desire to eat no other soul."

Body tense with anger, Angela steps back, "Well, seems our negotiations have broken down then." She turns away from him, and I catch Sebastian's gaze, bars slipping between my fingers once more as dread sits like a rock in my stomach. "Such a shame." There's a hum in the air as she spins around, lashing out her whip and striking Sebastian, who finally cries out. "_Ye Unclean! Ye Unnecessary! Ye __**UNWANTED!**_" Angela cries out, striking Sebastian at each portion of her mantra. "Perish and be cleansed! The pain you feel is Gods purifying fire!"

"Stop! Angela stop it!" I scream, throwing myself against the bars once more, but my screams fail to reach her. Sobbing I fall to my knees, "_Angela! Stop!_"

_T~T~T~T (3rd Person P.O.V.)_

It was dark when Ciel had finished what he was writing, staring at the finished product before wrinkling it between his hands. Eyes catching his cloak hanging on the bedpost, he decides to take action. Donning his cloak and top hat, he leaves the room.

"Ciel!" He doesn't make it far before an all to friendly and familiar voice reaches his ears, "Where are you going?"

With a sigh, Ciel turns, looking to Abberline at the end of the stone bridge, "I'm simply tired of this confinement. I thought I'd take a little walk."

"What is it you think you can accomplish on your own?"

"Do _not_ underestimate the Phantomhives. Have you any idea how many years the members of my family have held sway in the underworld? I still have all of the pawns I need…"

Abberline moved closer, "You mean the same lot you've been trying to get in touch with for days? None of them have reached out, they've all gone." The silence between the pair was heavy, "... Am I wrong Ciel?" He sighed, "Fear and prophet, those are the only ties that bind in the underworld. I'm afraid you can provide neither at the moment."

"That won't be for long… even if the only piece left to me… the only player still under my control is the king…" He curled his hands into fists, "If I can no longer rely on to help, then so be it." He gave a laugh, "After all, I was born to end up alone. It's the fate delivered to me by the cursed House of Phantomhive. You wouldn't understand, Abberline."

"... I understand you're talking about your parents murder." This startles Ciel, making him take a cautious step back, "I read your file. Randall told me the rest. I know everything. I know you're the Queen's guard dog, and that you run the criminal underworld."

"Well then! There's nothing more to say." He says with a smirk and a cock of his head, "Is there?"

"Why do you insist on doing this alone?! Why won't you ask anyone for help?!"

"I don't need anyone on my side! _I'm_ the one playing the game. All I need are my pawns."

Ciel began to walk away, but froze when Abberline called out, "I'll be on your side!" The Earl turned to him, confused, "Me… I'll be on your side Ciel."

"... Why are you doing this?"

_T~T~T~T (Kaitlyn P.O.V.)_

It seems like hours later when the hideous joyful screeching of Angela's abuse stops, and the clacks of the heels approach _me_.

"What do you want with me?" I whisper, staring up at her from the floor.

She kneels down, locking eyes with me,"I'm merely here to see my favorite hybrid. To… offer you another chance." With ease she slips a hand through the bar, tilting my head up by my chin to look her in the eyes. Damn her and her ability to balance on heels. "I _can_ save you, hybrid." She hummed, thumb wiping away the tears left, "I offer you one last chance at salvation, for a price." I narrow my gaze at her, suspicious, "It's true you've already awakened, as unfortunate as that is, but that can all go away. You can go back to a purity as virgin as the Holy Mother. You can go _home_… all you have to do is come with me… and leave everyone else in this pathetic, rotten world behind."

My eyes widen, mind racing at her offer. Home? I… I could go home? And see my brother and sister? Holy shit, I could see my _friends_ by tomorrow.

As tempting as her offer is, something just wasn't sitting right with me. "Angela… that offer… sounds wonderful. Really, it does." Her smile grew as I talked, "And, trust me, I'd love to go home, with all of my heart." Snatching her wrist, she tries to pull away, surprised. Applying pressure I pull her arm away from me, and she winces from my force, "_But it's your fucking fault I woke up in the first place, and honestly I love how much that fucking __**bothers**_ _you. You __**pathetic, spineless, weakling of an angel.**_" Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, I feel proud, _confident_ even, but as quickly as I was on top, she turned the tables.

Honestly, I wasn't sure _when_ I got in the air exactly.

Angela stood up with such speed, and grabbing the collar of my shirt to _pull me up_ and off the ground I was stunned for a moment, "Listen here, _Hybrid._ You may think you're something special because _Sebastian_ wants you, but you are _nothing_ compared to me. You, Hybrid, will be the first of the demons to fall when the flames come."

**Honestly I should have just done the episode in one massive chapter, but there is something nice about doing it in parts.**


End file.
